Puck's Porcelain Princess
by IceQueenRia
Summary: After his stay in juvie, Puck no longer has an interest in girls. Instead he prefers the company of other boys. Meeting Sam, Puck finds himself stepping into a dominant role. Although he cares for a submissive Sam and helps him find love with Blaine, there's only one person Puck really wants, but winning Kurt Hummel's affections won't be easy. Eventual PucKurt and Slaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee, I have never owned Glee, and never will, I accept this.**

**Note: I did write and complete this story a few years ago but it was deleted due to some rude words in the summary. Now I've changed the summary and I'm finally getting round to reposting. If you've read it before, I hope you will enjoy it again, and if it is new to you, I hope you like it.**

**Porcelain Princess**

**Summary: After his stay in juvie, Puck no longer has an interest in girls. Instead he prefers the company of other boys. Meeting Sam, Puck finds himself stepping into a dominant role. Although he cares for a submissive Sam and helps him find love with Blaine, there's only one person Puck really wants, but winning Kurt Hummel's affections won't be easy.**

**Chapter 1**

Even as a child, Puck had always been somewhat demanding. He had his old man wrapped around his finger before he left them one day and never returned. His Nana was another person who would always give her grandson anything he desired. Her devotion to him and his little sister, Sarah, became even stronger when their dad took off. Sometimes, his mum would be firm and disciplined Puck like any parent should, but she often ruined the affect by giving him ice-cream or candy afterwards.

In his early school years, the way he played up meant he often had the attention of the teachers fixed on him as well as the eyes of his fellow students. It seemed that everyone knew who Noah Puckerman was and were eager to be on his good side. Of course, not everyone could be. Those who argued with him earned themselves a wedgie, a swirly, a punch or worse.

Perhaps the person Puck most had control over was his best friend, Finn Hudson. With a certain puppy-dog look, a perfected glare and the right words, Puck could convince the other boy to do whatever he asked of him. Although Finn initially protested to the idea of sneaking into Mrs. Baker's back garden so they could spy on her as she sunbathed in the nude, he had agreed after Puck had pulled him into a headlock. He had been against the plans to pull pranks on the school teachers but agreed when Puck bribed him with some comic books.

As Puck grew older, he still managed to keep a certain control over Finn, his Nana and everyone else around him. At school, he made the decisions on who was thrown into the dumpster and who wasn't. He decided which girls were the hottest and which dudes were cool. He also dictated who the losers were and made a habit of stealing their lunch money.

In the school cafeteria, he made the rules of which clique sat where and he'd beat the hell out of anyone who tried to defy the seating arrangements.

He was known for being a womanizer and it was a reputation he had always been proud of. Any girl who was rated hot and fuck-worthy in his eyes would eventually get nailed Noah Puckerman style, and not one of them was ever dissatisfied. Of course, he did have some limits. He was a firm believer in 'bros before hoes' so he wouldn't touch one of his boy's girlfriends, mothers or sisters.

Or at least, he didn't stoop so low until Quinn Fabray. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but she was his best friend's girl so he respectfully stayed away. Then Finn pissed him off so Puck thought it was his duty to teach Finn a lesson. Although it was unintentional, Finn had done the unthinkable and made Sarah cry. Best friend or not, nobody was allowed to get away with making Puck's sister cry unless it was Puck himself causing the tears.

So, he had got Quinn alone, turned on the charm and offered her wine coolers and assurances that she wasn't fat. His plan had been to take Quinn's virginity then boast to Finn about it the next day. But before he could brag, Finn had managed to get Sarah some expensive doll she'd been desperate to have. Finn had scraped together all of his pocket money to buy her the gift as an apology for upsetting her.

After that, Puck felt immense guilt for what he'd done so he kept it to himself. He planned to keep his night with Quinn a secret forever but some powerful force up above or down below decided to make him suffer. Quinn Fabray, President of the Celibacy Club, was knocked up. At first, he tried to convince himself that the baby was Finn's, but he knew it wasn't true. If Finn had lost the big v, he'd have told him.

Although he didn't want Finn to know the truth, Puck did want to take care of Quinn and their baby that was growing inside of her. For a long time, she refused to let him be a part of her pregnancy and it damn near killed him. Then, with the unwanted help of Rachel Berry, the truth met Finn's ears. After that, Puck found himself with Quinn living at his place and Finn refusing to talk to him.

He figured that another drama had been sent his way and that life would just go on. He couldn't have been more wrong. He ended up being thrown in juvie and he came out a changed man.

His experiences had left him with new and overwhelming feelings and desires to consider. He never really knew if any of the prison movies he'd watched were accurate portrayals of life in the slammer, he still didn't really know, he only had knowledge of his stint in juvie.

Not knowing what to expect in that place, he had gone in, hoping to keep his head down and butt covered at all times and just do his time before returning back to the outside world. On his first day, he found himself being 'claimed' by a handsome Jewish guy in his early twenties named Slater. The dude was bigger than Puck and he couldn't help but envy Slater's guns. He was in juvie for grievous bodily harm. Though he had a bit of a temper, Slater wasn't really a violent person in nature. He was a fairly decent guy, actually quite smart and insisted that the older dude he had attacked deserved getting his head kicked in, but the law disagreed.

After Puck had been let out of the infirmary, the nurse tending to his abused nipple after it had been ripped out, Slater, his cell mate, had sucked a love bite on his neck. At first, Puck had been petrified, worrying he was about to be raped but Slater simply told him that he had been 'claimed' and nobody would touch him if they knew what was good for them. As it happened, nobody else bothered Puck as they saw the mark on his throat that boasted he was somebody's property.

Slater was one of the top guys in the joint, the kind you didn't mess with. He made Puck his bitch. In return for keeping Puck safe, Puck served Slater with sexual favours. Overall, Puck was treated well for a jailbird even if Slater fucked him a little rough sometimes. During his time in there, Puck realised all of the top guys had a bitch or two that they looked after in exchange for sex. Not all the guys were as good as Slater. There were some rough dudes who were clearly abusing the bitches they were allegedly 'looking after'. The prison guards turned a blind-eye to the on-goings of the inmates, leaving petty criminals as helpless victims to harder criminals.

The justice system definitely sucked. Puck was glad to get out of there. However, he couldn't forget how it felt to be with Slater, to be with another dude. He found himself bored with pussy and craving cock. Of course, he wasn't the natural submissive type. The only reason he'd bent over for Slater without a fight was because he'd been scared to death in that place. Now that he was out, he felt powerful again and he wanted to reverse the positions. He wanted to be the dominant and have other dudes be sex slaves for him.

He didn't want to abuse anyone though. He wasn't like some of those nastier guys in juvie. He wanted to enjoy himself and reassess his power, but he wanted the other person to enjoy it too.

Sitting in his first Glee Club meeting since getting out of juvie, Puck cast his eyes over Kurt. He seemed the most obvious choice because he was openly gay but Puck wasn't ready to make a play for him yet. As appealing as the idea of being with Kurt suddenly was, he didn't want the boy for a sex-toy. He doubted Kurt would be the type anyway. He was too much of a diva to really submit and he wasn't too fond of Puck. No, he needed someone easier to start out with. Someone he could intimidate easily in case they didn't want to gay it up with him so he could scare them into keeping silent.

He looked to Artie briefly but he felt weird about taking advantage of a kid in a wheelchair. He then mused over the possibility of Finn who he had always been able to talk into things he didn't want to do before, but taking the Quinn and baby drama into account, Puck knew Finn would take some work.

It was then that his eyes landed on the new kid. With such a large mouth, Sam Evans had to at least be a little bit gay. It would be such a waste if he wasn't and since he was sort of dating Quinn, his sort of ex-girlfriend, Puck hoped Sam might be fearful of getting his ass kicked for such a thing.

After Glee, he yanked Sam into a janitor's closet and was pleased to see the worry in the blonde boy's eyes. Being a bully for so long really did have its benefits. His badass reputation was no doubt something Sam had heard about judging by the fear in his eyes and the way he let out a nervous audible gulp.

"Dude, please, I'm sorry ok," Sam babbled before Puck had even voiced anything. "Just don't hurt me. I'll give you my lunch money; I'll do your homework. Anything, I'll do anything."

Puck quirked an eyebrow before a smirk formed on his lips. Sam was making everything so easy for him.

"That's a massive mouth you've got there, Sam," Puck said. "I bet you could suck cock real good with that large hole."

Sam's eyes widened and he covered his large lips with his hand.

"You ever sucked cock before?" Puck asked him stepping a little closer and backing Sam right up against the wall of the small closet. "Answer me."

"Yes," Sam admitted and Puck's manhood stirred to life at that admission.

"Well, well," Puck replied in amusement thinking that the situation was almost too perfect. "The new boy likes cock. Are you gay, Sammy? Is Quinn just a beard?"

"Please don't tell anyone, dude," Sam begged, his eyes on the floor.

Although he had a muscular build and could more than likely hold his own in a fight, Sam managed to look small and vulnerable. The sight aroused Puck further and he instinctively knew that Sam would make one hell of a submissive.

"On one condition," Puck compromised and Sam nodded waiting to hear his fate. "If you want me to keep your sexuality a secret you have to do everything I tell you. You have to be my sex slave. I want you to suck my cock, then you suck my cock, if I want to fuck your ass, then you spread your cheeks and beg me to fuck that filthy little hole. Understand?"

"I… yes," Sam murmured looking to be near tears.

"Good," Puck replied gently. He was pleased to have what he wanted but he couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked Sam over. There was something about his posture that suggested he'd been hurt badly by someone. He looked like a skittish animal and though Puck had meant to use a little intimidation to get what he wanted, he didn't want Sam to outright fear him. "Hey, if you're a good boy then I'll take care of you. Now tell me, have you been sexual with other guys before?"

"At my old school," Sam told him. "There was an older student, Graham. He… he owned me."

"Did he hurt you?" Puck asked and Sam nodded, eyes still downcast. "Is he the reason you transferred?"

"I needed to get away," Sam sighed. "Things weren't too bad in the beginning but then… he changed. He wanted to do other things and he didn't care whether I wanted to or not. I don't want to go through anything that brutal again. Please, don't tell anyone I'm gay. I'll… I'll do what you ask me to just… please don't hurt me. Please, I'm already broken," he said the last part in a whisper but Puck heard it.

Stepping forward, he pulled Sam into a loose hug, lightly petting his hair. It may not have been the best way to comfort someone but the action usually worked for his sister, and it seemed to calm Sam a little too.

"I'm not looking to hurt you," Puck told him lifting Sam's chin but the blonde didn't make eye-contact. "Being in juvie changed me. I just want someone to make me feel good and I want to make you feel good too. I'll take care of you and I won't even have to worry about knocking you up. And if anything we do is too much for you, I won't force you. Pick a safe word. If you use that any time we're together, then I'll stop. I promise."

"Um… I don't know… Rocky?" Sam replied still not meeting Puck's eye.

"Ok, your safe word is Rocky," Puck confirmed. "Feel free to use it any time, I won't be mad."

"Puck?" Sam asked a little uncertainly as the mohawked boy opened the door and they stepped out. "When we're… you know… what should I call you?"

After quickly checking that they were alone, Puck told Sam that he ought to call him 'Master'. He also gave the boy his address, they traded phone numbers and he instructed the blonde to meet him at his house later that evening since his mum and sister would be elsewhere.

Throughout the rest of the day, Puck observed Sam from afar. It was strange to see him behave so naturally and fairly confidently after seeing such a vulnerable side to him. At that point, he decided that Sam wasn't just a convenient partner to experiment with his new gay desires. He was clearly a damaged spirit and Puck was determined to heal him.

His eyes strayed from Sam over to Kurt. He let out a sigh as he watched the boy move. He admired his courage for being open about who he really was. The beautiful boy was certainly stronger than people realised. He wanted to hold him like he had held Sam, but that wasn't an intelligent move, not yet.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't often that Puck felt nervous, he was a badass after all, but first and foremost he was a human being. He experienced a variety of emotions just like everybody else did. So when he was at home, waiting for Sam to come over, nerves and apprehension attacked him.

He wasn't worried about getting down and dirty with another dude. In his mind, sex was sex regardless as to the partner's equipment. No, what he was concerned about was possibly damaging Sam further. This new situation wasn't something he had much experience in. Before being Slater's bitch in juvie, Puck was strictly a ladies man and his methods had been very simple. He'd get with a girl for one night, rock their world, and then he'd move on. Apart from Santana, she was just too hot to only hook up with once.

Of course, he didn't plan to just use Sam and leave like he had always done to girls and cougars in the past. He didn't exactly want a relationship either; at least not the traditional kind, but he did want the blonde boy. As Sam had told him earlier that day, he'd been mistreated in the past. Puck knew his treatment of him during their private sessions could potentially do more harm than good.

Hearing a knock on the door, Puck sucked in a breath as he checked his reflection in the mirror.

"Don't fuck up, Puckerman," he warned himself before heading downstairs to answer the door.

On the doorstep, he found Sam's blonde head looking down at the ground as he shuffled nervously on his feet, his hands tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Come in, Sam," Puck said gently guiding his new playmate over the threshold and shutting the door, the noise making Sam jump. "You ok, dude?" He asked squeezing Sam's shoulder, feeling the boy tense a little.

He opened his mouth as though to speak but settled for nodding when he failed to verbalise anything. Taking Sam's jacket and hanging it up, Puck led him into the living room, telling him to sit down. His eyes widened in surprise when Sam took the position of kneeling on the floor by the armchair rather than taking a seat. Puck supposed that was something he had learned when he'd been with that older Graham kid.

"I'm gonna grab a soda," Puck told him. "You want something?"

"Water?" Sam asked in a voice that suggested he expected to be denied.

Heading to the kitchen, Puck grabbed himself a soda can from the fridge and fixed a glass of cold water for Sam. Taking a seat on the armchair Sam was kneeling by, Puck handed him his water.

"Thank you, Master," Sam said quietly as he took a sip.

"Before we do anything," Puck said as he lightly petted the blonde's hair, hoping the action would sooth himself as well as Sam. "I want you to talk to me about the stuff that went down with that Graham asshole. Tell me about the things you enjoyed and let me know what you didn't like so I know what your boundaries are."

"Well, I sucked cock a lot," Sam told him. "I've always enjoyed that. I used to practice on bananas and cucumbers before I ever got to suck a real one. A lot of the time he'd have me suck other people off too. His friends, even his brother and cousin a couple of times. He made me fuck his friend once and it wasn't bad but… I prefer having someone fuck me. Sometimes he'd make me wear panties."

"Did you like wearing them?" Puck asked hoping the answer was yes as the thought of seeing Sam in women's underwear certainly appealed to his cock.

"Not at first," Sam admitted. "But when I got used to them it felt great. If I was bad, he'd punish me."

"How?" Puck questioned a little uncomfortable about the thought of punishing Sam when he seemed so fragile.

"Different ways," Sam answered. "It depended how bad I was. If I didn't do so good in class then he'd spank me. Usually I enjoyed the spankings if it was with his hand or a wooden paddle but… I just couldn't take it when he used a belt. He knew I hated the belt and he ended up using it on me a lot. He said he enjoyed seeing me cry."

"Hey, look at me," Puck instructed and Sam obediently met his gaze. "If I feel you need a little spanking, then I'll give you one, but I promise you now I won't ever use a belt on you."

"Thank you, Master," Sam replied quietly taking another gulp of water.

"What else did that prick do for punishment?" Puck asked before taking a mouthful of soda.

"If I flirted with somebody else he'd fuck me really hard without any preparation," Sam told him and Puck winced in sympathy. "Sometimes it was so hard and rough that I bled but he didn't care. He got off on it. Then he'd have some of his friends fuck me too, always the ones with the biggest dicks. I don't mind a bit of rough sex if I'm stretched and prepped, but I never liked it when Graham got like that. And he'd… he'd beat me when I tried to say no."

"Fuck," Puck swore realising that Sam had probably been repeatedly raped even if the blonde hadn't acknowledged that fact in his mind yet. "Sam, I'm sorry. That fucker shouldn't have treated you like that, you do know that right?"

"I guess," Sam mumbled, his voice holding little conviction. "But I shouldn't have been flirting with other people."

"Hey, I don't care if you made sex eyes and comments at every guy in your old school, you didn't deserve to have some sick prick abuse you like that," Puck insisted. "Here, sit on my lap."

Being careful not to spill his water, Sam perched himself on Puck's lap. Wrapping his arms lightly around Sam's waist, Puck found the situation to be a little strange. He was used to having his sister sit on his lap sometimes, but having another teenage boy was a different thing entirely.

"Did he do anything else?" Puck asked not really sure if he wanted to know but he knew he needed to if he ever wanted to help Sam recover from what he had suffered.

"Sometimes he'd say I was bad and he never said why. I don't know what I did wrong," Sam explained. "He just said I wasn't good enough and then he'd… he'd piss on me," his cheeks flushed with shame. "It was disgusting and degrading but it quickly became one of his favourite things to do."

"Well that won't be happening with us," Puck assured him as he rubbed his back. "Piss is for the toilet, or a bush if necessary but that's it. And you said he shared you with other people a little, did you enjoy that?"

"I like sucking anyone's cock, Master," Sam admitted. "And being fucked is great when I'm willing to let it happen. When most people think about this stuff they think of leather, restraints, punishment and humiliation. But that isn't… that's not what I was looking for when I met Graham. I don't like to be humiliated and I'm not into pain. It's difficult to explain but… I just like the idea of someone taking care of me. I don't want to be told I'm bad and be punished all the time. I want to be somebody's good boy. I want somebody to make me feel safe, not somebody to make me feel worthless."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Puck asked as he took on board all that Sam had said..

"In the beginning, when things were good," Sam said. "He used to use toys. Vibrators, anal beads, butt plugs, that kind of stuff. They were good."

"Noted," Puck told him. "Thank you for telling me, Sam," he said and Sam preened a little. "Think you're up for playing around a little today? And you can say no, I won't ever force you like that Graham douche."

"No, Master, I want to," Sam replied sounding eager although clearly still a little nervous. "But I guess you should know that it's been a while since I've done more than make-out."

"That's ok, but I wanna establish a rule right now," Puck said. "No mouth-to-mouth kissing, you're not my boyfriend and this isn't a relationship. But I _do_ care and I will do my best to look after you and keep you safe. And if anything ever happens that makes you uncomfortable then I want you to know that you're allowed to say something, don't forget that."

"Yes Master," Sam nodded.

Setting their drinks aside, the two boys stood up. Leading the way to his room, Puck paused in the kitchen to ask Sam if he was comfortable with crawling. His face reddened a little but his lips twitched into a smile as he dropped onto all fours and followed Puck up the stairs and into his room that way.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Puck found himself growing hard at the sight of Sam on his hands and knees, head bent in submission. Using a gentle but firm tone, he asked Sam to strip. The blonde did as he was asked without complaint, though he looked a little shy and self-conscious though Puck couldn't imagine why; Sam had a hot body. He was well muscled and his abs were perfect. He also had a great ass with an adorable little birth mark on the left butt cheek as well as a nicely hung cock. Nowhere near as big as Puck of course but still a generous size.

He instructed Sam to crawl towards him and he pulled his hard cock out of his jeans before offering it to Sam. The hot blonde lost all sense of shyness as he engulfed Puck's length in his large mouth. He swallowed him down without trouble, showing off his blow-job skills and moaning in delight, a clear sign that he was enjoying things as much as Puck.

"Damn," Puck sighed as he bucked his hips wildly, his cock hitting the back of Sam's throat. Clearly the boy had no gag reflex. Puck had always believed that Santana was the best blow-job bitch to strut the earth but Sam's techniques put the Latina's to shame. In a matter of minutes, Puck was reduced to panting moans as his orgasm threatened to burst embarrassingly early. "Spit or swallow, your choice," Puck managed to grunt out before he erupted, Sam happily drinking down every drop. "Wow, your mouth's fucking amazing," Puck praised when his breath, voice and composure returned to him.

"Thank you, Master," Sam smiled looking truly pleased, his own manhood standing proud between his legs.

"Get on your back on the bed," Puck told him. "Let me take care of you."

Once Sam was settled on the mattress, Puck curled into his side and wrapped his fingers around Sam's arousal.

"I'll never hurt you," Puck promised as he pumped his hand up and down, determined to make Sam feel good. "I'm gonna take care of you."

"Mmm, Master," Sam moaned as he came undone under Puck's touch. "Please, may I cum?"

"Sure, cum for me," Puck replied thoroughly enjoying the sounds that fell from Sam's large mouth as he spurted his seed all over Puck's hand and a little on his own stomach. "Do you still have girls' panties?" Puck asked as he stroked the blonde's hair.

"Yes, Master," Sam answered.

"Good," Puck grinned. "Wear a pair tomorrow, it'll be hot."

The two then had a competition to see who was better on some of Puck's computer games. While Puck sat fully clothed on his bed, Sam only wore his underwear as he sat on the floor by his new Master's feet.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 3**

At school, Puck waited by Sam's locker for the blonde to show up. He caught sight of him walking down the corridor carrying Quinn's books. To others, the simple action would look completely innocent. They would merely think Sam was being a gentleman towards his girlfriend. Puck just saw an example of Sam's innate submissiveness.

He watched the blonde listen to Quinn before he kissed her on the cheek and moved closer to Puck. Leaning casually by the locker next to Sam's, Puck watched him put his things away.

"Are you wearing them?" he asked in a whisper and he felt a thrill of excitement when Sam nodded. "Follow me," Puck instructed. "I wanna see."

Not checking if Sam was following, Puck headed to the boys' toilets, thankful to find it empty. An acceptable amount of time later, Sam stepped inside, head bent in submission and eyes on the floor. Linking his fingers around Sam's wrist, Puck led him into one of the stalls. He locked the door then placed the toilet lid down before sitting on it.

Sam stood with his hands at his sides, his crotch near enough level with Puck's eyes. Reaching his hand out, Puck easily popped the button on Sam's jeans, pulled the zipper down and then yanked the denim material down to Sam's knees.

"Good boy," Puck said approvingly as he was met with the blue pair of girl panties Sam was wearing. "Turn," he ordered and Sam awkwardly shuffled round so Puck could get a view of his rear. "They look good on you," Puck complimented, wondering if the blush spreading across the blonde's ass cheeks had also taken hostage of his face.

The thin lacy blue material stretched across Sam's bum, not quite covering everything. At the top, a hint of butt-crack was exposed, and the panties did little to conceal the lower globes of his ass. Reaching his hands out, Puck traced his thumbs from the back of Sam's knees and up his inner-thighs before tracing the underline of his butt-cheeks. He'd just moulded his hands into the soft flesh when the main door to the toilets opened.

Lightly taking hold of Sam's hips, Puck pulled the other boy onto his lap and Sam pulled his feet up to rest them against the door so whoever was in there with them wouldn't realise there were two people in the toilet stall. Resting his chin on Sam's shoulder and looking down his body, Puck eyed Sam's panty-covered cock. His Ken Doll was a little aroused, a wet spot forming on the blue lace.

Placing one hand to Sam's large mouth to trap any noise, Puck moved his other hand to Sam's groin and cupped the growing bulge. He smirked to himself as he felt Sam grow harder at his touch and he lightly palmed the tender organ. Pulling away a little, Puck slipped his hand under the fabric of the underwear and took Sam's weighty length into his hand. He ran his fingers up the boy's cock in an almost teasing fashion, his only regret being that he couldn't hear the way Sam would moan at the feel.

As he stroked Sam's dick a bit harder, though not fast enough to create a slapping sound of skin against skin, the blonde squirmed and writhed a little on his lap, the movement making Puck hard. Biting his lip to contain his own sounds of arousal, Puck dropped his hand from Sam's penis and rolled his sweaty balls in his hand.

Hearing the mystery person leave the boys' rest room, Puck ordered Sam on to his knees then freed his erection and pushed it through the blonde's big lips. Moving his hand to the back of Sam's head, Puck helped him take his raw meat as far down his throat as it would go. The thought of someone else entering the rest-room and possibly catching them only served to turn Puck on even more. Though he'd probably freak out if such a thing actually happened.

Running his hands through Sam's obviously dyed blonde hair, Puck huskily commented on how talented his mouth was. Like the day before, Puck found himself unable to last very long and spilled his seed down the submissive boy's throat.

Tucking his spent cock away, Puck stood up and moved behind Sam. He rested his hands at Sam's hips and looked over his shoulder before ordering the boy to beat off. Doing as he was told, Sam wrapped his hand around his quivering member and pumped himself to completion, spurred on by Puck's whispered encouragements.

"You look so fucking hot like this," Puck claimed. "You're such a good boy, doing exactly what your Master tells you. Don't cum yet," he ordered and Sam whimpered but obediently kept himself composed enough not to blow his load. "Just what would Quinn think if she saw you like this? She isn't good enough for you, you know? Even if you were straight she wouldn't be able to satisfy you. This is who you are Sam, this is what you need. You're made for it and that's a good thing. You're perfect. Such a good boy," he complimented pressing a kiss to Sam's head. "Jerk yourself harder," he suggested while he moved a hand down to fondle Sam's balls for him. "I'd love for people to see you like this, to see how perfect you are," Puck whispered. "All the girls would soak their little panties and the guys would totally go gay for you. Are you enjoying this Sam? Do you like getting off in a skanky school toilet?"

"Yes Master," Sam whimpered. "It's so good. I'm so close. Please, please let me cum soon."

"Not just yet," Puck replied, slapping Sam's bum lightly when the boy whined in disappointment. "Here, let me," he said and pushed Sam's hand away before wrapping his own fingers around the throbbing cock, squeezing at the base to prevent Sam's orgasm. "Fuck, do you have any idea how sexy you look? I just wanna bend you over right now and fuck this sweet ass of yours."

"Oh, oh please," Sam begged barely able to breathe properly.

Knowing they didn't have long till first period, Puck sped up his movements over Sam's cock, running his thumb over the slit.

"You sound like such a slut," Puck told him proudly. "Santana would be so fucking jealous."

"Please, Master please, I can't last," Sam moaned.

"Cum," Puck ordered deciding that Sam had been teased enough.

The order was barely out of Puck's mouth before Sam's hips were bucking forwards and white spurts were shooting out of his cock. Puck caught most of it in his hand and brought it up to Sam's lips so he could lick up his own essence.

"Meet me by my truck at lunch," Puck told him giving Sam's cock a final squeeze before unlocking the stall door and ditching the bathroom.

XXX

In his lesson, Puck found himself gazing at Kurt, fantasizing over what the Porcelain Princess might look like in girls' panties. His mind certainly liked the idea, as did the organ between his legs. He was desperate to have Kurt, but he knew the male diva wasn't the type he could just waltz up to and convince to spread his legs with just a snap of his fingers. The boy would definitely have to be wooed. As skilled as Puck was when it came to charming the pants off of any girl, he didn't have the same talent and experience when it came to guys. He'd definitely need to experiment with Sam a lot more before he dared to court Kurt.

Turning away from Kurt, Puck's eyes moved thoughtfully to Mike Chang. In comparison to the other dudes on the football team, as well as the members in Glee, Mike was a fairly quiet guy. People often said the quiet ones were the type to watch out for and Puck was sure that Asian people were all secretly kinky. He'd also heard from Brittany that Mike had been willing to play the role of that transvestite character from that Rocky Horror play they'd done while he was in juvie. Puck had never seen it; the only Rocky films he'd seen were the boxing movies with Sylvester Stallone. He knew what the transvestite guy's outfit looked like though and he imagined how Mike would look dressed up in it.

Leaving out all the make-up and the weird hair, Puck found the idea quite appealing. Mike was an alright looking guy with a nice set of abs and judging by his dance moves, the dude had to be wicked flexible. He smirked to himself before picking his pen up and scribbling down a couple of notes that he copied off of Brittany. It was only as he finished copying the paragraph down that he realised Brittany hadn't been writing down class notes, but instead something about dolphins and sex sharks having baby Nemo's and Dory's. Lips quirking in amusement, he crossed out the nonsense lines and set his pen back down before turning to look at Mike again.

Dropping his hand below the desk, he gave his dick a light squeeze, deciding then and there that Mike would soon be another playmate for him and Sam.

After class, he tailed Mike through the corridors, watching the way he interacted with others. He bent down to help Artie tie his shoe laces and Puck discreetly admired the dancing Asian's ass. Then he watched the boy join Tina and found himself looking at the gothic girl instead. Suddenly, Puck was realising how Tina's confidence had grown. He was sure she hadn't been that talkative, sometimes argumentative or carried herself in such a way last year. Her personality was definitely showing through a lot stronger now she was dating Mike. Puck supposed that had to mean she was the more dominant one in the relationship so surely Mike would be somewhat submissive.

Passing the couple by, Puck gave Mike a friendly thump on the shoulder. Give him a little time and he was definitely going to order himself some Mike Chang.

XXX

Lunch time came and before heading out to the parking lot to meet Sam, Puck caught hold of Mike. He placed a hand on the boy's upper-arm, leaning a little closer than was necessary but not in a way that would receive them questioning looks from passers-by. Keeping his voice natural, he asked Mike if he could help him work on some dance moves after school. Loving any excuse to dance, Mike easily agreed and Puck grinned at him and bumped their fists together before leaving.

As requested, Sam was waiting out by Puck's truck in the deserted car park. He sneaked a light squeeze of Sam's bum before the blonde held the driver's door open for him before walking round to slip into the passenger seat.

Puck drove them to Breadsticks and parked the truck. They entered the restaurant together and found a table. The two nibbled on breadsticks while they waited. Puck enjoyed a large juicy burger while Sam nursed a simple salad. As they ate, Puck discussed the idea of bringing Mike Chang into their little situation. He wanted to be sure that Sam would be comfortable with another playmate. To his delight, Sam seemed to like the thought of having another cock to suck.

"You think he'll be up for it?" Puck asked wondering if a submissive could identify those who shared similar interests.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I hope he is. But even if he's not I don't think he'll tell anyone… right?"

"Don't worry about that," Puck said. "Mike ain't no gossiper. Anyway, I could scare the hell out of him if I need to. I'm still a badass."

They turned the talk to something else and Sam was soon doing Matthew McConaughey impersonations. Watching him from across the table, Puck slowly realised that his little sex sub was a total dork. He sniggered as the blonde started babbling in some star trek created language that he didn't understand. It was completely and totally not cool but at the same time it was kind of cute.

Finishing off his burger, Puck wondered how Kurt might react to Sam's impressions. He was sure the appalled look on the countertenor's face would be priceless.

In the backseat of the truck, Puck draped Sam across his lap and slipped his jeans down so he could get a look at those lacy blue panties again. He roamed his hands gently over the swell of Sam's ass, taking his time to explore the soft flesh. Hooking his fingers into the waistline of the panties, Puck slipped the underwear down so Sam's buttocks was completely exposed to his viewing and touching pleasure.

"You know," Puck said as Sam shivered under his touch. "I heard about the duets competition. Is it true that you were gonna sing with Kurt but you partnered Quinn instead?"

"Yes Master," Sam answered.

"And why was that?" Puck asked even though he'd already overheard Mercedes and Tina gossiping about Finn being the reason.

"He changed his mind, Master." Sam replied. "Finn tried to talk me out of it but I didn't listen to him. I told Kurt I'd sing with him so I was going to. Then Kurt came to speak to me when I was showering. He did a duet by himself instead."

"I'm glad you didn't listen to Finn," Puck told him as he kneaded the flesh of Sam's ass. "But you shouldn't have let Kurt back out of the duet so easily. You should have sung with him. Good boy's keep their promises no matter what. Remember that in the future."

"Yes Master, I'm sorry," Sam said.

"I know you are," Puck sighed. "But you still need to be punished. You didn't sing with Kurt and you've been leading Quinn on. That's not good boy behaviour, Sammy. I'm gonna have to spank you, do you understand why?"

"Because I should have fought harder to sing with Kurt," Sam said guiltily. "And it isn't fair for me to use Quinn as a beard. Please Master, I need to be punished."

"Five spanks, count them," Puck ordered before bringing his hand down sharply onto Sam's right butt cheek.

"One," Sam counted as he pressed his face into the car seat.

Taking a quick glance out the truck window just to ensure nobody was around to see them, Puck brought his hand down onto Sam's left butt cheek, rubbing the area soothingly after the slap.

"Two," Sam said obediently. "Three," he yelped in shock as the third spank came sooner than he anticipated.

Running his hand lightly over the punished area, Puck admired how Sam's skin pinked so easily. He was confident it wouldn't take much more than ten spanks for Sam's ass to be a brilliant shade of red, but now was not the time to test it out.

"Two more to go, Sam," Puck reminded him as he stroked the back of the boy's thighs before landing another stinging slap, this time to the curve of the blonde's ass.

"Four," Sam called out. "Five," he counted as the last hit met his left buttock. "Thank you, Master," he said respectfully.

"You're a good boy, Sam. Everything's forgiven," Puck told him gently as he continued to stroke the heated flesh of Sam's spanked ass. "Here, get these nice and wet," he instructed offering his fingers to Sam who took them into his mouth, coating them with his saliva. "That's it, good boy," Puck said before pulling the digits away and leading them down to the crack of Sam's ass.

He noticed Sam tense up a little so he paused, waiting to hear if the blonde might use his safe word. Letting out a shuddering breath, Sam's body relaxed and he spread his legs as best as he could in the backseat of the truck to give Puck better access. Tracing circular patterns on Sam's lower back with his free hand, Puck carefully slipped a finger into Sam's hole. It wasn't something he'd ever done before, but he had imagined it would be similar to fingering a girl's pussy, only tighter and probably less wet. However, he soon discovered that Sam's hole was looser than he had expected. Puck felt his anger flare realising that the repeated rapes from Graham and his asshole friends must be the reason why Sam wasn't as tight as he should be. Determined to keep calm so as not to hurt Sam, Puck forced thoughts of Graham out of his mind.

"Sam, is that good?" Puck asked as he added a second finger, again with far too much ease.

"Yes Master, I like it. More please," Sam whined.

He added a third finger, slightly happier with the little resistance he was met with, but once again Sam's body accepted the intrusion easily. In some ways, it would prove to be a good thing. The boy would definitely be able to take Puck's cock up his ass, but the thought of how and why he was able to take things so easily was awful. Puck was sure Sam would be able to take his fist up his channel but he wasn't willing to try it in the back of his truck without lubricant.

"Mmm, oh Master, please I want more," Sam begged. "I'll do anything," he said as he worked his hips back against the fingers wiggling inside of him. "Oh, oh yes, Master!" He exclaimed when Puck located his prostate.

"Touch yourself," Puck instructed and Sam eagerly wrapped a hand around his cock, beating himself off while Puck rammed his fingers inside of him, continuously brushing his prostate. "Cum whenever you're ready."

He worked his fingers in and out of Sam's anus a few minutes more before the boy erupted onto his car seat.

"Nrgh, oh… urgh, sorry Master," Sam mumbled realising what he'd done.

"It's cool, I told you to cum and you did," Puck pointed out. "It's just a car seat, it'll dry up. Now, how about you help your Master get off?"

"Of course," Sam nodded eager to please. "How can I help you Master?"

"First, get these panties off," Puck said pulling on the string then releasing it so they snapped lightly around the back of Sam's thighs.

It was awkward and clumsy, but Sam managed to fight his way out of his jeans and then slip the panties off. He handed them to Puck who pulled out his cock then wrapped the lace material around his throbbing member. Taking Sam's hand, he guided the blonde into wrapping his fingers around his girth and lightly petted Sam's hair as he pumped Puck's dick up and down, the blue panties adding to the pleasurable sensation.

Though Sam's hand-jobs were good, they had nothing on his blow-job abilities so Puck lasted a lot longer before reaching orgasm. When he did, he clutched his hand atop of Sam's trapping both their hands and the girls panties on his dick so that his cum soaked the blue lace.

"Fuck yeah," Puck sighed in satisfaction before releasing Sam's hand and ordering him to slip the cum-covered panties back on. "Come on, we got about ten minutes to get back to school," Puck said before they climbed back into the front seats.

They reached McKinley in record time and headed up to the main building together, talking easily about computer games. On the way, Puck spied Kurt hugging some short kid in a navy blue uniform. Pausing in his tracks, he glared at the scene through jealous eyes as the preppy school boy drove off in some fancy car.

"Puck, you ok?" Sam asked, dropping the 'master' title since there were people around.

"Yeah, fine," Puck replied watching Kurt stride through the parking lot alone, the blue coat he was wearing no doubt bringing out his eyes. "Come on, let's catch up with Kurt. Ask him who that Harry Potter wannabe in the uniform was."

"Hey Kurt, wait up," Sam called out and the boy jumped a little before smiling faintly at Sam's friendly wave, though he glanced warily at Puck. "So, who was that?" Sam asked sounding politely interested rather than nosy.

"Just a friend," Kurt responded with a casual shrug of one shoulder.

"He doesn't go here," Puck pointed out unnecessarily. "What school's he from?"

"How is that any of your business?" Kurt retorted clutching the strap of his bag defensively.

"Only asking," Puck told him before storming off to sulk in the nurse's office, leaving Sam and Kurt behind. It was definitely going to be a chore winning Kurt Hummel over, and now it looked as though he had some competition.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing Gleeky people, hope you likey**

**Chapter 4**

The day's final period came around and Puck trudged into his classroom and sank into a seat at the back. He was early, only because he liked checking out Miss Thompson's rack. She was one of the younger teachers at the school and her blouses always showed off her cleavage a little. About a year and a half ago, Puck had done the deed with her. The only reason he was passing his History course was because she gave him good marks, hoping he'd keep quiet about their night together and thereby keeping her out of prison for sleeping with a minor. A few minutes later, Sam strode in and took the seat beside him. As the other students were milling about and chatting amongst themselves, Sam leaned in to whisper to Puck.

"The short dude's name is Blaine," Sam informed him. "He goes to Dalton Academy."

"But how does he know Kurt?" Puck asked.

"Kurt ditched school the other day and drove to Dalton," Sam explained. "He told me he went to spy on the Warblers and Blaine's their lead vocalist but…"

"But what?" Puck prompted when Sam trailed off looking a little hesitant and uncertain.

"I sorta got the feeling that spying wasn't really the reason Kurt went there," Sam answered.

"What do you mean?" Puck questioned.

"You know what everyone says about all boy schools right?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, that all the boys are gay. So?" Puck shrugged. "_You_ went to an all boy school," he pointed out in a whisper as though that proved the theory.

"Yeah, and _you_ changed when you got out of juvie," Sam retaliated before lowering his gaze to the floor when he realised what he'd said. "Sorry sir," he said quietly so only Puck could hear.

"You're so gonna get punished for that, Sammy," Puck told him as he quirked an eyebrow in partial amusement, though he made sure to keep his voice stern so as not to lose authority over his submissive. "Now tell me, why do you think Kurt went to Dalton?"

"The guy's lonely," Sam replied. "Anyone who cares enough to pay attention can see that. He's the only dude here brave enough to come out of the closet," Sam continued dropping his voice to an even quieter whisper, forcing Puck to lean closer so he could hear. "I think he went to Dalton hoping to meet some gay dudes, you know, so he could have someone to talk to. Someone who understands."

"We understand," Puck said as he imagined himself as the one Kurt trusted to confide in. He knew he could be the shoulder, the ear and the comforting embrace if he tried.

"Maybe," Sam sighed. "But neither of us is ready to be as brave and honest as him."

"True," Puck admitted. "You got any plans tonight?" He asked.

"I've got a date with Quinn," Sam told him. "But I should be home by eight and I'm free then."

"Your family?" Puck queried.

"My dad will probably be at work, my little brother and sister will be in bed and my mum will probably be in her Art room," Sam replied. "But I have a wing to myself. They wouldn't hear anything."

"Dude, what the fuck?" Puck exclaimed gaping at the blonde. A few people looked round curiously but quickly averted their gaze when Puck glared at them. "Did you just say _wing_?"

"Yeah, we um, we've got a pretty big house," Sam mumbled.

"You mean you're rich?" Puck asked sounding stunned.

"Well, my parents are rich," Sam shrugged. "How do you think I could afford tutelage at an all boy school? They were gonna send me to Dalton when we moved here actually but I begged them to let me enrol here. I'd never gone to public school before and I sorta wanted a change."

"Damn," Puck whistled. "I should blackmail you for money as well as sex… Kidding by the way," he added when Sam looked a little uncomfortable. "So, is it cool if I swing by later?" Puck whispered making sure no-one was daring to listen in on their conversation. "I do have to punish your ass."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Just, one thing… please don't fuck my mum?"

"Hey, I'm not into that anymore," Puck assured him before encouraging the blonde to copy down some of the notes off the board.

Puck picked up his pen and scrawled down a few things too. The class was then set a reading and writing task, something to do with William the Conqueror. Opening up the text book, Puck scanned through the historical dates and tried to focus on the paragraphs before him but he found the subject matter incredibly dull. Turning to face Sam, Puck planned to strike up a conversation when he caught the frustrated expression on Sam's face as he read the book, running his finger along the page as he focused on the printed text. It was on the tip of Puck's tongue to ask what was up before he remembered that Sam was dyslexic and therefore obviously struggling with the reading element of the task. Biting his lip, Puck shifted closer to Sam and quietly helped him to read the extract, feeling bad about the pity swarming in his stomach as well as the look of embarrassment on Sam's features.

XXX

As the final school bell rang out, the majority of students grabbed their things and made their way home. Those involved in some after school activities remained behind, including the AV and Celibacy clubs as well as the Golf Team. In the choir room, Puck and Mike were also staying behind after school hours.

For ten minutes or so, Puck really did have Mike help him work on some dance moves. Then the mohawked boy decided to make a different kind of move. Deliberately messing up a step, Puck overbalanced and latched hold of Mike before sending them both to the floor, making sure to land on top of Mike so their lower bodies rubbed together.

At first, Mike let out a small grunt of pain before laughing the mishap off. He then made to push a laughing Puck off of him but Puck remained where he was, gyrating his hips downwards.

"What are you…?" Mike began as his eyes widened and his body tensed as he clutched at Puck's biceps.

"You seem to be liking that, dude," Puck pointed out with a smirk as he felt Mike's body responding to his movements.

"Whoa," Mike spluttered in shock and Puck paused but still didn't move off of the dancer. "Look just… just get off me and we'll pretend this never happened."

"Hey, I won't tell Tina if you don't," Puck smirked.

"There's nothing to tell," Mike retorted and he tried to glare at Puck but it didn't work.

"Forget about that goth chick," Puck told him. "Just focus on me," he rotated his hips downwards again, rubbing their groins together and Mike's grip on his arms tightened though he made no real effort to fight him off. "Do you really want me to stop, dude?" Puck asked.

"Yes… no… I don't know," Mike responded and then he arched his pelvis up, creating more friction to their clothed hard-ons. "This doesn't mean anything. I'm not gay, not that there's anything wrong with being gay, but I'm not. I'm just…"

"A hormonal teenage boy who needs some action," Puck finished for him. "It's cool. Just enjoy it. We're not doing anything wrong."

"I'm cheating on Tina," Mike said more to himself than to Puck as they dry-humped one another.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Puck told him uncaringly, keeping a hand on Mike's face, forcing him to make eye-contact. "Besides, she'd probably think seeing two dudes together is hot."

As Puck continued to circle his hips, rubbing against Mike's crotch, he could still see all the uncertainty brimming in the Asian boy's eyes. He felt guilty about it and thought that involving Mike Chang in his and Sam's unconventional sex life perhaps wasn't the best idea. Still, the other teen hadn't actually asked Puck to discontinue.

Just as Puck was considering pulling away anyway, so he could allow Mike to think things through with his head rather than his dick, the dancer locked his legs around Puck's waist and writhed up against him with greater urgency. Puck rocked back against the other male until the look on Mike's face and the sounds of his moans indicated that he was close to the edge. Then he pulled away and pushed himself to his feet, leaving an unsatisfied Mike on the floor.

"Why d'you stop?" Mike asked in annoyance as he stood up and leaned against the piano, looking uncomfortable with the stiffness between his legs.

"I wanna ask you something," Puck told him leaning on the piano too though he kept some distance between them. "And I want you to have a clear head when you answer."

"If you're asking me out…" Mike began but didn't finish.

"Relax; I'm not looking to date you," Puck replied. "But if you're interested, I'd really like you to fool around with me and another friend sometimes."

"I'm with Tina," Mike said though he seemed to be trying to remind himself of that fact rather than Puck.

"Is she putting out?" Puck asked.

"That's none of your business," Mike answered.

"So that's a no," Puck commented. "Just think about it. You, me and my friend. It'll be hot. We don't have to worry about any unwanted pregnancies or bother with actual dates and false compliments. We'll just get one another off; it'll be our dirty little secret. But no mouth to mouth kissing."

"I can't," Mike responded and he straightened up, the bulge in his jeans deflating a little. "Look I won't tell anyone about you but… I just can't do that to Tina."

"Your loss, man," Puck shrugged patting Mike on the shoulder. "My boy has one hell of a mouth. Seriously, he makes Santana's blow-job abilities look like a nun's compared to his talents."

Smirking, Puck grabbed his jacket and made to leave the choir room. He was just about to step out of the door when Mike spoke up.

"Is he really that good?" Mike asked. "Maybe I could… I mean, Tina won't do that. She says it's degrading. Could I just, I don't know, see if I like getting head from another dude?"

"Sure," Puck grinned knowing that as soon as Sam's lips wrapped around Mike's dick, the dancing boy would be begging to join their little arrangement. "I'm meeting my friend at his place tonight," Puck told him. "I'll pick you up a little before eight and we'll go together."

"Promise you won't tell Tina?" Mike asked still looking a little uncertain.

"I promise," Puck assured him. "You keep your mouth shut about me and my friend then Tina doesn't have to know a thing. I'll see you at eight."

XXX

As planned, Puck picked Mike up about quarter to eight. On the drive to Sam's house, Puck calmly talked Mike over what type of things would be happening with them if Mike did decide to get involved. The other boy was quiet but his eyes were wide and Puck couldn't really tell because of Mike's skin colour, but he was sure the boy had a flush to his cheeks.

"When we get there tonight, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," Puck told him. "If you want to stop at any point then just use your safe word. Pick one now."

"Um… panda," Mike decided and Puck nodded, remembering it along with Sam's safe word 'Rocky'. "Do I have to call you Sir or Master or Puckzilla or something?" Mike asked sounding a little uncomfortable at the idea.

"Not tonight," Puck replied. "But if you enjoy things and wanna fool around with us regularly, then I do want you to call me Master. I'm not gonna hurt you or abuse you guys or anything but I am in charge."

"Puck?" Mike asked tentatively and Puck let out a 'hmm' to show he was listening. "I don't know how I feel about this yet but… if I do agree to this, I don't ever wanna be… you know… fucked," he whispered the last word. "No offence but I think that would make things _too_ gay."

"Ok, deal," Puck responded. "Nobody fucks you."

"Um… thanks," Mike said as he fiddled with his fingers obviously still unsure what to make of the situation. "Whoa," he breathed out as they pulled up and got their first look at the mansion that was Sam's home.

"Come on, Chang," Puck ordered and the two teens stepped out the car and headed up the gravel pathway to knock upon the door. He half expected a butler to open the door but instead it was a pretty woman with chopsticks holding her hair back in a bun and a paint-covered apron over her clothes. "Hey, you must be Sam's little sister," Puck said as he presented the woman with his most charming smile, causing her to laugh gently as she accepted his hand which he pressed a kiss to. "I'm Noah Puckerman and this is Mike Chang. We're friends of Sam's."

"Lovely to meet you, please, come in," Mrs. Evans smiled as she stepped back. "He's just got back from his date with Quinn, she is a lovely girl." She led them into the kitchen where Sam was gulping down a large glass of orange juice. "Sammy, you have guests."

"Thanks mum," Sam replied as he washed his glass out. "Drink?" He offered and Puck shook his head while Mike asked for a water, probably to help calm his nerves.

"If you boys need me I'll be in my Art Room," Mrs. Evans said before offering them a final smile and leaving.

After cleaning up Mike's glass, Sam led the other two towards one of the two sets of stairs. They followed him to his wing of the house, the blonde crawling on his hands and knees without even having to be told to. As they walked along, Puck alternated between admiring Sam's jean-clad rear and gauging Mike's reaction. He seemed to be torn between shock over the fact that Sam was Puck's sex play-mate and admiration over the size of the house.

They reached Sam's impressively sized room and locked the door behind them. Sam crawled over to his bed and settled into a kneeling position on the floor, his eyes on the carpet. Mike stood awkwardly off to the side and Puck took his time to look around at Sam's things. He smiled at a family photo that was on top of a chest of drawers before placing it down, as if to protect the photo images' eyes from what was about to happen.

"Strip," Puck ordered and Sam obediently shed his clothing, including the lacy blue panties that were now dried with Puck's cum from earlier. "Now," Puck said as he ran his fingers through Sam's blonde hair and perched on the edge of his bed. "Before I punish you I think you ought to give Mike a proper greeting. Go suck his cock," he gave Sam an encouraging pat on the rear and watched his boy-toy crawl towards Mike who had now dropped into Sam's desk chair.

Upon reaching the slighter male, Sam kneeled at Mike's feet and unzipped his jeans before pulling them down along with his boxers to free Mike's cock. He was smaller than Puck and Sam with a forest of curly black hair and his own personal aroma mingled with piss and sweat. Opening his mouth, Sam eagerly introduced his tongue and lips to Mike's dick.

"Oh fuck," Mike swore as his hands clutched at Sam's head, forcing him down deeper.

"Told you my boy makes an awesome blow-job bitch," Puck said smugly, groping himself through his pants as he watched Sam easily take all of Mike's dick and his balls into his mouth, the dancer fucking the blonde's face.

The slurping noises of Sam's actions filled the room, as well as the groans and pants that fell from Mike's mouth. Overseeing the performance, Puck pulled his cock out and stroked it languidly as he watched with interest. In no time at all, Mike was cumming down Sam's throat. Puck was pleased to know he wasn't the only one who lost it so early when Sam gave head.

"Wow," Mike breathed seeming to be lost in his own little daze.

"Good job, Sam," Puck praised. "Now get over here, its time for your punishment. You know what you did."

"Yes Master," Sam replied crawling back to Puck, his hard-on tapping against his stomach with his movements.

"On the bed," Puck instructed. "Lie on your back."

Sam followed the orders and positioned himself flat on his back with his legs outstretched and his arms by his sides. He looked to the corner of the room and over in the desk chair, Mike was watching the scene unfold with great intrigue.

"You know this is because I care about you," Puck said quietly as he ran a hand over Sam's torso and the blonde answered with an obedient 'yes master'.

Bypassing the boy's engorged cock Puck trailed his hand down Sam's thigh and all the way down his leg before gripping the blonde's ankles in one hand. He lifted Sam's feet upwards, raising his legs to the ceiling so that his buttocks were exposed. Without warning, Puck brought his hand down, smacking the middle of Sam's ass. The blonde jostled a little from the surprise of the hit and let out a grunt of pain. Bringing his hand down for a second slap, Puck distinctly heard another moan, one that didn't come from Sam. Turning his head, he looked to Mike and caught the other boy fondling himself, his eyes greedily drinking in the sight of Sam's punishment. Puck just smirked; he knew he was right about Asian's being into kinky shit.

"You wanna help?" Puck asked lifting an eyebrow enquiringly as he waited for Mike's response.

"C-can I?" Mike asked directing the question to Sam.

With an encouraging look from Puck, Sam nodded in acceptance.

"Please, I need to be punished," Sam said and at those words, Mike was soon on his feet and standing by Puck's side.

"Go ahead," Puck told Mike, still holding Sam's feet up so his ass was on show. "Spank him."

Licking his lips, Mike tapped Sam's bum so lightly that Puck just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, you can hit him harder than that. He isn't made of porcelain," Puck pointed out, his thoughts then turning to one Kurt Hummel, the boy with porcelain skin.

Mike's second spank attempt produced a little yelp from Sam and the dancer's semi-hard dick sprung up to full erection again. Fuelled by arousal, Mike pulled his hand back and spanked Sam again, the force making Sam's legs shake and Puck had to tighten his hold on his feet to keep them up in the air.

"Count them off now, Sammy, you're being so good," Puck told him seeing that the blonde's rear was a pretty shade of pink. "Let him have it Mike, I want that ass red."

"One!" Sam counted as Mike whacked the curve of his ass.

Puck watched Mike make quick work of tanning Sam's ass red, occasionally offering a helping hand. Together, they spanked all across the globes of Sam's ass and the back of his thighs, Mike accidentally clipping Sam's balls on a few hits.

"Twenty-three," Sam whimpered as Mike left a stinging slap to his cheek. "Twenty-four," he said through gritted teeth, his hands clenched tight around the quilt cover.

"Last one now," Puck said and Sam sighed in relief before yelping out 'twenty-five' as Mike delivered the last spank to his heated flesh. "Good boy, you did so well," Puck told Sam as he dropped his feet to the mattress and leaned over his body so he could brush away the strands of blonde that were clinging to his sweaty forehead. "Everything's forgiven, babe. Roll over."

"That's so red," Mike commented in astonishment as he looked over his handiwork. "Fuck, I'm sorry Sam," he apologised. "I didn't realise I was hitting so hard."

"It was a punishment, it was supposed to hurt," Sam pointed out. "I deserved it, thank you."

"Um… ok," Mike replied awkwardly obviously finding Sam's behaviour weird. The blonde acted completely different at school. "But… it doesn't hurt too badly does it?" He asked.

"It's fine Mike," Puck answered. "He didn't use his safe word. Your ass does look a little sore though Sammy," Puck said as he lightly traced his fingers over the flamed skin, the light contact making Sam hiss through a mixture of pleasure and pain. "I think you've learned your lesson though. You won't make comments about my time in juvie again will you?"

"No Master, never," Sam replied promptly. "I'm sorry I was so disrespectful. Please, let me make it up to you. Let me blow you, I'll suck your cock so good, Master."

"I know you would," Puck smirked proudly; still dancing his fingers over Sam's abused behind. "How about you suck my cock while Mike kisses your pretty red ass better? Does that sound good?" He asked looking to Mike for his response.

"Ok," Mike agreed looking a little uncertain but curious.

Puck sat so his back was pressed up against the headboard of the bed. He pulled his cock free from the denim of his jeans and offered the thick length to Sam's obliging mouth. Down the bottom of the bed, Mike was lightly planting kisses over Sam's reddened buttocks. He was hesitant at first, dropping the kisses to Sam's ass with his eyes squinted shut but he gradually got used to the taste of Sam's bum on his lips. As Sam all but choked himself on the mighty Puckzilla, Mike was pressing tender and lingering kisses to Sam's spanked ass, slowly becoming more and more enthused.

"Oh fuck, take it babe, take my cock down your slutty little mouth," Puck growled out as Sam expertly bobbed his head up and down on Puck's shaft. "Look at me," he gasped tugging on Sam's hair so the boy would look up and meet his eyes. "That's it, just like that. Oh, mmm, shit, your mouth's so fucking good. Oh yeah, you like that don't you? You love sucking on my cock. Swallow Sam," he grunted before spilling his seed down the blonde's throat.

He grinned in satisfaction after his orgasm, resting his head back against the wall, his eyes closed for a few moments before looking to Mike who was wearing a stunned expression. He'd never seen Puck lose composure like that before and the sight was strange as well as thrilling.

"Jerk yourself off, Mike," Puck suggested, though the authoritative tone in his voice made Mike take it as an order. "I want you to cum over my little slut's ass." He stroked Sam's hair as he made his comment, the affectionate action taking away the sting of the degrading 'slut' comment.

Closing his eyes, Mike gripped himself in his hand and worked his cock up and down with surprising speed. He muttered a string of incoherent things but Puck was sure he heard Tina's name fall from Mike's lips shortly before he reached orgasm and shot strings of cum over Sam's ass.

"Wash cloth?" Puck asked and Sam told him where to locate one in his adjoining bathroom. "Mike," Puck said simply and Mike instantly went to fetch a damp wash cloth. "Let's get you cleaned up," Puck said gently as he took the cloth from Mike and mopped up the cum splashed across Sam's ass.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Mike asked in a small voice. "I think I need a minute to… think."

"Take your time," Puck told him tossing the wash cloth to him. "Here, let me sort you out," Puck said scooting down the bed and guiding Sam onto his back before settling himself between his legs. "You've been good tonight; I can't just leave you with this," he commented as he gripped Sam's throbbing member in his large hand.

He gave a few tugs of the tender organ, his thumb idly tracing the pattern of the bulging vein on the underside of Sam's cock before he brought his mouth to the tip. Puck licked his tongue round the head before lapping at the bead of pre-cum that had seeped from the slit. It surprised Puck that the taste was so pleasant. In juvie, Slater's spunk had never been something he enjoyed. He supposed it must have been something to do with Sam being on a better diet.

"This is about your pleasure now," Puck said bringing a hand up to cup Sam's balls while lazily stroking his penis. "Relax and enjoy it. Cum whenever you're ready to, I wanna taste you."

"Yes Master, thank you," Sam sighed as he rested his head against the pillows.

Puck got to work and stretched his mouth around Sam's girth and sucked down as much as he could. Unlike Sam, Puck wasn't gifted with a large mouth perfect for such tasks. His normal sized mouth could only take down a little over half of Sam's meat, but the blonde seemed to enjoy the attention all the same.

Even though his jaw began to ache after such a short time, Puck determinedly continued, sucking and slurping at Sam's dick, desperate to bring the boy pleasure. Using his hands to help, Puck finally achieved his goal and made Sam cum. He swallowed his boy's juices down before pulling away with a satisfied smirk just as Mike emerged from the bathroom.

"We'd better get going," Puck said. "We'll show ourselves out. You just rest."

"Thank you Master," Sam breathed.

Together, Puck and Mike made their way through the large house and slipped out the front door before climbing into Puck's truck. He flicked the music on and sang along as he drove a quiet Mike home. Pulling up, he turned the volume of the music down, waiting for Mike to speak first.

"Can I have more time to decide?" Mike asked.

"Sure," Puck responded nonchalantly as if they were discussing a song choice for Glee Club rather than a secret sex life. "Just let me know when you've figured out what you want. It's cool either way, no pressure."

"Thanks," Mike nodded before getting out and walking up to his front door.

"He'll be back for more," Puck said confidently before driving himself home.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – guess what, I still don't own Glee, shocking right?**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 5**

It took three days and Puck and Sam singing a duet in Glee Club together before Mike came to a decision; literally. As Puck and Sam had strummed on their guitars, singing and thrusting a little, Mike's eyes had been drawn to Sam's large mouth and memories of what he could do with that orifice returned to him full force. Other than Puck and a clearly embarrassed Mr. Schue, nobody else had realised that Mike had creamed his pants.

As Mike excused himself to the bathroom, Puck smirked and returned to his seat, sharing a look with Sam that the blonde correctly interpreted as triumph of Mike wanting to join their private activities. During another Rachel Berry solo, Puck received a text from Mike that simply said 'Yes Master'. Nudging Sam in the ribs, Puck showed him the message before deleting it before a nosy Santana could sneak a look.

After Glee Club let out, Sam accompanied Quinn out to the parking lot so he could drive her home and noticing Kurt hang back in the choir room, Puck dawdled around hoping to talk to the boy. Having no legitimate reason to be there and not knowing what to say, Puck quickly felt a little foolish and out of his element. He was tempted to turn his charm on and flirt with the countertenor but he knew Kurt's reaction would not be a good one. He'd think it was a cruel joke or something.

"Hey Kurt," Puck said casually as he watched the other teen sort through sheet music that he'd spread out over the piano.

"What?" Kurt huffed not even looking at him.

"I just…" Puck started before desperately trying to think of something to say that wouldn't piss the other boy off or make him sound stupid.

"What?" Kurt asked again clearly irritated.

_So much for not pissing him off_, Puck thought. "Rachel's dads," Puck said and Kurt finally threw him a confused look. "I met them one time when I went to her house to work on some Glee stuff."

"Fascinating," Kurt responded dryly dropping his gaze back to the music and lyrics sheets and shuffling them around.

"Well they were pretty cool dudes," Puck told him and actually meaning it. "I mean at first I was kinda freaked out, I thought they might try to touch me like Mr. Ryerson…" Kurt shot him an odd look but didn't say anything. "Or that they'd be really annoying like Rachel but they weren't."

"And why is it you are sharing such a thing with me?" Kurt asked. "Are you for some unfathomable reason under the impression that I enjoy your company?"

"Don't go all diva on me, ok," Puck groaned dragging his hand through his Mohawk. "We get on right?"

"Oh yes, you and I are just such great friends," Kurt deadpanned. "Let's just think of all our touching memories… the dumpster dives, the pee balloons, the insults, such wonderful times we've shared."

"I'm really sorry I ever did that stuff to you," Puck apologised. "Look, about Rachel's dads, what I was trying to say was…"

"An offensive homophobic joke no doubt," Kurt interjected. "Try not to be offended if I don't laugh, hearing gay jokes from Santana so frequently steals away from the humour."

"I'm not making a joke," Puck replied wanting to throw Kurt over his knee and spank his ass then make sweet love to him. He shook his head to banish the arousing thoughts away. "Look, I get that you're lonely…"

"You don't know anything about me," Kurt scoffed. "And my emotional well-being is nothing to you so please keep your nose out of my personal life."

"I'm just saying you could talk to them," Puck said suddenly thinking about talking to Rachel's gay dads himself. They may be able to give him advice with winning Kurt over and help him find the courage to come out. "They'd be cool about it you know. And they have a bit more life experience and wisdom than that Dalton dwarf."

He waited for Kurt to respond but other than a brief inquisitive look that soon morphed into annoyance, Kurt gave no reaction. Letting out a sigh, Puck gave up and left the choir room.

Out in the car park, he found Mike waiting nervously by his truck. He offered a smile, hoping to help the other male relax before they both climbed into the car.

"So, you're really sure about this?" Puck asked Mike.

"Yeah, I mean… I'm still finding it all a little… actually a lot weird but… I can't stay away," Mike admitted. "But, I'd like to be more of an observer than anything else. Watching you spank Sam was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen," Mike confessed sounding a little ashamed. "Spanking him myself did feel good when I was doing it but afterwards… I just felt bad about it. I'd prefer to just watch that kind of thing."

"That's ok; I have no problem with that," Puck replied. "Sam and I do like performing," he smirked and Mike relaxed a little, actually producing an amused chuckle. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"I want more… blow-jobs," Mike whispered and Puck just smirked in understanding. "I know Tina will never do it for me but… come on, what guy doesn't want a good blow-job every now and then and Sam is…"

"Fucking epic," Puck said and Mike nodded. "Yeah, he does have talent. How do you feel about me touching you?" He asked.

"I think I'll be ok with that," Mike replied. "Just watching you two together and getting blow-jobs and hand-jobs. That's all I'm comfortable with right now."

"That's fine," Puck told him. "And just remember that you're free to use your safe-word anytime."

"Thanks," Mike said sounding relieved but still looking guilty and not completely comfortable.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Puck said as he started the engine.

"Wait," Mike interrupted suddenly and Puck looked to him in confusion as the Asian boy bolted out the car.

"Fuck," Puck swore as he realised what was going on and jumped out the car too, racing to catch up with Mike and get across the lot to the dumpsters where Karofsky was shoving Kurt around, the two teens yelling at one another.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Mike called out alerting their presence.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Puck snarled getting ahead of Mike and then yanking Karofsky away from Kurt, throwing his fist into the jocks stomach. Seizing a handful of Karofsky's jacket, Puck shoved him violently against the dumpster and pinned him there while Mike caught up and pulled Kurt a safe distance away, checking him over for injury. "If you dare touch my boy again…" Puck trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air, not noticing the confusion in Kurt's eyes when he referred to him in such a possessive manner.

"Your boy, huh?" Karofsky sneered. "Did juvie make a flaming homo out of you Puckerman?" He goaded and Puck pulled him forwards before shoving him hard against the dumpster again and kneeing him in the gut. "Or maybe Hummel's just given you a bad case of the gay. I guess the fairy must be whoring himself out. First there's his little preppy boyfriend and now you. How many other people is the faggot slutting himself out to."

"Talk about him like that again and I'll cut your tongue out and lick your mother's pussy with it," Puck spat at him before landing a punch to Karofsky's right eye, earning himself a hard smack to the jaw before Mike intervened and tugged Puck away.

Karofsky looked between the two of them for a while before deciding he couldn't take them on alone and stalking off to his car.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked staring at Puck intently.

"You tell me," Puck replied. "What the fuck was Karofsky giving you shit for?"

"Just the usual," Kurt responded coolly. "Nobody needs a legitimate excuse to pick on the school gay; it's merely all for entertainment purposes right?"

"Hey, I know I've been a jerk to you in the past," Puck said. "But I've been a jerk to everyone. When I bullied people I bullied everyone, not just you and I never once shoved you around like that." He gestured at the visible finger marks around Kurt's wrist and the little gash on his forehead that must have come from hitting the edge of the dumpster. "So tell me, what's Karofsky's deal and how long has it been happening."

"As if you even care," Kurt retaliated snootily.

"Kurt," Mike piped up tentatively as his eyes flicked back and forth between Puck and Kurt. "We just saved you. Puck more than me, you owe us an explanation dude."

"I owe you nothing," Kurt said. "I didn't ask to be rescued and I'm not…" He hesitated for a while shooting Puck some very odd and wary looks. "I'm not your boy."

"Michael!" A shrill voice called out and the three boys turned to see Mike's mother pulled up by the school in her car. "You're over fifteen minutes late, we're all worried about you."

"I gotta go," Mike said sharing a quick look with Puck before joining his mum who drove them off.

Sending a glare at Puck, Kurt made to head to his car but Puck refused to let him get away without answering some questions. He followed him to his car and snatched the keys from Kurt's fingers and dropped them down his pants.

"What are you doing, you Neanderthal?" Kurt gaped.

"You want your keys then you have to take a long trip past the Puckzilla," Puck replied. "Just answer my questions and I'll give them back. Unless you secretly wanna get your hands in my pants of course," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively but Kurt looked far from impressed.

"Just give me the keys you mohawked baboon," Kurt hissed.

"Answer the question," Puck retorted stubbornly. "How long has Karofsky been harassing you?"

"Since kindergarten," Kurt answered. "Keys," he demanded holding out his hand.

"Damn it Kurt, just let me fucking help," Puck said torn between wanting to strangle the boy and press heated kisses all over his porcelain flesh. "I'll be your freaking body guard if I have to."

"I don't need you," Kurt replied cocking his hip to the side and resting his hand on it. "This is my problem and I'll deal with it, now give me the keys or I'll punch the other side of your jaw."

"Oh, so that's the thanks I get?" Puck asked gruffly as he fished the keys out of his pants but didn't hand them to the owner. "I stop Karofsky beating up your cute little ass…" Kurt's eyes widened dramatically and his cheeks flushed. "Throw a few hits at him, take a punch myself and now you're threatening to hit me? You know, most people just say 'thank you'."

"Well I'm not most people," Kurt pointed out. "Besides, a few bruises might make you more attractive, and let's face it, you _need_ the help."

"Hey," Puck whined feeling highly insulted. "I'm a fucking stud and you know it. You should pop a boner whenever you look at me."

"Modesty is such an attractive quality in a man," Kurt sighed. "What a shame you don't have such a characteristic, Mr. Arrogant."

"Mr. Arrogant," Puck repeated mockingly. "Not your best insult."

"Well you're not worth the creativity of my far superior wit," Kurt told him making a quick movement and snatching his keys back.

"Damn," Puck complained, mentally berating himself for getting distracted by Kurt's beautiful eyes and soft looking lips. "Kurt, I'm serious, I wanna help you with this Karofsky shit. I don't want him or anyone else hurting you."

Kurt paused with his car door open and one foot inside. Seeming to be in silent deliberation, he slowly pulled his foot back out and faced Puck again. He stretched his arm, hand reaching to Puck's jaw where he'd been hit by Karofsky but fingers not quite touching Puck's face.

"What was your first kiss like?" Kurt asked and Puck's eyebrows raised in shock at the question, Kurt too looked surprised at what he'd voiced.

Thinking back to his first kiss, Puck smirked at the memory of Santana's and Brittany's lips connecting with his at the same time as they shared a three-way open-mouthed kiss with a hell of a lot of tongue. "Pretty fucking awesome," Puck grinned. "Why?"

"No reason," Kurt replied. "Forget I asked."

"Kurt," Puck said not knowing what else he might say as he reached out and caught the boy's arm.

With a sigh, Kurt looked back to him and lightly grazed his fingers over his jaw.

"Thank you for stopping Karofsky," Kurt told him politely. "It was very noble of you."

"Why the sudden moods swing?" Puck asked.

"I have to go," Kurt responded before getting into his car and almost driving over Puck's foot.

"Shit, being in love with that bitch is gonna drive me crazy," Puck told himself in a resigned tone before moving to his truck and heading home to jack off over the fact Kurt had lightly touched his face for almost a full second.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Chapter 6**

It was a Saturday and Puck was over at Sam's house. His parents were both at work and his little brother and sister were both on a play date. On Friday, when Puck had heard Sam would be alone since Quinn would be shopping with Mercedes, he decided it was only fair that Sam also had a play date.

They were in Sam's room, the blonde stripped down to a pair of silk green underwear and Puck wearing his ripped jeans. He guided Sam onto the bed and took his time to kiss, lick and bite along the quarterback's abs. For Puck, it had been too long since he'd had a good lay so he was desperate to do the nasty with Sam. However, knowing what Sam had been subjected to in the past he felt that their first time together should be private so he hadn't invited Mike along to watch.

Using his teeth, Puck took the green string of Sam's panties into his mouth and pulled it down the boy's thigh, springing his cock free. He kissed his way up the underside of Sam's cock then flicked his tongue over the tip before pulling the underwear off completely with his hand. Chucking the panties behind him, Puck pressed his hands to Sam's inner thighs and pushed his legs apart. He settled between them, his jean-clad hard-on creating friction to Sam's erect penis. Taking his time to tease and toy with Sam's stiff nipples, Puck spoke to him gently, wanting to make sure that the boy knew he was cared for.

"This isn't gonna be like it was before with those assholes who hurt you," Puck said. "I'm not like them. I promise I'm gonna make it good for you."

"You don't have to be gentle with me, Master," Sam told him. "You can be rough if you want to, I can take it. I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't be," Puck replied moving his hands to cup Sam's face, forcing the other teen to look at him. "What that Graham jerk and his friends did to you was wrong. You should never have been treated like that. You matter Sam, you need to start believing that."

"But…" Sam started before trailing off, his eyelids falling shut as he bit his lower lip.

"But what?" Puck asked lifting his hips up and rearranging himself so he was on his side next to Sam, lightly petting his hair. "Tell me," he coaxed knowing Sam wouldn't ignore an order.

"This is what I am," Sam said quietly. "This is all I'm good for."

"Hey, you are so much more than just a fuck," Puck told him sternly and Sam just looked away, clearly not believing it.

"Master, I want you to punish me," Sam whispered. "Please, I need it."

"They really did mess you up didn't they?" Puck sighed. "Fuck, I don't know how to make you better, dude."

"Spank me, Master," Sam replied. "I need you to. I deserve it for being so pathetic, for leading Quinn on and for lying about who I really am."

"No," Puck said firmly. "No punishment today. And drop the 'master' title for now. This isn't play time Sam. I want this to be real; I want it to mean something."

"I don't understand," Sam admitted in confusion.

"Well we're not a couple or anything," Puck reminded him. "So this isn't making love. But this isn't just meaningless sex either. We're just two friends making one another feel good, because we care about each other ok."

"Ok," Sam responded a little shakily. "I don't think anyone's ever really cared about me like that before."

"Yeah well, don't start acting like a woman and get all emotional on me," Puck warned and Sam's lips quirked upwards as he lifted a hand and brushed away the tear that had fallen from Puck's eye. "That was sweat," he lied.

Kneeling up, Puck dug his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a condom and a tube of lubricant. He handed the items to Sam before he shucked his jeans off, kicking them onto the floor. Positioning himself back between Sam's spread legs, Puck took the lubricant from him and slicked his fingers with it before bringing them down to play at Sam's opening.

Just like the time in the back of Puck's car, Sam easily accepted the intrusion. As he worked his fingers inside of the blonde, Puck forcibly kept his mind off of thoughts of how other guys might have treated Sam in the past. Instead he focused on finding that special place to give Sam great pleasure and make him feel good.

"Oh yes!" Sam exclaimed when Puck's digits nudged his prostate. "Mmm, oh Master."

"Not Master," Puck said. "Not today, it's just Puck."

"Puck," Sam moaned.

Once he felt as though Sam was ready, Puck withdrew his fingers then took the condom from Sam and ripped the packet open. He rolled the condom on and fed his cock into Sam's welcoming body. For Puck, it was his first time being inside another male. He'd only ever been fucked by Slater when he was in juvie and never had the chance to top. It wasn't really much different from doing Santana up the ass but it was still a special experience for Puck and he hoped it would be special for Sam too.

Fully sheathed inside, Puck lowered himself so that his torso was resting against Sam's, skin to skin and chest to chest. He traced Sam's large lips with the pad of his thumb then pressed a kiss to his cheek. Dropping his forehead onto Sam's and gazing down at him, Puck held still inside him, mostly to get control of himself and not cum too early rather than give Sam time to adjust. It didn't feel as though Sam needed adjustment time, his ass was clearly used to brutal treatment.

Again, Puck forced away flashing images of what Sam might have gone through. Thumb still tracing Sam's guppy lips, Puck briefly thought about kissing him but immediately dismissed the idea when Kurt's face flickered behind his eyes. He also considered closing his eyes and pretending it was Kurt beneath him but he refused to do such a thing. This was about making Sam feel good, he didn't deserve to have Puck think of someone else while he fucked him.

"Tell me that you're beautiful," Puck requested gently, his breath tickling Sam's ear as he whispered the words to him.

"I'm… I'm beautiful," Sam said quietly with little conviction, but it was a start.

"You ready?" Puck asked passing his thumb over Sam's lips then down his throat to roll one of his nipples with the aid of his forefinger.

"Yes Mas-Puck," Sam answered looking a little unsure what to do with his arms and hands so Puck guided him to loop them round his neck.

Taking great care, Puck pulled himself out of the blonde's body before pushing slowly in, so deep that his balls met with Sam's ass. He kept his movements slow for a few minutes, repeatedly telling Sam that he was beautiful and that he was worth so much. It was perhaps the tenderest Puck had ever been with anyone in bed.

The only other occasions where Puck had been so considerate with a bed partner was Quinn, who he had constantly reassured that she wasn't fat, and one time with Santana. Ordinarily, Puck and Santana were all about the sex. It was hot and dirty, nothing more. But on one occasion, the Latina had come to him near tears, desperate for someone to make her feel cared for in some way.

Now here Puck was with Sam, determined to make the other teen feel special. He sped up his movements and the volume of Sam's moans increased. The blonde clutched at Puck's shoulders, spreading his legs even wider, panting harshly and bucking his hips up when Puck grazed his prostate.

"Gah, oh Puck, mmm shit… harder, faster… please," Sam babbled, his body tensing up so that his anal walls clamped around Puck's dick.

"You got it, Sam," Puck replied, letting out a grunt as he angled his thrusts to hit Sam's prostate every time. "You're amazing, don't forget that, dude."

Sam responded with some incoherent mumblings as he groaned louder, locking his legs around Puck's waist to bring them closer.

"I'm so close," Sam panted.

"Me too, man," Puck said snapping his hips back and forth as he slammed his dick against Sam's prostate a little harder.

"Oh god, Puck," Sam cried.

Grunting in reply, Puck slowed his movements, earning himself a whimper from Sam. He still made sure to hit Sam's prostate every time, but he returned the pace to a slower one, tenderly stroking Sam's hair with one hand and lightly rubbing his cock with the other. Puck kept his gaze locked on Sam, trying to convey that he cared about him through his eyes alone; though he was sure it was only lust shining in his brown irises.

Dropping a kiss to Sam's cheek, Puck tugged a little harder on the blonde's cock and Sam spilled his release just as Puck emptied his balls into Sam's opening.

As Sam gasped and panted to return breath to his lungs, Puck pulled out, telling Sam to clench his butt-cheeks together. Moving off the bed, Puck reached for his jacket and produced a blue butt-plug from the pocket. Returning to Sam, he inserted the toy before helping the blonde back into his silk green panties.

"You good?" Puck asked and Sam nodded.

"I feel so amazing," Sam beamed and Puck grinned softly back at him. "Thank you, Master. I mean Puck," he added when Puck quirked an eyebrow.

"Cool. That's how sex should be," Puck told him. "It's not about one person's pleasure. You have to treat your bed partner, or partners, with respect. You have to trust one another and make each other feel good."

Yanking his jeans back on, Puck crossed the room to set up Sam's television and Xbox. He loaded a game in and brought the controller's over, handing one to Sam. As Sam set the game up, Puck pulled his t-shirt back on over his head. He got comfy on the mattress before passing Sam a pillow for extra comfort as he sat on the floor in just his panties, reaffirming their dominant and submissive status.

They played their computer game for over an hour, the butt-plug still lodged in Sam's ass. Their game stopped when Sam's mum returned home. After Sam had pulled his clothes back on, the two went down to greet her. She smiled warmly at them both, kissing her son on the forehead before inviting Puck to stay for dinner. Agreeing, the three had a little chat, mostly about school before Mr. Evans returned home along with Sam's siblings who he had picked up on the way.

Puck shook Mr. Evans' hand, getting the distinct impression that the man didn't like him. He wasn't surprised. People's dad's never seemed to like him much, usually because they met him when he was in the middle of fucking their daughter's. The kids immediately took a shine to him though.

"Stevie, Stacey, settle down," Mrs. Evans told the overexcited kids. "Give Noah some space."

At last, the two kids unwrapped themselves from Puck's legs. Stevie wandered into the lounge to watch television and Stacey threw herself into Sam's arms for a random hug before dancing up the stairs to play with her dolls.

Sam led Puck to the Games room in another part of the house and the two played Pool while they waited for dinner. As they played, Sam talked a little about how life had been back in Tennessee and Puck talked about his little sister and childhood memories with Finn. After being beaten by Sam three times in a row, Mrs. Evans called out to the boys that dinner was ready.

They sat around the table, saying a prayer before eating. Puck muttered his prayer in Hebrew, the language making Stevie and Stacey giggle. Eating dinner with the Evans family was different from anything Puck had experienced before. At home, he usually ate dinner sat on the sofa in front of the television or up in his room. He used to eat at Finn's a lot along with Carole and that had always been cool but it was different to Sam's family.

Mr. Evans talked business while Mrs. Evans mentioned the on-goings of close friends and relatives. Stevie ate his meal by mashing everything up together while Stacey only ate one different food at a time, eventually working her way around all of it. Then there was Sam who made a fort out of his mash potatoes before eating a minimal amount of food. Puck frowned, knowing how self-conscious Sam was about his body even though he was physically perfect.

"Dude, you should eat more," Puck told him gently and Mrs. Evans tensed as she looked to the two of them, possibly expecting a negative reaction on Sam's part. Luckily, Sam's submissive nature encouraged him to do as Puck asked and he chewed down some more food though he still didn't clear his plate.

Finishing dinner, Puck and Sam returned to Sam's bedroom. Sitting down on Sam's bed, Puck draped the blonde over his lap and pulled his jeans down. He pushed the green panties aside and smirked at the view of the butt-plug protruding from Sam's hole. He slipped it out and fingered Sam's gaping opening until the boy came in his green panties. Covering him up again, Puck gathered his things to leave and Sam showed him to the front door.

XXX

Rather than drive home, Puck headed to the Hummel's house. He was fairly confident that Papa Bear Hummel would be out on a date with Finn's mum. He hoped so anyway because he really wanted to talk to Kurt without fear of being shot.

Pulling up, he was relieved to see that it was only Kurt's car in the drive. Swaggering up the garden path, Puck knocked on the door. As he had no idea what he might say to the countertenor, he made sure to look sexy and cool when Kurt saw him.

"Hey Kurt," Puck greeted. "I'm having a little car trouble," he improvised in a seductive tone that made the situation seem like a badly written porno.

"So?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and quirked an eyebrow.

"Could you fix it up a little?" Puck asked. "Come on, help a friend out."

"You're not my friend," Kurt retaliated and Puck turned his eyes to the floor, trying to ignore how badly that proclamation had stung. "That wasn't actually intended to hurt your feelings." Kurt added noticing Puck's expression. Lifting his head back up, Puck stared at Kurt, his lips formed into a hint of a scowl. "I'll get my dad's spare tools," Kurt sighed causing Puck to grin in triumph.

As Kurt moved back into the house, Puck stepped over the threshold and invited himself to look around. He admired a photo that featured a young Kurt with his dad and mother. Looking upon it, he noted the similarities between mother and son as well as the differences between father and son.

Hearing Kurt's footsteps, Puck turned to see the boy carrying a tool box wearing a set of navy blue coveralls. He couldn't help but smirk, Kurt glaring at him as he passed by and stepped back outside and moved to Puck's car.

"So what's the problem?" Kurt asked setting the tool box down and lifting up the hood to inspect it. "Oh for the love of Gaga, when's the last time you even cleaned this tortured vehicle?"

"You probably don't wanna know how long it's been," Puck told him and Kurt looked physically pained to hear such a response.

"This could be a beautiful car if you only looked after her properly," Kurt replied. "You definitely need to have that replaced," Kurt decided pointing to something that Puck didn't know the name or use of.

As Kurt muttered to himself while he worked, Puck occupied himself by standing back and checking out Kurt's ass as he bent over. Knowing the current view would make great jack-off material Puck pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos without Kurt's knowledge as well as filming a video. He grinned while he recorded, zooming in on Kurt's ass, loving how the mechanic shifted from foot to foot, his ass wiggling with the movement.

By the time Kurt was finished and turned back to face him, Puck had slipped his phone away. He certainly enjoyed the sight of Kurt now, with dishevelled hair and oil smeared on his face. He longed to take another photo but he knew Kurt would refuse to pose for it and there's no way he'd be able to take it without Kurt realising.

"Stop staring at me," Kurt huffed at him.

"Sorry," Puck chuckled. "It's just not every day I get to see you looking like such a hot mess."

"Well maybe next time I get hit with a slushie you should stick around for the view," Kurt told him sounding a little irritated.

"Dude, the next idiot who slushies you is gonna get their face kicked in," Puck promised and Kurt just rolled his eyes before packing up his dad's tool box and returning to the house.

"You'd better not be following me," Kurt warned.

"Fair enough," Puck said before dodging round Kurt so that he was in front. "Now you're the one following me," he said smugly as he entered Kurt's house.

"I fixed your car, now just get out," Kurt told him.

"We still need to discuss payment," Puck pointed out. "It isn't really fair for me to get a free job. Let me make it up to you."

"Unless you plan on buying me the $300 dollar Marc Jacobs sweater I just have to have then I don't want anything from you," Kurt replied.

"Um… I could put $30 dollars towards it," Puck shrugged.

"You should go home before my dad gets back," Kurt advised.

"Seriously, I wanna do something for you," Puck said.

"That isn't necessary," Kurt replied. "Consider this me paying you back for intervening with the Karofsky incident a few days ago."

"Has that douche been bothering you at all recently?" Puck asked.

"A locker shove here, a death threat there. Same old, same old," Kurt answered casually.

"A death threat, what the fuck?" Puck asked heatedly and Kurt flinched slightly at his angry tone.

"Forget it, it's nothing," Kurt said.

"Dude, your life is not nothing," Puck told him. "When did he threaten you? What did he say? Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

"Oddly enough, Puckerman, you're not my first choice when I wish to confide in someone," Kurt answered. "And for your information, he threatened me yesterday. He said that he'd kill me if I told…"

"Told anyone what?" Puck prompted when Kurt stopped speaking.

"Please just go," Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, what aren't you telling me?" Puck asked. "What the hell's going on?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," Kurt responded ushering him to the front door. "Honestly, I'm dealing with it. I don't need you protecting me; I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Damn it, Hummel, I know you're not a chick alright," Puck told him. "I don't think of you like that. I just wanna help."

"Blaine is help enough," Kurt replied. "Now just go before I call the police."

"Like I'm scared of those pigs," Puck scoffed.

"Fine, get out before I call Mercedes over here to throw you out," Kurt said.

"Ok, I'm leaving," Puck surrendered.

The front door slammed shut as soon as he stepped out. Letting out a groan, he slumped towards his car and headed home. As he drove, he made the decision to skip school on Monday and take a visit to that Dalton place instead. Since Kurt wasn't providing many answers, Puck would just have to beat it out of that preppy kid.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 7**

It took a while, but Puck finally found his way to Dalton Academy. Hopefully, it would be lunch time and he'd be able to find that Blaine kid. Parking his car by the roadside, he surveyed the grounds thoughtfully before climbing over the brick wall with relative ease and dropping neatly down onto the grassy earth below. For a few tense moments, he expected guards and angry dogs to come running out at him but nothing happened. It seemed the large iron gates were the only security. Hearing a few voices talking, Puck looked behind him and watched as three uniformed boys walked out through the unlocked gates. He felt a little foolish for assuming the gates had been locked but there was nothing to be done about it now.

Entering the main doors of the school, Puck strode through the corridors with his head high, trying to appear natural, like he was supposed to be there. He received some questioning looks from a few passers-by but they all hurried along when he glared at them. The place seemed relatively empty so Puck guessed the boys were either in class or gathered in a lunch hall somewhere.

"You don't go here," an amused voice said and Puck turned to find a slender male with blonde hair, his fringe draped across one side of his forehead.

"Wow, did the fact I'm not wearing a dorky uniform clue you in?" Puck asked sarcastically which only seemed to amuse the boy further.

"Partly," the boy responded as he shamelessly eyed Puck up and down. "And the fact you're incredibly hot yet I don't recall being intimate with you gives it away. I sort of get around here."

"The school slut," Puck stated with interest as he looked the boy over.

"That would be me," he grinned proudly as he extended his hand. "My name's Jeff."

"Puck," they shook hands.

"Well Puck," Jeff said as he tried out the name on his tongue. "What brings you to Dalton? If you're looking to… experiment I'll be more than happy to help you out."

"Yeah I bet you would," Puck flirted. "But I'm looking for someone. Thick eyebrows, dark hair, about the same size as a hobbit and sings in the Garblers."

"The Warblers," Jeff corrected. "I happen to be a member."

"Then you know who I'm talking about," Puck stated.

"What business do you have with Blaine?" Jeff asked dropping his flirty demeanour and becoming more wary and protective.

"We have a friend in common," Puck replied vaguely. "I need to talk to him ok. Show me where he is and I'll fuck you real good for it later."

"Deal," Jeff said after a moment's thought before pressing his body up against Puck's, one hand groping his cock while he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "But if you hurt Blaine…" He gripped Puck a little harder, enough to hurt but not enough to truly injure. "I'll rip your nuts off." He stepped away from Puck with a smirk. "Follow me," Jeff told him before turning and waltzing through the corridors, swaying his hips enticingly.

Puck walked along behind him, watching his ass. The guy had a good butt, nowhere near as fuckable as Kurt's but still good enough to jack off over. They turned down a corner and entered what Puck took to be the choir room. Right away, he spotted Blaine who was deep in conversation with an Asian boy holding a gavel and another black male with a brilliant smile.

"Spy!" The Asian boy accused pointing the gavel in Puck's direction.

"Calm down, Wes. He's not a spy," Jeff told the trio. "This is Puck; he's here to see Blaine."

Wes and the black boy looked to Blaine expectantly while Blaine gazed at Puck in confusion.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked.

"A friend of Kurt's," Puck answered and Blaine relaxed somewhat.

"You're in New Directions?" Blaine questioned with obvious surprise.

"Why are we talking about erections?" The black boy asked.

"David, Wes, Jeff, will you excuse us?" Blaine asked and without a moments hesitation the boys got up to leave. "You don't seem the type to join a Glee Club," Blaine stated. "You look more the bullying jock type."

"And you look like you should live in The Shire," Puck retaliated. "So fucking what? That's not why I'm here."

"Ok, then what can I help you with?" Blaine asked indicating for Puck to take a seat but he opted to remain standing. "Are you having sexuality issues? That can be a confusing and terrifying time for anyone. You just need to know that you're not alone."

"Oh spare me, Mary Poppins," Puck interrupted. "I'm here to talk about Kurt."

"He warned me this might happen," Blaine sighed. "Look, I understand your concern but there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Puck repeated as his anger flared and he was pleased to see Blaine gulp nervously. "This is some serious shit, Posh Boy."

"Only if you choose to make it that way," Blaine responded and Puck felt like hitting him for being so nonchalant about the Karofsky situation. "Kurt and I are just friends, nothing more."

"It doesn't seem like you're a very good friend," Puck sneered. "You clearly don't even care about him."

"Of course I care," Blaine insisted. "I'm not like that Jesse guy."

"Wait, what?" Puck asked suddenly unsure if the two of them were on the same page.

"Kurt told me how that Jesse St James guy messed around with you all last year," Blaine explained. "It sounds awful what he did to Rachel, to all of you. But that isn't what's going on here. I'm not trying to mess with Kurt. He's the one who came here. He just wants somebody to talk to, someone who understands him."

"Right, ok," Puck nodded feeling his anger abate. Perhaps the dork wasn't as uncaring as he had assumed. He didn't realise that Puck was here about Karofsky. He thought he was being interrogated because of last year's St Berry fiasco. "I believe you're not trying to mess with my boy."

"Your boy?" Blaine asked with a smile. "Kurt never told me he was dating." His smile was soon replaced with anger and accusation. "Where have you been? Kurt's having a really tough time at school right now. He needs you supporting him. Are you another closet-case? Kurt said he was the only out-gay kid at McKinley, I thought that meant he was single. But having a boyfriend who won't even admit they're together… his situations worse than I thought. If you can't be honest about who you are then you don't deserve him."

"I'm not his boyfriend," Puck snapped and by the look in Blaine's eyes he feared the bitterness was noticeable in his tone. "I know Kurt's been taking a lot of shit from Karofsky. I wanna help but he won't let me. When I try to help and understand what's going on he just shuts me out. I need you to tell me everything you know."

"It really isn't my place to tell you," Blaine replied. "You've known Kurt longer than me, you must realise how proud and stubborn he is. If he knew I told you he'd be angry with the both of us. He'd feel betrayed and he really just needs somebody he can trust right now."

"Karofsky threatened to kill him," Puck said bluntly and Blaine's eyes widened in horror.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked and Puck was sure the look on the shorter boy's face was similar to how he himself had looked when Kurt had relayed that piece of information.

"I wish I wasn't," Puck responded. "Karofsky threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone something. Now I need you to tell me what that something is. If you don't tell me then I can't protect Kurt."

"If Kurt finds out I told…" Blaine trailed off.

"If he finds out I'll say I beat it out of you," Puck shrugged. "Just tell me… please," he added desperately.

"When Kurt came here, we had a little talk," Blaine said. "He mentioned that Karofsky had been bullying him and it was really getting him down. He felt like nobody noticed or even cared. I told him… I told him he needed to stand up for himself. I told him to have courage."

"I'm guessing it didn't turn out to be the best piece of advice," Puck stated as he crossed his arms, standing before Blaine.

"No," Blaine admitted guiltily. "Karofsky shoved Kurt into a locker so Kurt chased after him. They were in the locker room, alone."

"What happened?" Puck pressed.

"Kurt was yelling at him and then… Karofsky… he kissed him," Blaine said. "He kissed Kurt."

"Fucking bastard," Puck swore kicking angrily at the sofa.

"You like him don't you?" Blaine asked. "You like Kurt?"

Not bothering to answer, Puck left the choir room and stormed down the corridor, his mind tormenting him with images of Karofsky stealing a kiss from Kurt's beautiful lips.

"Hey Puck," Jeff called emerging from a little alcove. "You promised me a good fuck."

"Yeah, I did," Puck nodded, his anger quickly being replaced by horniness. "Does this school have a Janitor's closet or something?"

"Even better," Jeff replied and Puck raised a brow. "Dorm rooms."

"Lead the way," Puck instructed and Jeff took his wrist before guiding him through the school.

They walked past the choir room again just as Blaine was stepping out. The shorter male looked between them with a knowing look.

"Does that mean you don't like Kurt?" Blaine asked Puck in confusion.

"Kurt doesn't like me," Puck admitted. "Most probably because of you," he added.

"We're just friends," Blaine said.

"Excuse me; are we going to make use of a bed this afternoon or not?" Jeff asked impatiently.

"Yeah, sure," Puck replied and he smirked as he noticed the jealous look on Blaine's face. "Wanna join us Short-ass?"

"I…" Blaine stammered looking to Jeff before dropping his gaze to the floor. "That's not a good idea."

"You can join Blaine, I don't mind," Jeff shrugged.

The two Dalton boys stared at one another for a while and Puck guessed that they had history between them.

"It doesn't mean we're getting back together," Blaine said quietly. "You know that right?"

"I know," Jeff replied.

"Can you handle that?" Blaine asked.

"Seriously Blaine, you need to get over yourself," Jeff laughed. "I'm a big boy now. I got over my crush on you a long time ago. It just so happens that Nick's the guy I'm pining for. He refuses to admit he's gay," he added to Puck.

"He'll come round. You're pretty hot," Puck assured him. "Blaine?"

"My room or yours?" Blaine asked and the three then made their way to Jeff's bedroom.

Locking the door, the three made their way to Jeff's bed, kicking off shoes and stripping off blazers and in Puck's case, his hoodie.

"You know," Blaine said as he helped Puck remove his wife beater. "When Kurt came here, he at least dressed himself so he could try and blend in."

"Whatever, I'm too badass for dress up," Puck replied pulling Blaine to him by his tie and fisting a hand in his curls before sucking a mark onto his neck. "Whoa, I don't kiss on the mouth," he informed the two of them when Blaine made to capture his lips.

"Pussy," Jeff goaded now standing fully nude.

"Fuck you," Puck sneered at him in response to the insult.

"Do it for me," Jeff challenged.

Wrapping his fingers around Jeff's cock, Puck pulled the blonde towards him and stroked the hard organ while sucking on his throat. He moved his other hand round to squeeze the boy's ass before pushing him onto the mattress. Turning to Blaine, Puck took hold of his shirt and literally ripped it open.

"I've always wanted to do that," he admitted before helping Blaine out of his grey trousers then pushing him to the bed with Jeff who pulled off Blaine's underwear. "I'm on top, bitches," Puck told them as he stripped out of his jeans, his cock springing up and gaining the undivided attention of the two Dalton boys. "Suck," he ordered stepping up to the bed and Blaine and Jeff both scrambled forward to get their mouths around Puck's dick, Jeff winning the fight. "Don't worry Hobbit; you'll get your turn," Puck assured Blaine as he fucked Jeff's mouth.

The blonde Warbler definitely had great technique, but he was nowhere near as skilled as Sam. While Jeff sucked off Puck, Blaine leaned his head down over Jeff's lap and took the blonde's member into his mouth.

"Swap," Puck ordered yanking Jeff's head away by his hair.

Jeff pouted a little but obediently bent down to attend to Blaine's neglected cock while Blaine eagerly engulfed Puck's length into his mouth. Snapping his hips forward, Puck shoved his cock in and out between Blaine's stretched lips. His movements were harder and faster than they had been with Jeff and Blaine's eyes were watering a little as he gagged and spluttered.

"Too much for you?" Puck asked with a smirk.

Sending him a glare, Blaine gripped hold of Puck's hips and stared him in the eye as he determinedly worked his throat up and down Puck's large dick.

"It's nothing personal," Puck told Blaine as he forced his cock to hit the back of the boy's throat each time. "I just don't like you very much."

"You mean you're jealous," Blaine dared to retort as he pulled away.

Puck smacked Blaine round the face with his heavy erection before forcing his dick past his lips again then holding Blaine's head to him, so that his nose was buried in his pubic hair. Once again, Blaine's eyes started to water while saliva trailed out of his mouth and down his chin.

"You'd better watch what you say," Puck warned before pulling out of Blaine's mouth then tugging Jeff up by his hair so that both the boys could kiss and lick at his shaft.

While Jeff had his eyes closed and focused on the task at hand, Blaine kept his eyes locked with Puck. As Jeff moved off the bed and kneeled on the floor so he could lap at Puck's balls, Blaine lightly grazed Puck's cock with his teeth.

"Little bitch," Puck swore latching his hand in Blaine's curls and pulling him to his feet.

His free hand moved up to rest on Blaine's throat, as if he were about to strangle the shorter boy. Of course, Puck didn't apply any pressure. However, he did lean in and take Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, piercing the skin so it bled a little. Puck swiped his tongue out to sooth the sting, the action that of a bite as opposed to a kiss before he pushed Blaine back onto the bed. Tapping Jeff's head, he gestured for him to spread out on the bed too as he hunted through the blonde's dresser drawer in search of lube and hopefully a condom.

Finding it, he handed the bottle to Jeff so he could coat his fingers and get to work on prepping Blaine for entry. Puck then squirted some lube onto his own fingers so he could prepare Jeff. Holes were stretched accordingly and condoms were rolled on to hard cocks before Jeff was inside of Blaine and Puck was inside of Jeff.

All three boys were still, giving one another time to adjust. Blaine was taking loud and deep breaths, his fingers clutching tight to the bed covers. Jeff was pressing kisses to the back of Blaine's neck and he wiggled experimentally, the movement creating pleasure for Puck and Blaine both.

"You ready Blaine?" Jeff asked and Puck hoped the shorter male wasn't being crushed by their combined weight; accidentally killing someone during sex would be such a turn-off.

"I'm good," Blaine replied. "Move."

"You bitches aren't gonna be able to sit down for a week once I'm through with you," Puck promised them.

"Sounds good to me," Jeff responded twisting his head back to place a kiss to Puck's Adam's Apple.

"Do your worst, Puck," Blaine challenged, prompting the mohawked teen into slamming forward with such force that his movements were also controlling how hard and fast Jeff plunged into Blaine's tight heat.

"Oh, oh, yes… mmm, yeah, fuck… more, harder… oh shit, fuck me, fuck me, nrgh… oh yeah, Puck, make me your bitch…" Jeff proved to be a very vocal lover, his moans louder than Blaine and Puck's combined as he was being stimulated on both ends.

"Blaine, you liking that?" Puck growled out over Jeff's continued string of moans.

"I've had better," Blaine replied through a grunt.

Grabbing Jeff's hips, Puck pulled the blonde out of Blaine and carried him backwards before he sat down on the other bed belonging to whoever Jeff's roommate was. Alone on Jeff's bed, Blaine looked round and Puck just smirked as he raised Jeff up off his cock only to slam the blonde back down again, impaling him on his dick over and over while Blaine watched.

"You're so big, oh fuck… fuck me harder, yes, yes… oh fuck yes, like that, just like that," Jeff screamed tossing his head back onto Puck's shoulder.

"Tell Blaine how good my cock feels," Puck demanded.

"So fucking good," Jeff praised. "Oh shit, so huge."

"Jeff seems to be liking it, Blaine," Puck pointed out as he continued to bounce Jeff up and down on his cock.

"Yes, yes I love it," Jeff declared. "I love your cock… shit, I'm so full."

"You really are the school slut, aren't you?" Puck asked with an amused chuckle.

"Fuck yes, I'm a slut," Jeff answered, yelling even higher as Puck gripped his dick, pulled the condom off and then stroked him roughly, his cock battering the boy's prostate. "Mmm, gah… I need… shit, so close… oh, oh, oh… fuck, I'm gonna…"

Ropes of cum splattered over Jeff's chest, a few drops flying up to hit his chin. As the blonde sagged back against Puck's stomach, Puck gathered some of the substance onto his finger and pushed it into Jeff's mouth to lick clean. Lifting the boy off his lap, Puck placed him carefully on the bed. He picked up Jeff's used condom and threw it in the bin along with his own before rolling on another.

Rejoining Blaine, Puck gripped his ankles and pulled him so that his ass was poised by the edge of the bed. He propped Blaine's legs onto his shoulders and aligned his cock with his entrance.

"I'm gonna have you chanting my name, Choir Boy," Puck smirked before plunging in, hitting Blaine's prostate on the first stroke.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine cried out in pleasure, his hands latching hold of the sheets beneath him as he threw his head back and jerked his hips upwards, taking Puck in even deeper.

"Say my name, bitch," Puck growled landing a stinging slap to the curve of Blaine's ass.

"P-Puck," Blaine stuttered out as beads of sweat dripped down his face, causing a few curls to stick to his forehead. "Puck."

"Tell me how it feels," Puck ordered huskily.

"Oh, mmm… oh yes, there, THERE… nrgh, mmm… ah, oh, feels… oh yeah… totally awesome," Blaine panted moving his arms to loop around Puck's neck. "Oh shit, Puck, Puck, PUCK!" He chanted as his prostate was repeatedly hit.

It wasn't long before Blaine was screeching in ecstasy as he reached orgasm, spilling his seed all over himself. Pulling out of the heavily panting boy, Puck pulled off his second used condom of the day and tossed it into the trash can before jerking himself hard. As his eyes drank in the sight of Blaine's sweaty face, lust-blown eyes and gaping hole, Puck blew his load over Blaine's already cum-covered torso.

"Anything you wanna say?" Puck asked looking Blaine over.

"Ok," Blaine sighed. "You were the best fuck ever. Happy?"

"Yep," Puck grinned arrogantly as he pulled his clothes back on.

He looked round to see that Jeff had fallen asleep, tired out from their activities. Wordlessly, he handed Blaine his clothing and watched the boy dress, stepping forward to help him fix his tie.

"What are you going to do about Karofsky?" Blaine asked conversationally, as though Puck hadn't just fucked his brains out.

"Not sure yet," Puck admitted. "But it's gonna fucking hurt."

"And what are you going to do about Kurt?" Blaine enquired.

"I don't know," Puck shrugged. "I guess the first thing I have to do is get him to trust me."

"He can't know about what just happened between us," Blaine said.

"Why? You worried it'll blow your chances with him?" Puck guessed.

"No, it'll blow _your_ chances with him," Blaine replied. "I meant it when I said that Kurt and I are only friends. I'm not standing in the way of you and Kurt; you don't have to hate me. I'm not competition."

"Of course you're competition," Puck complained. "The bitch is totally into you."

"Puck, let me give you some advice," Blaine said. "Calling Kurt a bitch isn't going to work in your favour. And Kurt doesn't really have romantic or sexual feelings for me. Right now, he probably thinks he does. But that's only because I'm the first openly gay boy his age that he's ever met. He and I get on great and I really do care for him, but Kurt's confusing his feelings of meeting someone who knows what he's going through and understands him into something else. Give him a little time and he'll realise that he only feels friendship for me. I was the same with an older student when I first enrolled here. He understood what I'd been through and what I was still going through and he took me under his wing. At first, I thought I was in love with the guy but I later realised that I just admired him for being so comfortable with who he was, the way I wanted to be. Last year I had a boy named Thad think he was in love with me because I was the first gay guy he'd ever met. Trust me, Kurt will be over me soon enough."

"You'd better be right or I'll kick your ass," Puck threatened though there was no real malice behind his words. "So, what's the deal with you and Slut-boy?" He asked nodding in the direction of a dozing Jeff.

"We dated for a few months," Blaine told him. "We lost our virginities together."

"Why d'you break up?" Puck asked.

"I didn't love him and I guess he never really loved me," Blaine shrugged.

"He must have cared about you a lot," Puck said. "It seems like you messed him up pretty bad. I'm guessing his slut reputation only came about _after_ you broke it off."

"Yes, that is my fault," Blaine admitted guiltily. "I hate that he treats himself with so little respect but he never listens to me anymore. I only hope that Nick will give him a chance. If those two got together Jeff could be happy again, properly I mean. Then he'd stop throwing himself around."

"So try talking to this Nick dude," Puck suggested. "Anyway, I better head back to Lima."

"I'll walk you to the gates," Blaine offered and he covered Jeff's nude form with a blanket before they left the room.

They walked through the corridors in silence, moving slowly for Blaine's benefit. Puck smirked a little, it probably would be a while before the boy could sit comfortably again.

"So listen," Puck said once they were at the gates together. "You were a pretty good fuck."

"Thank you," Blaine said politely like a good private school boy should.

"If you're up for it, I wouldn't mind fucking your ass again," Puck told him. "I have a couple of friends. We fool around with one another, it's pretty hot."

"I thought you wanted to be with Kurt," Blaine replied.

"I do," Puck answered. "But dude, I'm a sex-shark. I have needs. Just think about it."

"I don't know," Blaine sighed. "It feels wrong to Kurt somehow."

"Don't be such a Hufflepuff," Puck told him taking out his phone and urging Blaine to do the same so they could swap numbers. "Just call me if you're feeling horny alright."

"What about Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"I think you should concentrate on helping him work things out with that Nick guy," Puck replied and Blaine nodded. "By the way, if you do end up calling me, just remember one thing."

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

Smirking, Puck leaned in, dipping his hand down Blaine's uniform pants and fingering his used hole lightly as he whispered in his ear. "I'm your Master," he nibbled on Blaine's earlobe, taking great delight in hearing the boy whimper before he sauntered off to his car and drove back to Lima.

He'd been driving for all of ten minutes when his phone started to ring. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he answered Blaine's call and arranged for them to meet up later in the week. Hanging up, he dropped his phone onto the passenger seat. It was time to confront Karofsky about the kiss rape.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 8**

Parking his truck in the McKinley lot, Puck mused over where he should hit Karofsky first. A kick to the dick would no doubt hurt more than anything, but Puck wasn't sure if he could do that to another dude, even if it was Karofsky. Perhaps he could punch him in the throat, he'd heard such a hit could make people throw up but he'd never put it to the test.

Stepping out, Puck slung his rucksack onto his shoulder and walked up to the building. Just inside the door, he found Sam and Mike waiting for him as well as Tina. He had instructed his boys to meet him there while at a red light because he knew they had a free period, but he quirked an eyebrow in question at Tina's presence.

"No offence Gothic Babe, but this was supposed to be a guy thing," Puck told her.

"I care about Kurt too," Tina responded. "Mike told me this is what you're meeting up for. Anything you have to say about Kurt you can say in front of me."

His lips twitched upwards in amusement as the once shy girl took on a formidable and unrelenting stance. With the girl's new found confidence, it was no surprise that Mike had somewhat of a submissive nature, even if it wasn't as extreme or as natural as Sam's.

"Alright, let's find somewhere to talk," Puck said and Tina instantly led the way to the auditorium.

"So what's going on?" Tina asked as they all took a seat, other than Puck who remained standing, pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Karofsky's bullying towards Kurt has gotten worse," Puck informed them all. "The teacher's suck ass so they won't do anything. We're gonna have to. I say we group up and kick his ass."

"You can't," Tina pointed out. "If you get into any trouble you'll be back in juvie."

"Not if Karofsky keeps his mouth shut," Puck shrugged. "And he will keep it shut. Dudes don't grass one another up; it's against the man code."

"I care about Kurt, I wanna help him," Tina said. "Whatever's going on is really messing him up. He's losing weight, he's quieter than usual, yesterday he wore a jacket two seasons out of fashion and he turned down a shopping trip with me and Mercedes. But man code or not, you can't guarantee that Karofsky will keep quiet."

"She's right, dude," Mike agreed. "Even if Karofsky doesn't grass you up doesn't mean no-one else will. Or a teacher could find out and none of us want you to go back to juvie, man."

"We should speak to Mr. Schue," Tina suggested. "He can…"

"Do fuck all," Puck interrupted. "Every day I used to throw Kurt in that dumpster and Mr. Schue never did jack." He couldn't fight away the shame that sounded in his voice as he recounted his past behaviour. "He's not an idiot; he knew what was going on. He just found it easier to turn a blind eye. We're the ones who have to sort Karofsky out. Besides, even if Schue did help, he'd only try and get Karofsky to sing about his feelings. I'm telling you, we're the ones who have to sort this."

"Puck?" Sam asked tentatively and Puck looked to him then nodded for him to continue. "Maybe you should stay out of this. I don't want you going back to juvie. Just leave it to us."

"You and Mike aren't enough," Puck responded shaking his head.

"Finn," Mike spoke up. "His mum and Kurt's dad are dating, they're practically family. He should be the one to lead us in standing up to Karofsky."

"He won't do it," Tina sighed. "He's too obsessed with popularity and trying to salvage his reputation. I mean think back to last year, when the guys had to choose between Glee and Football, Finn was the only one not brave enough to stick with Glee."

"Screw Finn, you boys don't need him. I'll lead you," Puck insisted.

"No," Sam replied standing up to face Puck and Mike bit his lip nervously, obviously realising that this was going to lead to punishment when in a private setting. "Look, you wanna protect Kurt, I get it. We wanna protect him too. But you have to stand down. If the authorities find out that you've gotten into a fight then you're back in juvie and I'm not letting you risk that."

"You've already had a scrap with Karofsky the other day," Mike reminded him. "That was only a shove and a couple of hits so you could get away with it, but if I hadn't have stepped in and stopped you from beating his ass you'd be back in a cell right now."

"Maybe you should leave Karofsky to us," Tina suggested. "The girls I mean. You shouldn't underestimate us; we can do some pretty rough damage. And we're girls so he can't hit us back."

"No way, I wouldn't put it past Karofsky to hit a girl," Sam said. "We don't wanna risk any of you getting hurt."

"We're gonna have to talk to Finn, convince him to stand up for Kurt," Mike said. "Maybe if we talk to Rachel, she has two gay dads, she'll wanna help Kurt."

"No, no leave Finn to me," Puck decided.

"Um, do you really think he'll listen to you?" Tina asked leaving the drama with Quinn and the baby unspoken, though her face said it all.

"He'll listen," Puck replied confidently heading away from them all.

"Puck," Sam called out and Puck paused but kept his back to them. "Please dude, don't do anything… reckless."

"Whatever," Puck responded before stalking away.

Since he shared his next lesson with Finn, he decided he may as well attend and try and learn something about that dumb play with the star-crossed lovers by that really famous English dude with the dodgy collar. While vaguely paying attention to the scene of the play the teacher was reading, thinking that the Romeo dude was a total pansy, Puck wondered what he should say to Finn. There was a time when he could easily get the taller teen to do whatever he wanted. Of course, those days were before the Quinn incident. Starting off with an apology would probably be a good idea, but it was just so not badass. Maybe he could bribe Finn with food instead? Finn loved food.

Class ended and Puck jumped up to walk alongside Finn. At first, he draped his arm over the taller teen's shoulders but the angle was too awkward so he dropped his arm back to his side.

"Hey man," he greeted and Finn at least acknowledged him with a nod. "Look, we need to talk, bro."

To his surprise, Finn followed him into the boys' bathroom and looked to him expectantly.

"It's about Kurt," Puck started.

"Don't tell me you've gotten him pregnant too," Finn groaned.

"Finn, dudes can't get pregnant," Puck replied slowly.

"Sure they can," Finn answered. "Brittany was telling me all about it. She saw some documentary where these two dudes like had actual kids. Not adopted kids, real kids that they made themselves and gave birth to."

"What? No, that's not… that dude used to be a chick, it doesn't count… whatever, that's not the point," Puck said in frustration as he gripped his Mohawk before taking a relaxing breath. "He's taking a lot of shit from Karofsky right now, we gotta help him out. You, Sam and Mike are gonna give Karofsky a little talk. The kind of talk that involves fists."

"You mean… you want us to jerk him off?" Finn asked in a repulsed whisper.

"I want you to kick his ass, warn him to stay away from Kurt," Puck answered.

"Why can't you do it?" Finn asked. "You're better with violence and stuff."

"As much as I wanna kick the crap out of him I can't risk going back to juvie," Puck replied. "So, you gonna defend Kurt or not?"

"What will you do to me if I say no?" Finn questioned warily.

"I'll fuck your mum," Puck threatened with a smirk even though he would never do such a thing, he just hoped Finn didn't know he wouldn't follow through on such a threat.

"Screw you," Finn shot back angrily.

"Look Finn, Kurt's practically your brother now," Puck said. "So I need you to man the fuck up and help him out."

"Everybody gets bullied," Finn sighed. "And Kurt kind of makes himself an easy target. The guy should try and blend in a little more."

In a few quick movements, Puck dropped his bag to the floor, seized hold of Finn, dragged him into a toilet stall and forced the boy to his knees, holding his head threateningly over the toilet bowl.

"Shit, Puck, stop it dude," Finn pleaded, hands scratching at Puck but the Jewish teen held him still.

"Are you thirsty Finn?" Puck asked. "Because you're gonna be drinking toilet water real soon if you don't tell me what I wanna hear."

"Come on man, cut it out," Finn begged. "Kurt's tougher than he looks. He can take a few slushies every now and then just like the rest of us. Come on, let me go."

Puck only forced Finn's head closer, past the toilet seat but still a few safe inches above the toilet water, the smell of piss no doubt assaulting Finn's nostrils.

"This isn't just slushies we're talking about Finn," Puck told him. "Karofsky's really messing with him."

"Karofsky messes with all of us," Finn wheezed still struggling to break free from Puck's strong hold.

"This is different," Puck insisted forcing Finn down another inch causing the boy to whimper. "Karofsky's harassing Kurt verbally, physically and… and sexually." He pulled Finn's head back up a bit, yanking on his hair so that his neck was bent backwards, Finn's eyes looking up to the ceiling, up to Puck.

"S-sexually?" Finn choked out in confusion.

"The closet-boy kissed him," Puck replied, perfectly aware that the 'closet-boy' comment applied to him as well as Karofsky. "He kissed Kurt."

"But… Kurt likes boys," Finn said and Puck scowled at him before forcing his head back down the bowl again, mere centimetres away from the urine.

"Don't be such a dick, Finn," Puck spat at him. "If Kurt was a girl and Karofsky kissed him against his will then you wouldn't hesitate to kick Karofsky's ass. It shouldn't be any different just because he's a gay dude. I know you'd stand up to Karofsky if he was harassing Rachel, or Quinn or one of the other girls. There's no reason why you shouldn't do it for Kurt. Now… are you gonna do what I'm asking you to or should I just shove your head down the toilet?"

"Let me up," Finn whimpered pathetically and Puck wrenched him back. "You're a fucking asshole, man."

"Just stand up," Puck replied helping him to his feet. "Now, you, Sam and Mike are gonna sort Karofsky out, you got that?"

"Got it," Finn pouted.

"Good boy," Puck smirked tapping Finn's face lightly before stepping back into the main part of the boys' bathroom and picking his bag back up.

Sulking slightly, Finn joined him, straightening out his shirt as he did so before neatening his hair a little.

"How come you won't kick Karofsky's head in but you'll damn near shove my head down the toilet?" Finn asked resentfully.

"The guys and Gothic Babe were right," Puck admitted. "If I go for Karofsky there's the risk I'll get sent back to juvie."

"What about the man code?" Finn asked. "Dudes don't grass one another up."

"But a teacher could if they found out," Puck answered with a roll of his eyes.

"And me?" Finn asked.

"Well I didn't actually shove your head down there," Puck pointed out. "And I know you wouldn't have told anyone. You never could rat on me and get me in shit. We always looked out for each other right? I had your back and you had mine."

"Yeah, until you took her away from me," Finn responded quietly and Puck felt a pang of guilt over the Quinn situation. "Why'd you do it man?"

"I wish I hadn't," Puck admitted.

"That's not what I asked," Finn reminded him. "I asked you why you did it. Tell me, why did you, my so called best friend, feel the need to do it with my girlfriend? You could have had anyone man, why'd you have to take her?"

"Dude, you made Sarah cry," Puck answered. "And I wanted to make you pay for that, I wanted to hurt you and sleeping with Quinn was the easiest… cruellest way to do it. Then you scraped your money together and got Sarah that doll she wanted. I've never felt like such a jackass."

"That's it?" Finn asked sounding appalled. "You ruined our friendship because I accidentally hurt your kid sister's feelings? What the hell happened to bro's before hoes?"

"Sarah isn't a hoe, she's my little sister," Puck seethed. "And I know I messed up with Quinn, I'm sorry, I am, but no-one makes my sister cry and gets away with it."

"You're just an asshole," Finn sighed.

"I know," Puck replied quietly. "But hey, you never really wanted Quinn anyway. Even when you thought that… Beth," he swallowed down the pain that came with saying his daughter's name. "Even when you thought she was yours and you were still with Quinn, I know for a fact that you cheated with Rachel. You kissed her in the auditorium one time, I know you did, she told me. Then when Rachel quit Glee, you manipulated her feelings for you to get her to rejoin. If Quinn was willing to cheat with me and you were willing to cheat on your pregnant girlfriend with Rachel then you and Quinn weren't meant for each other."

"A couple of kisses is completely different to sex," Finn said.

"It's still cheating," Puck insisted. "Look, I'm sorry about Quinn, about fucking up our friendship… but you got Rachel now. Come on, can't we just forget about last year?" He offered out his hand and Finn simply looked at it.

"If you take Rachel away from me I will never forgive you," Finn told him not yet taking his hand.

"Hey, I won't touch her, I swear," Puck promised and after a few more tense moments of silence, Finn accepted his hand. "Thanks man," Puck breathed pulling him into a one-armed hug, startled by the realisation of how much he'd missed his best friend. "So, you, Sam and Mike gonna kick Karofsky's ass or what?"

"I know you too well, dude," Finn replied with a dorky smile. "Risk of juvie or not I know you won't stand back. You're kicking his ass with us right?"

"No, not with you, not at school," Puck said. "I really can't risk a teacher finding out. I really don't wanna go back to juvie, man. But I'm a badass, there's no way I'm not having my turn on teaching that jerk a lesson. You guys can do the physical damage."

"So what are you gonna do?" Finn asked.

"There are other ways to scare people if you have the right information," Puck smirked and Finn's face just morphed into one of confusion. "Come on, dude, let's get to Spanish."

XXX

That day, after football practice, Puck didn't hang around in the locker room to watch Finn, Sam and Mike sort out Karofsky. He hurried to change and got in his truck before driving to the Karofsky's house instead. His mother answered the door and Puck smiled at her and the woman instantly went weak-kneed at the sight of him. He was surprised by how attractive she was considering she was Karofsky's mother, but her physical appearance could only be a good thing.

Although women weren't really doing it for Puck these days, he was still a sex-shark and he could make his equipment work when necessary. He used all of his best tricks to charm Mrs. Karofsky and soon had the woman naked on the living-room sofa. The layout of the house meant that Karofsky would get a perfect view of his mother's compromising position as soon as he set foot in the door.

By a combination of luck and skill, Puck timed everything perfectly so that he made Mrs. Karofsky fall apart and orgasm just as Mr. Karofsky and Karofsky junior walked through the front door together, the father having picked his son up from school as he had taken a fair beating.

The situation was of course incredibly awkward. If Puck hadn't been so satisfied by the devastated look on Karofsky's face, he might have taken more time to feel guilt towards Mr. Karofsky. He wasn't surprised when the woman's husband started yelling at him. Nor was he surprised when Karofsky lunged at him but he easily dodged out of the way. As he fled the house, he heard Mr. Karofsky yell out the word 'divorce'. That hadn't been something he was aiming for, but he couldn't help that. Mr. Karofsky had not been part of the plan at all.

He knew Karofsky would chase after him so he ran slower than usual, allowing him to catch up with him a little way down the street.

"You're dead, Puckerman!" Karofsky yelled out looking incredibly upset as well as pretty bruised up.

"And you're gay," Puck retorted causing Karofsky to freeze on the spot. "You kissed Kurt in the locker room."

"That's a lie," Karofsky denied. "Did that little fairy say that? It's not true; I'll kick that faggot's ass."

"You kissed Kurt," Puck repeated taking his phone out his pocket and waving it in his hand. "I have the proof on here." He was lying of course but Karofsky didn't need to know that. "If you so much as lay a finger on Kurt, you won't just have another ass-kicking… I'll send this video clip of _you_ kissing Kurt against his will to Jewfro to post up on the school website. Maybe I'll even show it to Mr. Hummel, I'm sure you've heard about him and Finn's told me that the rumours are true. You know, about the old man having a gun." He smirked at the flicker of fear that passed through Karofsky's eyes at the mention of Kurt's protective father. "I might even show it to your mum," Puck continued. "She seems to like me."

"Fuck you," Karofsky swore angrily as he clenched his fists.

"Sorry, you're not my type," Puck replied.

"That was my mum," Karofsky near sobbed. "Why'd you have to… do that… with my mum? You've just split my parents up."

"Yeah, that must suck for you," Puck nodded putting his phone away. "It looks like your reputation is all you've got left. And if people knew what I know, that'd be gone in a second. I'd do it you know; I'd send Jacob Ben Israel that video footage."

"Don't, fuck, just don't," Karofsky begged sounding so pathetic Puck genuinely felt some sympathy for him.

"Leave Kurt alone," Puck responded. "You back off, then no-one needs to know and you can stay in your little closet. But you mess with him again; I'll make sure everyone at school sees this." He tapped his pocket where his phone was.

Moving back towards Karofsky so he could get to his truck, Puck patted him on the shoulder, causing him to flinch away from the touch and glare at him but he didn't dare do anything else.

"For what it's worth, I really am sorry about breaking your parents up," Puck told him sincerely before getting into the driver's seat and heading home.

As he drove, he wondered if perhaps he'd been too mean, too harsh, like he had taken things too far with the Finn and Quinn situation. But he couldn't undo what he'd already done and he comforted himself with the thought that he'd done it for Kurt, to protect him. Karofsky wouldn't be bothering him any more, he was sure of that.

Back at home, he hugged his sister, kissed his mum on the cheek and helped make dinner. He also sent a text to Sam and Mike, informing them of when they would next meet. They would all be heading over to Blaine's house since his parents would be away. The boy did room at Dalton but his parents lived close to the school so he could always stop off home if he preferred.

He would be punishing Sam for disagreeing with him about the Karofsky situation earlier that day. It would only be a small punishment though, he, Mike and Tina had been right with what they said. Thinking about it, Puck might even have his boys punish him a little, to help erase the small amount of guilt that remained over causing Karofsky's parents to get a divorce.

"Oh Noah," his mum called. "Your friends are at the door for you."

He walked to the door and found a guilty looking Finn and an unimpressed Kurt standing on his doorstep.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**NOTE: I ****know Rachel's dads are called Leroy and Hiram, but I first wrote this story before they appeared on the show with actual names. And since my version of Rachel's dads don't really act like the characters on the actual show I decided to leave them with the names I'd originally given them.**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey guys," Puck greeted looking between Finn and Kurt. "Come in," he said standing back to admit them.

Stepping inside, Finn shut the door behind them and stuffed his hands into his pockets, slouching slightly as he looked at the carpet. Not looking at Puck, Kurt took his time to remove his coat and hang it neatly on the coat rack along with his scarf. He then turned to face Puck, fixing him with a cold stare before grabbing a fistful of Puck's shirt then slamming him against the wall.

Taken by surprise, Puck was too slow to react and soon found himself struggling for breath as Kurt locked his arm across his throat, crushing against his windpipe. His mother walked back through the hallway, and Puck spluttered at her hoping for help. She simply ignored him, muttered a quick 'hello' to Finn, gave Kurt an appraising look and then headed upstairs.

"Kurt, dude, he can't breathe," Finn pointed out. "Let him go."

The pressure was released and Puck slumped down the wall a little, massaging his neck as he wheezed. Straightening up, he fully intended to say something cool and badass but Kurt backhanding him across the face silenced him.

"Ouch," Finn whistled in sympathy.

"Just who do you think you are?" Kurt asked, hands on hips as he glared at Puck, looking very much like he wanted to hit him again.

"Me?" Puck asked in shock. "What about you? I say hey and invite you in and you go all Buffy Summers on me. Also… ow," he complained rubbing his stinging cheek, strongly suspecting that Santana had taught Kurt how to cause maximum pain when striking someone across the face. "Since when are you so strong and violent?" he asked rhetorically.

"Why did you have the boys beat up Karofsky?" Kurt enquired. "I distinctly remember telling you that I don't need you. I am perfectly capable of dealing with my own problems, Puckerman."

"If you can strangle and hit Puck like that how come you've never hit Karofsky?" Finn asked and Puck found himself wondering the same thing.

"That's different," Kurt sighed.

"How?" Puck demanded to know not finding it at all fair. He knew he wasn't exactly the golden boy, but he'd never been as awful to Kurt as Karofsky had.

"Because you don't scare me," Kurt replied and Puck wasn't sure whether to feel insulted that his bad-boy persona wasn't intimidating to Kurt or pleased that the boy he hoped to one day make his own wasn't scared of him. "Karofsky terrifies me but you… I know you'd never seriously beat me up. You'd never hurt me properly like he would if given the chance."

"So why am I getting hit?" Puck asked not understanding. "Kurt, I got the boys to stand up to Karofsky, to protect you."

"I never asked for your protection," Kurt responded his voice going a little higher out of annoyance. "Besides, three against one is not a fair fight. That's just barbaric."

"I didn't want him hurting you anymore," Puck groaned. "We taught the guy a lesson; he'll leave you alone now. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Kurt sneered. "For what exactly? Treating me like an inferior being incapable of defending myself? Getting Finn, Sam and Mike involved with my personal problems? Having Karofsky beaten up, making it appear as though I'm too weak or afraid to stand up for myself? Or maybe you think I should express my gratitude for you telling Finn about Karofsky… kissing me." He whispered the last two words and Puck looked to Finn who shrugged his shoulders looking a little sheepish. "How did you even find out about the kiss?" He asked suspiciously.

At first, Puck considered lying, but he knew Kurt was smart. He'd easily make the connection of Puck's absence at school that day if he hadn't worked it out already.

"Blaine," Puck admitted and the expression on Kurt's face was not one of surprise.

"Blaine, great," Kurt said. "Is there nobody I can trust?"

"Who's Blaine?" Finn asked but the other two ignored him.

"Don't be mad at him," Puck told Kurt. "I drove to Dalton and I made Blaine tell me what was really going on with Karofsky. He didn't wanna tell but…"

"But what?" Kurt prompted not sounding at all impressed. "You beat it out of him? Or did you get someone else to do your dirty work?"

Looking to the floor, Puck opted for silence rather than confirming or denying Kurt's accusations. He thought back to some of the advice Blaine had given him, knowing that Kurt would not be thrilled if he ever discovered he and Blaine had fucked. He also knew he had to win Kurt's trust somehow, but it seemed lashing out at Karofsky hadn't been the way to do it. He could only hope Kurt never heard about the part he had unwittingly played in the break-down of Mr and Mrs Karofsky's relationship.

"I only did this because I care about you," Puck said and Kurt's eyes narrowed while Finn shifted uncomfortably on his feet before excusing himself to the living-room to watch T.V. "So what if I had the guys beat Karofsky up? He deserves it for messing with you."

"He's confused," Kurt defended. "Scared. He doesn't know how to deal with his feelings."

"I don't care," Puck retorted. "That doesn't make the way he's treating you ok. You said yourself that he terrifies you. And what about the other day, huh? If me and Mike hadn't have been in the parking lot when Karofsky was giving you shit then that situation would have ended up a lot worse."

"I could have handled it," Kurt insisted but Puck just shook his head.

"If we hadn't stepped in Karofsky could have…" Puck closed his eyes as a rush of possibilities hit him. "Fuck, I don't even know. He could have thrown you in the dumpster and shut the lid on you, or beat you up and left you injured, he could have forced himself on you again. Maybe even more than just a kiss."

"Please don't remind me of that," Kurt said quietly as he closed his eyes, no doubt reliving the memory. "This is my battle Puck, you have to let me fight it with my own sword and shield. You and Finn and everybody else, you can't be my knights in armour all the time. I have to be my own hero."

"Fine you stubborn ass," Puck sighed. "Just don't hate me over this Karofsky thing ok? I only wanted to help."

"Well in the future, if you ever feel the need to help me… don't," Kurt told him. "And tomorrow at school, I want you to apologise to Karofsky. All of you guys."

"What? No way," Puck argued. "If we say sorry to him it'll totally ruin everything. He'll think we're push-overs and he'll go back to harassing you again. The whole point of beating him up was to make sure he left you alone."

"What else did you do?" Kurt asked and Puck felt a little panic. Revealing the truth certainly wouldn't do him any favours. "I know you did something. Finn told me you were planning to do something else to him."

"Shit," Puck swore wishing he'd ignored Sam, Tina and Mike's advice to get Finn involved. He should have just beat Karofsky up by himself from the start. "Look, I just blackmailed him a little," Puck said deciding to go for half the truth.

"Blackmail? Really Puck, that's low, even for you," Kurt retorted. "What are you blackmailing him with? His sexuality? Are you threatening to out him?"

"No… well, yes," Puck admitted and Kurt kicked him painfully hard in the shin. "Fuck!" He swore. "Damn, it's not like that ok. I never plan to actually out him. I mentioned the kiss. I lied and said I filmed it on my phone. I threatened to show the non-existent footage to everyone if he bothered you again. I just needed to scare him, to make him think I'd do it, but I wouldn't really ok. It was the only way I could be sure he'd leave you alone. And what's the big deal? He's threatened to kill you Kurt, that's a lot worse."

"You don't even realise what you've done, do you?" Kurt asked. "Because of you Karofsky will never come out. He'll be too scared."

"That's nothing to do with me," Puck denied. "Kurt, if he was brave like you, then he'd come out. Hell, he'd already be out. But he's not, he's a coward. He's the type of guy that will stay in the closet forever. He'll find a girl, get married and have some kids, forever denying himself of what he really wants."

"That doesn't make you using blackmail right," Kurt said.

"I never said I was right," Puck pointed out. "I know I'm not exactly the golden child. I'm nothing like Dalton boy and I'm not like Finn. I can't do something bad then get away with it by pulling the puppy-dog expression like Finn does. I'm a badass and yeah, sometimes I'm a jerk, but my asshole behaviour always comes from a place of care."

"You don't understand how to care for somebody at all, do you?" Kurt asked sadly. "You say your hearts in the right place but you're doing everything completely wrong."

"I'm working on it," Puck responded thinking of Sam and how he was doing his best to treat him right unlike those bastards who'd abused him before, even if their unofficial relationship was a little unconventional. "Maybe I just need somebody to teach me the proper way to care… to love."

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Kurt questioned.

Puck opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying desperately to think of a response. He wanted to say something beautiful, something poetic, and something that Kurt would always remember. Before his mind could provide him with appropriate vocabulary, Kurt had pulled his eyes away and was pulling his scarf and coat back on.

"Forget it; I really, really don't want to know," Kurt said. "Finn, we're leaving," he called out and the taller teen shuffled back to join Kurt and leave the Puckerman household.

"Ma, I'm going out!" Puck called up to his mum as he pulled on his green jacket and grabbed his car keys.

"Oh, you're still alive?" She called back appearing at the top of the stairs in just a towel having had a shower. "That's nice," she said airily before moving to her bedroom.

"Noah, where are you going?" Sarah asked nosily as she skipped out of her room and smiled down at him from the top of the stairs.

"To a friend's," Puck answered.

"Can I…?"

"No you can't come," Puck interrupted before she could fully ask, causing the little girl to pout. "Damn I hate that adorable look," he muttered to himself. "I'll get you some ice-cream on the way back, ok Little Lady?"

"Ok, raspberry ripple flavour please," Sarah grinned as she blew him a kiss.

Puck pretended to catch the kiss and pressed it to his cheek before blowing one back. Sarah caught the air kiss before waggling her fingers in farewell. Heading out the front door, Puck climbed into his truck and drove to the Berry household. Pulling up outside, he took several minutes just tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he deliberated whether or not he should go in or drive on home. Eventually, he hopped out the car and walked quickly up to the front door and rang the bell before he could change his mind.

A few seconds later, the door was opened by one of Rachel's dads.

"Hey, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Noah Puckerman," he said extending his hand.

"Of course I remember you, Noah," Mr. Berry replied shaking his hand. "I see you at Temple every week," he pointed out.

"Right, yeah," Puck nodded. "So um, could I like, come inside?" He winced as his brain automatically conjured a different meaning to his choice of words.

"Oh, Rachel isn't here right now," Mr. Berry told him. "She's at Ballet class."

"That's cool. I wasn't looking to see Rachel," Puck answered. "I sorta hoped I could talk to you and your man-wife."

"We just refer to one another as 'husband'," Mr. Berry informed him and Puck nodded with a look of apology as he was invited inside. "It seems we have a visitor, love," he told his husband who looked up from the paperwork he was perusing. "Sit down, Noah. Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you a drink?"

"Beer?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Not a chance," Mr. Berry replied.

"Coffee then," Puck shrugged. "Milk, two sugars."

"John?" Mr. Berry asked looking to his husband.

"No thanks, Adam," John replied while Adam moved to the kitchen to make Puck some coffee.

In his absence, John studied Puck with an amused looking expression and Puck gazed around the room, trying to ignore how awkward he felt. The clock on the wall seemed to be ticking unnaturally loudly and for a few seconds Puck was sure he had seen a face in the flames of the fire.

"Here you go, Noah," Adam said handing Puck his steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks, man," Puck said politely as he took a sip.

"So, what can we help you with?" Adam asked his expression soft and understanding rather than amused like John's was.

"Well I…" Puck began hesitantly unsure how to proceed. He certainly didn't want to tell them about being made Slater's bitch in juvie; it'd just be too weird and humiliating. However, he did want their advice on how he could possibly win Kurt over. After all, he needed to win Kurt over in order to bend him over. Not that sex was all he was after; he really did want a proper relationship. But relationships weren't something he was good at. He had minimal experience with girls and none with boys; at least not proper relationships. If he wanted the older men's help, he would have to be straight with them… or perhaps gay would be more accurate. "I'm gay," he said the words loud and clearly, not a quiet mumble that would result in him having to repeat his words.

"That's great, Noah," Adam responded though there was a hint of something that sounded suspiciously like disappointment in his voice. "Thank you for confiding in us, that's very brave of you."

"Yes, very brave," John agreed sounding quite delighted.

Confused over their odd reactions, Puck looked between them quizzically and watched as Adam begrudgingly handed over a $20 bill to his husband. Puck frowned, realising the two men must have made a bet on his sexuality, a bet that John had clearly won.

"So what are you concerned about, Noah?" John asked as his amusement dropped and he sat forwards, his expression one of seriousness. "Are you worried how your mum might take the news?"

"Damn, I hadn't thought about that," Puck admitted suddenly feeling worried. His mum was always telling him that she longed for him to date a nice Jewish girl.

"You needn't worry, Noah," John told him. "Ruth already knows."

"Huh, how the hell can my ma know?" Puck asked.

"A mother always knows," John shrugged. "When you see her, you can tell her that Rachel owes her $20," he added.

"What? Rachel and my mum made a bet on my sexuality as well?" Puck asked sounding mortified while the two men nodded looking a little apologetic. "$20 huh?" Puck asked. "Is that really all my new found appreciation for cock is worth?"

"We're sorry if we're embarrassing you," Adam said. "The bet is childish. But John and I understand fully what you must be going through. We understand and we're here to help and support you in any way we can."

"There's somebody I like," Puck explained to them. "Someone at school. A boy. With a penis."

"Yes, boys usually have those," John nodded and Puck smiled a little at the man's sarcasm as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I like him a lot," Puck continued. "I wanna be with him. But I don't know if I'm ready to come out yet."

"Being scared is understandable," Adam sympathised.

"Dude, I'm not scared," Puck replied. "Well ok, maybe a little. But I don't want to make a scene and cause a big fuss about it if I don't get the guy in the end. If I can be sure that I'll have a boy with an incredibly cute ass supporting me, then I can deal. But if not then… well then I won't deal and I don't see the point in coming out if I don't have someone to be out with. I'm not… I'm not brave like that."

"Does Kurt know how you feel?" John enquired.

"Who said Kurt? I never said Kurt," Puck babbled wondering how they could have possibly guessed.

"Forgive me for assuming," John replied. "I merely thought he would be the boy to win your affections. He is the only openly gay student at your school after all. And he does have a magnificent…"

"John," Adam scolded glaring at his husband for the inappropriate comment that was half way out his mouth.

"… Sense of fashion," John finished, though the faint blush on his cheeks indicated that he was thinking something else. He cleared his throat awkwardly while Adam and Puck both glared at him. "So… does Kurt know how you feel?"

"Well I haven't told him," Puck shrugged as he traced his finger round the rim of his cup. "But he might know. If not he's probably starting to suspect. I can't be sure. Anyway, even if I did tell him I like him, it wouldn't make a difference because he hates me. I need you dudes to tell me how to make him not hate me."

"Changing someone's opinion is never easy," Adam pointed out. "But it's not impossible if you're really determined."

"I am. I want him, more than anything," Puck insisted.

"But what do you want him for?" John asked. "We're perfectly aware of your… reputation. If this is just another… conquest for you then you'll receive no help from us," he said sternly and Puck half expected him to storm out in a manner Rachel was famous for.

"This isn't like that," Puck sighed hating the reputation he had even though he'd created it himself. "I really care about him, maybe even love him. I tried earning his trust and friendship by doing something nice for him but it didn't work."

"What did you try and do?" Adam asked and Puck explained to them about the Karofsky situation.

He told them everything, including the part with Karofsky's parents. He also informed them of the parts Kurt knew and the parts he had no idea about.

"Sleeping with a married woman," John repeated sounding somewhere between impressed and disgusted. "Not something every gay teen does."

"Whatever, maybe I'm bi, I don't know," Puck shrugged. "And I know now it was a pretty dumb move but… whatever, I don't even have a defence."

"So, you got a bully beaten up by your friends, had sexual relations with his mother thereby causing his parents to file for divorce," John said. "And a classic touch of blackmail for style. It's a mystery why Kurt isn't falling into your arms already," his sarcastic tone was back but this time Puck didn't laugh.

"John, love," Adam reprimanded and he shook his head at his husband. "He's just a boy."

"No excuse," John said and Puck suddenly felt like he was in the Principal's office being told off.

"Now, in all fairness," Adam said. "The divorce issue isn't entirely Noah's fault."

"Yeah, I didn't mean for Mr. Karofsky to catch us going at it," Puck commented.

"Not what I meant," Adam continued. "Mrs. Karofsky is an adult and she was the one who took a vow on her wedding day. She should have resisted Noah's advances. In the eyes of the law, she'd certainly be the one in the wrong."

"Whoa, you dudes aren't gonna call the cops on her are you?" Puck asked. "Man, that's not what I want."

"If the situation was different we probably would," Adam said. "But taking your reputation into account…" He trailed off, basically implying that Puck was a slut since all three of them knew he wasn't a little victim who had been seduced and abused by an older woman. "I know not having a strong father figure in your life must have been difficult," Adam said. "Some of your behaviour is no doubt a result of that, a child's cry for help. Now, I know I'm not your father, not even close, but I know you're a good boy at heart and I'm telling you, you need to stop. No more married women, Noah. No more devious plots for blackmail and revenge. It ends now, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Puck mumbled lowering his head, part of him wondering if one of the two men might spank him. He quickly shook his head. That wasn't something Rachel's dads would do. That was just a thought created by the crazy gay sex life he was leading.

"You can't out that boy, Noah," John chipped in. "The way he's been treating Kurt is awful," he amended. "If I were your age I'd probably throw a punch or two at him myself, but you never out somebody before they're ready, no matter what they've done to you or people you care for."

"I know," Puck nodded. "I wasn't gonna out Karofsky, I won't. I just needed him to think I would so he'll leave Kurt alone."

"It seems you've been making a lot of mistakes lately, Noah," Adam said and Puck nodded as he drank down more of his coffee. "This type of behaviour isn't going to impress Kurt. In all honesty, I think you have a lot of grovelling to do and a lot of apologising. You should also be honest with Kurt."

"If I be honest he'll hate me even more," Puck said despairingly.

"Or maybe he'll respect your maturity and courage for telling the truth," Adam replied. "And these death threats are serious. Somebody needs to report it to the Principal."

"And Kurt's father, he'd want to know," John said. "I'll make the call," he reached for the phone.

"Wait, what?" Puck panicked. "That'll make Kurt even angrier with me. And he'd die if you told his dad about Karofsky kissing him. Please, dudes, leave it."

"We'll leave out the detail of the kiss," Adam compromised. "At least for now. But the death threat needs to be reported, surely you understand that."

"But Karofsky won't dare touch Kurt, not now," Puck insisted.

"Are you really sure about that?" John asked and Puck nodded. "Sure enough to risk Kurt's life over?"

Biting his lip, Puck relented, realising they were right. He only hoped he hadn't blown his chances with Kurt entirely, not that he'd had a lot of chance to begin with.

"It'll take time," Adam said as John conversed with Burt Hummel on the phone. "But if you think things through before you act out then you could win Kurt's affections. Just try and be the man you are beneath the bad boy persona."

Nodding, Puck finished his coffee and thanked the men for their time. Adam offered him a warm smile but John's farewell was a little cold, a complete change from the amusement that had danced in his eyes when Puck had first sat down.

At home, as Sarah happily ate the raspberry ripple ice-cream he had picked up for her, Puck considered asking Sam, Mike or even Blaine to take the fall for Burt's dad finding out about Karofsky's death threat. His phone was in his hand, preparing to beg, or order, one of his boys to say they'd told Burt but he stopped, remembering what Mr. Berry had said. He needed to be a man about all this, the kind that Kurt deserved. And if he wanted to win the boy's trust then he had to be honest. There and then, he resigned himself to possibly being yelled at and slapped again by Kurt the next day at school. Weirdly enough, the thought of Kurt shoving him up against a wall again proved to be very arousing. He was thankful he'd be meeting with his boys the next night; he was desperate for another fuck. His hand could only bring him so much pleasure.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – and I still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 10**

The next day at school, Karofsky didn't show up. Puck kept his ears perked in case anybody mentioned the boy's absence, wondering if news of his parents' plans for divorce had reached McKinley yet. To his relief, he heard nothing other than some ridiculous rumours about Karofsky being in hospital because of his beating from Sam, Mike and Finn and other wild stories of him transferring to another school. Puck suddenly had entertaining images of Karofsky in a Dalton uniform being fucked by Jeff while that Wes kid waved his gavel around.

Thinking of Jeff, Puck wondered if the boy had worked things out with that Nick dude he liked. He made a mental note to ask Blaine about them later. As his thoughts turned to Blaine, he found himself longing for the school day to end so he could meet up with Dalton boy along with Sam and Mike. He was sure Blaine would have a large house just like Sam. He also needed his boys to punish him to help ease his guilt, possibly their advice too.

Although he appreciated the advice the Berry men had given him, hearing the opinions of people his own age would be helpful too.

As Finn sat beside him in one of their lessons, the Frankenteen leaned in to whisper about how angry Burt was over Karofsky threatening to kill Kurt. After speaking with John on the phone, Burt had apparently called Carole and ranted to her about what was going on and Finn had overheard. It seemed there would also be a meeting between Burt, Mr. Karofsky and the Principal.

"Seriously dude, I spoke to Kurt this morning and he is not happy with you," Finn told him. "You might wanna cut Glee today to avoid him."

"If I miss Glee I'll have Rachel on my case," Puck replied.

"The worst she can do is give you a headache," Finn said. "Kurt's really pissed; even Mercedes looked a little scared of him. I know he doesn't look like much but I think he's tougher than people think."

"I'm not missing Glee," Puck stated firmly.

"Ok," Finn nodded. "But if Kurt ends up murdering you don't say I didn't warn you."

With the hint of a scowl on his face, Puck picked up his pen and focused on his work. Throughout the rest of the day, he kept his eyes peeled for Kurt but had yet to come into contact with the countertenor. He did receive an unexpected hug from Brittany, the blonde girl promising to ensure that Rachel didn't sing at his funeral as well as asking if she could have his little sister once he was dead as she didn't have one. He calmly explained to her that he wasn't going to die but she insisted that Kurt had made a promise to kill him.

By the time Glee Club came about, Puck still hadn't come face to face with Kurt and the prospect of doing so was filling him with an increasing amount of dread. He was very tempted to take Finn's advice and cut Glee, but he was Noah Puckerman. He wasn't known for being a badass for nothing. So, with a deep feeling of apprehension bubbling in his stomach, Puck made his way to the choir room.

Reaching the door, he poked his head inside a little nervously, finding it was only Rachel there. Stepping fully inside, he swaggered through the room and dropped into a chair on the back row. He expected Rachel to say something to him but the girl was muttering to herself as she sorted through some sheet music. Since she wasn't saying anything, he supposed her dads had been good enough not to mention that he had visited them the previous evening.

Next to arrive were Mike and Tina, the two holding hands and looking every bit the adorable couple. As two pairs of footsteps started to sound louder, Mike shot Puck a look of sympathy and Puck turned to see Mercedes and Kurt step through the door.

The porcelain skinned boy's eyes flared with anger as his mouth formed into a heavy snarl. His posture completely changed and he didn't look like Kurt anymore. Though Puck couldn't be sure, he was willing to bet that Kurt looked a lot more like his father than he usually did in that moment. It didn't even matter that he was wearing a navy blue corset beneath a tight silver sparkly jacket, Kurt still looked intimidating.

"Stand up," Kurt ordered and Puck's cock responded before the rest of his body did. "Outside, now."

Feeling his body heat up at Kurt's commanding tone, Puck followed the countertenor out of the room. Sashaying his hips, Kurt prowled a little way down the corridor so the others in the choir room wouldn't be able to eavesdrop, his two-inch heels clicking with each step. Keeping up with him, Puck fought down all his powerful desires to press Kurt up against the wall and have his way with him. As much as he wanted to, he refused to let himself attack the boy like Karofsky had.

Coming to a stop, Kurt twisted on his heel, fixing Puck with a dark glare as he invaded his personal space, his hot breath caressing Puck's face when he spoke.

"How dare you share my problems with Rachel's dads?" Kurt hissed. "How dare you share them with anyone? Not only did you tell Finn about the kiss but now you've told Rachel's dads about the death threats which led to them telling my dad. Did it never occur to you that maybe I didn't want my dad to find out?"

"I'm sorry," Puck mumbled pathetically. "Look I just…"

"Did I say you could speak?" Kurt asked rhetorically and Puck instantly fell silent, his dick throbbing against the fabric of his jeans. "My dad is still very sick. He doesn't need to deal with this kind of stress. I swear Puckerman; if anything bad happens to my dad's frail health I will hold you personally responsible."

"Kurt I…" Puck began but this time his words were cut off by Kurt curling his fists into his shirt and pulling on him so they were face to face.

"Do yourself a favour, Puck," Kurt suggested in a harsh whisper. "Stay out of my business."

He shoved Puck away from him and the Jewish teen had no time to regain his balance. Stumbling backwards, Puck's legs pulled out from beneath him, rising comically in the air as he landed on his butt, the back of his head meeting sharply with the edge of one of the lower locker doors that had been left open.

"Ow. Fuck," Puck swore as he moved his hand to the back of his head, a smear of blood colouring his hand when he pulled it back.

"Oops," Kurt whispered before letting out a sigh, one hand at his hip. "Are you ok?"

"Was that really necessary?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Kurt answered swiftly. "And it's less than you deserve after all you've put me through in the past."

"Fair point," Puck admitted as he pushed himself to his feet without a shred of grace or badassness.

"Let's get you a band aid," Kurt said before setting off down the corridor, glancing back once to check Puck was following.

They entered the Nurse's office. The Nurse had already gone home for the day but the office was still open. Seeming to know his way around rather well, Kurt gathered some supplies to clean Puck's cut and stick a band aid over it.

"Ouch," Puck whined as Kurt smoothed his finger over to ensure the band aid was firmly placed and wouldn't fall off.

"Baby," Kurt quipped as he took Puck's hand in his own and washed the blood away.

Puck's heartbeat quickened at the touch and a hint of smile threatened to break out on his lips. He could have easily washed his own hand but he certainly wasn't complaining over having Kurt do it for him.

"I really am sorry you know," Puck said as he, to Kurt's disgust, dried his newly cleaned hand on his jeans. "But I think I did the right thing for once. Death threats are serious, babe."

"What did you just call me?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Mate," Puck lied but Kurt obviously didn't believe him. "I get why you're mad, but you shouldn't have to come to school every day and be afraid that someone might kill you. Now that Figgins knows maybe Karofsky will be expelled."

"I highly doubt that," Kurt commented. "If you've managed to come this far without expulsion then I imagine Karofsky will be back to terrifying me in no time."

"Not gonna happen," Puck insisted. "Me and the guys sorted it remember."

"Why were you even in the company of Rachel's dads last night?" Kurt asked as he swept out of the Nurse's office, Puck hurrying to keep up with him. "Don't tell me you're going after Finn's girlfriend again? Another teen pregnancy scandal is the last thing the Glee Club needs."

"I'm not after Rachel," Puck replied. "I've grown up a little since the Quinn thing; I've learnt my lesson ok."

"If you say so," Kurt retorted sounding unconvinced.

"I have," Puck said adamantly. "I just went by to ask the Berry dudes for some advice."

Stopping in his tracks, Kurt faced Puck, looking at him intently as though trying to solve an intricate puzzle. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, clearly waiting for Puck to elaborate. Remembering how Adam had implored for him to be honest with Kurt, Puck decided to give the whole truth-telling concept a shot. Quickly scanning his eyes about to ensure they were alone, Puck took a step closer to Kurt.

"I'm gay," Puck admitted, peering nervously at Kurt to gauge his reaction but the boy's face was a blank canvas. "Um… did you hear me?"

"I heard," Kurt confirmed.

"And… don't you have anything to say?" Puck asked.

"Such as?" Kurt questioned and Puck merely shrugged. "I would say I'm disappointed in you," Kurt said. "But that would imply that I had high expectations of you in the first place which I certainly did not. Now I don't know if you're being truthful or just teasing me right now, but at this point I don't much care. If you do share my sexuality then I would have hoped that you could have had the sensitivity to treat Karofsky better than you have done. To blackmail him over his sexuality is not only cruel, but if you really are gay too then it's completely hypocritical. Karofsky is in a scary and confusing place right now. He needs people who understand him, people to help him get through his struggles."

"He doesn't deserve your help, Kurt," Puck replied. "Or your sympathy. You've said yourself that the guy terrifies you and I get why. He's forced himself on you, shoved you around and threatened to kill you. That has nothing to do with him having a gay freak out, that's because he's an asshole."

"Are you really… like me?" Kurt asked a little hesitantly and Puck nodded, trying to convey through eye contact how serious he was. "Just my luck," Kurt scoffed. "Girls always claim that all the good guys are gay, but I think they've been misinformed. Of all the boys at this school you and Karofsky just had to be the gay ones. Neither of you qualify as boyfriend material."

Puck winced at Kurt's words. He'd heard similar things so many times before. At the end of the day, nobody ever wanted him. Santana had probably been thinking of Brittany whenever they did the deed, he was sure Rachel had been thinking of Finn. Even Quinn hadn't wanted him in the end. Was it really any surprise that someone as wonderful as Kurt thought of him as inferior?

"Unless you have anything else hurtful to say we should get to Glee," Puck said before stalking off down the corridor.

As he entered the choir room, the others looked to him and he avoided eye contact as he shuffled to his seat.

"Dude, did Kurt do that?" Finn asked pointing to the band aid on Puck's head just as Kurt glided through the door.

"He smashed his head on an open locker," Kurt explained. "He slipped over," he lied before taking a seat beside Mercedes, crossing one leg over the other.

"Puck, are you ok?" Mr. Schue asked. "No concussion or dizziness?"

"I'm good," Puck shrugged.

The rehearsal resumed and Puck felt Sam staring at him. Turning his attention to the blonde boy, Puck found a concerned expression staring back at him as Sam mouthed the question, 'are you ok?' Nodding that he was fine, Puck focused on Mr. Schue's speech, desperate for the rehearsal to end so he and his boys could get to Blaine's. He really just needed a good fuck.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee, oh but if I did *daydreams***

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 11**

They talked amicably on the drive to Blaine's house, just having a laugh like normal teenage boys did. Puck was driving, Sam was sat in the passenger seat and Mike was in the back.

"So, dude, what's going on with you and Kurt?" Mike asked and Puck stiffened a little, unsure how to answer.

"Nothing," Puck sighed. "He wasn't exactly happy about me getting you to beat up Karofsky."

"And?" Mike prompted. "There's definitely more to it than that."

"It's complicated," Puck responded as he swerved round a corner. "Anyway, we're almost there. Remember what I want from you, Sam?"

"Yes, Master," Sam nodded and Puck gave him a smile before resting one hand on his thigh and giving a light squeeze.

Parking his car in the large garden of the address Blaine had given him, Puck leaned between the two front seats to help Mike out of his seatbelt as the Asian boy had gotten stuck. The three teens then made their way up to the front door and Puck banged his fist on the wood three times as they waited for Blaine to answer.

As though he had been waiting by the door for them, Blaine opened up immediately, smiling politely as he invited them through.

"Hey Blaine," Puck greeted with a smirk as he cupped the shorter boy's groin through the grey uniform pants he was still wearing. "Your parents are out right?"

"Yes," Blaine confirmed. "Yes, Master," he added when Puck glowered at him a little.

"Good," Puck said. "This is Mike," he tapped a hand on the slim boy's shoulder and he and Blaine shared an awkward smile. "And this is Sam," he turned to the blonde before snapping his fingers, Sam's cue to strip off his clothes. "That's my boy," Puck said approvingly once Sam was left in a pair of frilly pink panties.

He handed Sam's clothing to Mike to hold and Sam dropped to his hands and knees. Looking to Blaine, Puck saw that the darker haired boy was gazing at Sam with utter fascination, drinking in the sight of Sam's well muscled body.

"Hot isn't he," Puck smirked proudly.

"Gorgeous," Blaine whispered and Sam blushed at the compliment, his eyes on the floor.

"Hey, don't be rude Blaine," Puck reprimanded. "We're your guests. Show us to your room."

"Yes," Blaine replied. "Master," he added with a startled gasp when Puck smacked his ass.

Blaine led the way through the large house, the size and décor even more elaborate than the Evans' home. Sam crawled on all fours behind Blaine while Puck and Mike walked together behind him. Mike was admiring the artwork on the walls and the crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Puck was eyeing Sam's ass.

The four boys entered Blaine's bedroom and Mike instantly made himself comfortable on Blaine's desk chair. Head down, Sam crawled to the bottom of the king-sized bed to await further instruction while Blaine hovered in the middle of the room unsure as to what he should do.

"Pick a safe word," Puck told Blaine and the boy's eyes widened a little as he searched his room for inspiration.

"Phoenix," Blaine decided as his eyes landed on the thick and well read copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that rested on his desk.

"Ok Blazer Boy," Puck said stepping forwards and pulling Blaine to him by his school tie. "If anything gets too much for you and you wanna stop, just say your safe word. Understand?" Blaine nodded. "Good. Now get your clothes off."

Silently, Blaine got to work and slipped out of his school uniform, folding the clothing neatly before setting it aside on the floor. He stopped when he was in his grey boxers. Puck frowned, finding the underwear choice a complete turn-off.

"I think we're gonna have to get you some new underwear," Puck told him as he yanked the grey boxers off and cast them aside. "No boy of mine is gonna be wearing boxers. You either wear some nice girly panties or you go commando."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine replied.

"Not 'Sir', it's 'Master'," Puck corrected. "Sam, get on the bed. On your stomach, ass in the air," he ordered and Sam did as he was told. "You know you've had this little punishment coming," he said and Sam nodded his head against the bed sheets. "You're gonna take five spanks. Blaine's going to give them to you and you're gonna count them off and thank him for each one like a good little slut." Puck nodded for Blaine to begin the spanking. The private school boy looked surprised at first but his junior warbler down below showed he was excited. He picked up his belt from the floor and started towards the bed but Puck stopped him. "No belt, not on him," Puck said in a strict no-nonsense tone and Blaine immediately let the accessory slip from his fingers.

Moving towards Mike, Puck sat down on the desk to watch Blaine administer Sam's little punishment. He himself would be ordering his boys to deliver his own punishment later on.

"One," Sam counted as Blaine landed a hard slap onto his panty covered ass. "Thank you, Blaine," he said politely just as Puck had requested. "Two," he said as his pelvis writhed against the mattress, a feeble attempt to get away from the hit. "Thank you, Blaine."

"Pull his panties down," Puck called out.

Blaine slipped the pink material down the swell of Sam's ass, letting them rest at the top of his thighs. He rubbed his hand over Sam's heated flesh before delivering the third spank.

"Three, thank you, Blaine," Sam said, this time jerking his hips upwards into the hit rather than away. "Four, thank you, Blaine."

Rubbing his hand over the pinked skin, Blaine took a few moments to decide where the final spank should be. Finally, he decided to whack the patch of bum where Sam had a small birth mark.

"Five, thank you, Blaine," Sam said and Blaine rubbed his spanked bottom gently before pulling the pink panties back up.

"Good boys," Puck told them. "You seem to have gotten Mike excited. Since you two are responsible for the tent in Mike's jeans its only fair that you both help him out."

Knowing what was expected of him Sam moved off the bed and dropped to his hands and knees before crawling towards where Mike was sat in the desk chair. Blaine followed Sam's example and the two were soon kneeling at Mike's feet and pulling out his cock. Together, they sucked, licked and even nibbled at the dancer's dick and balls. While they busied themselves with pleasuring Mike, Puck crossed to Blaine's bed and searched through the chest of drawers by the side.

The top drawer contained numerous pairs of socks and a few sets of gloves. The middle drawer held more sets of boxers and a few vest tops that he presumably wore as nightwear sometimes. Opening the bottom drawer, Puck smirked in triumph as he found a stash of lube, condoms, silver handcuffs, and a large black dildo, as well as an impressive selection of porn magazines, a blind fold and a ball gag.

Hearing Mike's tell-telling cries of an orgasm, Puck picked up the ball gag. Sitting on the bed, he summoned his two boys to him and fitted the ball gag around Sam's mouth, Blaine helping to strap the contraption up. After fixing it on properly, Puck instantly took it off, not liking the way it looked on Sam or the terror that filled his eyes. He didn't want to bring it up with Blaine and Mike around, but Puck guessed Sam had bad experiences with ball gags before.

"Sorry, I should have asked first," Puck apologised. "You ok to continue?"

"Yes, Master," Sam nodded and Puck pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Understanding that something more was going on but not knowing what, Blaine took Sam's hand in his own and gave a comforting squeeze.

"How about this?" Puck asked Sam as he took out the blind fold.

"I'd like that," Sam answered looking very eager.

Handing the black material to Blaine, Puck watched as the shorter male tied the blind fold into place, ensuring Sam couldn't see anything. Puck then guided Sam to the middle of the room and had him kneel up and place his hands on his head. He then told Sam, Blaine and Mike that they were going to play a little game and explained the rules to them.

Puck, Blaine and Mike would each take random turns to do something to Sam. They could finger his ass, suck his cock or pinch his nipples. Or they could push their own cock through Sam's lips. All Sam had to do was guess who he was pleasuring or who was pleasuring him. If he guessed correctly, he could choose his own reward. If he guessed wrong then he would receive three spankings, one from each of them.

After putting on some music, Puck handed Blaine the lube and the curly-haired boy slicked up his fingers before pushing Sam's pink panties aside and probing Sam's hole.

"Oh," Sam moaned as he clenched around the digit inside of him, clearly desperate for more. "Mike?" He guessed.

"Wrong," the other three chanted together as Blaine pulled his finger out and spanked Sam's ass.

Mike slapped Sam's inner thigh and Puck cock-slapped him. Next, Puck stepped forwards and gently massaged Sam's balls.

"Master," Sam gasped out.

"Well done," Puck praised. "Name your reward. Anything you want, Sammy."

"A love bite?" Sam asked a little shyly. "On my inner thigh."

"Who from?" Puck asked though he was sure he knew what the answer would be.

"B-Blaine, please," Sam replied.

"Of course," Puck smiled and Blaine got to work on making his mark on Sam's thigh. "Now what do you say?" Puck asked once Blaine had finished.

"Thank you," Sam responded.

Puck took another turn, blowing his breath over one of Sam's nipples and then swirling his tongue around the hard peak.

"Um… Blaine?" Sam guessed obviously having no idea whose tongue it had been.

"Wrong," the three teens told him and they each landed a slap to Sam's ass this time.

Mike used his turn to run the head of his cock across Sam's large lips briefly before stepping away.

"Mike," Sam said having recognised the other boy's scent.

"Choose your reward," Puck told him.

"Can… will you please lick my little slut hole, Master?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," Puck replied and he positioned himself on his back, his face between Sam's legs.

He pushed the pink panties aside and held them out of the way by hooking them on his thumb before pushing his head up to meet Sam's crack. He mouthed at the puckered opening, tasting the chocolate flavoured lube that was left from Blaine's brief fingering. He darted his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, his cock jumping at the pleasured sound Sam released. He tongue-fucked the blonde for a few minutes more before sliding out from underneath his legs and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Feeling hotter, Puck stripped off his top as he watched Blaine suck Sam's cock through the material of the frilly pink panties.

"Oh, mmm, I don't know," Sam moaned. "Master?" He guessed.

They told him he was wrong and spanked his ass. To Puck's slight surprise, Mike used his turn to finger Sam's opening a little.

"Um, Blaine?" Sam tried earning himself three more spanks.

Pushing his jeans down his hips, Puck spread his butt cheeks and pushed his hole against Sam's face. After a tickling sensation from Sam's hot breath, Puck felt the blonde's tongue probing him. He let himself enjoy the attention before stepping away so Sam could guess.

"Master," Sam said correctly.

"Very good," Puck praised. "Pick your reward."

"I'd like to suck Blaine's cock," Sam answered.

"You'll enjoy this," Puck smirked at Blaine as the boy stepped forward and fed his cock to Sam.

"Oh shit!" Blaine cried out in bliss as soon as Sam's mouth wrapped around his hard flesh. "Fuck!"

Puck and Mike shared an understanding smile. Sam really was a true blow-job talent. In no time at all, Blaine was filling Sam's mouth with his sperm. Stepping forwards, Puck caught Blaine as his legs gave out and he fell back into his arms.

"That was so amazing," Blaine panted and Sam was grinning proudly, still blindfolded.

"That's enough of that game," Puck said causing the others to look disappointed as he dropped Blaine onto his bed. "Now, I need you boys to punish me," he told them as he removed the blind fold from Sam's eyes, permitting him to see again. "I haven't made the best decisions lately; I deserve to get some form of punishment for it all."

"Rocky," Sam whispered and Puck looked down at where he was still kneeling in shock.

"Sam?" Puck asked wondering what had made him use the safe word.

"Sorry, Master," Sam replied. "I just… I can't punish you. I've enjoyed everything else and I want to do it again but… I just can't punish you. I don't even think I can watch."

"Ok, thank you for telling me," Puck responded stroking his blonde tresses. "Here," he snatched up Blaine's dressing gown from where it hung on his bedroom door and passed it to Sam. "Put this on and go downstairs, you can watch T.V or something. We'll come and get you when we're done up here. Sound good?"

"Yes, thank you," Sam nodded pulling the dressing gown on before quietly leaving the bedroom.

"Alright, let's do this," Puck said and he picked up Blaine's abandoned belt and handed it to him before pulling the silver handcuffs from the drawer.

He had Blaine cuff his hands to the bed and he faced stomach down on the mattress. He settled on his knees, chest flat against the mattress with his ass in the air. With Mike's watchful eyes and help, Blaine warmed Puck's ass up with a light spanking.

"You need to be harder," Puck told them. "I deserve more punishment than that."

"We're just warming up, Master," Blaine replied before moving away for a while.

From his work desk, he pulled out a long wooden ruler. He tested it on his hand before returning to the bed and striking Puck's vulnerable ass with it.

"Ow, fuck!" Puck hissed as the wood stung against his skin. "More," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

Blaine handed the ruler to Mike and the Asian boy ripped more curse words from Puck's throat as he walloped his ass. In the mean time, Blaine took his belt in hand and lashed it across Puck's back, making sure that the buckle would not make contact with his skin.

"Shit!" Puck growled before biting into Blaine's pillow to stifle his cries and yells.

The other two boys continued with their punishment, Mike spanking Puck's rear with the ruler as Blaine whipped his back with the belt. By the time they finished, Puck had tear tracks drying on his face and his ass was throbbing with fast appearing bruises and his back was splashed with red lines.

He whimpered as a series of gentle kisses were peppered all over his backside. Once Blaine had finished dropping kisses to his abused flesh, he moved up the bed to un-cuff him. Wincing slightly as he stood up, Puck ordered Mike to head downstairs and bring Sam back up.

"Kurt told me," Blaine informed the tanned teen. "About you getting the others to beat up Karofsky, telling someone's gay dads about the death threats, blackmailing Karofsky about the kiss and his sexuality to leave Kurt alone."

"It was Rachel's dads," Puck replied. "And yeah, that's mostly what I wanted the punishment for."

"Mostly?" Blaine asked raising both his triangular eyebrows in question

"I slept with Karofsky's mum," Puck confessed and Blaine looked physically ill. "His old man walked in and caught us as well. It looks like they're getting a divorce."

"That… that isn't entirely your fault," Blaine said. "She was a married woman; she never should have accepted your advances. Especially since she has a son the same age."

"Should I tell Kurt what I did?" Puck asked and Blaine promptly shook his head.

"It sounds to me like you've got Karofsky scared enough to leave Kurt alone," Blaine answered. "I don't think he'll mention to Kurt what you did with his mother. If Kurt knew about that… about this… why are you doing this with us if you want him so bad?"

"I don't know," Puck sighed running a hand through his mohawk as the other two returned. "I told Kurt that I was gay," he announced to them.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't tell him about you," Puck assured him. "I just told him that I was gay. Do you think that was the right thing?" He asked looking to Blaine.

"I think so," Blaine nodded. "But next time you want to help Kurt or try and get into his good graces, just talk to me first. I'll let you know if it's a good idea or not."

"No offence but are you even any good at relationships?" Puck asked.

"Hey, I've already helped Jeff convince Nick to agree to a date," Blaine answered proudly. "Some friends of mine at Dalton," he clarified on behalf of Sam and Mike.

"You know, I could talk to Tina," Mike offered. "She might be able to help you get with Kurt."

"No dude, I'm sorry but your Gothic Chick can't keep secrets," Puck pointed out. "This is something I have to figure out on my own. And by that I mean with your help."

Mike's stomach let out a low rumble and the other three looked to him.

"How about I make us something to eat?" Blaine offered.

"Good idea," Puck agreed and he pulled his jeans back on and Blaine also redressed before they headed downstairs.

Puck and Mike made themselves comfortable on the living-room sofa in front of the T.V while Sam helped Blaine prepare them some dinner in the kitchen.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee, I accept this, so should you**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 12**

As Puck and Mike talked casually about ordinary things while watching T.V, Sam and Blaine were hard at work in the kitchen. Once their dinner was prepared, the four made their way to the gloriously decorated dining room. Light conversation circulated between them as they ate and the little looks Sam and Blaine kept sending each other did not go unnoticed by the other two.

Just by looking, Puck could tell that his two boys were in to each other and they had obviously been making-out when they were alone in the kitchen. It was Sam's large kiss-bruised lips that gave it away. He also suspected that the two were playing footsy underneath the table.

To Puck, the unconventional situation they had going on was founded on a strong level of trust with the goal of enjoyable sex. It was a way to steer his lust drive. For him, it wasn't love, not even close. He wasn't even sure if it was friendship, though he thought perhaps it could be.

Mike was a cool guy and he liked to watch the others and the others liked to be watched so it worked. Then there was Blaine, all dapper and seemingly perfect but really just a typical teenage boy battling with hormones. Dressed in his dorky school uniform, Blaine looked so composed that Puck couldn't help but want to make him fall apart. The fact that Kurt was currently crushing on Blaine probably added to Puck's desire to corrupt the Dalton boy, not that Blaine really needed corrupting. Finally, there was Sam, Puck's favourite by a long-shot. At school, Sam was kind of a dork but still labelled as cute by the girls. With Puck, Sam showed a different side and it was vulnerable, endearing and at times he was sexy as hell. Puck felt the need to take care of him. He didn't love the boy, but maybe Blaine could.

Watching the two make goo-goo eyes at one another again, Puck found himself smiling. He quite liked the idea of Blaine and Sam being in love. He was sure they'd be good for each other. Even though Sam was still closeted, Blaine was out and proud. If the two were together, Blaine could offer Sam the courage he needed to come out. For now though, Puck was content to have his fun with them both.

After dinner, the four teens migrated to the living room to watch some T.V while their food digested. Mike took an armchair, Puck lounged comfortably on the sofa and Blaine sat beside him while Sam kneeled on the floor between both of their legs. The blonde had one arm wound around Puck's calf but his head was in the opposite direction, his cheek resting on Blaine's knee. It wasn't long before Blaine had snaked his hand forward to tangle his fingers in Sam's blonde locks.

Once everyone's stomachs had settled, they returned to Blaine's bedroom. Puck and Blaine shed their clothing while Mike got comfortable at the desk chair so he could watch them. Moving behind Sam, Puck slipped the dressing gown off his muscular arms before ordering Blaine to remove the pink panties with his mouth and teeth.

As Blaine kneeled before Sam, keeping their eyes locked together as he removed the pink material, Puck felt a little like an intruder but he forced those thoughts out of his head. For the time being, Sam and Blaine were his boys and he was their Master and he would enjoy them while they were his to enjoy.

Fully nude, Sam flushed a little under Blaine's intense stare. Finding the blush cute, Puck pressed a kiss to Sam's neck while Blaine kissed Sam's inner thigh, licking over the love bite he'd made earlier. Briefly, Puck's thoughts turned to Kurt, wondering if the porcelain princess would blush if he gazed upon his naked form like that, or if he'd ever look at him the way Sam and Blaine were gazing at each other.

"Come on, boys, on the bed," Puck instructed and the three of them found their way onto the mattress. "Sam, how do you feel about having us both inside you?"

"That'll be too much," Blaine spoke up. "We're too big, it'll be too painful."

"I'd like to try," Sam said. "I can take it."

Blaine stared down into Sam's eyes, clearly not convinced. Reaching a hand up, Sam gently ran his thumb over Blaine's lips, offering him an encouraging smile.

"I can take it," Sam repeated confidently.

"Get the lube, Blaine," Puck said and the shorter male reached for it then handed it to the mohawked boy. "If it gets too much then let us know," Puck reminded Sam who nodded obediently as he spread his legs invitingly.

Squirting some lube onto his fingers, Puck rubbed Sam's lower belly with his spare hand as he probed Sam's opening. His first two digits passed easily through the ring of muscle and Sam let out some pretty moans. He was being louder than normal, probably his way of trying to reassure Blaine that he was truly enjoying it.

"Get me your dildo," Puck said to Blaine and after a small hesitation, he searched his bottom drawer for the toy. "Lube it up," Puck advised and Blaine took his task very seriously, being sure to coat the black pseudo cock with the lubricant. "Do you wanna do it?" Puck asked looking to Blaine but the boy shook his head. "Ok, Sam, you do it, baby," Puck told the blonde as he handed the black dildo to him.

Taking the toy in his hand, Sam closed his eyes as he brought it to his entrance. He guided it into his stretched hole, his body accepting the intrusion with minimal resistance. Once he had pushed most of it inside himself, he let his eyes flutter open and looked to the two boys on the bed with him, smiling to let them know he was ok.

Hearing the sound of skin slapping against skin, Sam travelled his eyes to land upon Mike who was fisting himself as he played the role of attentive observer. Watching Mike jerk off, Sam pulled the black dildo nearly all the way out of himself before shoving it back in, finding a rhythm that mirrored Mike's.

After a few tries, Sam was able to locate his prostate with the black dildo. The sound of his moans increased and the movement of Mike's hand on his cock sped up. Sam worked hard to keep up with Mike's pace but wasn't entirely successful. Gently pushing the blonde's hand away, Puck took over, withdrawing the dildo from Sam's body before plunging it inside again.

"Oh, oh Master," Sam cried huskily and Blaine lowered his mouth to Sam's cock to add to the stimulation.

Still pushing the dildo in and out of Sam, thoroughly enjoying the squelching sounds as the toy slipped in and out, Puck placed his hand to the back of Blaine's head. He tugged at the Warbler's curls, pushing his head down further to ensure Sam's cock hit the back of his throat.

A strangled groan sounded around the room as Mike splattered his essence all over himself. Stilling his movements, Puck pulled Blaine's mouth away from Sam's member and left the black dildo lodged in the blonde's ass.

"Go help Mike clean up," Puck told Blaine.

The shorter teen looked reluctant to move away from Sam but he did as he was told and crawled towards Mike before licking up the mess he'd made.

"Think you're ready to take me and Blaine in that hot little ass of yours?" Puck questioned as he pulled the toy from Sam's rear torturously slowly, twisting it as he did so before violently forcing it back in, causing Sam to moan and whimper beautifully as it rammed his prostate.

"Yes Master, please," Sam begged as he fisted his hands into the bed sheets. "I need it. I need your cock; I want both of you in me. Please, please give it to me. I can take it, I know I can. Oh Master, fuck me please."

Puck summoned Blaine back over and the boy hastily crawled back to the bed before climbing on. Telling Blaine to lie flat on his back, Puck slipped the dildo all the way out of Sam's ass before placing it on the mattress near Blaine's head. He then helped Sam turn over so his chest met with Blaine's. Kneeling further down the bed, Puck watched with intent fascination as Sam easily impaled himself onto Blaine's cock.

"Condoms?" Blaine gasped out even though he was already fully inside Sam.

"No point," Puck answered. "Two rubbers together would just split right?"

"Um… maybe," Blaine responded uncertainly.

"You are clean right?" Puck demanded to know suddenly worried.

"Yes, of course," Blaine assured the two of them.

"Good, we're all clean so we'll be ok," Puck said before snatching the lube up again and squeezing some onto his fingers.

Bringing them to Sam's well-used hole, he slipped one digit into the boy's passage along with Blaine's cock. Both the boys let out a soft pant and moan at the feel. As he wiggled his finger inside of Sam, aiming to loosen him up even further so he could join his cock along with Blaine's, Puck picked the dildo up with his free hand. He held the toy over Blaine's mouth before pushing it past his lips so the boy could suck on it, tasting Sam's asshole.

He let Sam take over the dildo so the blonde pumped it in and out of Blaine's mouth instead. Adding a second finger to Sam's welcoming entrance, Puck moved his free hand round Sam's front to grip at the base of his cock to ensure he didn't cum before he got the chance to be inside him with Blaine.

Puck took his time before adding a third. He wondered how Mike was doing as he watched the show but he couldn't be bothered to look over his shoulder and check on him. He just kept focused on opening Sam up as much as possible to ensure he didn't hurt him.

Dropping his hand from Sam's cock, Puck used some more lube before adding his fourth finger and working them inside of Sam, his knuckles brushing along Blaine's cock, the contact causing him to whimper around the dildo in his mouth and buck his hips up.

"Hold still," Puck ordered and Blaine's thighs trembled with the effort not to move.

"Master please, I'm stretched enough," Sam told him. "I need to feel your cock inside me, Master. You and Blaine, I can take it, I'm ready."

"You sure?" Puck asked kissing the back of his neck.

"Yes Master," Sam and Blaine panted out together.

With one hand, Puck squirted a generous helping of lube over his cock and ran his hand over his length, smearing it all over the hard organ. Shuffling closer, Puck guided his cock to Sam's stretched opening. Pulling his fingers out, he set to work on forcing himself in.

As the head of his penis started to slip through, Puck knew it was going to be a tight fit. All three of them were sweating and Sam's breathing was becoming ragged, his lower body trying to force Puck out.

"Relax, just breathe for me," Puck cooed softly. "Let me in."

"Mmm, ow!" Sam cried out and Puck froze in fear.

"Shit, I'm sorry I'll pull out," Puck apologised.

"Master, no!" Sam responded. "Please, keep… oh, keep going. It only hurt a little but it'll be good now. Master, mmm, Master please."

Puck was reluctant to continue but Sam had other ideas. He pushed back himself and Puck's cock suddenly popped inside. Although Sam managed to keep quiet, Puck was certain the full entry must have hurt. He felt guilty for even suggesting double penetration but his guilt fast evaporated when his mind realised how good being lodged so tightly inside of Sam felt.

"Oh fuck," he swore taking steady breaths so he didn't cum right away.

The other two were murmuring together, Blaine checking that Sam really was ok. Still watching them, Mike was sporting a fresh boner and touching himself as he watched them.

"Master, please fuck me now," Sam whined.

Dropping a kiss to the blonde's shoulder blade, Puck cantered his hips and Blaine let out a shocked gasp as their dicks rubbed together while Sam's anal walls clamped around them, creating such beautiful friction. Puck gripped at Blaine's shoulders and Blaine latched his hands around Sam's neck while Sam opted to curl his fingers into the pillow. They worked together to find a rhythm. It was clumsy at first but soon enough all three were moaning, writhing and panting.

"I'm so full," Sam commented breathlessly. "It feels so good, oh… oh yeah, there, there… fuuuccckkk! Mmm, nrgh, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Mmm, err, yes, oh… oh Master, Blaine, oh yeah."

"Sam," Blaine whispered under his breath, chanting the name repeatedly. If it weren't for the fact he could see the boy's lips moving Puck wouldn't have known as Sam's noises were so loud. "Sam, Sam, Sam."

"Oh fuck," Puck grunted working his hips in and out of Sam's ass, the blonde's body gripping his cock inside of him so beautifully.

Knowing he wouldn't last long, Puck moved one hand from Blaine's shoulder and gripped Sam's fully erect cock. He jerked the boy's manhood roughly as he and Blaine continued to drill him. Highly aroused, Sam's lust-filled mind lost all sense and composure from the added stimulation of Puck's hand on his shaft. With a shrill cry, his voice almost as high as Kurt's could go, Sam's anal walls clamped even tighter around the two cocks buried inside of him as shots of white erupted from his prick, coating Blaine's chest and stomach.

"Sam, Sam, Sam!" Blaine chanted, this time loud enough for the others to hear as his mouth fell open wide, his eyes screwed themselves shut and his entire body convulsed as Sam's body milked his orgasm from him.

Seconds later, Puck tightened his grip on Blaine's shoulder, the hand that had been at Sam's cock reaching to grab at the bedding, and growled out his pleasure as he reached the most intense culmination he had ever known.

Completely spent, the three collapsed, sticky, sweaty and struggling for breath.

"Wow, dudes, are you alive?" Mike asked.

"Hmm," Blaine managed to respond, slowly finding the strength to run his hands through Sam's blonde hair.

"Mike, mate, run a warm bath," Puck said. "Add bubbles if there's any."

They heard Mike's footsteps indicating that he was doing as Puck had told him.

"What's the bath for, Master?" Sam asked.

"You," Puck answered stroking the blonde's sides. "You're gonna be sore and a bath should help. I'm gonna pull out now, ok," he warned before slowly withdrawing. It took a while, Sam's body tried to keep him gripped inside and Sam whimpered at the loss. "Sorry, babe," he apologised.

Then it was Blaine's turn to pull out, with greater ease than Puck. Sam lounged sideways on the bed and Puck couldn't help but admire the boy's wide gaping hole, trails of his and Blaine's cum dribbling out down the back of his thighs.

"The bath will be ready soon," Mike announced as he returned.

Puck nodded and later carried a tired Sam to the bathroom, gently lowering him into the tub. Blaine accompanied him and Puck handed him the wash cloth, telling him to be gentle as he washed the boy up. Dropping a kiss to the top of Sam's head and squeezing Blaine's bum as he passed, Puck left the two boys to it so he could bug Mike into letting him copy his Math homework.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 13**

At school, Puck found himself staring at Kurt an awful lot. He tried to stop himself but he simply wasn't able to. In one of their lessons, Mike was sitting behind him and Kurt was a few tables in front. Mike kept kicking the back of Puck's chair, whispering for him to cut it out. He really did try to keep his eyes away from the countertenor, but his efforts always failed.

"Dude," Mike whispered before passing Puck a note.

Opening it up, Puck looked down at Mike's scribbled message:

_Perving over him is just gonna freak him out!_

"I'm not perving," Puck denied twisting in his seat to face the dancer. "I'm admiring," he balled the note up and shoved it in his bag before returning his eyes to Kurt.

The boy continued to shift uncomfortably in his seat, obviously aware of Puck's eyes on him. Puck really didn't want to come across as creepy or stalker-like, but watching him dreamily in class was way better than the lesson at hand, whatever it was.

Lesson over, Puck followed Kurt out of the room. He tried to be discreet but when Kurt led him to a deserted corridor and rounded on him with a fierce expression he knew he'd been unsuccessful.

"Care to explain why I had to put up with your eyes on my person all lesson?" Kurt asked falling into his diva pose.

"Isn't it obvious, babe?" Puck asked.

"Call me 'babe' again and I'll turn your balls into fashion accessories," Kurt threatened.

"So can I call you, Princess?" he teased.

"I'm not a girl," Kurt retorted.

"That wasn't a 'no'," Puck pointed out with a smirk and Kurt intensified his icy glare. "Look, I already told you I'm gay," Puck sighed. "I know there's a brain somewhere in that pretty little head of yours, surely you get why I'm checking you out all lesson."

"Puck, if you're teasing me…" Kurt began before shaking his head and smoothing out his bangs. "Forget it," he said before turning round and preparing to head off but Puck caught his wrist in a light grip, a hold that Kurt could easily have broken but he opted to pause and hear the other boy out.

"Can I have some advice?" Puck asked.

"Certainly," Kurt replied as he eyed the guitarists' fingers. "Get a manicure as soon as possible. I'd also recommend that you consider a little change to your wardrobe. Tighter jeans and new footwear would be a good start."

"If you take a mall trip with me I'll consider it," Puck said seriously and Kurt's eyes sparkled momentarily at the thrill of a potential make-over before he pulled his arm back and crossed his arms over his chest, one hip cocked to the side. "Just think about it," Puck shrugged. "And I was sorta wondering how you did the whole… you know, telling your dad thing."

"Coming out?" Kurt asked for clarification and Puck nodded. "I just finally found the courage to tell him, of course he already knew. It was after I helped you boys win that football game last year."

"Right, cool. So, you think I should tell my mum after a football game?" Puck questioned and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Just sit her down and tell her," Kurt told him. "You'll feel better if you do."

"What if she takes it badly?" Puck asked even though he'd already had the assurances of Rachel's dads that his mum already knew.

"Then… you are welcome to spend a night at my place," Kurt replied sounding repulsed by the mere idea. "On the couch before you get any ideas," he added sharply. "My dad will understand. He could even talk to your mum; help her adjust to the idea if she doesn't have a good initial response."

"Thanks," Puck said breaking out his best smile, the one that made people melt. "That really means a lot."

"Yes, well… good luck," Kurt said with a smile of his own that he quickly wiped off when he realised it was there.

Puck just grinned to himself as Kurt flounced away. The exchange of threats and insults had been kept to a minimum and there had been no physical display of violence. That was certainly progress and he'd made it all by himself.

XXX

After school, Puck strongly considered heading over to Kurt's place and feeding him a sob story about his mum kicking him out of the house, but he couldn't bring himself to lie like that, not about his mum. Besides, Kurt would find out the truth soon enough and he would not be impressed. Puck wasn't ready to tell his mum the truth for real anyway. Although the Berry husbands had insisted his mum would be ok with it, Puck still wasn't ready to tell her.

He was kicking ass on Call of Duty when he received a text. Hitting the pause button, he reached for his cell phone and was shocked to find a message from Kurt. He hadn't even been aware that the other teen had his number. Opening the message up, Puck couldn't fight away the grin that stretched across his face when Kurt requested that he meet him outside the mall promptly at ten on Saturday morning. He took a few minutes deciding what to say back before playing it safe and keeping it simple.

_Cool, c u there x_

As the message sent, he panicked slightly wondering if the kiss on the end was too much but he couldn't take it back. He then spent the next ten minutes waiting to see if Kurt would respond, his heart aching with slight disappointment when he didn't.

Refusing to acknowledge that he had been behaving somewhat like a girl, Puck picked his control pad back up and launched himself back into his computer game.

Later that night, when his hands were cramped from playing his game for too long, Puck rummaged through the kitchen for a late night snack. After experimenting with a mixture of peanut butter, fudge mint ice-cream and strawberry pop-tarts, Puck settled in front of the living-room television. He muted the sound then skipped to a channel he knew to show free previews of gay porn. His eyes drank in the images being shown on the screen and his member quickly stirred in interest.

He was just slipping his hand down his pants when he heard a light patter of feet coming down the stairs. Diving for the remote, he quickly changed the channel to some sport show just as his little sister made her appearance.

"I can't sleep," she pouted at him, her hands tugging at the bottom of her nightgown.

"Try harder," Puck replied annoyed that his pleasure viewing had been interrupted.

His sister stuck her tongue out at him before moving to the kitchen and preparing herself a feast of grapes, lucky charms and bread crusts. She threw the remainder of the bread at Puck's head and he threw bits of it back at her and ate the rest.

Taking hold of the remote, Sarah changed the channel to some programme that featured people in sparkly outfits twirling around as they skated. She was clearly entranced by the figure skaters, Puck was not.

Leaving her to it, he headed up to his room and made sure to lock his door before making himself comfortable on his bed. With thoughts of Kurt teasing at his brain, Puck slipped his hand southward for some self-service, incredibly nervous but excited to meet Kurt at the mall in the morning.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Chapter 14**

The following morning, Puck's alarm clock blared at him and he smashed his fist over it to cut off the sound. Slumping back under his bed sheets, he slowly drifted off into some Kurt-centric fantasies before shooting out of bed. He only had thirty minutes before he had to meet Kurt at the mall and it would take him at least fifteen to drive there.

Running to the bathroom, Puck fiddled around with the shower dial until a warm temperature gushed from the head. He then snatched up his toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste onto the bristles before cleaning his teeth. Once satisfied that his breath was fresh, he stripped off and jumped into the shower. He washed quickly before turning the water off and moving back to his bedroom completely nude.

He pulled on the same jeans he'd been wearing the day before along with a clean white wife-beater. As he sat on the edge of his bed to pull on a pair of socks, he noticed his top was going a little see-through from the water that was still clinging to his body after his hasty shower. Not having time to change, Puck shoved his feet into his sneakers, pulled on his black leather jacket then grabbed his car keys and his wallet.

Jumping into his truck, he drove to the mall, his eyes constantly checking the time and hoping he wouldn't be late. He wouldn't put it past Kurt to ditch if there was even a ten second delay in his arrival. A car in front of him seemed to be going deliberately slow and Puck had to force himself not to honk his horn or crash into the back of the car. To his relief, the other car turned at the next corner and Puck was able to drive at a quicker pace for the rest of the way. Parking up, he was relieved to see that he was five minutes early.

Stepping out of his truck, he jogged up to the entrance of the mall where he was supposed to meet Kurt. Leaning against the wall, he tried to look his most sexy and badass as he waited for the other boy to arrive, telling himself that he wasn't at all worried that Kurt might not show.

Promptly at ten o'clock, Kurt made his appearance, strutting towards Puck in his black and purple pinstriped trousers, plain black t-shirt beneath a cosy looking purple cardigan that fell to his mid-thighs along with matching purple boots and a black man purse.

"Morning beautiful," Puck greeted trying to play it smooth but stumbling over his feet when he pushed away from the wall.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow in response but to Puck's relief, he didn't laugh at him. Offering a short greeting, Kurt eyed him up and down critically before ordering him to keep up. They passed through the automatic doors together and Puck stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket as he followed Kurt through the lightly populated mall.

"As I'm such a loyal customer I did have a free booking offered to me today," Kurt told Puck who had no idea what he was talking about. "But your need is greater than mine."

"Huh?" Puck asked dumbly and Kurt just smiled pleasantly before opening a door for him and signalling him to step through. "Dude, what is this place?" Puck whispered sounding a little fearful when he heard a few screams of pain coming from a room in the back. "Fuck, they're torturing someone behind there. Should we call the police?"

"Calm down, Hercules, somebody's just having a wax," Kurt told him. "A Brazilian wax by the sound of it."

Looking round, Puck realised he was standing in some kind of beauty spa-like place where girls came to do all the weird stuff to their bodies. As well as the screaming girl out back getting a wax, there were girls getting their hair and nails done as well as having their eyebrows shaped and plucked. A group of three girls had their faces covered in some green stuff with cucumber over their eyes and towels wrapped around their heads. The people who worked there all seemed to be exceptionally well tanned so Puck guessed they had a tanning bed or spray thing somewhere.

"Oh Kurt, darling, lovely to see you," a twenty-something year old woman said as she swept towards him for a hug, pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks. "Such soft skin," she praised enviously. "A free booking for you today I believe, just tell your Auntie Ruby what her favourite customer wants."

"Ruby, this is Noah," Kurt said waving his hand in Puck's direction.

"Noah," Ruby repeated the name before circling Puck. "He's very well muscled," she commented and Puck smirked while Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hmm, good bum and lovely skin tone. Not so sure about the hair," she mused brushing her fingers over his mohawk. "Perhaps we could shave it off?"

"No way, lady. The mohawk stays." Puck cried insistently.

"I was hoping you could give him a mani-pedi," Kurt told her hopefully.

Ruby flipped her flame red hair out of her eyes before taking one of Puck's hands. She inspected his fingers through her false lashes and breathed a mournful sigh at the state of his nails.

"I'll see what I can do for your boyfriend," Ruby smiled at Kurt who blanched at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Oh no, Ruby, no. He isn't my boyfriend," Kurt hurried to correct her. "We're just… um, well…" he trailed off, his pale face burning bright red.

"Just… um, well…" Ruby repeated with a playful smile from her thickly glossed lips. "That sounds a lot like something's going on between you two. Perhaps you're not boyfriends yet but give it time and I'm sure you will be. He is very gorgeous, Kurt, you've done well," she winked before pulling Puck along to sit in a squishy chair, leaving Kurt standing flummoxed behind them. "Place your hands here for me, Noah," Ruby instructed and Puck did as he was told.

The woman worked on his nails, chatting to him about Kurt and how great she thought they'd look together. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that somebody thought he and Kurt would make a good couple. Looking round, he spotted Kurt sitting down with a magazine in his hands.

"He's such a lovely young man," Ruby sighed as she flicked her eyes over to Kurt briefly. "But he's been so lonely for so long. He needs someone like you in his life."

"Well I need him in mine," Puck replied and the women around him all 'awwed'.

"There you are, Noah, I think you're all done," Ruby beamed as she carefully dried the boy's hands as well as her own. "Kurt, tell me what you think," she called out.

Putting the magazine away, Kurt moved over to them and looked over Puck's hands.

"Much improved," Kurt stated with a smile. "Ruby, you truly are a genius."

"Thank you, sweetheart," she smiled kissing his cheek before waving them off as they took their leave.

"I don't get it," Puck said as he walked through the mall with Kurt, looking down at his hands. "They look the same to me."

"You are such a boy," Kurt told him with a roll of his eyes. "Can't you see how shinier and healthier your nails are? She even managed to smooth out some of the blisters on your hands. They're not so rough anymore."

"If you say so," Puck shrugged. "So, you and me… boyfriends. Doesn't sound so bad to me."

"I'm going to ignore that," Kurt replied as he strode determinedly towards the escalators. "Keep up," he called to Puck as he stood waiting at the top of the moving staircase, tapping one foot impatiently.

While Kurt had climbed up the escalators, Puck remained on a single step, one hand on either banister as he waited for the steps to carry him to the top. He simply presented Kurt with a boyish grin when he finally joined him at the top. Kurt just shook his head at him before moving on. He led Puck into a shop and was soon enquiring as to what size Puck was.

"Trust me, Princess, I'm large," Puck whispered huskily into the countertenor's ear, earning himself a hard elbow to the ribs. "Ow."

Simply casting Puck an expression of amusement, Kurt waltzed about the store selecting different clothing items and piling them into Puck's arms before ushering him along to the changing room.

"Bullied someone else into a make-over?" The lady working at the changing rooms asked with a teasing grin.

"He needs it, Jules, I'm his only hope," Kurt sighed.

"Let me know if you need anything," Jules told him as she admired Puck approvingly before letting the two boys pass by.

Kurt shoved Puck unceremoniously into a stall and waited outside.

"What am I supposed to do?" Puck called through the door as he looked at the masses of clothes Kurt had thrown at him.

"Try on an outfit and then let me see so I can give my expert opinion," Kurt replied.

Groaning, Puck hung the clothing on the provided racks. Kicking his sneakers off and dropping his jacket to the floor, he looked through trying to decide what to try on first. He pulled on a pair of brown corduroy trousers along with a silk black shirt emblazoned with a fancy red dragon design. Unlocking the changing room door, he stepped out to show Kurt, instantly realising he'd gotten something wrong from the look of horror on Kurt's gentle features.

"That shirt doesn't go with those pants," Kurt spluttered. "It clashes horribly you fool."

"Maybe you wanna dress me then," Puck said waggling his eyebrows.

"You wish," Kurt retorted before selecting some garments from the rack and ordering Puck to try that outfit on.

Stepping back into the stall, Puck stripped off the dragon shirt and brown corduroys and hung them back up. He then dressed himself in the outfit Kurt had provided. Looking in the full-length mirror on the changing room door, Puck felt like a nerd. Though the grey pants, white shirt and grey waistcoat looked reasonably good, it wasn't something he'd consider as every day wear. He looked like a teacher or something if you ignored the mohawk.

"Are you done yet?" Kurt demanded to know.

Feeling a little self-conscious, Puck opened the door and showed Kurt the pants and waistcoat outfit. Kurt looked pleasantly surprised but not fully convinced.

"It isn't really you," Kurt admitted. "Next outfit," he said cheerily picking out what shirt to wear with what pants again.

Puck pulled on a pair of jeans that fit snugly around the waist then flared out at the bottom. He then pulled a stretchy lilac coloured tank top over his head then slipped a violet shirt on over it, leaving it unbuttoned as he emerged from the changing room again.

"Nope, flared jeans do not flatter you," Kurt commented. "Not everyone can pull them off. The top and shirt are ok."

"I dunno," Puck disagreed fingering the fabric of the shirt. "Purple's not really my colour."

"It looks good on you," Kurt stated. "Give them to me."

"Fine," Puck relented stripping out of them so that he was left topless in front of a now wide-eyed Kurt. "You sure you don't want the jeans as well?" He asked with a devilish grin.

Folding the top and shirt carefully, Kurt rested the items on the chair he'd been sitting on, before moving past Puck and finding him the next outfit to wear.

Feeling smug that displaying his torso had made Kurt so flustered, Puck pulled the brown corduroy pants back on along with a chocolate coloured polo-necked sweater. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he prayed that Kurt would disapprove because even he couldn't make the outfit look badass.

"Absolutely not," Kurt tutted as he clapped his eyes on Puck. "Polo-necked sweaters will not do. Turn around."

"What?" Puck asked.

"Turn around," Kurt repeated so Puck gave a twirl. "No, corduroys aren't made for you either," he decided.

Moving back into the changing room, Puck slipped back into the black shirt with the red dragon design, trying on a pair of black and red jeans with it. The outfit was a bit too fancy for his tastes but he knew it was Kurt's verdict that really counted.

"The jeans are good, as is the shirt," Kurt approved. "But they just don't work together even though they should. It's you; you're too muscular to pull it off."

"Ok, so is it a yes or no?" Puck asked.

"Yes to the jeans," Kurt replied after a silent deliberation. "And no to you having the shirt but I think I might have it for me."

Kurt stepped forward and nimbly worked his fingers over the buttons before pulling it off of Puck's arms and fixing it onto the hanger.

"Jules!" He called out to the woman with the blonde pony-tail. "Could you get me this shirt in a smaller size?" He asked her while Puck moved back into the changing room, trying to make his newly formed erection wilt.

How could Kurt half-strip him like that so nonchalantly? Puck supposed the other teen was too focused on fashion and shopping to connect how sexual that little act had been.

"Puck, are you out of those jeans yet?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet, just give me a minute," Puck answered forcing himself to picture his Nana in slutty clothing.

Erection fully deflated, Puck yanked the black and red jeans off then pulled his own clothes back on. Opening the door, he handed Kurt the jeans and the countertenor added them atop the lilac top and violet shirt just as Jules handed Kurt a dragon shirt in his size.

"Won't be a moment," Kurt told Puck before disappearing into the stall Puck had been occupying. "Oh yes, I make this look fabulous," he commented proudly before changing back.

Kurt gathered the clothing items they would be buying and Puck loaded up the rejected pile and handed it to Jules before following Kurt to the payment area. Somehow, Puck found himself paying for Kurt's new shirt as well.

"So… I guess I'll see you at school?" Puck asked trying to sound casual as they exited the store.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kurt scoffed. "We're not even close to finished yet. We've only been in one shop."

Soon enough, they were in another store and Kurt was browsing through the racks of clothing picking stuff out for him. Once again, Kurt seemed to know a few members of the staff and they smiled and joked politely with him, all eyeing Puck with interest.

The changing rooms in this shop only had curtains instead of doors and Puck was shoved inside the nearest one and repeated the process of trying outfits on and showing Kurt. By the time they left the shop, Puck had a new pair of fashionably ripped jeans, two tops, one dark green shirt and a brown jacket. Kurt had a new waistcoat and three silk scarves. Again, Puck found himself paying as well as carrying the shopping bags. He was just thankful that Kurt was a good enough customer to get such great discounts.

The next store Kurt led him to was a shoe shop. Puck felt as though he was forced to try on a thousand pairs of shoes before Kurt finally selected him a manly pair of boots and Puck picked out a new pair of sneakers. This time, Kurt handed the money over to the man behind the cash register, managing to get the pairs of shoes for half price each.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Puck said seeing that the clock in the mall read half past twelve. "Could we get some lunch or something? My treat."

"Very well," Kurt conceded. "But I'll pay. And just to clarify, it's not a date."

"Of course not," Puck agreed immediately. "I'd take you somewhere much more special for a date."

"Oh yes, because dinner at Breadsticks and then a tour of the back of your truck is just so romantic," Kurt commented sardonically.

"Hey, if you agreed to a date with me it'd be so much more than that," Puck told him. "So where are we eating anyway? Hopefully somewhere that serves something more than just salad."

"I'll have you know that I eat more than just salad, Puckerman," Kurt retorted.

"Really?" Puck asked. "I figured you'd die just by thinking of the calories in some proper man food like pizza or a burger."

"I'm not a size zero supermodel," Kurt sniffed.

"Nah, you're way hotter," Puck replied and Kurt stiffened slightly at the compliment before leading the way to the nearest burger bar.

Sitting opposite one another with their shopping bags beside them, Puck tried to start up a conversation. As he picked off the gherkins from his burger and added a large dollop of tomato ketchup, Puck realised that Kurt wasn't responding to anything he said. Falling silent, he simply took to watching the other boy as he nibbled daintily on his own ketchup loaded burger.

"Do you have to stare?" Kurt asked flipping his fringe out of his eyes.

"Sorry," Puck mumbled through a mouthful of burger and bun, Kurt wrinkling his nose in disgust at the sight.

"That's really attractive," Kurt drawled before chewing down another small mouthful of his own.

"So, how's your dad doing?" Puck asked.

"Better," Kurt answered. "I still have him on a strict diet but he's back at work and everything."

"Cool, I'm glad," Puck told him sincerely.

"Thank you," Kurt replied quietly. "He thinks you're Mercedes," Kurt told him with a mischievous little grin.

"Didn't have the guts to tell your old man you were hanging out with the local bad boy, huh?" Puck asked.

"You're not all bad," Kurt admitted.

"Was that actually a compliment?" Puck grinned.

"Don't get used to it," Kurt warned. "But today hasn't been completely awful. And the past week at school, I haven't had to deal with as much hassle as usual and I know I have you to thank for that."

"I thought you were mad about that Karofsky stuff," Puck said.

"Your methods were not at all admirable," Kurt replied. "But I suppose in the mysterious brain of Noah Puckerman, the thought was there."

Puck just grinned before taking a smaller bite of his burger.

"Have you told your mum yet?" Kurt asked and Puck knew that he was referring to his sexuality.

"No, I'm not quite ready for that," Puck admitted.

"Are you really that concerned that she might react negatively?" Kurt enquired.

"I dunno. I think she'll be pretty cool with it," Puck said. "But at the same time, I think she will be disappointed. She might act like it's great but inside I'm sure she really does want me to bring home a nice Jewish girl."

"Have you told anyone else other than me?" Kurt asked.

"Just Rachel's dads," Puck answered thinking it best to leave out the fact that Sam, Mike and Blaine knew.

"If you don't mind me asking, since when are you… like me?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged. "Probably always but just living in denial. I guess I just started thinking about myself differently after what went down in juvie."

"Other than the fact you ruled that place you haven't said much about your time in there," Kurt pointed out.

"That was all talk," Puck admitted. "It was like hell in there."

He knew he had caught Kurt's interest and that the countertenor wanted to hear more, but Puck decided he'd said enough for the time being. He chewed down the last bite of his burger and licked his fingers before wiping them on his jeans. Kurt slowly finished his burger before wiping his hands on his napkin.

Grabbing the shopping bags, Puck followed Kurt's lead to the next store. The changing rooms were a lot bigger but the area outside the stalls was a very small space so Kurt joined Puck inside. Placing the bags in a corner, Kurt perched on the round stall and politely turned his eyes away as Puck changed.

"So how does this look?" Puck asked showing off a pair of jeans and a navy blue hoodie.

The outfit wasn't drastically different to his usual style but the clothing was a tighter fit.

"Good," Kurt nodded in approval and the jeans and hoodie were placed in a 'yes' pile before a number of other selected items were instantly rejected.

Trying on a pair of tight white trousers that really showed off the outline of his cock, Puck glanced over to Kurt and caught the boy peeking at him as he changed.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised pressing his hands over his eyes.

"No harm, no foul," Puck replied noting how Kurt crossed his legs a certain way and wondering if he was trying to cover a boner. "This any good?" He asked once he'd pulled the sky-blue vest top over his head and pulled a short-sleeved white shirt on over it.

"Almost," Kurt said gazing at him thoughtfully. "Wait here," he instructed before slipping out of the changing room. He returned a few minutes later with a sky-blue belt and handed it over.

Accepting the accessory, Puck made sure their fingers brushed together before he fitted it round his waist.

"You look good," Kurt admitted a little bashfully. "Nowhere near as fabulous as myself of course but… you look good."

"Good enough to be your boyfriend?" Puck asked, wincing internally at how lame he'd sounded.

"Next outfit," Kurt said in a slightly higher voice than normal. "I'll um… I'll just wait outside," he told him before stepping out to wait in the very narrow area outside of the stall.

"Damn, nice work, Puck," he berated himself.

He pulled on the final outfit, having a little trouble fighting his way into the black skinny jeans. Checking his reflection in the mirror, Puck saw that he looked one hundred percent gay but still one hundred percent hot. Smirking, he pulled the door open so Kurt could re-enter and look the new outfit over. The pale boy's mouth fell open and his pupils enlarged as he took in the new outfit.

"So, what do you think?" Puck asked standing with his hands on his hips and cocking to the side. "You sure these pants aren't too tight?" He teased turning round to give Kurt a good view of his ass.

"I… it's… you look…" Kurt stuttered before turning to face the wall rather than Puck.

The black skinny jeans Kurt had selected for him looked like they were spray painted on as did the deep purple long-sleeve top he wore with it. The top was so tight that his nipples and abs were clearly outlined.

"This outfits a keeper then," Puck said happily and Kurt just let out a pitiful sounding groan. "You alright there, Princess?" He asked.

"Fine," Kurt replied taking a few moments to gather his composure. "Thanks to my expert advice you look somewhat presentable. I'll be outside," he left the changing room again and Puck happily dressed back in his own clothes before attaching all the shopping bags to his wrists then picking up the outfits he was buying and leaving the rejected pile where it was.

He paid for his purchases, once again getting a good deal thanks to Kurt's presence before following the countertenor out of the mall and to the parking-lot.

They paused by Kurt's car and sorted through everything so that Kurt had his stuff and Puck had his new clothing.

"Thanks for today, hanging with me ain't so bad right?" Puck asked.

"I've had worse shopping partners," Kurt replied as he set his things on the passenger seat of his car before moving round to the driver's side. "See you at school," he said opening the door but Puck stopped him from getting in.

"Hey, I really had fun with you today," Puck said. "Maybe sometime we could…?"

"No," Kurt interrupted before he could finish. "Whatever you're asking… no."

"Why the hell not?" Puck asked.

"Because…" Kurt began. "Just… no," he said not really answering the question.

With a sigh, Puck just nodded in reluctant acceptance knowing it wouldn't do him any favours to try and push Kurt for a proper answer.

"I guess I'll see you then," Puck said stepping closer to press a gentle kiss to Kurt's soft cheek before hurrying away to his own car.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing =)**

**Chapter 15**

Usually, when Puck got ready for school, he just threw on whatever came to his hands. However, that Monday morning, he woke up a half hour earlier than normal and took great care over his outfit selection. Although he knew the black skinny jeans and tight purple top had a great affect on Kurt, he decided he'd wear that killer outfit another day. Perhaps it could be his coming out outfit.

Finally, he settled on the fashionably ripped jeans Kurt had picked out for him and threw on his grey McKinley Titans t-shirt with it. The new jeans hung low on his hips as well as hugging his ass and package nicely while the old shirt showed off his magnificent guns. He stepped into his new sneakers and combed through his strip of hair.

"Hey sis," Puck said catching Sarah around the waist and tickling her hips before turning her to face him. "How do I look?"

"Like you normally do," Sarah shrugged at him.

"So I look sexy yeah?" He grinned causing her to pull a face of disgust. "Come on you brat, tell me I look sexy."

"I'm not supposed to tell lies," Sarah retorted before moving over to their mother to have her hair done.

"Ma, do I look good?" Puck asked turning about for her.

"Yes, Noah, I'm sure you'll have girls falling at your feet," his mother sighed. "Just don't go impregnating any of them."

"Ma, I'm…" Puck began but cut himself off before he could say the G word.

"Noah?" Ruth prompted looking to him as she twisted Sarah's hair into a neat set of braids.

"Nothing," Puck sighed. "I better go or I'll be late."

The two Puckerman women stared at him in surprise before he left the house. Driving to school, he cursed himself for bottling out of telling his mum the truth about his sexuality. Though it was probably better that he didn't tell her as a spur of the moment thing. He really ought to get her alone and sit her down. That way he could prepare her for some important news.

Parking his car up, he grabbed his bag and headed up to the school building, catching up with Sam on the way and clapping the blonde on the back.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Sam asked seeming to know that Puck was a little troubled.

"Yeah sure," Puck shrugged. "I just, I almost told my mum this morning," he confided and Sam nodded in understanding. "Then I chickened out before the words could come."

"It doesn't matter," Sam said supportively. "When you're really ready to tell her the words will just come out. Nice jeans by the way," he commented.

"Thanks," Puck grinned. "Kurt picked them out."

"I should have known," Sam replied. "They make your bum look good," he complimented quietly and Puck smirked arrogantly before swaggering down the hall to his locker.

As he shoved his bag inside the metal cabinet and sorted through what books he needed, he looked back down the hall where Sam was at his locker with Quinn right beside him. From what he could make out, it seemed as though Quinn was in her bitchy Cheerio mode no doubt telling Sam what he should and shouldn't do and such. He supposed that was why Sam had picked Quinn to be his pseudo girlfriend. The girl was bossy enough to satisfy his natural submissive tendencies during the times he couldn't get sexual relief from Puck.

Heading to his classroom about five minutes later, Puck strutted inside and took a seat next to Brittany and did his best to help her understand the lesson at hand.

"Puck?" Brittany asked a little later when they'd both given up on trying to learn anything and just sat at the back making sketches in their notebooks.

"Yeah babe?" Puck replied as he added some more tentacles to the alien he was drawing.

"Why are you different now?" She questioned as she took out her pink crayon and coloured the tail of the unicorn she'd drawn.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You seem different," Brittany shrugged as she coloured the unicorn's mane. "You have been since you got back from your holiday camp in juvie."

"Juvie isn't a holiday camp," Puck told her and she set her crayon down to give him her full attention so he could explain. "It's like prison for dudes who are underage and too young to go to real prison."

"Oh," Brittany replied casting her eyes to the carpet and Puck could tell the girl felt embarrassed by her lack of knowledge. "Santana said it just meant you were on a holiday."

"She probably didn't want you to worry," Puck said patting the blonde's shoulder lightly. "Anyway, what are you talking about? How am I different? Babe, I'm still Puckersaurus."

"But you haven't been helping Santana digest her food," Brittany remarked and Puck furrowed his brows together unsure of what she meant. "And I'm with Artie now so I feel bad when she gets me to help. And if I blow her off to hang out with Artie she gets upset and it makes her really bitchy. She says being with her isn't cheating because she's another girl but I still don't think its right."

"Look, Santana's hot and Artie's cool," Puck said. "But you can't have both. Fooling around can be with as many people as you like, but relationships are between two people."

"Why can't I have both?" Brittany asked with a sigh. "I love Artie but I love Santana's sweet lady kisses too."

"That's a decision you have to make yourself," Puck told her.

"I don't want Santana to be lonely," Brittany replied making it sound as though she'd already decided on Artie. "She wouldn't be lonely if she was with you again but you don't want her anymore do you? You're different now."

"Yeah, yeah I am different," Puck admitted.

"How different?" Brittany asked.

"Dolphin different," Puck answered knowing that was the easiest way to explain things to Brittany.

"I thought so," Brittany responded with a light smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But you should. At least the people in Glee Club, we're your family."

"Yeah, soon maybe," Puck told her. "When I'm ready."

They smiled at one another before Brittany returned to colouring her unicorn and Puck went back to drawing aliens.

XXX

In Glee Club that afternoon, Puck bravely took the seat next to Kurt. His knee brushed against the other teens and though he noticed Kurt straighten up in his seat, he didn't move his leg away from the contact. They sat in silence, neither one of them bothering to listen to or converse with Rachel as she discussed Sectionals.

The next two to enter were Sam and Quinn, the female blonde ranting to the male blonde about popularity and reputations. Catching Sam's eye, Puck offered his boy a sympathetic smile as he slumped into a seat beside Quinn, the Head Cheerleader scolding him when he put a hand on her thigh. As the rest of the group slowly made their way into the choir room, most of them focusing their attention on Quinn telling off Sam before an argument broke out between Tina and Mike, Puck rested his arm over the back of Kurt's chair and leaned in a little closer.

"Hey, are we good?" Puck asked a little uncertain as to how Kurt might be feeling about him since their shopping trip.

"Yes, I suppose so," Kurt replied, their little exchange going unnoticed by the others who were nosily listening to Mike and Tina argue or Quinn complain. "I'm still not dating you though," he added lowering his voice just in case.

"Does that mean 'never' or just 'not now'?" Puck asked.

"It means," Kurt replied before turning his head so their eyes met. He closed his mouth and swallowed, eyes following the movement of Puck playing with the woollen string of his hat. "Just… not now," Kurt told him.

"Not now," Puck repeated with an accepting nod. That was certainly better than 'never'. "I can live with that."

Upon Mr. Schue's arrival, the arguments between the others stopped. The man was just discussing song options for Sectionals when Kurt raised his hand in the air. Mr. Schue looked in Kurt's direction, clearly seeing his raised hand before turning his head away and carrying on with what he was saying. Annoyed, Puck was about to point out that Kurt had something he wanted to say when Finn put his hand in the air and Mr. Schue gestured for him to speak.

"Hey guys," Finn said as he took to the performance space looking out at them all. "So, Kurt and I have some good news. Kurt, do you wanna tell them?" He asked.

Shooting a slightly resentful look in Mr. Schue's direction, Kurt nodded and stood next to Finn.

"Boys and girls," Kurt smiled and Puck could tell he was genuinely excited. "This very morning my father popped the question to Finn's mother."

"What question?" Brittany asked. "Was there a test today?"

"My dad and Finn's mum are getting married," Kurt said excitedly clapping his hands together and the others clapped too. "I've got a lot of work to do with planning the wedding but I know who I want to provide the music."

"Vocal Adrenaline," Brittany guessed and the others shook their heads at her.

"No, Finn and I would like to hire New Directions," Kurt said and there were murmurs of excited agreement.

"A Glee wedding, this is perfect," Rachel gushed. "I've fantasized about this since Finn first joined the club."

"Well you can forget about your fantasies, Hobbit," Santana sneered. "You're not marrying Frankenteen. This isn't going to be about you Pinocchio; this is for Kurt and Finn's parents."

"So what songs are we singing?" Mercedes asked.

"I have got it all figured out," Kurt replied collecting his bag and pulling out some lyric sheets that he passed around the group. "And I know exactly how I want everyone to make their way down the aisle."

"Maybe you could sing a song at the reception Mr. Schue," Finn suggested.

"Yes, of course," Kurt forced on a smile. "That would be most appreciated."

"That sounds great," Mr. Schue nodded patting Finn's shoulder. "Ok, we've got a lot of work to do, let's start practicing. Great idea, Finn."

Kurt, Puck, Mercedes and Sam all sent a small glare at their vocal coach for giving Finn the credit for Kurt's planning.

The group practiced hard before their session was over and they all gathered their things and made their goodbyes. On his way out of the choir room, Puck was stopped by Brittany who handed him a piece of paper before skipping off to catch up with Artie, pushing him really fast down the halls in his wheelchair.

"What's that?" Kurt asked curiously coming up behind him.

Turning the paper over, Puck looked down at the drawing Brittany had made him. Judging by the mohawk, he guessed the dolphin was supposed to be him.

"Britt drew me a picture," Puck smiled handing it to Kurt so he could look.

"Is that you as a dolphin?" Kurt asked and Puck nodded. "With a rainbow in the background?" Puck nodded again. "Does she know that you're… like me?"

"Yep," Puck nodded. "She was talking to me today. She said she could tell that I was different since juvie."

"Puck?" Kurt asked a little hesitantly. "What happened to you in there?"

"Just… stuff," Puck answered evasively. "Maybe I could tell you over dinner some time?"

"Make that coffee," Kurt replied. "Caffeine consumption seems more like a friendly situation than a date, which I'm not yet ready for."

"Friends can eat dinner can't they?" Puck asked. "Besides, coffee, drinking caffeine, that's just to keep people awake all night so they can do the nasty."

"Did you have to make such a comment?" Kurt groaned. "I'm never going to look at coffee the same way again."

"Sorry," Puck laughed as they entered the parking lot. "So, dinner?"

"I can't. Not tonight," Kurt told him. "We're having a family meal since my dad proposed and everything. Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's cool," Puck nodded.

"Right, well, tomorrow then," Kurt confirmed shaking Puck's hand awkwardly before moving on to his car.

Punching the air in triumph, Puck dashed to his truck and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He searched for Blaine's number before hitting the dial button so he could ask the shorter boy for advice on how he should behave on his upcoming non-date.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – Glee is so not owned by me *sigh* if only**

**Thanks for reading/review**

**Warning: Mentions of abuse**

**Chapter 16**

There were two hours to go before Puck would be meeting Kurt for dinner and he had Blaine and Sam in his room helping him decide what to wear. Blaine was eager for Puck to wear his new white pants but Sam argued that white was a risky colour and he might drop his food down himself. Both boys refused Puck's desire to wear jeans and a hoodie and Puck opted out of the skinny black jeans and tight purple top.

"Are you sure you won't wear this?" Sam asked as he held the purple top against himself. "You'll look hot, Kurt won't be able to resist."

"I'm saving that outfit for a special occasion," Puck told them. "Besides, this is a non-date. I don't wanna look like I'm trying too hard."

"I still think you should wear the white," Blaine said holding up the pants from where he was knelt by the headboard of Puck's bed.

"What about this?" Sam asked arranging a pair of faded denims on the mattress along with Puck's new lilac vest top and violet shirt. "It's smart but casual and has that 'not trying too hard' feel you're going for."

"Yeah, yeah that'll do," Puck nodded in agreement before stripping shamelessly and pulling the outfit on.

"You're not wearing underwear?" Blaine asked.

"Man, I never wear underwear," Puck told him.

"You can borrow my panties if you want," Sam said cheekily making Blaine laugh so Puck grabbed the blonde and bent him over the bed, landing a single spank to his ass before forcing Blaine stomach-down on the mattress and doing the same. "Shame, I'm sure they'd look hot on you."

"Do I wear sneakers or boots?" Puck asked them seriously.

"Sneakers," Sam said at the same time Blaine suggested "Boots."

"Helpful," Puck commented sarcastically.

"Well where are you taking Kurt for dinner?" Blaine asked.

"Breadsticks," Puck replied and Blaine pulled a face. "What's wrong with that?"

"Isn't Breadsticks a little cheap for the fabulous being that is Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked. "He's a diva; he'll want something fancier. He deserves something fancier. Take him to that posh seafood place," he suggested.

"Do I look like the kind of dude who eats seafood?" Puck asked rhetorically. "Besides, this is just a friendly meal together. Breadsticks is the perfect place."

"But aren't you planning to tell him about your stint in juvie?" Sam asked. "That's some deep heavy shit, Puck. You wanna be careful where you say that kind of stuff. Practically everyone at McKinley goes to Breadsticks. Someone's bound to overhear you. Blaine's right, you should go somewhere else. It doesn't have to be anywhere fancy or expensive, just a place less likely to be populated by McKinley students."

"This is Lima, dudes, it's not like we've got a lot of options here," Puck pointed out.

"I think I have an idea," Blaine said as a smile formed on his lips and the other two looked to him expectantly. "Your mum's heading off to work in an hour right?"

"Yeah, so?" Puck asked.

"Well, instead of having Sam baby-sit your little sister here," Blaine said. "He could take her to his place to play with Stacey and Stevie and you can bring Kurt here."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "That's perfect. You can cook for him and you'll be in the comfort of your own home so you don't have to worry about anyone over hearing the private things you have to say."

"Just one problem," Puck sighed. "I can't cook."

"Order take-out," Sam suggested.

"No need," Blaine told them rolling up the sleeves of his cardigan. "Just leave it to me. I happen to be a wizard in the kitchen. How does a simple pasta dish sound?"

"Sure, whatever," Puck agreed. "Ok, you get to work on that pasta dish now and when it's done I'll put it in the fridge ready for when I bring Kurt back here. In the mean time, Sam, help your master out."

"Wait, you're planning to have Kurt round for dinner but you want to fool around with Sam first?" Blaine asked in a disbelieving whisper.

"Dude, I need a fucking blow-job or I'll have a hard-on all night," Puck replied. "And the next time we have a house to ourselves your ass is so getting punished, Anderson," he hissed. "Now get to the kitchen, this meal has to be perfect."

"Yes, Master," Blaine nodded as he moved off the bed, running his hand down the length of Sam's arm as he did so, before heading out the room.

Once the door was closed, Puck locked it before unbuckling his belt and taking his cock out. Sam was already on his hands and knees crawling towards him, his large mouth opening accordingly to take him in. Gripping Sam's hair, Puck leaned heavily against the door as the blonde's mouth enveloped his length. He bit down on his other fist to stifle his moans, jerking his hips and forcing himself further down Sam's throat with every thrust.

"Oh fuck," Puck swore, the words muffled by his fist as he threw his head back, smacking the door lightly. "Mmm, shit," he moaned looking down at Sam's big hazel green eyes.

Breathing through his nose, the air tickling Puck's skin and adding to the pleasurable stimulation, Sam sucked hard enough to trigger Puck's orgasm, swallowing down all his master had to offer.

"Fuck yeah," Puck breathed out still leaning on the door for support as he waited for his strength to return. "Such a good little cock-whore," Puck praised ruffling Sam's hair, the comment making the blonde smile appreciatively.

Tucking himself away, Puck buckled his belt back up and nodded for Sam to get back on his feet. Unlocking his bedroom door, he headed downstairs to check on Blaine in the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Sam asked resting his hands at Blaine's waist.

The shorter teen looked up at him over his shoulder and smiled gratefully but shook his head.

"Noah, I'm off to work now, honey," Ruth told him as she moved around making sure she had everything. "Make sure you work hard on this science project of yours," she said, something in her voice suggesting she hadn't believed Puck's lie about a school project for one minute. "Sam, if anything happens call me straight away. Sarah shouldn't give you any trouble but if she does I don't want you giving her any treats before bed. It was nice to meet you Boris," she added before leaving.

"It's Blaine," Blaine mumbled to himself sounding a little offended while Puck merely laughed. "Jerk," he pouted sure that Puck was the reason for his mum getting his name wrong.

"I'll be adding that comment to the list of things you need punishing for," Puck said as he stood behind Blaine and slipped a hand down his pants, fingering his hole lightly. "Don't burn my food now."

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, Puck pulled his hand away from Blaine and moved to the sink to wash his finger. He turned round just as Sarah skipped into the kitchen, smiling up at Sam adoringly.

"Hey, Sammy," she grinned sweetly.

"Hey, Sarah, you look very pretty," Sam complimented making the little girl giggle and blush. "Just like a little Prom Queen."

"Will you be my Prom King, Sammy?" Sarah asked him hopefully holding out her hands.

"I'd be honoured," Sam told her taking his hands in his and twirling her around in a dance.

"Ooooh, got yourself a boyfriend, Sarah?" Puck asked teasingly.

"You're just jealous because you haven't got one," Sarah retorted poking her tongue out and Blaine openly laughed at the girl's comment.

"Shut up, you brat," Puck retaliated wondering if his sister was old enough to understand the differences between sexualities and if she really understood the comment she had made. "Anyway, there's been a change of plan. Sam isn't babysitting you here; he's taking you to his place. You can play with his brother and sister."

"Ok," Sarah smiled. "You'll join in our games too won't you Sammy?" she asked as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Sure I will," Sam nodded causing her to beam. "You've gotta be on your best behaviour for me though."

"Oh please, I'm an angel," Sarah responded in a sing-song voice.

"Get your coat, squirt," Puck told her. "Sam can take you now."

Sarah happily got her coat and shoes before returning to Sam's side, slipping her hand into his.

"Be good," Puck told her. "Look after her yeah," he added to Sam and the blonde nodded.

"Bye Boris," Sarah called waving to Blaine as Sam led her out.

"Why'd you tell your mum and sister my name's Boris?" Blaine asked as the front door closed shut.

"For a laugh," Puck shrugged. "That done?" he asked gesturing to the pasta.

"Pretty much," Blaine replied as he dished it all up ready to be put in the fridge. "You're lucky that I happen to know Kurt loves his pasta best when it's cold."

"Thanks for doing this, man," Puck told him. "Really."

"You're welcome," Blaine answered. "So, your little sister seems really fond of Sam."

"She's got a total crush on him, ever since I introduced her to Sam, before you were involved in our little arrangement," Puck said. "For her it was love at first sight. She's already been planning their wedding. Not jealous are you?" He sniggered.

"Hey, if she had a thing for Kurt you'd be jealous too," Blaine countered.

"True," Puck admitted. "But she doesn't have a thing for Kurt. She's crazy about Sam. Looks like you've got competition."

"Well as Sam isn't a paedophile or even into girls I think I've got a shot," Blaine replied. "Your sister might be annoyingly cute but this is a contest she is going to lose. Sam is mine. Or… well, I guess he's yours," he added sounding both sad and bitter.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Hobbit," Puck said. "He likes you. I know I'm the master here, for now at least, but I have no claims to Sam, or to you. If you want him then you can have him. You just have to be patient. He's not ready to come out yet and he's still dating Quinn. You need to give him time."

"How bad was it?" Blaine asked and Puck raised an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate. "Whatever it was that happened to him… before, how bad was it?"

"He hasn't told you anything?" Puck asked and Blaine shook his head. "Have you tried asking him?"

"A couple of times," Blaine answered. "But he gets this pained look in his eyes and he clams up and I don't have the heart to push him for answers. I guess I'm afraid of what I might hear."

"Well I only know the basics," Puck said. "And it's not pretty. That boy's been seriously fucked with so you sure as hell gotta treat him right."

"I will, I do," Blaine insisted. "Can I ask you something, as a friend?"

"You're not my friend," Puck retorted. "I don't even like you."

"Well I don't like you either," Blaine responded with a grin. "But I won't deny you're good with your cock. Seriously Puck, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," Puck told him.

"Can I have your permission to take Sam out on a date?" Blaine asked.

"Sure man," Puck nodded. "But make it fucking special for him, you got that?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied.

"Good, now I've gotta go pick up Kurt so fuck off home you loser," Puck said shoving Blaine playfully. "Drive safe," he added as they separated outside to their different cars.

"Good luck with Kurt," Blaine told him. "You're gonna need it."

XXX

Pulling up outside Kurt's house, Puck checked his reflection in the mirror before wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans as he stepped out and walked up to the door. He rang the bell and shifted nervously from side to side as he waited for someone to answer. To his relief, it was Kurt who opened the door. Puck feared he might soil his pants if Burt greeted him with his shotgun.

"Hey, gorgeous," Puck said in place of hello. "Ready?"

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Kurt muttered more to himself as he strode past Puck and climbed into the passenger seat of his truck. "This isn't a date, Puck, I hope you remember that," he added when Puck sat at the steering wheel.

"I'll keep that in mind," Puck smiled. "So, did you tell your dad you were having dinner with me?"

"Not exactly," Kurt admitted. "I thought it would be better if I led him to believe I was eating over at the Berry household."

"Why not eating with Mercedes and her family?" Puck asked.

"Because Cedes' dad is sitting next to mine on the couch right now watching some boxing match," Kurt informed him. "So, where are we eating tonight?" Kurt asked.

"My place," Puck told him. "I cooked for you," he lied.

"If this is you trying to get into my fashion designer pants you can drive me back home right now," Kurt retorted sternly.

"Relax," Puck replied. "I just figured it'd be easier to talk about juvie shit in my house with no-one around."

"Oh, that does make sense," Kurt said quietly and they spent the rest of the car journey in silence.

As Puck parked up in his drive then led Kurt inside, he offered to take his coat. Kurt simply glared and removed his coat by himself before hanging it up.

"If you give me food poisoning I will shave off that ridiculous thing on your head," Kurt threatened.

"Hey, don't mess with the 'hawk," Puck said covering his strip of hair defensively as he led Kurt to the dining table and pulled a chair out for him. "Drink?" he asked.

"Juice if you have any," Kurt replied. "If not then water will be fine."

"Apple ok?" Puck called from the kitchen as he pulled a carton of apple juice out the fridge.

"That's fine," Kurt called back so Puck poured him a glass and took it into him.

He returned to the kitchen and pulled out the two plates of food and removed the cling film Blaine had covered them with. Balancing the plates carefully in his hands, Puck made his way back to Kurt. He set a plate of pasta in front of him before joining him at the table.

"Would it offend you if I prayed?" Puck asked.

"Your house, feel free," Kurt answered him. "Just don't expect me to pray to a God I don't believe in."

Nodding, Puck clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Jesus, Satan, Spiderman," Puck said and he was sure he heard Kurt roll his eyes. "Please give me the strength and willpower to keep my hands to myself tonight since my guest is looking extra damn fuckable. Ow!" He winced as Kurt kicked him hard in the shin. "A-fucking-men," Puck finished scowling at the other male who was smirking slightly. "You know, you should rejoin the football team," Puck commented as he stabbed at some of his pasta. "With the way you kick, those legs and feet of yours would win us every game."

"You're just saying that because you want an extra opportunity to perve over me in the locker room," Kurt stated knowingly.

"Hey, you're free to check me out too," Puck told him with a wink.

"Sorry Puck, jerk isn't really my type," Kurt replied.

"I'm not a jerk," Puck said and Kurt merely quirked an eyebrow. "Well, at least not all the time. We had fun at the mall right?"

"True," Kurt conceded. "Though that was really more to do with the location than the company."

"You're sexy when you're being a bitch," Puck told him causing the countertenor's cheeks to pink. "And so adorable when you blush."

"Shut up, I'm not blushing," Kurt denied as he ate another forkful of his pasta. "By the way, this pasta really is delicious," he admitted and Puck grinned. "Be sure to thank your mother or whoever it was that cooked it on my behalf."

"Damn, how the hell did you know I didn't really cook it?" Puck asked.

"I didn't," Kurt smiled triumphantly. "Not until just now. So… are you going to tell me about your time in juvie?" he asked in a gentler voice casting his eyes to his food.

"That was the deal," Puck said. "What d'you wanna know?"

"I… whatever you're comfortable with sharing," Kurt replied.

"Hey, I'm prepared to tell you anything," Puck told him stretching his arm across the table to take Kurt's hand.

The pale teen looked at their hands for a short time before tugging his out from under Puck's larger one and smoothing out his hair.

"When you came back to school," Kurt said. "Why did you tell us that you ruled that place if it wasn't true?"

"It was easier," Puck shrugged. "I didn't want everybody knowing the truth about what I had to deal with in there. Can you imagine how long it'd take for everyone in school to find out if I told Rachel, Mercedes or Tina the real story? And if people didn't make fun of me for it they'd pity me for it and I don't want that I'm too…"

"Too proud," Kurt supplied. "I can relate," he said. "To an extent at least, with the whole bullying situation that I've dealt with my whole life."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was ever a part of that," Puck apologised.

"So, what happened in there?" Kurt asked. "What was your first day like?"

"The first day was one of the worst," Puck answered setting his fork down upon finishing his food. "I was barely through the doors when I got jumped. I didn't even see the attack coming."

"But… you were ok right?" Kurt questioned. "I mean, you kicked the guy's lopsided behind and showed him who the real badass was?"

"It was three guys who jumped me," Puck explained and Kurt's mouth formed into an 'O' shape. "They were massive dudes. I probably couldn't take them on one-on-one let alone all three at once. The assholes pulled out my nipple ring."

"Ouch," Kurt winced in sympathy at the thought. "I'm sorry."

"I got off easy really," Puck shrugged. "The guards pulled them off before they could do any real damage. Then I was sent to the Nurse. I was pretty shaken up. I mean I've been in fights before but never anything like that. I walked into that place thinking I was the man. Five minutes in there and I was already crying like a baby begging for my mum to come take me home. One of the guards led me to my cell. That seemed like the longest walk of my life. I was fucking terrified, expecting another attack to come. Then I met my cell mate."

"Was he… did he hurt you?" Kurt asked.

"At first I thought he was gonna snap my neck," Puck confessed. "The guard pushed me in then locked the cell door. I swear I've never heard a lock sound so fucking loud."

"Your cell mate, what was he like?" Kurt questioned looking completely enraptured by Puck's tale and sickened by it all the same.

"A big muscled guy who looked to be in his early twenties, but I never found out how old he really was. I think he was older than me but for all I know he could have been younger." Puck said. "A good-looking dude, Jewish. His name was Slater. He just moved towards me without a word, gripped my arms and pulled me up against him. I struggled so he tightened his grip and pulled my head to the side. Then he latched on to my neck, sucked a mark on my skin. I thought… fuck I thought I was about to have my ass ripped open or something."

"But he didn't?" Kurt asked worriedly. "You weren't…" he trailed off not voicing the word.

"No, no I wasn't raped," Puck assured him and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "After he gave me a love bite, he let me go and told me that I'd been claimed."

"Claimed?" Kurt repeated looking disturbed by the thought. "That doesn't sound too pleasant."

"Depends how you look at it," Puck said. "I saw some fucked up shit in there, Kurt. I'm lucky it was Slater who claimed me and not one of the nastier dudes."

"This 'claimed' thing?" Kurt asked. "What does that mean exactly? Were you this Slater guy's boyfriend?"

"Hell no," Puck laughed. "There's no romance in that place. Just violence and sex, usually combined."

"But… you said you weren't raped," Kurt stated sounding confused.

"And I wasn't," Puck reaffirmed. "Like I said, I was lucky. Being claimed by Slater was probably the best thing to happen to me in that place. When everybody else saw the mark he left on my neck, they knew to leave me alone. Thanks to him nobody messed with me. He was one of the top dogs in there. He, in part, owned the place… owned me. Being with him kept me safe but I had to give him something in return."

"Something in return," Kurt echoed. "You mean sex."

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "He made me his bitch. Letting him fuck me kept me from getting my ass kicked or raped by any other fucker in there."

"That doesn't sound like you were very lucky," Kurt commented. "That sounds awful."

"Slater was a decent enough guy," Puck defended. "He never seriously hurt me like some of the other dudes would have done. We'd have rough sex sometimes and I'd be kinda sore for a while but for the most part he was gentle."

"What about the guards?" Kurt asked. "Didn't they ever do anything to stop that type of thing from happening?"

"The guards didn't do shit," Puck sneered. "They just acted like nothing was happening. Sort of like how the teachers turn a blind-eye to bullying."

"Did you… did you want to be… sexually active with Slater?" Kurt asked a little hesitantly. "Were you given a choice? Were you allowed to say no if you didn't want to do it or if you were too sore?"

"I could have said no," Puck replied. "But if I refused him of anything he wanted from me I wouldn't have been his bitch anymore. I wouldn't have been safe. Without his protection anyone else could have done whatever they wanted to me. Or one of the nasty dudes could have claimed me and… fuck, I wouldn't have survived that."

He turned his head away, trying to shield his face from Kurt's view as tears stung at his irises.

"Puck?" Kurt asked gently.

"There was this kid I met in there," Puck said. "His name was Dillon. He was only fourteen. The kid shouldn't have even been in that place. It was his older brother who landed him in the shit. His brother set their neighbours house on fire and forced Dillon to take the blame for it. He said Dillon was younger and he wouldn't get in as much trouble because he was a good student and a polite kid. A proper nerd he was, he didn't belong in there."

"What happened?" Kurt asked in a whisper, his eyes transfixed on the tear that was making its way down Puck's cheek.

"He got claimed by this guy called Chezzer," Puck answered. "Twisted son of a bitch that guy was."

"But being claimed is a good thing… right?" Kurt asked. "I mean, Dillon had to do things for Chezzer but he was protected from other people. Like how you were protected by Slater. Dillon was ok, wasn't he?"

"I was fucking lucky with Slater," Puck stated. "But Dillon, that fourteen year old kid, he was… nobody deserves that. And he was just a kid, Chezzer was a fucking nineteen year old, it shouldn't have been allowed to happen. The guards should have done something; they shouldn't have turned a blind-eye or pretended not to hear. Dillon had to share a cell with Chezzer. It was only two cells away from me and Slater. We heard everything. I could even smell the sweat, the piss and the blood."

"B-blood?" Kurt asked looking a little queasy.

"You only had to look at Dillon to know he was still a virgin," Puck said. "Poor kid probably hadn't even kissed a girl before. That cunt Chezzer didn't care. First chance he got he… Fuck," Puck swore rubbing his eyes as his voice cracked. "The first time Slater fucked me, he was gentle. He prepared me and he gave me time to adjust but it still hurt a bit. I can't even imagine the agony Dillon must have gone through."

"Chezzer r-raped him?" Kurt asked.

"Raped doesn't sound vile enough," Puck told him shakily turning to look Kurt in the eye. "I could hear Dillon screaming, crying and begging for help. Chezzer was just laughing. He was fucking him so hard and rough the rest of us could hear the bed bashing against the wall. It was just so fucked up. Some of the dudes even had the balls to squeal and call for the guards but the bastards never came. I wanted to help. A lot of people in there were assholes but they wanted to help too; even the jerks that jumped me on my first day. But we were locked in our cells. All we could do was fucking listen to that poor kid scream."

"I… I don't know what to say," Kurt said looking quite sick.

"You know how long you can scream before you lose your voice?" Puck asked wryly. "Fucking hours man, fucking hours. It felt like hours anyway. He was just a fucking kid."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised. "I'm sorry I brought all this up."

"Don't be," Puck told him. "I haven't told anyone about what went on in there. At least not the darker stuff. It… it feels good to get some of that shit out."

Silently, Kurt moved round the table and lightly brushed the tears away from Puck's face. Puck let out a shaky breath before Kurt opened his arms to him and he immediately stepped into the offered embrace.

"I'm probably sick for saying this," Kurt whispered as Puck buried his face in the crook of his neck. "But I'm so glad what happened to Dillon didn't happen to you."

"Crying in front of you wasn't really what I was aiming for," Puck tried to joke and Kurt smiled weakly. "I should… I should drive you home."

"It's funny," Kurt said. "I was so reluctant to even enter your house tonight but… now I feel like I don't want to leave. If I kissed you now, would I be taking advantage of you in your vulnerable state?" he asked tracing Puck's lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

"I wouldn't complain," Puck responded as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Looking torn, Kurt gently stroked Puck's cheek with the back of his knuckles before settling for pressing a chaste kiss to Puck's jaw before the silent drive back to Kurt's.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee, if I did, Kurt Hummel would be on that pole on a regular basis**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 17**

Seeing the wide grin on Sam's face made Puck smile too. The blonde practically skipped down the school corridors and Puck was sure Quinn wasn't the reason for Sam's happy mood. Unless he was very much mistaken, Puck guessed that a short singing sensation with a penis had asked Sam out on a date.

"Hey man," Puck greeted falling in to step with Sam and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, how'd it go last night?" Sam asked with a goofy grin still stretched across his face.

"Different than expected," Puck admitted thinking of the tears that had been shed as well as the soft kiss Kurt had pressed to his jaw-line. "But it was good. Now come on, I know you're dying to tell me what's got you in a good mood."

After checking that no-one was listening in, Sam leaned towards the mohawked boy to whisper to him. "This morning, Blaine was waiting outside my house. He asked me out. Through song."

"That boy really is gay," Puck laughed and Sam shoved him playfully as they walked along.

"We really need to start working harder in Glee though," Sam said seriously. "Those Warbler dudes were pretty good."

"He had his Glee Club help serenade you?" Puck asked getting an idea. "I think your new little someone has just helped get me one step closer to Kurt's heart. The rest of you guys are gonna help me sing a song to Kurt, at the wedding."

"Whoa, do you mean you're like… coming out?" Sam asked quietly as they entered their classroom together.

"I don't know yet," Puck shrugged. "But we are gonna sing to him." They took their seats and pulled their books out. "First, I'm gonna ask if he'll have me as his date to the wedding. If he says yes then I'll come out to the rest of the Glee Club and ask for their help with a song. If he says no, we'll still do the number, but I'm gonna make Finn think it's his idea and he'll convince the others to help out. But I'll make sure Kurt knows it's really from me."

"What song?" Sam questioned.

"Um… maybe we should ask Blaine," Puck suggested and Sam nodded his agreement. "And, dude, seriously, I'm happy for you and Harry Potter," Puck told him speaking low so nobody could hear. "Slaine has a great ring to it and everything, but you need to end things with Quinn if you're gonna be with him whether you're out about it or not."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Sam nodded looking guilty and conflicted. "But you just can't dump a girl when a wedding's right around the corner. All the talk of dresses and flowers makes girls think they're more in love with you than they actually are. Since I like my nuttage how it is I'm waiting till this wedding is over."

"Good plan," Puck said. "So, when's the date?"

"Tonight," Sam answered. "Is that ok?"

"I was hoping for some play time," Puck replied. "But I guess Blaine's punishment can wait. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Sam prompted as he struggled with the paragraph he was trying to write.

"I really like the agreement we all have together," Puck said. "But I get that it's not a permanent situation. Tonight, you and Blaine should probably talk about whether you still want in or not."

"I guess," Sam sighed looking guilty and conflicted again.

"Here, you need help?" Puck asked gently gesturing to Sam's work.

The blonde nodded, looking embarrassed about his dyslexia holding him back so much.

As the two worked together, sitting closer than was considered normal, they failed to notice a pair of eyes upon them from across the room. Sitting in her seat, Brittany smiled to herself as she watched the way Puck whispered softly into Sam's ear and how he'd squeeze the boy's shoulder occasionally. If anyone else had been paying attention, they too would have seen the affection between the two jocks, Puck ruffling Sam's blonde hair every now and then and Sam dropping his forehead onto Puck's shoulder a few times.

At the end of the lesson, Brittany waited by the door for the two of them before handing a piece of paper to Sam, offering them both a wide smile then waggling her fingers as she skipped off.

Looking down at the piece of paper, Puck and Sam found a crayon coloured drawing of a dolphin with yellow hair holding fins with a mohawked shark.

"Crap, she thinks we're a couple," Puck stated.

"She's actually a pretty good artist," Sam mused stowing the picture in his bag. "She won't say anything right?"

"Not sure," Puck responded. "Just… make sure you don't piss Santana off. If Brittany tells anyone it'll probably be Santana. Stay on her good side and we'll be ok but if we piss her off… we're fucking dead."

XXX

As usual, Puck ditched his Math class. He headed to the Nurse's office like he normally did but decided against a nap when he spied a sick Suzy Pepper dozing on the cot. Turning away, he moved straight towards the weight room deciding to work on his guns. Stepping through the double doors, he thought the room was empty until he heard a sniffling noise.

Standing still, he listened carefully, trying to detect where the noise was coming from. Sensing it was further down the back of the room, behind a bank of lockers, Puck tiptoed towards that area.

"Hello?" He called. "Coach Beiste?" He asked hoping the Football Coach wasn't crying over the fact they'd lost a game to a school for the deaf last year or something. Edging round the lockers, Puck realised it wasn't the husky woman hiding out to have a private cry. It was Dave Karofsky. "Dude, crying is for pussies. Man up," he told him knowing his words were hypocritical since he'd been sobbing into Kurt's shoulder the previous night.

"Fuck off, Puckerman," Karofsky said, his words harsh but his voice weak as he wiped his snotty nose on his sleeve. "I haven't done anything to Hummel ok so leave me alone."

Turning round, Puck intended to just leave the jock to cry on the floor, but he grabbed a box of Kleenex that always seemed to be around and offered a tissue to the boy instead. Not looking at him, Karofsky accepted the box and blew his nose before throwing the snotty tissue away from him. He then took another to wipe away the dampness at his eyes. Meanwhile, Puck leaned against the lockers, feeling intensely awkward as he looked down at the other teen.

"What, no jokes or insults?" Karofsky asked bitterly.

"Why are you crying, man?" Puck asked.

"What the fuck makes you think I'd tell you?" Karofsky retorted and Puck gave a single nod knowing he made a fair point.

"I'm here and I'm asking," Puck replied with a shrug. "Doesn't look like there's anyone else to offer the same treatment."

"Just leave me alone," Karofsky said sounding tired as he dropped his head to rest on his knees.

Once again, Puck fully intended to just leave, but his long forgotten conscience suddenly re-found its voice and told him to make things right. He winced slightly upon realising the voice sounded a lot like his Nana. Sliding down the metal cabinets, Puck joined Karofsky on the floor, a two foot gap left between them.

"I'm sorry I fucked your mum," Puck told him.

"You can't apologise for shit like that," Karofsky sneered. "That kind of thing's unforgivable."

"Yeah, I guess," Puck replied. "But I'm still sorry. How are your parents? Are they getting a… divorce?" He asked the final word coming out as a croaked whisper.

"I don't know," Karofsky answered. "The words been thrown around a lot the past few weeks but… nothings been decided. They just keep arguing, every damn day. Living in a house with your parent's at each other's throats all the time is a lot worse than having them separated. And now they know that I'm…"

"Gay," Puck supplied and Karofsky whimpered at the word.

"I didn't even mean to tell them," Karofsky said. "It just came out. They were yelling at each other and I wanted them to stop so… I just said it."

"How'd they take it?" Puck asked.

"It made them fight even more," Karofsky sniffed. "My mum started blaming my dad for it. She hasn't spoken to me since. She barely even looks at me."

"I'm sorry, really," Puck told him even though Mrs. Karofsky's reaction to her son's sexuality wasn't his fault.

"My own mother can't even accept me for being a freak," Karofsky said with hurt bleeding into his every syllable. "How can I expect anyone else to?"

"You're not a freak," Puck insisted. "And… you're not alone ok."

"Right, coz I'm sure Hummel would be real understanding about my situation," Karofsky retorted sarcastically. "Not that I can actually talk to him even if he would listen because you'd out me to everyone and make sure I'd get my ass kicked."

"Look, Dave…" Puck began.

"Don't call me Dave; I'm not your friend," Karofsky told him.

"Right, sorry," Puck mumbled. "But I was never going to out you. And I was lying about having evidence of you kissing Kurt on my phone. I know I was an asshole, but I was just trying to protect Kurt. And when I said you're not alone, I meant… you see I'm… look, I'm not a sex-shark. I'm a dolphin."

"What?" Karofsky asked.

"Brittany says that dolphins are just gay sharks," Puck replied with a hint of a smile.

"You mean…?" Karofsky trailed off as he looked at Puck in disbelief.

"Yeah, I like cock now," Puck confirmed. "And…"

"You're in love with Kurt," Karofsky finished for him.

"Yeah," Puck nodded.

"You don't deserve him," Karofsky said.

"Probably not," Puck agreed. "But neither do you. I know I can't take back all that stuff with your mum, and I really am sorry about it all, but I want you to know that I will never out you. If… if you have the guts to come out while we're still at school, then I'll have your back, man. I'll protect you from getting queer-bashed as best as I can. But if you start giving Kurt shit again, or if you hurt him in any way, then me and the Glee guys will kick the crap out of you. Probably the girls too."

"I won't hurt him," Karofsky promised. "Can you leave me alone now? I still can't be around you without wanting to punch your face."

"You can hit me if you want," Puck offered. "We both know I deserve it."

"Just get lost," Karofsky sighed. "Hitting you won't make my problems go away. The only thing it'll do is ease your guilt a little bit and you don't deserve that. You should have the guilt of screwing my mum fucking eat you up inside."

Letting out a sigh, Puck pushed himself back to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know it doesn't count for much," Puck said. "But once again, I'm really sorry."

"Just go," Karofsky told him and Puck finally left the other teen to his sorrow.

XXX

At lunch time, Puck ambushed Kurt on his way to the cafeteria and pulled him into an empty classroom. The slender male looked positively murderous over having his shirt wrinkled but Puck took the fact he didn't storm out instantly as a good sign.

"Thanks for last night," Puck said to start the conversation off. "It was good to just talk about that crap."

"I'm glad I could help," Kurt replied. "So, did you drag me in here for any specific reason?"

"If I said I wanted to make-out would you stay?" Puck asked with a slight smirk.

"Only long enough to punch you in the face," Kurt responded promptly with a devilish grin of his own.

"Ok, no making-out," Puck surrendered. "You know, I spoke to Karofsky earlier. Apologised to him. He didn't exactly forgive me, understandably, but I told him I was sorry. And I made it clear that I'd never out him and that he isn't alone in this. I said I'd stand up for him and everything if he came out, though I don't think he'll be doing that any time soon."

"That's actually really decent of you, Noah," Kurt said and Puck's heart fluttered over hearing his first name. "I'm proud of you."

Puck couldn't fight away the stupid grin that attacked his lips. It felt good to hear Kurt say those words, though the countertenor probably wouldn't be so proud if he knew about his tryst with Mrs. Karofsky.

"It looks like we're gonna give your dad and Carole a hell of a wedding this Saturday," Puck commented and Kurt's eyes lit up as he thought of the upcoming wedding.

"Believe me; it's going to be outstanding," Kurt gushed. "And Carole has the final fitting for her wedding dress today. Just wait till you see her walk down the aisle on Saturday, she is going to look fabulous."

"About the wedding," Puck said stepping towards Kurt so that they were only inches apart. "I wanted to know if maybe you'd… um," Puck took a breath and coughed awkwardly, hating himself for getting nervous at such an inopportune moment. "Well I er… um, would you like… damn it," he complained under his breath as he raked a hand through his strip of hair. He turned his back to Kurt and took a few seconds to master himself before facing the pale boy again. "Kurt, I'd be really honoured if you'd consider having me as your date to the wedding."

"Date?" Kurt asked and Puck nodded. "You mean date as in… date?" He asked.

"Yeah," Puck replied. "I'll bring you flowers if you want. And we could adapt the choreography a bit so I go down the aisle with you. Then I'd like to show you off and dance with you all night. We can even be sickeningly cute and feed each other bits of wedding cake or whatever."

"But if we danced together," Kurt said. "People would know that you're…"

"Gay," Puck completed the sentence. "Yeah, I know."

"You mean you're ready to come out?" Kurt asked.

"If you'll have me as your date… then yeah," Puck nodded. "Look, I'm not asking to be your boyfriend, not yet." Puck told him when he saw Kurt's uncertainty. "But I'm a stud. If I'm gonna disappoint all those girls and break their little hearts by coming out," Kurt snorted in amusement at Puck's arrogance. "I should at least do it in style. With a beautiful boy on my arm. So… what do you say?"

"Noah Puckerman," Kurt answered and Puck crossed his fingers hopefully behind his back. "You've got yourself a date."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 18**

"I think I've just grown a vagina," Puck commented on Friday afternoon, the day before the wedding.

"Noah, you're not allowed to say that," Sarah reprimanded him from where she was sat on Sam's lap; unaware of the jealous looks Blaine kept firing at her.

"Well I just did, squirt, deal," Puck replied pulling one of her pigtails.

"Ow!" Sarah whined glaring at him as she pouted her lower lip out and snuggled deeper into Sam's arms.

"How could you grow girl parts?" Stevie asked from where he sat leaning against Sam's feet.

"Because I just watched a chick movie all the way through," Puck told him.

"But I like Letters to Juliet," Stacey said from where she sat at Puck's feet. "Its one of my favourite movies."

"That's ok though, you're a girl," Puck told her. "I'm a dude. I shouldn't have to watch this. I should be watching something manlier."

"Sam's favourite movie is Avatar," Sarah informed him as she smiled up at the blonde.

"That's because Sammy is a dork," Puck teased.

"My favourite film is Die Hard," Stevie said.

"Now that's a film little dude," Puck praised offering his fist for the little boy to bump.

"Blaine's favourite film is The Little Mermaid," Stacey told them all. "So boys can like girly films too."

"Blaine isn't a boy," Puck replied. "He's just a girl with short hair."

"Bite me, Puckerman," Blaine retorted.

"I'll do it," Sarah said grinning at him evilly. She moved in to latch her teeth upon Blaine's skin but Puck yanked her away from him by her hair. "Ouch!"

"Stop fighting children," Sam said as he neatened Sarah's hair for her.

"Kids, its time to go," Mrs. Evans called out. "We'll be back late Sam," she added as the three youngsters grabbed their coats. "You boys behave yourselves now."

"We will Mrs. Evans," Blaine replied politely with a charming smile.

"Thanks for taking Sarah along Mrs. E," Puck said.

"No problem, have fun," she smiled before leading Sarah, Stacey and Stevie out into the car where Mr. Evans was waiting.

The three teenagers kept their attention on the T.V for a few minutes, just to ensure that Sam's family had really gone.

"I think we're good now," Sam said.

"Will Mike be joining us?" Blaine asked.

"No, he's decided that he'll stick to watching porn on his computer," Puck answered. "He says it doesn't feel like he's cheating on Goth Chick that way."

"So it's just the three of us?" Blaine enquired.

"If you boys are still up for it then yeah," Puck replied.

"Oh, I'm definitely up for it," Blaine assured him as he took Puck's arm and pulled it across Sam's lap then guided his hand to his crotch. "Master," he added, his tone of voice serving to give Puck and Sam a boner of their own.

Puck squeezed Blaine's groin a little before standing up. He pulled the other two off the sofa to stand with him and began the task of undressing them until they were left in nothing but their panties. Blaine's were a hot pink colour and Sam's were a dark purple. The two dropped to their hands and knees and began to crawl their way to Sam's bedroom, Puck walking behind them, occasionally kicking Blaine's ass lightly.

They entered Sam's bedroom and even though they were alone in the large house, Puck still locked the door as an added precaution. He dropped the pile of clothes on the floor, adding one of the tops Kurt had picked out for him to the heap. As the other two remained on their knees with their heads bent down awaiting further instruction, Puck reached for his rucksack that he had left in Sam's room when he got there after school. Searching through it, he pulled out a small riding crop.

"Stand," Puck ordered as he stalked back towards his boys.

The two stood, Sam automatically placing his hands on his head, Blaine quickly copying the action. Circling them, Puck ran the end of the crop over them. He started with Blaine, trailing the riding crop up his outer leg then round to his ass. He gave a little slap to each cheek before moving the crop over his back. Puck then trailed the crop down Blaine's chest, lightly slapping over his nipples, before dragging it down Blaine's inner thigh before landing a light hit to his nuts.

"Well done," Puck told him before moving on to Sam and repeating the process. "Good boy," he praised the blonde.

Setting the riding crop down, Puck faced his boys and groped them through their panties. Sam's eyes fluttered shut at the attention and Blaine bit down on his lip trying to stifle a moan. Pulling his hands away, Puck smirked as he heard two soft whimpers of disappointment. Moving behind them, he placed his hands on their bums and forced them to walk forward until they were face up against the wall.

He left them briefly to take two sets of handcuffs from his bag. One pair was shiny silver and the other was rimmed with pink fluff. He attached the pink pair to Blaine's wrists, pulling his hands from his head so that they were cuffed behind his back. He did the same with Sam using the silver set of handcuffs. Puck then pulled both boys' panties down around their ankles so they could step out of them. Picking the panties up, Puck stuffed them into each of the boys' mouths effectively gagging them.

"If you need to use your safe words then spit the panties out," Puck said gently. "Now, you boys are gonna have a little competition," Puck told them as he procured a tube of lube from Sam's bedside cabinet. "The winner," Puck said as he inserted a lubed finger into Blaine's quivering hole, "Gets to fuck me," he allowed himself a smirk as Blaine moaned. "And the loser," Puck said, "will not be allowed to cum this evening."

He stretched Blaine's ass out a little more before giving Sam the same treatment. Satisfied that both were prepared enough, Puck selected more items from his bag. He took out two cock rings and fastened them around Sam and Blaine's erect cocks. He then took out two dildos. After slicking both toys with lube, he held one at each of the boys' entrances.

"All you have to do is clench your butt muscles around the dildo I'm about to put inside you," Puck explained. "The aim is to keep the dildo in your ass for as long as possible. The first boy to let the dildo drop loses. Understand?" He asked and they both nodded. "Good," he grinned before slowly inserting the toys.

He pushed the dildos in as far as they would go, with just two inches protruding from the boys' openings. He then stood back to watch the competition play out. Puck could see how Sam and Blaine clenched their butt muscles, desperate to keep the toy inside of them. Their thighs were also taut with the effort of keeping hold of the dildo. The boys had their feet apart so their legs were spread like an upside down V making the task all the more difficult.

"You need to do better than that if you want to win, Sammy," Puck tutted as Sam's dildo slipped out a little.

He could hear Sam whimpering a little and the noise tugged at Puck's heartstrings, making him want to push the dildo back up a little more but that would be cheating. Besides, Blaine's dildo had just slipped out a little too.

"Clench boys," Puck told them. "Keep those dildos in those little slut holes of yours if you want the privilege of fucking your master."

Both boys were dangerously close to losing now but still fighting to win the task. As he watched on, Puck was sure that Sam would be the loser. His hole had always been looser than Blaine's so keeping the toy inside had to be a greater challenge for him than for Blaine.

Soon enough, Puck was proved right when the dildo completely fell from Sam's gaping entrance.

"Bad luck, Sammy," Puck sighed as he moved back towards the boys, just as Blaine lost the fight to hold on to his dildo. "I'm afraid you won't be cumming tonight," he said as he pushed three fingers into Sam's hole. "But congratulations Blaine, you get to fuck your master. You'd better make it good for me. Of course, before we get to that, you do have to be punished for some of your behaviour this week," he reminded the shorter boy.

Puck took the panties out of the boys' mouths and tossed them over to the clothes pile. He then un-cuffed them both and took hold of their cocks so he could lead them to the bed.

Pushing Blaine onto his back, he cuffed him to the headboard then instructed Sam to fetch his bag. Dropping to his hands and knees, Sam crawled across the floor and returned with the bag hanging from his mouth. Patting his blonde head, Puck took the bag from him and took out a pair of nipple clamps. He sucked Blaine's dusky nipples into hard peaks before attaching the clamps, a silver chain connecting the clamps to one another. He tugged on the chain lightly, causing Blaine to hiss.

With Sam's help, Puck positioned the pillows under Blaine's hips so his ass was raised off the mattress a little. Taking a vibrator from his bag, Puck pushed it past Blaine's lips and had him suck on it for a while, his saliva acting as lubricant before he forced it inside of Blaine's body.

To begin with, Puck had the vibrator on a low setting of two sending gentle vibrations up Blaine's rear. Picking his riding crop up again, Puck delivered multiple hits over every part of Blaine he could reach. He kept the hits light but they were enough to create pretty pink marks. His treatment of Blaine's ass and thighs was a little harsher than the rest of Blaine's body and Puck delighted in every grunt, pant and whimper that fell from Blaine's lips. He also tugged on the chain of the nipple clamps every few hits.

Turning the vibrator up to a higher level, four, Puck made his spanks to Blaine's buttocks a fraction harder. He then ordered Sam to straddle Blaine's face so the shorter teen could lap at the blonde's asshole. The cock ring prevented Blaine from release but Puck was sure that the boy would have exploded already if it wasn't in place.

He could also tell from Sam's loud moans that he was desperate to cum but as the loser of the contest he would be denied of such a privilege.

"Master, please," Sam begged and Puck cursed the blonde for being so difficult to deny.

"Lay on your back, Sam," Puck ordered.

Panting a little, Sam moved off of Blaine's face and rested beside him on the large bed.

Leaving Blaine for a few moments, Puck spread himself atop of Sam, his jean clad hard-on creating deliciously painful friction to Sam's exposed member. Dropping a series of kisses across Sam's chest, Puck stroked his hair affectionately before hovering his face over his.

"You lost the competition, Sam," Puck reminded him in a gentle voice. "The rules stated that the loser would not be allowed to cum," Sam whimpered. "You're just going to have to be a good boy and live through it. Can you do that for me, baby? Can you do that for your master?"

"Yes, yes Master," Sam responded.

"That's my boy," Puck replied proudly having to fight the urge to give Sam a proper kiss. He pressed his mouth to Sam's temple instead before returning his attention to Blaine.

He turned the vibrator up as high as it would go and Blaine cried out at the sensation. The shorter teen was soon begging to cum or for it to all stop, but he didn't use his safe word. Using the crop, Puck continued to punish Blaine's reddened ass and tugged at the chain of the nipple clamps at the same time. He struck Blaine's ass with a harder swat every time Blaine uttered a swear word.

"Fuck, ow!" Blaine howled panting heavily and tears leaking from his eyes as a result of all the sensations. "Master, oh, nrgh… please, I can't… I can't take it… oh shit, mmm. I'm sorry; please… please let me… let me cum."

Landing a final hit to Blaine's buttocks, Puck decided Blaine had served his punishment. He turned the vibrator down level by level before finally turning it off and pulling it out. Next, he removed the nipple clamps, Blaine yelping in pain as the blood returned to his abused nubs. Placing all the items back in his bag, Puck removed the handcuffs.

"How you feeling?" Puck asked lightly rubbing the boy's stomach.

"I think I'm gonna die," Blaine answered dramatically.

"You need a break before you fuck me?" Puck asked him and Blaine nodded.

"Master, please, I can't last," Blaine near sobbed. "I need to cum."

"Sam, suck your boyfriend's cock," Puck ordered and the blonde obediently moved between Blaine's stretched legs and swallowed him down.

Puck tugged lightly on Sam's hair to pull his head back so only the head of Blaine's member was in his mouth. He then loosened the cock ring and Blaine instantly shot his load, Sam greedily drinking it down his throat.

After giving Blaine a few minutes to get his breathing under control, Puck handed him his pink panties to put back on. He also gave Sam his purple panties back, after removing his cock ring, then lead them downstairs, permitting them to walk. They played a few games of Pool, poor Sam was still achingly hard but left unattended to.

Half an hour later when Blaine was ready, they returned to Sam's bedroom. Stripping out of his jeans, Puck grabbed the lube and a condom and handed them to Blaine before settling on the mattress.

"Help prepare me, Sammy," Puck instructed and Sam joined them on the bed.

Together, Sam and Blaine worked their fingers in and out of Puck's ass, stretching him for entry.

"You're tight, Master," Sam commented.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've had a cock inside me," Puck told him.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Blaine asked, stilling his fingers inside of him for a moment.

"I'm sure," Puck nodded. "Stop being such a vagina and use that gift Satan created between your legs."

"Oh," Blaine replied as a look of understanding formed on his face. "This is what you want, isn't it master?" He asked making the title sound degrading. "This is what you want with Kurt, you want to be dominated. You want to be Kurt's bitch."

"No I fucking don't," Puck huffed turning his face away from their prying eyes.

"Yes, yes you do," Blaine insisted.

"Shut up before I beat the crap out of you," Puck threatened, his anal walls clamping around the fingers that were still in his ass.

"Hey, it's ok," Sam soothed withdrawing his fingers from Puck's tightness and crawling up so he was face to face with his master. "You don't have to be ashamed."

"Of course not," Blaine agreed. "I think it's adorable."

"Whatever. Just fuck me already," Puck said.

"Yes Master," Blaine replied as he rolled the condom onto his cock and lined himself up at Puck's fluttering hole.

"Make it good for me, bitch," Puck told him.

Blaine pushed himself inside, Puck's body fighting against the intrusion at first before accepting the foreign flesh through his tight ring of muscle. As Blaine set up a rhythm, forcing his cock in and out of Puck's opening, Sam kissed and licked at Puck's nipples and abs.

"Harder," Puck growled out and Blaine obeyed the command, slamming his hips back and forth so he could really pound his master's rear. "Fuck, yeah just like that," he grunted as Blaine drilled into him, battering his prostate.

Still toying with Puck's nipples, Sam slipped a hand to Puck's cock and teased his thumb over the slit making him gasp.

"Ride me, Sam," Puck choked out.

Finding another condom, Sam placed it over Puck's engorged member, Blaine stilling his movements to make it easier. Taking the lube, Sam quickly worked three fingers inside of himself before straddling Puck's waist and sitting down on his thick shaft.

"That's it, baby," Puck said as he gripped Sam's hips, helping the blonde bounce up and down on his dick while Blaine plunged in to Puck's own tight heat. "Oh yeah, fuck."

Not caring that Sam had lost the competition, Puck wrapped his hand around Sam's long neglected organ.

"Mmm, Master," Sam moaned throwing his head back, Blaine instantly sucking on his throat.

"You can cum, Sam," Puck told him.

With a few more tugs on his dick, Sam splattered his seed across Puck's torso and the blonde slumped down against him. Holding his warm body close, Puck bit into his shoulder as Blaine continued to pound into him.

"Let go, Master," Sam whispered into Puck's ear, his words triggering Puck's release, Blaine following shortly after.

Blaine pulled out of Puck and took off the condom and threw it away. Sam took a while longer to regain his energy before letting Puck's spent cock slip out of his hole. Sam removed the used condom from Puck's dick and tied the end in a knot and threw it away. Puck opened his arms and the two boys curled up on either side of him, resting their heads on his chest.

"This is the last time, isn't it?" Puck asked as he stroked his fingers through Sam's blonde tresses and Blaine's dark curls.

"I think so," Blaine answered quietly.

"I'm gonna miss this," Sam sighed as he laced his fingers with Blaine's across Puck's cum-covered stomach.

"Maybe Kurt will be in to this kind of thing," Blaine suggested though he didn't sound at all convinced.

As Sam got to work in licking up the cum all over his torso, Puck let his eyes fall shut, just allowing himself to feel Sam's tongue on his skin. Blaine joined in and the two boys kissed after they'd cleared up every last drop.

"Master?" Sam asked.

"Call me Puck," he replied.

"Ok, Puck," Sam said. "If Kurt does turn out to be in to this kind of thing, can we… I mean, will we, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so," Puck answered. "But Kurt… he's all about romance. I don't see him being cool with sharing."

"You know, this doesn't have to be the last time," Blaine said. "You're not even with Kurt yet."

"We'll just see what happens," Puck replied dropping a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

He intended to leave a kiss on Sam's head too, but he changed his mind and allowed himself the proper mouth to mouth kiss he had long been craving from the blonde. Sam's lips parted accordingly and he accepted the caress of Puck's tongue. They exchanged saliva and shared their breath before Puck broke the kiss.

"Thank you," Sam smiled and Puck understood that Sam wasn't just expressing his gratitude for the kiss. He was thanking him for treating him the way he did, showing him that he deserved better than how Graham had abused him and for introducing him to Blaine.

"I gotta go," Puck told them and he climbed out of the bed, pulled his clothes back on then picked up his rucksack and looked back at them.

He smiled as he watched Sam cuddle against Blaine. It was clear by the way Sam rested his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine cupped Sam's ass that Blaine would now become Sam's Master. Leaving the two of them, Puck opened the bedroom door, stepped through then closed it behind him. On the drive home, he dearly hoped that soon enough he would be able to hold Kurt in a similar way to how Slaine cuddled together.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 19**

It was Saturday, the day of Burt and Carole's Glee-themed wedding. It was also the day Puck came out to a wider group of people. He had of course already come out to the rest of the Glee Club. He had to so that they would help him perform a song to Kurt at the wedding reception. At first, most of them had laughed thinking he was joking.

It was Brittany who convinced the others he was telling the truth. The girl did keep shooting looks of confusion to Sam though, as if she expected him to come out too or that she thought Puck ought to be singing to him. The lack of reaction from Santana suggested that she'd already heard about Puck from Brittany. Mike had pretended to act shocked but was supportive all the same. Tina also seemed politely happy as did Artie. Finn just looked hopelessly confused and Puck worried that his head might actually explode. Quinn just looked stunned and was still and speechless for quite some time before she was physically able to join in with their rehearsal. Rachel boasted that she knew all along, so Puck pointed out that she owed his mum money and she scowled at him before ordering everyone about as she took on the role of director. Then there was Mercedes. Puck supposed the number of times she crushed his foot was a silent warning that if he hurt Kurt she would 'cut' him.

They had all worked hard on the song and Kurt knew nothing about it. Puck sincerely hoped he would appreciate it later on that day. It was great that Carole was getting married to Kurt's dad. Coming out to Carole and Burt's families and friends was a little daunting, but the wedding and his coming out hardly mattered to Puck. For him, the most important part of the day was that he would be going on his first date with Kurt.

"Noah, you need to get moving honey or you'll be late," Ruth called to him.

He trudged downstairs to find her fixing a pretty bow into Sarah's hair. As Ruth and Carole had always been good friends, she and Sarah would be attending the wedding too.

"What are you doing? You're not even dressed," Ruth said exasperatedly.

"The Glee Club are all getting ready there," Puck told her.

"Well get going then," Ruth encouraged.

"Ma," Puck said quietly. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh Noah, what have you done?" She asked.

"Nothing," he retorted sounding a little resentful. "I just… look; I have a date to this wedding ok. I figured you should know."

"That's great, Noah. I'll meet this girl later," Ruth replied.

"Boy," Puck whispered lowering his eyes to the floor.

"That's great, Noah," Ruth repeated. "I'll meet this boy later. Now will you get moving before you're late?"

"I… I just…" Puck stammered out unsure what to say.

Finishing Sarah's hair, Ruth crossed to her son and pulled him into a tight hug as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you," Ruth told him stroking his strip of hair. "Now go."

"You better not be dating, Sam," Sarah said. "He's mine."

"Shut up, squirt," Puck replied before heading out.

He arrived at the church and walked inside, carrying his tux. He came across Mike and Tina who were already dressed up. They pointed him to the room that had been set up for the boys to get ready and Puck made his way in, finding that Sam was the only one currently there. Stepping up behind him, Puck hugged the half-nude blonde around the waist.

"Dude, I'm bricking it," Puck confessed as Sam turned.

"Relax, it'll all be fine," Sam assured him rubbing his arms comfortingly. "Just get ready."

They talked casually with one another as they got ready and Puck felt himself relax. Once Sam was dressed, he patted Puck on the back, wished him luck and then left. Alone in the dressing room, Puck stood before the full length mirror trying to fix his bow-tie properly.

"Damn it," Puck huffed as he failed his fifth attempt.

"You really are hopeless," Kurt said in an amused voice as he stepped fully into the room and walked towards him. "Here, let me."

"Thanks," Puck replied as Kurt stood in front of him and fixed his bow-tie for him before attaching the flower to his jacket. "You look awesome," he told Kurt as he scanned him over.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Kurt smiled.

"So, have you told your dad that I'm your date for the wedding?" Puck asked.

"Have you had a shot gun pointed at your face recently?" Kurt responded.

"No," Puck answered. "So you haven't told him. You ashamed of me or something?"

"No, I just thought it best not to tell him," Kurt replied. "I calmly explained that I have a date for the wedding but I didn't mention your name. He probably expects me to be here with… well, Blaine."

"Right," Puck said putting his hands in his trouser pockets feeling a little stung. "Do you wish you were here with Blaine?" He asked.

"No," Kurt responded forcing Puck to take his hands out of his pockets. "Blaine's been wonderful to me and he's a great friend but… I don't foresee romance between the two of us. He was just the first openly gay teen I ever met so I really admired him and I suppose I confused my feelings for something more. Don't tell me you're jealous?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm really into you, Kurt. Of course I'm jealous," Puck answered. "So, you really don't like Short-Ass like that anymore?"

"I really don't," Kurt assured him. "And don't call him that. He's still a great friend you know. Now come on, we'll be starting soon," he held out his hand and Puck took it, smiling as they linked their fingers together.

"Hey Kurt," Puck said just before they left the dressing room. "Just in case I never get a date with you again, I really wanna thank you for today. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Kurt told him giving his hand a squeeze before leading him to the others who all feigned shock over seeing them together as they weren't supposed to know about their date.

A few minutes later, everybody got into position behind the large double doors where the wedding guests were all seated inside. Music started and Finn entered first, singing out to the audience as he made his way down the aisle, Rachel joining him shortly afterwards. They sang and danced together before Sam and Quinn made their way down. Puck couldn't help but to think that it should have been Blaine in Quinn's shoes. Dismissing the thought, he danced down the aisle with Kurt, briefly catching his mum's eye but not losing his concentration on the steps and words.

The song continued as the other Gleeks made their way down the aisle. Tina was paired with Mike, Artie with Brittany and Mercedes with Santana. Then Burt danced his way down before Carole made her grand entrance and joined her soon to be husband at the altar.

As the wedding service was carried out, Puck kept his eyes on Kurt. He could tell how happy his date was for his dad and that made Puck feel happy too. The countertenor also got a little teary eyed, though he still managed to look handsome.

The bride and groom exchanged their vows, making the guests laugh along with them before they exchanged the rings. Thoughts of standing in a similar situation with Kurt crossed Puck's mind and he wondered if it was too soon to start saving for a ring. He didn't want to be presumptuous and think that Kurt would accept a marriage proposal if he made one, but if there was a chance that Kurt would consider marrying him in the future then Puck believed Kurt deserved a beautiful ring to rest upon his delicate finger.

The new couple kissed and everybody applauded as they made their way back down the aisle. Everybody followed them outside to where Carole was waiting to throw her bouquet. Santana and Rachel in particular looked desperate to catch the flowers but it was Puck's sister Sarah who squealed in triumph and delight as she caught them. She then rushed over to Sam and looked up at him with a wide smile as she asked how soon he could marry her.

"Sorry sweetie, but Sam is my boyfriend," Quinn explained to her.

"Whatever," Sarah sneered up at her. "Hey Sammy," she said taking the blonde boy's hand. "As soon as Quinn cheats on you and gets knocked up again you can call me." She blew him a kiss, glared at Quinn who looked highly insulted before she skipped back over to her mum waving the bouquet of flowers around.

"Your little sister is a monster," Quinn told Puck before storming off to the ladies room.

"You see why I turned gay?" Puck asked Kurt. Kurt looked as though he was going to tell Puck off but a laugh treacherously escaped his lips. "Come on, I want you to meet my mum," he said before leading him through the crowds of people. "Hey ma, this is Kurt Hummel. My date."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," Ruth said shaking his hand. "Carole's told me a lot about you. I only hope you'll be a good influence on Noah and that he won't be a bad influence on you."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Puckerman," Kurt replied shyly.

"Oh please, call me Ruth," she responded. "Now, the thing you have to understand about Noah is that he's very fragile. Ever since my husband ran out on us he's felt the need to act tough and…"

"Ma, stop," Puck interrupted blushing in embarrassment. "And I'm not fragile," he added.

"Hey," Finn greeted as he joined them along with Rachel. "We're all about to make our way to the reception hall now."

"Finn Hudson, will you ever stop growing," Ruth sighed. "Ah, Rachel, you look lovely sweetheart," she said placing an arm around the Jewish girl's shoulders. "You also owe me a little money."

"Why does Rachel owe your mum money?" Kurt asked as they walked a little way behind everybody else.

"They made a bet on my true sexuality," Puck informed him. "Even Rachel's dads had a bet going. Rachel thought I was straight but… well," he shrugged as he smirked at Kurt.

"So how are things going to be at school?" Kurt asked him. "Being my date at this wedding is one thing. How were you planning to officially come out at school on Monday? I mean, are you coming out?"

"Sure," Puck replied. "I figured I'd strut my stuff looking exceptionally hot, then maybe make-out with a certain talented countertenor by his locker. What do you think?"

"I think you're unbelievable," Kurt commented.

"But you didn't object to my plan," Puck pointed out. "I take it that means you're all for it."

"Well, if it enables you to show who you really are to the rest of the student population then I suppose my help wouldn't hurt," Kurt replied.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Puck promised him as they neared the reception building. "How about getting another date with you? What are my chances of that?"

"That really depends on how well you treat me for the remainder of the night," Kurt said.

They entered the reception hall together and found their seats. Kurt was sitting at the head table along with Burt, Carole and Finn. Puck sat beside Rachel with the rest of the Gleeks.

After Carole and Burt shared their first dance as a married couple, it was time for the speeches. The new husband and wife both said a little something, and then Kurt gave a heartfelt speech before introducing Finn to the microphone stand. The taller teen was clearly nervous but he said some nice lines about his mum as well as his new step-dad and step-brother.

Looking to the girl beside him, Puck noticed Rachel mouthing the words along with Finn and realised she must have helped him write it. Puck frowned a bit, finding that Finn's speech suddenly lost the warmth now he knew it didn't come completely from his own heart.

Finishing his little Rachel Berry-written speech, Finn looked over to Puck before calling him up. With an encouraging shove from Sam, Puck made his way to the microphone stand, Finn awkwardly patting him on the shoulder as he stepped out of the way.

"Hey, I'm Noah Puckerman," Puck greeted wishing he'd had the sense to prepare something to say. Finn getting Rachel to provide him with a speech didn't seem like such a bad thing now. "First of all, congratulations to the new couple," he said nodding towards them respectfully. "Finn and I were always best friends as little kids so I was fortunate enough to grow up knowing the amazing woman seated next to Mr. Hummel incredibly well. Carole was a great mum to Finn and a true friend to me," Carole smiled at him warmly. "My mum is awesome," Puck continued looking over to his mother who was sat with Sarah. "But I always looked to Carole as my second parent after my dad left. You didn't just teach Finn what it means to be a man; you and my mum helped one another to teach me too. You're an amazing mother, a great friend and you make a beautiful bride. You're a very luck man, Mr. Hummel. You also have an amazing son, Kurt Hummel," Carole beamed as she turned her head to look at a now blushing Kurt while Burt watched Puck intently. "And I wanted a way to show Kurt how incredible I think he is so I got Finn and the other Glee kids to help me out. So, Kurt, I'd like to dedicate this song to you."

Finn took away the microphone stand while the band started to play the music. Gazing right at Kurt as the Glee boys joined him on the dance floor, Puck added his vocals to the music and sang the first verse of the song.

"Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining," Puck smiled softly in Kurt's direction.

He could feel his mother's eyes on him and he hoped there was a proud expression on her face. Moving his eyes from Kurt briefly, Puck saw that Carole was smiling with a misty-eyed expression and Burt's features had softened as he watched the happiness pass over Kurt's face.

Puck continued to sing as the Glee girls joined him and the boys on the dance floor, all blending their voices together for the chorus.

As Puck continued to sing with the boys and girls dancing behind him, Mercedes and Rachel moved over to Kurt and pulled him up from the table. The girls all crowded around Kurt as Puck sang to him.

As Puck sang, he strutted across the floor towards Kurt and took his hand. He twirled Kurt around before pulling his body closer, wrapping his free arm around the slender male's waist.

With the Glee kids joining in for the chorus again, Puck led Kurt to the middle of the dance floor and slow danced with him there.

Still singing along with Puck, the other Glee members paired up to dance with one another. Rachel was dancing with Finn, Tina with Mike, Brittany with Artie, Sam with Quinn and Santana with Mercedes. Taking Carole's hand, Burt led his new wife out onto the floor and danced with her, both of them smiling as they watched Finn with Rachel and Kurt with Puck.

They continued to sing as Sarah moved on to the floor, stomped on Quinn's foot and forced her away so that she could happily dance with Sam.

Song over, the other guests applauded the performance as a faster song began to play.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled from where he was still held in Puck's arms.

Puck just grinned back and continued to gently sway with Kurt side to side even though it was an up-tempo song playing. They remained close together for the rest of the night, sometimes dancing along with their fellow Glee mates and other times just dancing together. Kurt also shared a dance with Carole and then one with Burt. Puck danced with his own mother, eventually saved Sam from his little sister and also took Carole for a turn about the dance floor.

After Burt and Carole cut the wedding cake, Puck sat down with Kurt on his lap allowing the countertenor to feed him. He knew their friends were laughing at him and suggesting that he was whipped already even though he and Kurt weren't boyfriends. Ignoring them, he simply opened his mouth obediently for each forkful of cake. Kurt then fed himself his own piece before turning his face back towards Puck.

Noticing a little smudge of frosting at the corner of Kurt's mouth, Puck grinned before wiping it away with his thumb. He saw Kurt swallow at the action and felt a heavy breath tickle down his wrist from Kurt's mouth and nostrils. It felt like a perfect moment to lean in for a kiss, especially since Burt was back on the dance floor with Carole and looking the other way, but Sarah chose that moment to appear at Puck's side insisting she had something important to tell him.

"Ok, what?" Puck asked her in annoyance.

"Noah," Sarah said before pausing for dramatic affect. "You smell like dog poop," she laughed before running away.

"One day I really am gonna kill her," Puck seethed.

"Don't be mean," Kurt told him. "I think she's cute."

"She's evil," Puck declared. "It's the last dance," he said as Mr. Schue announced that piece of information before he started to sing the slow love song. "Wanna dance it with me?"

"You'll do I suppose," Kurt replied teasingly.

He moved off Puck's lap and took his hand before guiding him out to the floor. Sarah made to annoy her brother again but Puck just shoved her towards Sam and Quinn. The youngest Puckerman was instantly distracted by the blonde boy she believed herself to be marrying one day and once again fought Quinn for a dance with Sam.

Winding his arms around Kurt's waist while he placed his over his neck, Puck gazed into his date's eyes wondering what to say. When nothing appropriate came to his mind, he settled for silence and simply cherished the moment. He could feel his mouth going dry and there was an odd sensation in his stomach. He had never been nervous on a date before, he wasn't sure what to make of the new situation.

All too soon, the last song of the night ended and the dance was over. Reluctantly, Puck released his hold on Kurt unsure how to proceed. He knew that he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to do so much more than just kiss him. But it suddenly felt like he was a twelve year old boy who had never kissed anyone before and he didn't know what to do.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Puck nodded wishing he could have said something better.

"I guess I'll see you at school on Monday," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Puck nodded again feeling even more idiotic.

"Well, goodnight then," Kurt told him.

"Yeah," Puck nodded once more and Kurt nodded back before walking away. "Fuck."

"Smooth, Puckerman, real smooth," Santana mocked as she linked arms with him. "That behaviour is sure to score you a second date. I'll bet Hummel's on his way home to masturbate over you right now," she said sardonically.

"I totally messed up," Puck acknowledged and the Latina only smirked in amusement. "I don't understand. I'm good at this. This is what I do. I'm Puckzilla."

"Yeah well, even I'm not turned on by you right now," Santana said. "Looks like you've lost your sex appeal and badassness."

"No way, I'm still Puckersaurus," he replied adamantly. "I just need to man up, find him, kiss him and ask him on another date. I haven't ruined my chances yet, there's still time."

"Well you better hurry up," Santana told him. "If you don't win Hummel over now then you could be spending the rest of your life celibate."

"Shit," Puck swore as one hand moved to his package before he pulled his arm away from Santana's and rushed out the building in search of Kurt. "Oh fuck, no," he huffed as he spotted the boy slipping into the car and driving away with his new family.

"Dude," Sam said from where he was stood on the sidewalk with Sarah wrapped around his ankles. "Go after them."

Nodding, Puck raced back to the church where his car was parked, threw himself into the front seat and drove to the Hummel-Hudson home as fast as he could without being a danger to the road.

Taking every short cut he knew, he managed to pull up on the roadside just as the new couple and their step-children were stepping out of the car. Throwing himself out of his truck, Puck walked briskly towards them as they made their way up the garden path. He caught hold of Kurt's wrist just before he entered the house.

Startled, Kurt looked round before stepping back down onto the porch and looking at him expectantly. Carole quietly closed the front door, smiling at them as she did so.

"Kurt I…" Puck said before shaking his head and placing his hand to Kurt's cheek. "Can I kiss you?" He asked wincing at how desperate he had sounded.

"Please do," Kurt replied and Puck instantly felt relieved.

He moved in, finally pressing his lips against Kurt's, being sure to take his time with what was a long-awaited kiss. As he saw fireworks burst into colour behind his closed eyelids, Puck reached a hand down to check he still had a dick between his legs since he was having such girly responses. After melting into the kiss a little longer, allowing Kurt to dominate the kiss with his surprisingly talented albeit innocent tongue, Puck knew he wouldn't be able to live without sharing another kiss with the boy stood before him.

"So… could I take you out sometime?" Puck asked.

"Wednesday," Kurt answered. "Pick me up here at six o'clock and then I'm all yours."

Puck just grinned goofily as Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth before disappearing inside the house.

"Yes!" Puck cheered punching the air in celebration before heading home.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer – Glee is not owned by me**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 20**

Monday morning arrived and Puck woke up ridiculously early. Glancing at the time on his cell phone, he saw that it was just about 6 am. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head hoping to return to sleep. However, now that he was awake, he couldn't block out the beams of sunlight slipping in through the gap in his curtains or ignore the sound of the blasted birds chirruping. Kicking the bed covers off, he stumbled over to his T.V and set up one of his computer games, muting the sound so as not to wake his mum and sister.

He engrossed himself in the game for nearly two hours before shutting everything down and crossing the landing to take a shower. As the water cascaded down his body, he braced his forehead against the cold tile, mentally preparing himself to face the day ahead. That day at school, Noah Puckerman would officially be coming out. Although he'd deny it if anyone were to ask, he was nervous. The Glee kids didn't matter since they already knew, and though their opinions should be the only one's that counted, he was still deeply worried about other people's reactions.

Though he hated to admit it, he knew his popularity had suffered greatly ever since he joined Glee. However, his short stint in juvie had ensured that the student body feared him again. He knew he didn't have to worry about Karofsky, but Azimio and the rest of the jocks would no doubt be a threat. Then there was that annoying Jacob kid. Puck would probably have to throw him in the dumpster or force his head down the toilet to prevent him from writing anything about his sexuality on that stupid blog of his. He was also a little uneasy about how the girls of McKinley High might react, particularly the ones he had bedded in the past that had been a little clingy afterwards. A part of him was even worried about all the geeks and nerds he used to pick on back in his bullying days. The year before when he had his Mohawk shaved off, a group of dweebs had banded together and sought revenge by throwing him in the garbage heap. It was entirely possible something similar would happen now that he was planning to out himself.

"Get it together, Puckerman," he told himself reaching for the shower gel, hoping to wash his nerves and doubts away with all the dirt.

Once he was clean, he shut the water off, stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Looking to his blurred reflection in the fogged up mirror, he realised that it was the first time since he was eleven that he hadn't jerked off while in the shower. He supposed he was just too anxious to be horny.

Moving back to his bedroom, he pulled on a pair of sweats then headed downstairs. He looked through the cupboards and tried to decide what he should have for breakfast. He immediately dismissed his mother's healthy cereal and his stomach wasn't in the mood for toast. He briefly considered making waffles or pancakes before his eyes landed upon his little sister's pop-tarts.

Grabbing the box, he tipped two out, unwrapped them and slotted them into the toaster. A few minutes later, he lounged in front of the T.V, flicking it on to watch cartoons, and scoffed down the pop-tarts. They tasted more delicious than usual since they weren't actually his. It was weird, but Puck always found food tasted better when it was someone else's.

Swallowing down the last bite, Puck lifted the plate to his mouth and swiped up all the crumbs with his tongue. Leaving the plate on the floor, he headed back upstairs to clean his teeth, take a leak and have a shave. Returning to his bedroom, he dressed himself in his skinny black jeans and tight long-sleeved purple top. He pulled on his black boots with it and admired himself in the mirror.

"Fuck I'm hot," Puck smirked twisting round to check out his ass.

His cell phone beeped a few times and he picked it up to take a look. He found three new text messages and opened them up to read them. The first was from Blaine wishing him luck on his coming out. The second was an unknown number that turned out to be wishes of luck from Jeff Warbler. The third message was from Sam, also wishing him luck and offering support for the day ahead. Tapping his fingers over the phone quickly, he replied with the same message to all three of them, 'Thanks Babe x'.

Since there was little else for him to do, he decided to be a little mean and wake his sister up. He tiptoed into her bedroom and opened the windows as far as they would go before stealing her quilt. It wasn't long before the cold got to her and she blinked her eyes open and glared at him. Sniggering, he threw the quilt back at her before shutting the windows. He then grabbed hold of her ankle and yanked her roughly off the bed making her yelp.

"Noah!" She shrieked. "I hate you, you're mean, I'm telling mum. Mum!" She yelled no doubt waking her up.

Rushing out of Sarah's room, Puck jogged down the stairs and sat on the sofa with a magazine opened up before him as he tried to look innocent. His mum trudged down the stairs a few minutes later, took the magazine from his hands and whacked him round the head with it.

"Be nice to your sister," Ruth told him before making her way to the kitchen for some coffee.

"Whatever, I'm heading out," Puck replied before grabbing his schoolbag and his car keys.

As he was so early, he ended up driving to Kurt's house. Pulling up outside, he checked his appearance as best as he could in the car mirror before strutting up to the front door and rapping his knuckles. Arranging himself into a sexy pose, he waited for someone to open the door. To his delight, it was Kurt who answered the door and the boy's mouth fell open as he drank in the sight of him.

"Morning," Puck greeted with an arrogant smirk.

"I really did love that particular outfit," Kurt commented as he forced himself to lift his eyes from the outline of Puck's crotch. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up a little early this morning," Puck shrugged. "I had some time to kill."

"Nervous?" Kurt asked understandingly. "You don't have to do this you know. If you're not ready to come out then you really shouldn't."

"Hey it's cool," Puck told him. "I wanna do this. Hell, I've gotta do this."

"Very well," Kurt replied. "I just hope you're doing this for yourself and not solely for my benefit."

"Maybe I'm doing it for both of us," Puck said. "So, you gonna invite me in?"

"Oh, yes, please, come in," Kurt stood back so Puck could step through. "Coffee?" He offered.

"Nah, I'm good," Puck answered as Kurt led him through to the living-room and gestured for him to sit down.

Making himself comfortable on the couch, Puck looked about the room. His lips quirked into a smile as he studied some old photos of a young Kurt. He could hear Carole yelling for Finn to wake up as well as a heavy set of footsteps that probably belonged to Burt Hummel. As the man stepped into the living-room chewing down a slice of toast, Puck couldn't help but tense up a little.

"Morning," Burt grunted when he saw Puck sitting in his living-room.

"Morning, Mr. Hummel," Puck responded politely causing Burt to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Are you afraid of me, kid?" Burt asked him.

"Only a lot," Puck answered.

"Why's that?" Burt questioned him.

"I dunno, sir," Puck admitted. "I just keep expecting you to pull a gun out and aim it at my head."

"Have you done anything that might make me wanna shoot you?" Burt enquired.

"Um…" Puck shifted in his seat hoping that Kurt, Finn or Carole would enter the living-room half a minute ago.

"Puckerman?" Burt prompted when he didn't form a sensible answer.

"I, er, sort of made out with Kurt a little on your doorstep," Puck confessed. "But I asked his permission to kiss him first," he added hastily.

"Well that's something," Burt remarked. "I know you've got a reputation, kid."

"I'm not proud of it," Puck mumbled.

"Good," Burt nodded. "Because you're better than people think you are." Puck's eyes widened and he looked to the man sat across from him in shock. "A lot of people in this town don't have many nice things to say about you," Burt commented. "But not many people have nice things to say about Kurt either. People's opinions don't always matter and they're hardly ever right. I really appreciate what you did for Kurt at my wedding and I respect you for having the guts to do it. And since Kurt told us that you asked him for a second date, I'm guessing this is about something more than getting into his pants."

"It is," Puck assured him. "I really care about him."

"I'm glad," Burt said. "And since you care about my son, that means you won't want to hurt him right?"

"Never," Puck said.

"Then I ain't got any reason to wanna shoot you," Burt told him. "Relax."

Puck let out a breath and though he wasn't as terrified anymore he was still a little tense. Whether that was due to Burt or what he had to face at school he didn't know, he just knew that he was nervous. Finally, Kurt returned to the living-room, presenting his dad with a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thanks buddy," Burt said taking the mug in his hands and taking a long gulp.

"I see you've already met Noah," Kurt said a little shyly.

"Yeah, we had a little man talk," Burt nodded.

"And?" Kurt asked.

"And he's got my approval so far," Burt told him. "Not that my approval really matters to you anyway. You'd still go on this date with him if I didn't like him."

"That's not true," Kurt lied unconvincingly.

"I know I'm getting old Kurt, but I was a kid once," Burt reminded him. "And your mum continued to date me even though the old bat didn't like it."

"You shouldn't talk about Grandma like that," Kurt scolded. "She's a lovely lady."

"You only say that because she spoils you with presents," Burt said. "Anyway, you boys should think about moving, you don't wanna be late."

"Finn isn't even ready yet," Kurt complained just as his new step-brother meandered in fully dressed but with his hair still mussed up.

"Breakfast?" Finn asked tiredly.

"Make your own," Kurt told him. "And you can find your own way to school today. I'm going with Noah. Bye dad. Bye Carole," he called upstairs to his step-mum.

"Bye Kurt," she called back.

"Come on, I'm driving," Kurt said to Puck before leading him out of the house.

"This really is a sweet ride," Puck complimented as he strapped himself into the passenger seat of Kurt's baby.

"I know," Kurt grinned happily. "And since you're coming out today we may as well do it in style. Things are going to be rough for you today, you realise that right?"

"Bring it," Puck shrugged.

They pulled in to McKinley High and Kurt parked the car. Together, they climbed out of the vehicle and Puck tried to swallow down his nerves and fight off the urge to be sick.

"It's ok," Kurt told him quietly. "I'm here," he slipped his hand into Puck's and the mohawked teen gratefully accepted the comfort.

As they moved through the school together, the other students slowly began to notice they were holding hands. Stares and whispers started up and Puck found himself dropping his gaze to the floor while Kurt determinedly kept his head held high.

"Don't let it get to you," Kurt whispered. "You're better than all of them."

Hearing the countertenor's encouraging words gave Puck the courage to lift his head high. He darted his eyes about the corridors, glaring at people who were eyeing them with disgust before coming to a stop at Kurt's locker. Turning to him, he kept their hands conjoined as he rested his free hand at Kurt's waist. With a reassuring smile, Kurt moved his free hand up and cupped Puck's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked him. "You still have time to back out. You could push me away and pretend it's just a cruel joke."

"I couldn't do that to you," Puck answered. "Not now. I'm not the same guy who used to throw you in the dumpster."

"I know," Kurt smiled obviously having received the answer he wanted to hear. "I've known for a while you're not. You really have become a different person, Noah. You proved that to me and the Glee Club at my parents' wedding. Now it's time to show all these nosy Neanderthals just how much you've changed."

"Not everything's changed," Puck replied with a smirk. "I'm still a sex-shark."

Before Puck could say anything else, Kurt shoved him against the locker and pinned his wrists to the metal either side of his head. The Jewish teen barely breathed out a hissed swearword before Kurt smashed their lips together, rutting their lower bodies against one another to really give the student body a show.

"Damn," Puck breathed as the kiss broke but Kurt's lips lingered near his own. He was painfully hard in his jeans and his nipples were erect.

"What the fuck?" Azimio cried out. "How many queers have we got in this school? We don't wanna see that freaky shit here, dude."

"What's the problem, Azimio?" Puck asked him. "Jealous you're not getting any action? Or is seeing us together just turning you on?"

"Man, that is sick," Azimio retorted. "You broke the rules Puckerman, now we're gonna have to kick your ass."

"Z, leave it," Karofsky spoke up from where he stood a little behind his friend, his eyes on the ceiling.

"Say what?" Azimio asked turning to Karofsky in confusion. "Dude, what's up with you? Puckerman's a fairy boy; it's our job to beat the crap out of him."

"Then you're gonna have to beat the crap out of me too," Karofsky announced and the entire corridor went silent. "Yeah that's right," Karofsky said looking round at everybody staring at him. "I'm gay too."

"Dave?" Azimio asked in a strangled voice as he stared at the newly openly gay Dave Karofsky.

"This is song writing gold," Rachel whispered down the hall.

"Well Z, what are you gonna do?" Karofsky asked. "You gonna kick the crap out of me?"

"If you have intentions to cause physical harm to Dave Karofsky then you'll have to go through me," Rachel said striding through the hall to stand in front of him. "My dads are gay; therefore I fully support the homosexual community and shun those who are ignorant enough to engage in homophobic activity. Or to stand by and do nothing while it goes on," she added glaring at most of the bystanders.

Squeezing Puck's hand, Kurt led the pair of them to stand beside Rachel in front of Karofsky.

"You gotta go through us too," Puck said sizing Azimio up.

"And me," Sam joined them. "I'm gay too," he declared.

"I knew it," Kurt mumbled to himself.

"What?" Quinn asked shaking her head in denial before walking backwards then shoving some people out of her way and running off.

"And me," Santana said stalking towards the group. "I'm super hot, I'm super talented, I'm a total bitch and I can totally kick your ass," she sneered at Azimio and the few jocks that were standing around him. "And yeah, I'm a dyke. Deal with it."

"Nobody messes with my step-brother," Finn chipped in as he joined them.

"Or with my best friend," Mercedes said. "Nobody here is trying to beat you or me down because we're black," she pointed out to Azimio. "So there's no need for you to be hating on any of my boys or my girls."

"I think the smart thing for you to do would be to walk away," Artie advised as he wheeled himself in front of Rachel who instantly gripped the handles of his chair in case she needed to push him out of harms way.

"And unless you want the Asian community as your enemy it would be wise for you to stay away," Tina added fiercely with Mike standing beside her.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce," the ditzy blonde said. "I'm way more talented than all of you so you should do what I say."

"Think you can take us all on?" Kurt challenged sending Azimio his bitchiest glare.

"Fucking homo's," Azimio swore under his breath before slouching off.

"Hey!" Sue Sylvester yelled from the bottom of the corridor through her megaphone. "Fatties, Uglies, Misfits, get to class!"

"I need to check on Quinn," Sam said guiltily.

"Whoa, not yet, white boy," Mercedes told him. "You wanna give her some time, trust me."

As Sue continued to yell at them, as well as shoving a few unfortunate students, the Glee kids divided and made their way to class. Puck and Kurt found themselves walking in the same direction as Karofsky, thereby creating an awkward atmosphere.

"That was very brave of you," Kurt told Karofsky. "And it really helped us out so… thank you."

"Yeah, whatever," Karofsky mumbled so Kurt grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I mean it Dave," Kurt insisted. "Thank you," he smiled before pressing a quick kiss to the larger boy's cheek.

As Kurt walked on ahead, Karofsky stared dumbly after him as he touched his hand to his face where Kurt had kissed him. Puck glared jealously at Karofsky but kept quiet as he followed after Kurt, draping his arm over his shoulders, smiling smugly when Kurt's hand wound around his waist.

"Hey Kurt?" Karofsky called out from down the hall and Kurt stopped to look back at him. "Did Puck tell you that he…?"

Puck tensed up, staring at Karofsky pleadingly as Kurt waited to hear the rest of the sentence. If Karofsky revealed the truth about Puck doing the deed with his mum, his chances with Kurt would greatly suffer if they weren't ruined completely.

"That he what?" Kurt prompted looking between them curiously.

"That he…" Karofsky answered and Puck felt his stomach drop with fear. "Wants to bottom for you," Karofsky finished with a shrug.

"Oh, no actually," Kurt replied flushing a little as he quirked an eyebrow up at Puck.

"Right well, just wondered," Karofsky said lamely before walking towards them and then moving ahead of them.

"Do you?" Kurt asked once Karofsky had disappeared into the classroom.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Do you want to bottom if we reach that stage?" Kurt asked him.

"Um… well, I, er…" Puck stammered.

"It's ok if you do," Kurt smirked creeping a hand round to squeeze Puck's buttocks. "I think it'd be hot," he whispered into Puck's ear before biting the lobe and making him moan. "See you in class," Kurt breathed before sauntering away, wiggling his hips enticingly.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 21**

People were looking at him differently all day but Puck couldn't find it in himself to truly care. Girls were still checking him out and drooling over him, probably wondering if they could be the special girl to restore his heterosexuality. Although Puck was sure he wouldn't ever return to the vagina now that he knew about the wonders of the cock, it was good to know that he was still desired by the female population.

There were of course plenty of sneers and hateful looks from the likes of Azimio but other than the occasional shove in the corridors nothing too bad had happened. So far, the worst thing to happen was Santana being asked to join the Golf Team. Things also seemed pretty tough on Karofsky now that he was being shunned by the majority of his once friends, but a determined Rachel and slightly reluctant Finn were helping him through it. According to Tina, Rachel had sat with Karofsky in the classes they shared together offering him her full support and suggesting that he talk to her dads for advice if he needed it. There were also rumours circling amongst the Glee Club that Rachel was trying to convince Karofsky to sign up for New Directions.

"You think he'll join?" Sam asked Puck as they sat at the back of their classroom, quietly working together, people turning round to stare at them every few minutes.

"Karofsky?" Puck asked and the blonde nodded. "I dunno, man," he shrugged.

"You seem worried," Sam observed.

"He could have told Kurt that I nailed his mum," Puck told Sam. "But he didn't."

"So?" Sam asked in confusion. "That's a good thing."

"Is it?" Puck asked rhetorically. "Think about it, he kept his mouth shut so now I'm indebted to him. Now that he's out, I don't have anything on him. If he wants, he could blackmail with this shit. All he has to do is tell Kurt what I did and my chances with him are over. He must realise that and know he can use it against me."

"Then maybe you should tell Kurt first," Sam suggested. "If he's gonna find out it'll be better if it comes from you."

"I can't, telling Kurt about screwing Karofsky's mum will ruin everything," Puck said. "I just have to hope that Karofsky keeps his mouth shut. He's being quiet for now but he could let the cat out of the bag at any time."

"Do you think he'll blackmail you?" Sam asked and Puck just shrugged as he scratched at his mohawk. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry," Puck told him. "This is my problem; I'll try and talk to Karofsky later. So how's Quinn doing anyway?"

"Um, she's pretty pissed," Sam answered. "She doesn't really seem upset or anything. I think she's just angry that I lied, you know? And she was mumbling about her reputation and her chances of being Prom Queen a lot. I guess she's feeling a little embarrassed too but… I don't think she's plotting my death or anything so that's good."

"Have you let Blaine know you're out?" Puck asked and a smile formed on the blonde's big lips.

"We talked on the phone during a free period," Sam replied. "He said he's gonna reward me for it tonight," he grinned proudly and Puck smirked as a swarm of dirty thoughts buzzed through his head. "I guess I should tell my parents too now that everyone else knows."

"How will they take it?" Puck questioned.

"I think my dad already knows," Sam said. "My mum probably doesn't so it might be a shock but I'm pretty sure they'll be ok with it." A hint of uncertainty crept into his voice so Puck squeezed his thigh in a gesture of comfort. "Stacey and Stevie are too young to understand what being gay really means but… they've always looked up to me. We have a good relationship. I don't think that'll change."

"Well, let me know how they take it," Puck told him. "You know I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks," Sam smiled softly. "You too man," he returned bumping Puck's shoulder lightly. "So, any plans for your date with Kurt on Wednesday?"

"Not yet," Puck sighed. "But it has to be something special. Not a trip to Breadsticks or just going to see some shitty movie. Our first date was to a wedding, I need something really bad ass to top that. Something that Kurt will love."

"Take him to the mall," Sam suggested.

"We already did that," Puck pointed out. "I think I wanna take him somewhere more… theatrical. He loves musicals; maybe I could take him to one. I know I can't fly him out to New York or anything, but maybe something he'll like will be showing at the community theatre."

"They're performing Rent," Sam informed him and Puck stared at him blankly, never having heard of it. "Kurt will love it, I promise you. But they're performing the show nightly in Westerville. I could ask Blaine to score you a couple of tickets," he offered.

"That'd be awesome," Puck grinned and Sam nodded before taking out his phone to text his boyfriend.

XXX

His last lesson of the day was Math so as usual Puck didn't bother to show up. Instead, he headed to the weight room thinking that Karofsky might be there. He entered and found himself alone. Shrugging off his top and folding it carefully before placing it on the bench, Puck picked up two weights and got to work on lifting them.

His muscles were beginning to strain and a slight sheen of sweat was spread over his torso by the time Karofsky made an appearance. He watched as Puck continued for a few minutes more before he set the weights down. Reaching for a towel, Puck dried the sweat off of himself then pulled his top back on. Meanwhile, Karofsky had taken a seat.

"Rough day?" Puck asked to start the conversation going.

"Not as bad as I expected," Karofsky admitted. "But if Azimio and the guys ever find me on my own they'll probably kick my ass."

"Mine too," Puck acknowledged. "It'd be safer if we cock-boys stuck together. How's Rachel treating ya?"

"She talks a lot," Karofsky commented and Puck sniggered a little as he sat opposite Karofsky. "She's a little annoying but not as bad as I always thought. I shouldn't have thrown so many slushies at her."

"What about Finn?" Puck asked.

"He's only hanging round with me because Rachel's forcing him to," Karofsky said. "And he keeps looking at me like he expects me to rape him."

"He's a good guy," Puck defended. "Just not entirely comfortable around gay dudes. But he won't be looking to beat you up like a lot of jerks will. Give Finn time and he'll be at ease around you. Having Kurt as a step-brother will really help him learn or whatever."

"Why don't we cut the small talk?" Karofsky suggested.

"Alright," Puck nodded. "Why didn't you tell Kurt about me and your mum?"

"I wanted to," Karofsky replied. "Still might. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Puck asked wondering what Karofsky could possibly want from him.

"I want you to do a few things for me," Karofsky answered. "If you do them, then I won't ever tell Kurt about you and my mum. If you refuse to do what I ask, then I'll make sure everybody knows."

"What do you want?" Puck sighed as a series of knots formed in his stomach.

"I've got a history essay due tomorrow," Karofsky informed him pulling his notebook out of his bag and sliding it across the bench to Puck. "You're gonna write it for me, and don't slack off, I want a good grade."

"Ok, I'll take care of it," Puck replied feeling annoyed that he had to do the boy's homework, but he knew whatever was coming would be worse. "I'll hand it to you in the morning. What else?"

"I want you to talk to my dad," Karofsky said. "Apologise for what you did."

"And if your dad kicks the crap out of me?" Puck asked.

"Then it'll serve you right," Karofsky responded quietly.

"Are your parents still fighting?" Puck asked softly.

"No," Karofsky answered. "Not anymore. They're not even speaking. They're still sharing a bed though. I'm surprised they haven't killed each other. I don't expect my parents' problems to go away or for you to earn my dad's forgiveness. I don't think you can be forgiven for what you did… I don't think my mum can be forgiven either. But I just want you to have the balls to come round and apologise to my dad."

"Yeah, I'll do it dude," Puck told him. "Will he be at home tonight?"

"Yeah," Karofsky nodded. "After six would be the best time."

"What else?" Puck asked.

"Just one more thing," Karofsky replied. "This Saturday, my parents will be out. They're having a counselling session together. I want you to come over."

"What for?" Puck asked wondering if the boy was planning to kick his ass.

"You're gonna be my bitch for the day, Puckerman," Karofsky answered.

"What the fuck? No way," Puck retorted.

"I guess I'll go tell Kurt the truth then," Karofsky said getting up to walk away.

"Whoa, dude, come on," Puck pleaded latching hold of the other teen's arm before he could leave and follow through on his threat to tell Kurt. "Look, I have money. I'll give you money. Fuck, I'll give you my Xbox, my truck and my guitar. Just don't… not that."

"Why not?" Karofsky asked mockingly. "You've always been such a whore before. Why so shy all of a sudden?"

"I wanna be with Kurt," Puck replied. "I wanna do this relationship thing properly. I wanna be faithful to him."

"He's not your boyfriend yet," Karofsky pointed out. "So it wouldn't be cheating. And I won't tell anyone. You fucked my mum, man. Now you're gonna let me fuck that worthless piece of ass of yours this Saturday, or I'll tell Kurt the truth and you'll lose any chance you have of ever getting with him. Show up Saturday, Kurt doesn't have to know anything. If you don't show up, then I'll tell him as soon as I see him. Your choice. Later, Puckerman," he said before stalking away.

"Fuck," Puck swore kicking at the bench. "Damn it," he raked his hands through his hair before snatching up a weight and throwing it across the room where it left a dent in the wall.

The homework and the apology to Mr. Karofsky was fine, Puck could deal with that. The third request might just be too much. He wasn't sure if Karofsky was being serious or not. It was possible that he just wanted to scare Puck a little or test him and see if he'd show up. But if he did mean it, then Puck was at a complete loss for what to do.

He didn't want to let Karofsky fuck him. It wouldn't be like being with Slater in juvie. Slater never had anything against Puck, whereas Karofsky did. Puck had screwed Karofsky's mother and it was very unlikely that Karofsky would be gentle with him if they got naked. The teen would surely be rough and seek his revenge.

The memory of hearing the pained cries of that Dillon kid having his ass ripped open by Chezzer a few cells down from his own echoed in Puck's mind. Luckily for Puck, he'd never had to endure anything as vile as what that Dillon boy had been put through. He certainly didn't want to grant Karofsky the opportunity to potentially cause him some serious damage.

Yet at the same time, Puck really didn't want to lose Kurt. Taking out his cell phone, he called Blaine up, hoping the Dalton boy wasn't in a lesson. He breathed a small sigh of relief when the boy answered. Not wasting any time, Puck informed Blaine of his current predicament.

"I don't wanna do it, man," Puck said. "I don't care if it's only for a few hours or whatever, I don't wanna let Karofsky touch me like that. But if I don't do what he wants then he's gonna tell Kurt."

"Puck, just calm down," Blaine replied soothingly and Puck sank down onto one of the benches. "First of all, you need to relax. Now, it isn't my place to tell you what to do, but I think you should make the effort to apologise to Mr. Karofsky. It won't solve anything but it's the right thing to do and Karofsky might appreciate it a little. As for Saturday, maybe you should go and see if he was being serious about what he wanted from you or not. If he is just testing to see if you'd show up, then going to his place isn't too big a deal."

"What if he isn't bluffing?" Puck asked down the phone. "What if he actually expects me to be a little bitch and submit to him for an afternoon?"

"Then tell him you're not going to play his game and walk out," Blaine advised.

"But he'll tell Kurt," Puck pointed out.

"Yes," Blaine agreed. "But you have the opportunity to tell him first. If Karofsky wants to tell Kurt the truth, there is nothing to stop him. You and I both know Kurt would prefer to hear it from you."

"If I tell him he'll hate me," Puck groaned. "Then he'll probably get it on with Karofsky or something."

"No chance," Blaine responded instantly. "If Kurt knew that Karofsky was propositioning you in this way, he'd be far angrier at him than he could ever be at you. I suggest you enjoy your date with Kurt on Wednesday, I've already managed to score you two tickets to see Rent…"

"Babe, you are totally awesome," Puck interjected.

"It's a natural born gift, I don't like to brag," Blaine replied smugly. "Enjoy your date with Kurt, make your apologies to Karofsky's father, go and see him Saturday and see if Karofsky really plans to hold you to his request or not. If he doesn't, great. If he does, just walk away and make sure you tell Kurt the truth first. Either way, Sam and I will do all we can to help you win Kurt over fully."

"Thanks," Puck replied. "How are we even gonna explain you being with Sam though? You dudes aren't supposed to know each other."

"Good point," Blaine acknowledged. "Excuse me for a moment," he said and Puck heard mumblings over the phone and the names 'Wes' and 'David' pop up. "Puck, are you still there?" He asked and Puck replied that he was. "Ok, here's the plan. At some point in the near future, you should create a discussion with Kurt about how you ought to find Sam a boyfriend. Then you casually suggest the charming and handsome private school boy from Dalton Academy."

"Oh, you mean Jeff?" Puck asked teasingly.

"Funny Puckerman," Blaine deadpanned. "Then let Kurt take it from there. He'll contact me about the possibility of meeting one of his friends. I'll act hesitant at first but I'll agree. Maybe we could even have a double date. And when Sam and I 'meet' each other, we'll immediately share a connection."

"Right, got it. I'll let Sam know the plan," Puck said. "Later dude."

XXX

That day after school, Puck headed round Mike's so the dancer could assist him with writing up Karofsky's History essay. He needed to keep Karofsky sweet if he didn't want him to sell his secret out to Kurt. As the paper was due tomorrow, Puck knew he had to do it. Even if Saturday turned out to go disastrously wrong and led to Kurt learning about Puck sleeping with Karofsky's mum, at least Puck could keep Karofsky satisfied in the mean time. That way, he could at least enjoy Wednesday's date with Kurt.

"Seriously, thanks for the help, dude," Puck said once the essay was completed. "I owe you one."

"No problem, man," Mike replied. "Is everything ok? You seem kinda edgy."

"I'm fine," Puck answered. "It's just been a weird day, coming out and everything."

Mike simply nodded before showing him out.

As he had driven to school with Kurt and then got a lift with Mike, Puck's truck was still in the Hummel-Hudson drive. Before heading that way to collect his vehicle, he made his way to the Karofsky house-hold. He had intended to give Karofsky his essay in the morning, but as he was hoping to apologise to his dad, he may as well give him his completed homework while he was there.

Reaching the house, Puck took a few deep breaths before striding up the walk and knocking on the door, unsure as what to expect. It was his fellow student who answered the door, clearly surprised to see him there. Wordlessly, Puck handed over the essay and Karofsky scanned his eyes over the typed piece.

"You actually did it," Karofsky commented and hearing those words inspired Puck's hope that the other teen wasn't being serious about Saturday.

"Yeah," Puck replied wanting to keep this visit as quick and painless as possible. "Is your old man here?"

"Hold on a sec," Karofsky told him before pushing the door to but not shutting it on him completely.

Puck waited nervously and far too soon for his liking, the door was pulled back open and he found Mr. Karofsky standing there.

"Hello sir," Puck greeted relieved that his voice came out sounding normal rather than as a pitiful squeak. "I don't know if you remember me but…"

"I remember you," Mr. Karofsky interjected and his tone and stance were not at all welcoming. "You've got some nerve showing up on my doorstep."

Hanging his head in shame, Puck waited for the man to issue some degrading insults or take a swing at him, but the words never met his ears and the hits never made contact with his body. Lifting his head up, he found the older man still looking at him. There was no warmth in his eyes, but there was no malice either. The man just looked sickened by his presence and somewhat empty.

"I won't take up much of your time, sir," Puck said. "I only wanted to apologise to you for what I did with your wife. I know my apology is delayed and doesn't cancel out the pain that I've caused, but I can't take back what I've already done. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness and I don't expect you to forget what I've put you through. I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry. Um… that's it. I'll go now. Thanks for listening."

Shuffling on his feet awkwardly, Puck turned to leave. He walked slowly down the drive, waiting for something though he wasn't sure what. Part of him expected, and even wanted, Mr. Karofsky to hurl a range of vicious insults at him or to give him a bruise or two. Maybe he was just waiting to hear the front door slam shut. He reached the bottom of the garden and looked back over his shoulder to find that Mr. Karofsky had not moved a muscle.

As he retained eye-contact with Mr. Karofsky for a few moments, Puck realised that silence was worse than any hateful insults and vacant stares were more painful than a broken nose. He had made his apology, genuinely meaning it, but he didn't feel any better. The way Mr. Karofsky simply didn't react to his apology just made him feel ten times worse.

Pulling his eyes away from Mr. Karofsky, Puck walked on down the road heading to Kurt's street so he could collect his truck. He was just preparing to slip into his truck when Burt opened the front door of the house and invited him to stay for dinner. Shocked at the invitation, Puck simply nodded dumbly before following the man inside. Being on good terms with Burt was certainly a good thing and the chance to be near Kurt was not something Puck was going to pass on. After Saturday, it was possible that he may never again have the opportunity to win the countertenor's heart.

"I can't wait for Wednesday," Kurt breathed into Puck's ear, lightly squeezing his thigh as he got up from the table to help Carole clear the dishes away.

Puck just smiled, hoping that they'd have so much more than just the upcoming Wednesday.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 22**

Wednesday evening, Puck had thought he looked good in his white pants, blue tank-top and white over shirt, but when he picked up Kurt for their date he didn't feel as confident in his sex appeal as he usually did. With the outfit Kurt was wearing, the countertenor easily looked more gorgeous than Puck. His mouth went dry, his heartbeat sped up and his cock hardened as Kurt twirled around to show off his outfit.

The boy wore a pair of red leather pants that clearly displayed the outline of his impressively sized cock and hugged his ass and hips perfectly. It was highly unlikely that Kurt was wearing any underwear and the thought of Kurt going commando almost made Puck faint. With it Kurt wore a tight black v-necked sweater with fancy red cuffs at the end. He had also wrapped a sparkly red and black scarf around his neck in such a way that it still displayed most of Kurt's throat and the expanse of his creamy chest that wasn't covered by the v-neck.

"You look… wow," Puck stammered as his eyes practically bugged out of his head as they swept over Kurt's body.

"I know, I'm fabulous," Kurt smiled moving past Puck to slip into the truck. "Noah, are you taking me out or not?" he asked a little impatiently when Puck had yet to move.

"Oh yeah, of course," Puck answered moving into the driver's seat, his eyes still trained on Kurt.

"I'm far too talented and gorgeous to die in a car accident," Kurt commented. "So make sure you pay full attention to the road," he warned.

Snapping his mouth closed and tearing his eyes away, Puck simply nodded before starting up the drive to Westerville. Kurt continued to ask where it was they were going but he refused to answer, wanting it to come as a surprise. He tried to make conversation on the journey, allowing Kurt to choose the music. It took them a while, but they eventually managed to grasp onto conversational topics they both had genuine interest in.

"I'm still amazed how everybody came out the other day," Kurt commented. "It was so brave of everyone."

"Yeah, everybody coming out was pretty badass," Puck agreed.

"I do feel bad for Quinn though," Kurt said. "It must have been difficult to discover her boyfriend really plays for the other team. I already had my suspicions of course; the dyed hair totally gave him away."

"Yeah, it's a shame Quinn and Sam didn't work out," Puck shrugged. "But Quinn will find herself a new guy in no time. It'll be harder for Sam to find someone new. Gay guys aren't easy to find in this town."

"We should totally set him up," Kurt replied excitedly and Puck grinned. "Maybe Sam and Karofsky will hit it off," he suggested and Puck pretended to think it over before dismissing the idea.

"I don't know, I don't think Karofsky and Sam would really work out," Puck said. "Maybe we should just ask Sam what his type is. Or what about that friend of yours, the one from that fancy school? Do you think he knows anyone Sam might be interested in?"

"Noah, that's perfect," Kurt exclaimed. "We can fix Sam up with Blaine. They'll be similar to you and me. Sam is the muscular jock and Blaine the charming well-dressed gentleman. I could even give Sam a wardrobe make-over like I did for you."

"Sure, sounds cool," Puck encouraged. "You should call that Blaine guy and make the arrangements some time. Maybe we could have a double date."

"A double date with Sam and Blaine certainly sounds more appealing than the offered double dates with Finn and Rachel," Kurt responded. "As deeply as I respect Rachel's talent I've no desire to double date with her and Finn. It's just too weird since he's my step-brother now and Rachel often has a tendency to take the fun away from things. Honestly Noah, where are you taking me? We've been driving for ages."

"Hold on, we're nearly there," Puck told him.

Finally, they reached the little theatre in Westerville and Puck parked the car. He then asked Kurt to cover his eyes. After shooting Puck a wary look, Kurt did as he was asked. Reaching into the glove compartment, Puck withdrew the two tickets and held them in front of Kurt's face before telling him to open his eyes. As Kurt registered that it was a pair of tickets to see Rent being held before him he let out an excited squeal before snatching hold of the tickets then throwing his arms about Puck's neck.

"Thank you so much, I've been wanting to see this show live since forever," Kurt gushed. "I mean… thank you. Tonight should be most enjoyable," he said in a much calmer manner.

"Come on, let's get in there," Puck said and they stepped out of the truck together before heading into the building.

They handed their tickets over before finding their seats. Sitting down together, Kurt talked about the show, explaining who the characters were and what the storyline was all about. Puck just nodded as he listened to his date speak, excitement evident in his voice. His eyes also dropped to Kurt's lap every few minutes to admire the bulge between Kurt's legs. He wasn't being discreet so he was sure Kurt realised where he was staring but he never called him out on it.

As the lighting in the theatre changed and the play begun, Kurt's eyes lit up and he was on the edge of his seat for the entire duration. At parts, he did reach for Puck's hand and squeeze it tightly in his own, but for the most part it was as if Kurt was the only audience member as he was so enraptured with the actors on stage that he blocked everything else out.

Puck barely paid any attention to what was happening on stage. He occupied himself with watching Kurt. The emotions that passed over his face during the scenes were so clear and captivating. He was sure that he'd be content with watching the expressions on Kurt's face forever.

A couple of hours later and the show was over. The actors made their way out on stage to take a final bow and Kurt was on his feet as he applauded for them with great enthusiasm. Puck stood up and clapped too, though he still didn't spare a look to the stage. He continued to watch Kurt.

Slowly, people began to leave the theatre and Puck took a firm hold of Kurt's hand before leading him out back to the truck. He fully intended to hold the car door open for Kurt but was surprised when Kurt held the door open for him. Not commenting, Puck simply slipped inside and waited for Kurt to take his place in the passenger seat.

"That was so amazing," Kurt praised and he continued to discuss the show for a further ten minutes, hardly stopping to breathe.

Puck just listened to him talk, still hypnotised with the expressions that passed over the porcelain-skinned boy's delicate features. By the time Kurt finished talking, they had yet to pull out of the car park.

"It's getting late," Kurt noted. "We have a long drive back, we should get going."

"Yeah, sure," Puck nodded before starting the ignition.

On the journey back to Lima, Kurt once again talked endlessly about Rent and Puck just listened to the sound of his voice as he concentrated on the road.

"You wanna grab some dinner with me before I take you home?" Puck asked hopefully as he slowed the car as they came across the little Chinese place.

"I am a little hungry," Kurt admitted.

Pleased to be spending more time with his date, Puck parked the car and they headed into the Chinese restaurant together and were shown to a table. It was fairly empty in the restaurant as it was late so they were served straight away.

Sitting opposite one another at their two-seater table, Kurt showed off his chop-sticks skills. He used them effortlessly, making it look as though the chop-sticks were merely an extension of his fingers. Puck didn't find it quite as easy to use them. In fact, his attempts at using the chop-sticks were so abysmal he gave up and settled for eating with his fingers.

Rather than scold him for eating with his hands like Puck expected him to, Kurt offered him a kind smile before dropping his own chop-sticks onto the table and using his hands to eat too. The action surprised Puck but he greatly appreciated it.

Finishing their meals, the waiter arrived to take their dirty plates away and presented them with a fortune cookie each. They broke the cookie up, neither of them actually eating any of it, before taking out the slip of paper that told their fortune.

"Great, my one is boring and completely lacks imagination," Kurt complained as he let the little piece of paper fall from his fingers.

Curious, Puck plucked the fortune off the table and smoothed it out so he could read the tiny print.

"To love is to forgive," Puck recited and Kurt rolled his eyes at it.

"What does yours say?" Kurt asked nosily taking the slip of paper from Puck to read what his fortune cookie said. "If you want the rainbow, you must put up with the rain," he read aloud. "Yours is better than mine, I vote we swap."

"You can't swap fortunes," Puck laughed even as he stowed Kurt's fortune paper into his wallet while Kurt took his. "These things don't mean anything anyway, you know that right?"

"Of course I know," Kurt huffed.

"Ok, just checking," Puck said holding his hands up in surrender.

After leaving a tip for their waiter, the two teens headed back out to Puck's truck. Turning the ignition on, Puck flicked the music on and the song filled up the car. Not driving, he twisted in his seat so he was facing Kurt. He reached a hand out to the back of his neck and met the boy's eyes, silently asking permission for a kiss.

Darting his tongue out to moisten his lower lip, Kurt nodded in acceptance before moving his head to meet with Puck's lips. Letting out a soft moan, Puck took his time with the kiss, keeping it slow and unhurried so he could truly appreciate it. They paused for breath and Kurt gripped at Puck's mohawk before smashing their mouths together for a rougher kiss. Hissing in pleasure as Kurt nipped at his bottom lip Puck became painfully aware of how hard he was.

"Fuck," he swore.

"Language," Kurt reprimanded hitting his thigh lightly.

"Kurt, baby," Puck breathed huskily as Kurt forced his head to the side before he moved in to suck a mark on his neck.

"You're mine," Kurt told him in a seductive whisper, his breath ghosting over the love bite he had made. "I want people to know that."

"Really?" Puck asked hopefully. "You mean we're… boyfriends?"

"That is what you want isn't it?" Kurt asked him sounding a little uncertain.

"Yeah," Puck nodded eagerly. "Kurt I lov-"

"Don't," Kurt ordered him placing a hand to his mouth so he couldn't complete his sentence. "Not yet. It's too soon to be saying that. Just kiss me."

Easily obeying the command, Puck reconnected his mouth to Kurt's, letting the countertenor dominate him with his tongue. He let out a groan as Kurt's hands slithered up his top so that he could pinch his nipples. Smirking into the kiss, Kurt dug his nails into Puck's chest and raked his fingers down his chiselled torso.

"Shit," Puck hissed in pleasure, a wet spot forming on his white pants from the pre-cum leaking from his cock. "Oh Kurt, please."

"Please what?" Kurt asked in a sing-song voice between kisses.

"Touch me; let me touch you, anything," Puck gasped out.

Not hearing a response, Puck opened his eyes to look at Kurt and found that he didn't look as confident as he usually did. It then occurred to Puck that Kurt had never done anything like this before.

"It's ok, I'm sorry. You don't have to," Puck told him hurriedly but Kurt just shushed him.

"We can go a little bit further," Kurt said.

They kissed again and Kurt dragged his hands out from underneath Puck's top and palmed at the Jewish teen's erection instead. Even though the contact was through the material of his white trousers, it still felt like shots of electricity to Puck.

"Mmm, yeah, that's it," Puck grunted as Kurt squeezed his bulge before sucking on his tongue.

Soon enough, Puck lost control and ended up with a tell-telling stain seeping through his pants. Breathing heavily, he looked to Kurt to find his new boyfriend smiling with triumphant pride.

"I guess I was good," Kurt commented looking down at the wet patch.

"More than good," Puck replied. "Do you need something baby?" he asked flirtatiously.

"No, I'm not ready to let you touch me like that," Kurt answered quietly. "But thank you."

Stealing another kiss, Puck started up the car properly so he could drive Kurt home. They pulled up outside the Hummel-Hudson house and sat in a slightly awkward silence.

"So, how do we do this boyfriend thing?" Kurt asked shyly, looking so innocent that it was difficult to believe he was the same boy who had engaged in such a steamy make-out session not so long ago.

"I don't really know," Puck admitted. "This is new to me too remember. Let's just see how it goes."

"What do you expect of me… sexually?" Kurt asked a little uncomfortably.

"I expect you to treat yourself with respect," Puck answered him. "And punch me in the face if I ever pressure you into something you're not ready for. We'll take things as slow as you need. Sound good?"

"Most agreeable," Kurt nodded. "But now that we're boyfriends, does that mean I can kiss you anytime I want?"

"Hell yeah," Puck smirked.

"Well, I want to," Kurt told him leaning towards him so they could tangle their tongues together. "Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time."

"Me too," Puck replied. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"You will," Kurt promised. "And I'll be organizing the time, place and activity of our next date. Goodnight." He left Puck with a final kiss on the lips before exiting the car and heading inside his house.

"Damn, I am so whipped," Puck acknowledged with a grin as he drove home.

He randomly burst out laughing as it slowly sank in that Kurt was actually his boyfriend. He wasn't just a boy who was a friend, or just a guy he was dating, Kurt Hummel was actually his boyfriend. He dearly hoped whatever happened with Karofsky on Saturday wouldn't ruin that.

Parking his truck in the driveway, he entered his house to find that his little sister was still up, sitting on the sofa with their mum as they watched some old movie on the T.V.

"Urgh," Sarah said pulling an expression of deep revulsion as she looked at her older brother and pointed at the stain between his legs. "Ma look, Noah wet his pants."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Urgh, started a new job today. So far, I hate it. Really bad day.**

**Chapter 23**

"Noah, what are you grinning at?" Sarah asked him on Thursday morning before they left for school.

"Nothing, go away Squirt," he told her shoving her away from where he had his laptop set up.

"Ma, Noah won't let me see his computer!" Sarah whined.

"Quit whining," Puck said messing up his sister's hair. She screeched in outrage before dropping to her knees and biting into his thigh as well as slipping a hand up his trouser leg and pulling his leg hairs. "Ow, fuck! Ma, the brat's beating me up. Can I hit her, just once?"

"That's enough!" Ruth yelled at the two children as she entered the living-room where Puck had his laptop open on the coffee table trying to keep Sarah away from it. "It's too early for this. Sarah, get up. Now."

"He started it," Sarah sulked moving away from her brother.

"Go and get dressed," Ruth ordered and the little girl stomped her way up to her room. "You'd better not be downloading porn on that thing," she warned.

"I'm not," Puck told her.

"Then what are you hiding?" Ruth demanded to know.

"Nothing, I just… I've updated my facebook," Puck answered and his mum quirked an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate. "I've changed my relationship status," he said with a bashful smile as the woman joined him on the sofa and peered at the screen.

"Noah Puckerman is in a relationship with Kurt Hummel," Ruth read aloud. "Your friends certainly seem to like this new development," she acknowledged seeing all the likes and comments the other Glee Clubbers had left. "Oh look, your Nana's sent you a friend request. Aren't you going to add her?"

"No," Puck answered instantly. "She sent me a friend request ages ago and I just keep ignoring it. I can't have my Nana as a friend on facebook, that's lame."

His mother glared at him until he begrudgingly accepted his Nana's friend request. A few moments later, the elder Puckerman woman had left a like and a comment about her grandson's new relationship. A minute after that Santana had written 'Puck's a Nana's boy lol' on his wall.

XXX

Being Kurt's boyfriend was awesome. Thursday and Friday were probably the two best school days Puck had ever experienced. There were still a few looks and scattered comments whenever they kissed in the hallways or held hands, but Puck didn't have the energy to care. He just made sure he cherished the moments he had with Kurt, unsure as to whether or not he'd experience any more after Saturday.

XXX

Friday night, Puck found he couldn't sleep. Reaching for his cell phone, he sent Sam a text asking the blonde if he was awake. His phone beeped with a reply, Sam saying that he was indeed awake. Grabbing his phone and quietly making his way downstairs, Puck spread out on the sofa and dialled Sam's number.

"Hey, Puck," Sam answered. "Can't sleep?" He guessed.

"I'm just freaking out about tomorrow, dude," Puck admitted. "I don't even know if Karofsky's serious about wanting me to be his bitch for the day or not."

"I could come with you if you want me to," Sam offered. "If he isn't serious then there's nothing to worry about and me being there won't matter. But if he does mean it and he tries something I'll be there to help you out."

"You shouldn't get involved, mate," Puck sighed.

"I'm your friend; it's my duty to get involved," Sam replied. "And I don't like the thought of Karofsky potentially hurting you."

"You're such a dork," Puck teased. "But it's cute. Babe?" He asked and Sam said for him to continue. "If tomorrow is a total fuck up, how the hell am I supposed to tell Kurt what I did with Karofsky's mum?"

"I don't know, man," Sam answered apologetically. "In any relationship honesty is usually the most important thing. Kurt will probably be mad but maybe he'll respect you for telling the truth."

"And what if he hates me and ends up dumping my pathetic ass?" Puck asked voicing aloud what he feared the most.

"Your ass isn't pathetic, trust me," Sam replied. "Your butt is sexy as hell. And you know you'll have mine and Blaine's support. If things with Kurt don't work out then… you can come back to be with us. We'll take care of each other."

"This honesty thing sucks," Puck complained and Sam chuckled lightly on the other end of the phone. "Do you think I should tell Kurt about all our kinky sex? Assuming he doesn't break up with me I mean."

"That's up to you," Sam told him. "This is your relationship, dude. I can't give you all the answers, I'm sorry. You have to learn this boyfriend thing on your own."

Hearing Sam let out a large yawn, Puck decided he ought to let his friend get some sleep.

"Right, well, thanks for listening, man," Puck said.

"That's what friends are for," Sam replied with a smile in his voice. "So, do you want me to come with you tomorrow or not?"

"No," Puck decided. "I don't want you anywhere near Karofsky tomorrow. Just spend the day with Blaine and have some nasty hot sex on my behalf."

"Alright, alright, I'll have sex with my boyfriend," Sam sighed acting as though it was a great chore. "Be careful tomorrow. Let me know you're ok after… well, just call me."

"I will. Now stop acting like a chick, babe," Puck said. "Get some sleep, Sammy."

"You too," Sam responded with another yawn. "Night."

"Night," Puck replied before hanging up.

He remained on the sofa for a while, toying with the phone in his hands before eventually heading back up to his bedroom and flopping onto his bed.

XXX

Saturday morning, Puck woke up feeling as though he'd only just shut his eyes and gone to sleep. Although he wanted to curl up under his quilt and sleep until hunger tempted him out of bed, he forced himself to get up. He moved uncomfortably to the bathroom for a shower, Puckzilla making himself known as he proudly raised his circumcised head upwards.

Stripping off, Puck stumbled into the shower, tipping his head back so the water could splash over his face and help him wake up properly. Shaking the water droplets away, much like a dog though with far less fur, Puck ducked his head. Blinking his eyes open, he watched the water gurgle down the drain.

With thoughts of Kurt entering his brain, he rested his forehead onto the cold tile and moved a hand down to grant Puckzilla the attention he so desperately craved.

"Mmm, oh fuck," Puck moaned to himself as he gripped himself almost viciously and tugged with great enthusiasm. "Oh yeah."

As the warm water sprayed down over his muscular body, Puck let his eyes fall shut and concentrated on the fantasy playing out behind his eyelids. In his imagination, Kurt was roughly bending him over a car in Burt's workshop. With great skill, Kurt tugged Puck's jeans down around his ankles, exposing his ass to the comfortably seated audience a few feet away from the banged up old car, Mr. Schue's car in fact.

Mike and Tina were both in the audience, watching as Kurt manhandled Puck over Mr. Schue's car. The Asian couple shamelessly had their hands down one another's pants, helping each other get off as they watched. That Jeff kid from the Warblers was viewing the scene with perverse glee, sitting beside a blurry figure with no distinguishable facial features; Puck's lazy attempt at conjuring an idea as to what the mysterious Nick dude might look like. Hugging a stuffed monkey to his chest while sucking on a peeled banana was Sandy Ryerson.

"The fuck?" Puck asked himself before shaking the image of Mr. Ryerson away. "Mmm, shit," he moaned more appreciatively as he pictured Sam and Blaine also in the audience.

Only wearing his Dalton blazer and uniform tie, Blaine sat in one of the comfortable seats. He had Sam at his feet wearing a pair of devil red panties.

"Be a good little bitch and perform for your audience, baby," Fantasy Kurt ordered as he held Puck's hands behind his back. "Wink that nasty little asshole of yours."

In his mind, Puck made his asshole flutter open then close up again. Out of his fantasy world, he pumped his dick harder and faster.

"You like this don't you, bitch?" Fantasy Kurt asked as he slapped Puck's ass with his free hand. "You like people seeing what a whore you are. My whore. Say it, Noah; tell the lovely audience that you're my dirty cock-slut."

"I'm your dirty cock-slut," Puck moaned, water from the shower getting into his mouth. Still stroking himself vigorously, he spat the water out, pushing his ass back with the hopes that fantasy Kurt would fuck his hole. "Please princess, mmm, oh fuck me."

"Gonna fuck you so good," Fantasy Kurt promised him as he fingered his opening. "You're all mine. Take it."

"Oh yeah, fuck me princess, make me your little bitch," Puck groaned out slipping his own wet finger into his ass. "So hard for you, baby. Want you so bad, need you so much. Oh please let me cum for you," he begged as fantasy Kurt thrust his huge cock in and out of him, battering his prostate as he fisted his hand into his mohawk. "Shit, urgh, I'm your greedy little whore," Puck panted still fisting himself, now fingering his hole with two fingers.

He was on the edge of orgasm when his fantasy was interrupted by his sister's insistent knocking on the bathroom door.

"Noah, Noah, hurry up!" Sarah wailed. "I need the toilet!"

"Fuck off and wet your bed!" Puck yelled back as his cock rapidly softened.

"No-ah!" Sarah cried out and Puck wondered how someone so small could make so much noise. "I need a wee-wee!"

"Fuck it," Puck swore moodily as he shut the shower off and stepped out. He wrapped a towel round his waist before yanking the door open and shoving past his sister so she could use the bathroom.

Returning to his bedroom, he got dressed and tried to psyche himself up for his meeting with Karofsky.

XXX

Around forty minutes later, Puck found himself parked outside the Karofsky household. Gripping tight to the steering wheel, he considered different options, outcomes and scenarios in his head. No matter what he tried to think of, every view point looked as though it would inevitably lead to Kurt finding out the truth anyway. He released a deep sigh. He was more than ashamed of his past behaviour. He wanted to be better, somebody Kurt could be proud to call his boyfriend. He didn't want to be a Lima Loser who fucked people's mums.

Finally, Puck stepped out of his truck and headed up the drive to rap his knuckles on Karofsky's door, steeling himself for what might happen. Far too soon for his liking, Karofsky opened the door and he quirked an eyebrow in surprise when he saw Puck standing there.

"Didn't think you'd show," he commented standing back so Puck could reluctantly enter.

Quietly, Puck followed Karofsky's lead into the living-room. The other teen slumped into the arm-chair, sitting in it as though it were a throne.

"You can sit on the couch you fucked my mum on," Karofsky told him in a cold voice. "Or you can kneel on the floor at my feet, your choice."

Hands in his pockets, Puck stood still in the middle of the room, refusing to do either.

"I'm not gonna be your bitch," Puck said defiantly and the other teen let out a dark humourless chuckle in response.

"Did you honestly think I wanted to touch you, Puckerman?" Karofsky asked him condescendingly. "As if I'd wanna fuck somebody who put his slutty little dick in my mum's cunt. Dude, you make me sick."

Ordinarily, Puck would defend any slurs made against the size of his cock, but taking into consideration that he had screwed Karofsky's mother he decided to let the insult slide. He knew it wasn't true anyway; the Puckzilla was incredibly well endowed.

"Are you gonna tell Kurt about me and your mum?" Puck asked looking at the wall opposite from the couch where the deed had taken place.

"You fucking my mum isn't really something I wanna spread around," Karofsky retorted.

"So what?" Puck questioned. "Was this whole set up just supposed to be a mind fuck? Were you trying to freak me out? Were you testing me to see if I'd show?"

"Pretty much," Karofsky shrugged. "I hadn't thought too much about it to be honest," he said as he stood up to meet Puck in the middle of the room. "But now that you're here, maybe I should just kick your ass."

"You think you can take me?" Puck challenged.

"You wanna find out?" Karofsky replied.

They glared at one another, goading each other with their eyes to make the first hit but neither of them did. After several tense minutes, Puck raised his hands in surrender and took a step back.

"I don't wanna fight you, man," Puck told him. "I'm sorry about your mum, really. And I don't expect you to forgive me or become my new best friend, but I don't wanna fight."

"Whatever," Karofsky sneered. "Just get the fuck out of my house."

"You're the one who invited me here," Puck reminded him.

"And now I'm telling you to leave," Karofsky responded. "Go cuddle up with your boyfriend," he said enviously.

"I really care about Kurt," Puck said. "I'm not planning on screwing things up with him or hurting him."

"You always screw up and hurt people," Karofsky pointed out. "And I swear if you fuck with Kurt's heart then I will kick your ass."

"So, just to check, you're not gonna tell Kurt about me having sex with your mother?" Puck asked him.

"Dude, why the fuck are you still here?" Karofsky asked rhetorically so Puck lowered his gaze and turned to leave. "I won't tell him," Karofsky said when Puck was reaching to open the front door. "I won't tell anyone. It makes me sick to my stomach knowing what you did. I've already got people talking behind my back about me being gay, I don't need them laughing about you fucking my mum as well."

"I was… I was thinking that I should probably tell him," Puck said hovering by the doorway. "Be honest with him you know."

"He'll probably hate you for it and dump your ass," Karofsky stated. "I say it's a good idea. Now this is the last time I'm gonna ask you to leave. If I have to ask again I'll rip your nuts off and sell them to your mum as earrings."

Without a word, Puck left the house and climbed back into his truck. He drove a little way before pulling over and getting his phone out. He called Sam and let him know that he was ok before hanging up and driving to Kurt's house. After he knocked on the door, he considered turning around and running away, but before he could his boyfriend opened up looking pleased to see him.

Following Kurt inside, he soon found that they were alone. Squashing down his guilt, Puck allowed himself to enjoy a make-out session with Kurt on the living-room sofa before forcing himself to break the kiss.

"There's something I need to tell you, princess," Puck said and Kurt shifted away from him a little and crossed one leg over the other and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not going to like this," Kurt stated knowingly.

"No," Puck admitted. "You're not."

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet. Opening it up, he took out a small strip of paper and toyed with it between his fingers as he put his wallet back in the pocket of his jeans.

"Remember how I had the guys beat up Karofsky?" Puck asked him and Kurt let out a 'hmm' of acknowledgment. "Well, er, that's not all I did."

"Noah," Kurt interrupted before he could continue. "If I may, I'd really like to take this opportunity to tell you to shut the hell up."

"Huh?" Puck asked dumbly.

"Things are good right now," Kurt said. "I enjoy being with you. I know it's only been a few days but I like what we have. Being in a relationship feels wonderful. I'm not ready to lose that and if you keep talking I fear we will have to end this."

"I have to be honest with you," Puck insisted still fiddling with the paper in his hand. "And keeping the truth from you is as bad as lying. If I don't talk to you about these things now then I don't think we can do this boyfriend thing properly. I told you that I expected you to respect yourself. Well I have to respect you too, in every aspect. And I respect you enough to know you deserve the truth or whatever."

"Make it quick," Kurt requested straightening up. "Whatever you're about to say just… just make it quick. What else did you do to Karofsky?"

"I slept with his mum," Puck admitted and Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed what was probably bile down his throat. "I really regret it and I'm sorry."

"I don't really think it is I you should be making apologies to," Kurt said after some painfully long silent moments.

"I've apologised to Karofsky," Puck told him. "And to his old man. I just… I was a total fucking idiot ok. I messed up. All I ever really do is mess things up."

"So what happens now?" Kurt asked staring at the floor.

"I don't know," Puck admitted. "That's up to you. All I want is to be with you and treat you right. If you still want me, then I am so yours and here's the mark to prove it," he said displaying his neck so Kurt could clearly view the love bite he had sucked onto the flesh.

"And if I don't want you?" Kurt questioned quietly.

"Then I'm gonna cry in my room like a pussy," Puck answered.

"I need some time to think about this," Kurt replied. "I don't know what I'm supposed to feel right now and I have no idea how to react. This isn't like anything I've had to deal with before. Can you please go now? I need to be alone."

"Before I go," Puck said looking at the thin paper strip between his fingers. "I wanna remind you that you knew all about my previous reputation all along. You know I've slept with people's mothers before. I'm not proud of it. But that's not something I can ever take back. It happened, a lot. You knew before we got together that I'd fooled around with older women. That's a part of the asshole I used to be. I'm not perfect and I'm never gonna be. But for you, I'm gonna try with everything that I have not to be such a fuck-up. And… here," he said placing the piece of paper on the coffee table before getting up and leaving the house.

Alone on the sofa, Kurt plucked up the paper strip from the table and looked down at it. He read the words of what had originally been his fortune cookie before he insisted that he and Puck swap.

"To love is to forgive," Kurt read out in a whisper.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee, but I do have 'Gloria' stuck in my head.**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 24**

After leaving Kurt's house, Puck made his way to Blaine's where he knew Sam to be. He felt guilty for interrupting their time together but he really needed the support of his boys. The three of them lounged around in Blaine's bedroom, spread out comfortably on the bed with Sam in the middle, drinking beer and chewing down pizza while they watched a gay porno on the large flat screen television.

While Puck and Blaine were fully clothed, Sam was stripped down to a pair of black panties that exposed his beautiful ass. The blonde's large lips were also very red, indicating that Blaine had already fucked his mouth a few times before Puck had arrived.

"It's good that you told Kurt the truth," Blaine said as he petted Sam's hair. "Now there's nothing more you can do other than wait for him to call you."

"I hate waiting. It drives me insane," Puck complained through a mouthful of pizza crust. "Shouldn't I be making some lame-ass gesture in an attempt to apologise?"

"Kurt does have a flair for dramatics," Blaine mused. "But what would you do to apologise that might make him forgive you?"

"I don't know," Puck shrugged. "Apologies aren't my strong point. Maybe I could just sneak in his bedroom in the middle of the night and wake him up by sucking him off."

"No," Blaine and Sam objected simultaneously.

"As kinky as that sounds," Sam said. "That's a terrible idea. You'd scare the hell out of him. Oh," he gasped as Blaine moved a hand down to tweak one of his nipples, just as one of the porn stars in the movie pinched the nipple of another twink.

Grinning, Blaine tipped the contents of his beer bottle over Sam's bare chest and torso before dipping down to lap up the liquid with his tongue. Puck watched the interaction for a few moments before returning his focus to the porn movie where a slender male was getting his ass tongue-fucked. As a swelling became more prominent in his jeans, Puck downed the remainder of his own beer bottle before placing it on the floor. He then reached a hand down his pants and lazily toyed with himself, alternating between watching the couple on the bed with him and the actors on the screen.

After licking Sam's torso clean, Blaine moved up his boyfriend's body to share a kiss with him. He then pressed kisses along Sam's jaw bone before whispering instructions into his ear. As Blaine moved off of him, Sam turned onto his stomach and situated himself on all fours between Puck's legs. The blonde pulled the Jewish boy's pants down his thighs to free his circumcised cock.

"Please may I suck your cock, sir?" Sam asked just as Blaine had told him to.

Puck turned his head to face Blaine and quirked an eyebrow in curious amusement.

"Consider it a gift," Blaine told him. "You've had a rough day. Let my angel make you feel better."

"I'm still kinda with Kurt… I think," Puck said a little hesitantly.

"You know we won't tell him," Blaine promised breathing into Puck's ear just as Sam blew air over the head of his penis.

"Fuck," Puck swore as his resolve weakened. He glared at Blaine slightly for being so evil but the Dalton boy only smiled back at him with deceptive innocence. "Fine, but only a blow-job," Puck insisted and a string of moans followed as Sam enveloped his length in his talented mouth.

He knew he should feel guilty since he was technically cheating on Kurt, but it was so hard to be completely regretful when it felt so good to have Sam deep-throating him.

"Doesn't he look beautiful with his lips wrapped around your dick?" Blaine asked proudly.

"Oh shit," Puck grunted as his hips bucked upwards of their own accord.

As always, Sam was able to make Puck orgasm embarrassingly early. If Finn could ever be persuaded into the gay scene, Puck was sure the taller teen would erupt just at the contact of Sam's lips with his reputation of premature ejaculation.

"Good boy," Blaine praised when Sam finished the job and he pulled the blonde to him for a kiss so he could taste Puck's seed too.

Puck waited a few minutes before pulling his jeans back up. The two porn-stars on screen were full on fucking now, the bottom making incredibly loud noises as the top hissed some highly obscene and dirty talk into his ear as he pounded into him. Beside him on the bed, Sam had helped Blaine out of his clothes and removed his panties.

"Sure we can't tempt you to join us?" Blaine asked teasingly as he rutted against Sam.

"I think it's better if I just watch," Puck replied. "Though I shouldn't do that really. But I'm not getting involved with this again. I shouldn't have even had the blow-job. I can't do this to Kurt."

"I'm proud of you, Puck," Blaine told him gently. "You've really matured."

"I still cheated," Puck sulked and Sam hung his head shamefully, clearly blaming himself. "Hey, not your fault, babe," he told Sam. "I wanted it."

"Sam's mouth is too talented to resist," Blaine said fairly. "If Kurt ever accepted a blow-job from him then he'd completely understand. And Mike had his share of oral sex from Sam but that didn't affect his relationship with Tina right? Don't hate yourself for allowing Sam to give you a little bit of pleasure. Be proud for not letting things go any further."

"Ok Hobbit, your way of thinking is really messed up," Puck responded.

"I think with the mind of a pervert," Blaine shrugged. "Could you pass me the handcuffs from the drawer?" He asked. "And lube and a condom?"

Wordlessly, Puck reached for the drawer and pulled out the requested items before handing them over to Blaine. For a while, Puck watched the happenings of the porn movie on the T.V screen, but he ultimately ended up watching his two friends get down and dirty.

Blaine handcuffed Sam to the bed and took great care prepping him for entry. Making himself comfortable, Puck scoffed down another slice of pizza as he watched Blaine roll on the condom before gently pressing himself into Sam's welcoming hole. Ignoring the porn movie completely, Puck greedily took in the sight of Blaine thrusting in and out of Sam, making the blonde boy pant, moan and groan as he begged his new master for release.

Unable to resist, Puck gripped his fresh erection in hand and jerked off over the live action playing out right beside him. At first, a voice in his head did point out that what he was doing wasn't entirely right, but he forced the voice away telling himself that the situation was no different than beating off to a porn movie. Watching porn didn't count as cheating, so watching Slaine didn't count as cheating either.

"Master, please let me cum!" Sam begged, his eyes brimming with tears in his desperation for release.

"Whenever you're ready, angel," Blaine replied slamming himself into him at a faster pace.

"Mmm, oh yeah… fuck, m-master… love you," Sam moaned.

"So gorgeous," Blaine commented running his hands all over Sam's body. "My perfect little angel. Yeah, you love your master's cock, don't you?"

"Y-yes, love your cock," Sam responded. "Oh, nrgh, I'm gonna… gonna… FUCK!" He cried out as his body convulsed from the pleasure spreading through him as he came.

"Sam!" Blaine practically sang surging into the blonde's body a final time as he reached his end.

Puck bit his lower lip to stifle a few grunts of arousal as he jizzed all over his own hand before discreetly wiping the mess on Blaine's bed sheets. As the two boyfriends slowly tangled their tongues together, seemingly forgetting about their single audience member, Puck felt a stab of envy. He of course enjoyed sex, but the cute romantic aspect seemed very appealing too. He hoped he'd get a chance to be with Kurt the way Sam and Blaine were one day, whether or not he deserved the porcelain skinned boy's forgiveness.

"Enjoy the show?" Blaine asked cheekily as he withdrew from Sam's body and rid himself of the used condom.

Puck hit Blaine round the head with a pillow by way of an answer. The shorter male snatched the pillow from Puck and whacked him back before he unlocked the handcuffs from Sam's wrists. Taking the blonde's arms gently in his hands, Blaine pressed kisses around the area where the handcuffs had been.

"Thank you, Master," Sam sighed happily as he basked in his boyfriend's attention.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine replied and Sam flushed a little and Puck sniggered before calling Blaine a 'sappy dork'.

The three teens then returned their attention to the T.V to catch the final few minutes of the porn movie.

XXX

After Puck had left his house, Kurt had spent around ten minutes staring down at the statement on the fortune before he called up Mercedes. He asked her to contact the rest of the girls from Glee and get round to his place as soon as possible. Half an hour later, they were all gathered in Kurt's basement looking at him expectantly for an explanation.

"Seriously, Hummel, what the fuck are we doing here?" Santana asked impatiently. "Because unless you're about to brag about losing your v-card to Puckerman I really don't care."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't given myself to… Puck yet," Kurt answered, hesitating a little when he came to his boyfriend's name, unsure whether to refer to him as Noah or not. For the time being, he settled for calling Lima's bad boy by his nickname. Noah seemed too intimate considering he wasn't sure what to make of their relationship at the moment. "I'm not even sure if he and I will remain as a couple for much longer."

Then came the sorrowful exclamations from Rachel, Brittany and Tina, a roll of the eyes from Santana, an 'I knew he'd break your heart' face from Quinn and a questioning 'how hard do I need to hurt him?' look from Mercedes. Holding his hands up, Kurt waited for them to calm down and silence themselves as they all questioned him as to what had happened.

"So who did he cheat on you with?" Quinn asked obviously having little faith in Puck.

"Did he knock you up and leave you too?" Brittany questioned sadly moving towards him and resting a hand on his stomach. "Don't worry, Kurt, I'll totally help baby-sit. You don't have to go through this alone."

"Brittany, I can't get pregnant. I'm a guy remember," Kurt pointed out to her.

"Oh yeah, so you are," Brittany smiled as she ghosted her hand across his cock.

A splash of mischief glimmered in her eyes briefly before she moved away, her features returning to their usual confused expression. Kurt studied her suspiciously for a while wondering how much of her famous blonde moments were just an act because he was sure she had just deliberately touched his cock.

"If you ladies will allow me to explain," Kurt said pausing for a while to look at them all and ensure he'd be free of interruptions. "Earlier today, Puck was round and he revealed something not at all pleasant to me."

"His lack of knowledge in relation to Broadway and show tunes," Rachel guessed. "I too found it difficult to process during the brief time I dated him. I had to face the same obstacles with Finn but I have taken it upon myself to educate him in the world of musical theatre."

"'Cedes," Kurt said handing Mercedes a scarf. "If Rachel talks again feel free to gag her."

The other girls laughed a little while Rachel pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, silently signalling for Kurt to continue.

"Now, it isn't my place to divulge what it was that Puck told me," Kurt said. "But it isn't the type of thing I can wave away as unimportant. If it wasn't important, then he wouldn't have felt it necessary to be honest with me and inform me of this… piece of information."

"Kurt, without knowing what it was he told you it makes it kind of difficult for us to help," Tina said.

"Whatever, Puck was honest; give the guy credit for that," Santana defended. "Unless, he doesn't have some freaky sex fetish does he? Like bestiality or a daddy kink."

"Ew," the others commented.

"No Santana, Puck does not have a freaky sex fetish," Kurt told her. "If I may continue, before Puck departed he left me this," he held up the piece of paper with the fortune written on it. "It came out of my fortune cookie from the Chinese we had together on Wednesday night. It says 'To love is to forgive'." He read out.

"So forgive him," Santana replied. "Can I go now? I'm bored."

"Fine, you're not being sensitive enough to help me with my dilemma anyway," Kurt answered and Santana stood to leave, Brittany following behind her, giving Kurt a hug goodbye first.

"Seriously, what is this about?" Quinn asked. "Just tell us what Puck told you. We won't tell anyone."

"No offence but neither of you are known for keeping secrets," Kurt commented. "I just need your advice on whether I should forgive him or not. He did seem truly apologetic about the situation." He kept running his fingers over the small slip of paper.

"It seems like you've already forgiven him," Tina stated.

"Did he hurt you?" Mercedes asked and Kurt shook his head. "Did he hurt somebody you care about?"

"No," Kurt told them.

"Did he do something that he doesn't already have a reputation for?" Quinn questioned.

"No," Kurt replied. "I was very much aware he engaged in similar activities before he even joined Glee."

"So I'm guessing he either confessed to sleeping with someone, to another crime he committed without getting caught, or he was bullying someone again," Quinn said. "Either way, you knew he was capable of those things before you agreed to that first date. From that perspective, he wasn't really deceiving you."

"This thing he did, it was before you went on a date with him right?" Rachel asked and Kurt nodded in the affirmative. "Well then, how is this case any different to similar cases he's got up to in the past?" Rachel asked him. "Unless… did he get another girl pregnant?" She asked in a whisper as though hoping Quinn wouldn't hear.

"No, no pregnancy scandals to worry about," Kurt replied.

"Did he sleep with Carole?" Mercedes asked. "Because if that's what happened then I say you chuck his ass."

"He didn't, he wouldn't," Kurt answered.

"But he did sleep with someone," Tina said knowingly. "That's what this is about isn't it? Was it another guy?"

"No, I don't want to discuss this anymore," Kurt replied with a sigh. "I just… maybe I'm being silly or perhaps I'm just scared. This is my first relationship, well, aside from Brittany. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Sometimes you need to endure and work through the bad times so you can get to and appreciate the good," Rachel said. "I agree with what that fortune says. 'To love is to forgive'. Do you love him?"

"No, not love," Kurt answered. "We haven't even been together for a week. It's far too soon for me to know whether I love him or not. I'm not like you, Rachel. You give your heart away too easily sometimes, to Jesse and to Finn, and both of them have really hurt you in the past. I try to keep my heart guarded."

"Well I'm the only one here who hasn't dated Puck," Tina said. "So I have a fully objective opinion. You're my friend and I want you to be happy. I don't know if you and Puck will work out in the long run or if he's the right guy for you, but he's still worth giving a chance. He came out for you. That fact alone demonstrates how much he cares. A guy like Puck wouldn't do that for just anybody."

"That's true," Quinn agreed.

"I think you should give Noah a chance," Rachel said.

"'Cedes?" Kurt asked looking to his best friend for her opinion.

"I don't know, baby," Mercedes replied. "It feels like there's something more going on here, something that's making you reluctant to forgive him. Something other than whoever it was he screwed."

"Such beautiful phrasing," Kurt commented sarcastically.

"Don't avoid the question, white boy," Mercedes said.

"I just... I feel as if there's something more too," Kurt explained looking between the four girls. "I think there's more that he isn't telling me and… I'm not sure if I want to know. I've so enjoyed being with him these past few days. Just being in a relationship feels so wonderful. I want it to stay like how it was before he decided to be honest with me. I don't want the complication and the drama. Shouldn't that stuff be limited to movies and T.V shows? Can't real life relationships be simpler?"

"Unfortunately not," Quinn stated. "Just look at my past relationships. I cheated on Finn with Puck and got pregnant. Now Puck's with you. Then I met Sam who seemed to be so perfect but now it turns out that he's gay. Rachel's relationship with Jesse ended with broken eggs and things between her and Finn haven't always been easy. Real life relationships have drama and complication too."

"What do you think he isn't telling you?" Rachel asked. "If you think there's something you don't know then you must have some idea as to what it might be."

"I honestly don't know," Kurt sighed.

"Maybe what you're feeling is natural," Mercedes suggested. "You two are hardly even a proper couple. Of course there's stuff he hasn't told you. Its way too soon for you boys to know everything about one another."

"Just give him a chance," Tina advised. "If you back out of this relationship now then you'll be pulling away from relationships for the rest of your life."

"I need to be alone," Kurt told them quietly and the girls looked between each other before taking their leave.

Once they had gone, Kurt looked to the fortune in his hand again, reading over the words once more. To love is to forgive. Making his decision, he headed upstairs and got into his car before driving to Puck's house. He was a little disappointed when it was Puck's mother who answered the door.

"Oh, Kurt, lovely to see you," Ruth greeted.

"You too," Kurt replied politely. "Is Noah home?"

"He's not," she answered. "I thought he was with you actually. I'm popping out now but would you like to come in and wait?"

"I… if you're sure you don't mind?" Kurt asked her. "I could always come back later."

"Don't be silly, we're practically family," Ruth told him. "I'm sure Noah will be back soon. Just make yourself at home."

She invited him inside and briefly told him where things were before she left. Since there was no other sound in the house, Kurt guessed that Sarah must have been at a friend's house. He looked about the living-room for a while, feeling a little uncomfortable to be there without anyone else in the house, before he headed up the stairs to Puck's bedroom.

Sitting on the bed, he tried to prevent himself from snooping around but his curiosity got the best of him. He rummaged through his boyfriend's C.D collection as well as his games and DVDs and a small collection of books that looked surprisingly well-read.

He moved on to the wardrobe, smiling as he looked over the items he had selected when they'd taken a trip to the mall together. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at some of Puck's older clothing items that were simply fashion disasters. A rucksack thrown in the bottom of the wardrobe sparked his interest and he pulled it out to take a look at what was inside.

"Oh boy," Kurt commented when he came across a riding crop, handcuffs and other toys as well as a few pairs of girls panties that looked to be new as they still had the tags on.

Taking a closer inspection of the girls' panties Kurt nibbled on his lip uncertainly. He dearly hoped they weren't for a girl, but his mind couldn't help but think such a thought. The only other explanations he could conjure was that Puck either wished to wear the panties himself or that he wished for Kurt to wear them.

Shaking his head, he put the items back in the rucksack and returned it to the wardrobe. Unsure what to do with himself, he sat upon Puck's bed and took out his phone. He called Puck's number only to hear the boy's phone ring a few feet away from him. Unable to contact Puck and having no idea how long he'd be, Kurt opted to leave the house.

XXX

Later that night, he received a call from Puck.

"Hey, my ma said you came round earlier," Puck said.

"I did," Kurt confirmed. "I really wanted to speak to you. Where were you?"

"Just hanging out with Sam," Puck answered.

"Oh," Kurt replied not knowing what else to say. "Are you busy tomorrow? Maybe I could come over and we can talk properly then?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Puck agreed just as his sister started screaming for him to get rid of a spider for her. "Look, I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, tomorrow it is," Kurt said. "Bye."

"Later, babe," Puck replied before hanging up.

XXX

When Kurt pulled up outside Puck's house on Sunday, Sam was stood on the doorstep with his little sister beside him.

"Hey Kurt," Sam greeted as he knocked on the door just as Kurt joined them. "This is Stacey. I've brought her round to play with Sarah."

"That's nice," Kurt replied smiling down at the girl just as Sarah answered the door to embrace her friend before lunging at Sam and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Sammy, did you miss me?" Sarah asked sweetly twirling a strand of her hair as Stacey skipped into the house as if it were her own. "I've decided that we should have our wedding at Disney Land. That'll be so much fun but I've told Noah he's not invited. You can come though," she smiled at Kurt.

"Thanks, that sounds lovely," Kurt answered in amusement as Sam set the girl back on her feet.

As he bent over, Kurt caught sight of a pair of girl panties showing above the waistband of Sam's jeans.

"Hey Kurt, Sam," Puck greeted as he appeared in the doorway. "Kurt?" He asked concernedly when he saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Biting his lip, Kurt looked between the other two boys as if staring at them hard enough would clue him in as to what was going on.

"Relationships should be based on honesty right?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I'm just gonna go," Sam said awkwardly.

"Stay," Kurt demanded glaring sharply at him and he dropped his gaze to the floor. "Be honest with me, Noah, have you been sleeping with Sam?"

As Puck and Sam shared a panicked look, Kurt got his answer without the need of verbal confirmation. He didn't stay to listen to an explanation, or to yell at them and lash out with physical violence and he certainly didn't stay long enough to let them see his tears. Kurt simply hurried back to his car and sped off, ignoring Puck as he begged him to come back and listen.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/review**

**I've had a very bad day, cheer me up with reviews?**

**Chapter 25**

After driving away from Puck's house, Kurt headed back to his own, ignoring Finn when he asked what was wrong. He shut himself in his bedroom, turned his music on to a high volume and simply stared at his phone waiting for it to ring. An hour went by and he hadn't received a single call from Puck, nor had he come knocking on the door demanding to see him.

He was aware that running away without awaiting an explanation wasn't the most mature response he could have made. But when Kurt had left, what he really wanted was for Puck to chase after him. Instead, Puck had remained where he was with Sam. Kurt couldn't help but imagine the two of them laughing at his expense, possibly pressed tight together on Puck's bed, moaning and panting as they gave one another pleasure.

Just as he was considering calling Mercedes for an emergency get together, his phone started to ring. Lunging forwards to snatch his cell phone up, Kurt felt a surge of disappointment when Blaine's name and number flashed across the screen. Letting out a small sigh, he turned his music off before answering.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said. "I know its short notice, but is there any possibility that you could meet me for coffee at the Lima Bean?"

"I suppose I can find the strength to join you," Kurt sighed. "I'm glad you called. I really need somebody I can talk to, somebody I can trust."

"You can trust me, Kurt. You know you can," Blaine responded gently. "How soon can you be here?"

"Twenty minutes, half an hour maybe," Kurt told him. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Ok Kurt, I'll see you soon. Take care," Blaine replied before they made their goodbyes.

XXX

In the parking lot outside the Lima Bean, Blaine slipped his phone back into his pocket before looking up at Puck and Sam.

"He's on his way," Blaine informed them.

"How did he sound?" Puck asked.

"Pretty upset," Blaine answered honestly. "He's obviously been crying. He said he wanted to talk to somebody he knows he can trust. I predict that he'll be as angry with me as he is with you very shortly."

"Look, we agreed right? We're gonna tell him the truth. You're not pussying out on me are you?" Puck questioned.

"No, not at all," Blaine replied. "Here, take my keys and go on ahead," he said handing his house key to Sam. "I'll bring Kurt over as soon as I can convince him."

"Thanks, man," Puck told him climbing out of Blaine's car and moving back into his own that was parked next to it.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault," Sam apologised to Blaine. "Are you going to punish me, Master?"

"Of course not," Blaine assured him cupping the blonde's cheek. "This was beyond your control. Please don't blame yourself for this, angel." He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend sweetly on the mouth. "Go with Puck now. I love you."

"Love you too, Blaine," Sam replied sharing another kiss with him before joining Puck in his truck before they drove off to Blaine's house, leaving Blaine alone to wait for Kurt's arrival.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a while, practicing his song for the Warblers' next performance. Knowing that Kurt would soon be hearing the truth made Blaine feel very uncomfortable. There was no way Kurt would just smile and accept everything. He was going to be angry and upset and he was going to feel betrayed. That wasn't what Blaine wanted, or indeed what Puck or Sam wanted, but they had willingly put themselves in this mess. Kurt finding out about their less than conventional relationship was inevitable.

Finding the setting of his car to be too stifling, Blaine slipped out and headed into the Lima Bean. He ordered himself a cookie to nibble on as he sat down to wait for Kurt. After politely explaining to a pretty waitress that he could never be interested in her because of her gender, Blaine stood up and waved to Kurt as he saw the boy glide in through the doors. He greeted the countertenor with a light hug before pulling his chair out for him.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt mumbled.

"I'm gonna go and get us some coffee," Blaine told him. "On me, dummy," he added when Kurt made to hand him some money over.

Walking up to the counter, he gave his order and handed the money over with a polite smile. He waited patiently for the two steaming Styrofoam cups of coffee to be made before carrying them back over to his and Kurt's table that was slightly hidden away in the corner by the window. He handed Kurt his coffee and reclaimed his seat, taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid.

"You seemed upset on the phone," Blaine commented watching Kurt's facial expressions carefully. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me what happened?" He asked.

"I recently found out that my boyfriend has been having sexual relations with someone who isn't me," Kurt told him bitterly. "I know my experience of relationships is limited but I've always been under the impression that cheating is not condoned."

"Kurt, are you sure he's been cheating on you?" Blaine asked and Kurt glared at him. "Just hear me out," he said hurriedly before Kurt lost his temper and threw his coffee in his face. "Did, forgive me, what was your boyfriend's name again?" He asked, feeling a little bad for pretending not to know when Kurt would later discover that Puck had in fact had his penis up Blaine's arse.

"Oh, Noah, Noah Puckerman," Kurt answered. "But people call him Puck."

"Well, did Noah confess to this alleged cheating?" Blaine asked.

"No, not exactly," Kurt admitted. "But he didn't deny it either. And I could tell that they'd been sneaking around together. The guilt was written all over their faces."

"Maybe you're mistaking shock for guilt," Blaine suggested. "If Noah didn't admit to anything what makes you so sure that something happened between him and Sa-someone." He nearly slipped up and said Sam's name but he recovered at the last moment. Thankfully, Kurt didn't appear to notice.

"On Saturday, things became a little difficult between us," Kurt explained. "He decided he had to be honest with me and then everything became unbearably complicated."

Blaine ducked his head a little, knowing things were only going to become more complex. He took another gulp of his coffee and signalled for Kurt to continue.

"After a talk with my girlfriends, I decided that what he told me didn't matter and that I should give him a chance and work through it," Kurt said. "So I went to his house but he was out. His mum invited me in and I may have browsed through some of his possessions."

"You mean you were snooping," Blaine stated and Kurt gave an awkward nod.

"I found a rucksack in his wardrobe," Kurt informed him. "Filled with… different, um… toys…" he whispered and Blaine fought off a grin. "And there was also a selection of new… underwear," he whispered again. "Girls underwear. My first thought was that he'd bought them for a girl," Kurt confided. "Or that he liked to wear them himself or that he expected me to. But then I went round to see him this morning and Sam was there."

"Sam?" Blaine asked pretending not to know who Kurt was talking about.

"Sam Evans," Kurt spoke the name with a tone clouded with jealousy. "He's in Glee Club with us. I was actually hoping to perform a duet with him once but Finn talked me out of it. Initially I did have a small attraction for Sam and I hoped that he and I could maybe… I don't know. I guess I was being stupid or naïve. Even if Sam had returned my feelings he wasn't ready to come out of the closet at that point."

"So this Sam is gay?" Blaine questioned even though he knew better than most how true that was. Kurt nodded in confirmation as he sipped at his drink. "Just because you saw Noah with another gay guy doesn't mean anything. Being gay doesn't mean we can't just be friends with someone of the same sex who shares our orientation. Just look at you and me. We're hanging out now but that doesn't mean you're being unfaithful."

"Well I know that," Kurt replied a little bit snootily. "But when Sam bent over I could see the underwear he was wearing. Girls' underwear. And then I just knew. That underwear I found in Noah's room, it wasn't for some girl, or for him or for me. It was for Sam."

"Maybe he just likes wearing them," Blaine suggested feebly and Kurt merely rolled his eyes before draining more of his coffee. "Look, I can't tell you what to do."

"But I assume you're about to offer me advice on what you think I should do anyway," Kurt interrupted.

"Just think of it like this," Blaine said. "What if Noah had come to your house, found girls underwear and then met me and saw that I was wearing a pair. If he jumped to the conclusion that we were fooling around behind his back when we're not, wouldn't you want the chance to explain yourself?"

"I asked him if he'd been sleeping with Sam," Kurt pointed out.

"But you didn't wait for a verbal answer," Blaine reminded him. "You just left. Perhaps something happened between them before you and Noah got together. Maybe nothing happened at all. Either way, I think you should grant him the opportunity to explain the situation to you."

"I wanted…" Kurt sighed and trailed off. He hung his head in his hands and Blaine waited patiently for him to continue with his sentence. "I wanted him to chase after me. I wanted him to apologise and beg and tell me I was wrong. But he didn't. He didn't follow me and he didn't call. He just stayed there… with Sam." He sneered.

"Ok, come on," Blaine said decisively standing up. "Let's go back to mine and watch some classic Disney movies, musicals, whatever you want. It'll help take your mind off things."

"I don't know," Kurt replied. "I don't think I make the best company in my current state of depression."

"Ridiculous, you're adorable when you're deep in the depths of despair," Blaine told him with a cheeky grin that caused the whisper of a smile to form on Kurt's face. "Come on, I insist. It'll make you feel better."

"Fine, let's go," Kurt agreed swallowing down the remainder of his coffee then following Blaine out.

"Did you walk here?" Blaine asked not seeing Kurt's car.

"I had Finn drive me," Kurt answered. "He was on his way to Rachel's so I demanded a lift. That does mean you'll have to drive me back home later. I hope that's ok."

"Of course," Blaine replied opening the passenger door of his car for Kurt to get in.

He gave Kurt control of the music as he drove to his house, trying to hide how tense he was knowing that Puck and Sam were waiting for them.

XXX

They pulled up into the Anderson driveway, and Blaine was glad that either Puck or Sam had the sense not to park the truck anywhere in sight as Kurt would have recognised it and refused to enter the house. As it was, Kurt was completely unsuspecting as to the other two boys waiting inside for them. Trying to ignore his guilt, a task that he probably found too easy as he was so practiced at pretending things were ok, Blaine led Kurt up to the house. He pushed the unlocked door open and gestured for Kurt to step through.

Following in after him, Blaine shut the door before offering to take Kurt's coat. He hung it up along with his own before asking if he could fix Kurt a drink.

"A mineral water would be most appreciated if you have one," Kurt said.

"Sure, we have some in the fridge," Blaine told him leading the way to the kitchen. "Would you like it in a glass or will the bottle do?"

"The bottle's fine," Kurt replied, thanking the shorter teen as the bottle was presented to him. He unscrewed the lid and gulped down a generous helping before screwing it back on so as not to spill the contents. "So, I believe you said something about Disney films and musicals," Kurt reminded him.

"Indeed I did," Blaine nodded even though he knew the likelihood of them watching one together that day was highly unlikely. "If you'll follow me, Mr. Hummel," he said with a bow before marching up to his bedroom, Kurt following behind him. "Welcome, Mr. Hummel, to the bedroom of Blaine Anderson," he said reaching the door. "I do hope you enjoy your visit."

"I'm officially writing you off as mentally unstable," Kurt laughed.

"Courage, Kurt," Blaine said with his hand set on the doorknob, preparing to push it open.

"Courage?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Courage," Blaine repeated. "Sometimes, just listening to an explanation can be considered an act of bravery," he told him before pushing the door open and gesturing Kurt to step through.

Eyes still fixed on Blaine in curiosity, Kurt side-stepped into the bedroom. It was only when Blaine stepped in after him and closed the door that Kurt turned to find Puck and Sam sitting on the bed.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 26**

As Kurt's mind registered just what he was seeing, the bottle of water slipped from his fingers and landed with a light thud on the floor.

"Hey Kurt," Puck said softly moving off the bed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurt hissed as he rounded on Blaine, glaring at the shorter teen furiously. "So much for trust, Blaine," he sneered making to leave the room but Blaine blocked his exit.

"Please, just hear us out," Blaine asked gently. "Let's talk about this."

"I have nothing to say to you," Kurt retorted kicking the water bottle in the hopes of relieving some of his frustration. It hurtled up in the air, crashed against the ceiling before landing on Blaine's desk and then rolling to the floor. "To any of you. At least nothing remotely pleasant. Now get out of my way you little backstabbing hobbit."

He hooked his fingers around Blaine's arm and yanked him violently away from the door, making the shorter teen stumble. Wrenching the door open, Kurt twisted his neck round to glare at the boys over his shoulder before preparing to storm out. He managed all of three steps before Puck wrapped his arms about his waist and forcibly carried him back into the bedroom while Blaine got up and locked his bedroom door.

"Unhand me right now you sleazy Neanderthal," Kurt demanded as he flailed his legs about, trying to break free from Puck's hold. "Get your grubby hands off me. This sweater is worth more than your entire being and if you ruin it there will be hell to pay. Noah Puckerman, put me the fuck down!" Kurt screeched and Puck dropped him down onto the mattress.

"Kurt, please, just listen ok," Puck said.

"You can't keep me here against my will," Kurt spat at him trying to move off the bed and Puck reached a hand out to try and stroke his hair, or maybe his face, or even just to squeeze his shoulder, Kurt couldn't really tell. "Stop it, don't touch me."

"Babe, you need to calm down," Puck told him.

"Don't tell me what to do," Kurt snarled at him getting up and making another dash for the door, Blaine blocking his way once again. "Move out of the way Blaine or I swear to Alexander McQueen that I will resort to low-life behaviour and unleash my current anger onto you by means of physical violence."

"We're not letting you out until you listen to us," Blaine replied.

"This isn't working," Sam pointed out. "Blaine, please, you should let him go."

The fact that Sam had finally spoken made Kurt whirl round to look at the blonde. Smoothing out his fringe with one hand, Kurt propped his other on his cocked-out hip, unable to prevent the jealous glare he aimed at the boy on the bed.

"You know what; I think I will stay a little longer," Kurt commented. "Does Quinn know about you and him?" He asked pointing an accusing finger at Puck. "Were you sneaking around with him behind her back? Does she know what a whore you are? Is that why you transferred schools, Samuel? Did everybody find out that you're a dirty little slut?"

"Shut the fuck up," Puck interjected and Kurt flinched at the harshness in his tone. "Just leave Sam out of this; I'm the one you should be mad at."

"I've had enough of this," Kurt said flippantly preparing to leave the room again but the sound of an unmistakeable sob made him freeze to the spot.

In an instant, Blaine pushed away from the door and barged past Kurt in his hurry to get to Sam. He took the blonde into his arms, whispering gently in his ear and drying his tears away.

"I really am j-just a w-whore," Sam stuttered out burying his face into Blaine's neck. "H-he was right. They were all right. Th-that's all I'm g-good for. Why would anyone want me? Why w-would y-you want me? I d-don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone."

"Ssh, no. Angel no, they were wrong," Blaine told him. "Those assholes that hurt you were sick and fucked up. Don't believe any of the lies they told you."

Biting down on his bottom lip, Kurt looked from the two boys on the bed over to Puck who was stood with his hands in his pockets looking at Sam sadly. Although Kurt didn't know any of the details about whomever Sam and Blaine was referring to, he was smart enough to guess that it wasn't a pretty fairytale. A four letter word teased at the corners of Kurt's mind but he refused to give it proper thought for the word was too horrible to even think about.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised knowing that his cruel words had done far more damage than he could have guessed. "I didn't… I didn't mean… Sam, I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should just leave Kurt," Blaine told him coldly.

Kurt lowered his gaze to the ground and took a deep breath before swallowing. He was still mad at Blaine for deceiving him and he wanted to yell at him and remind him that he was the one to drag him to his house where Puck and Sam were waiting and then refuse to let him leave. But he couldn't start up a shouting match, not with the way Sam was.

At school, Kurt had always thought of Sam as a strong person. He always appeared to be the knight in shining armour type, despite being a little bit of a dork. He could never have imagined seeing the blonde so vulnerable. It reminded him of the time he'd seen Santana fall apart and cry when Coach Sylvester had left the Cheerio's. The sight just seemed so out of character and unexpected.

"Why are you still here?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I… I'm ready to listen now," Kurt replied pathetically turning his eyes to Puck.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Puck said quietly, his eyes clearly saying that he wasn't mad over Kurt's words to Sam.

"No," Sam spoke up with a sniffle. "We said we'd explain everything together. Blaine, you know Kurt has every right to be angry now."

"That doesn't give him the right to say those things to you," Blaine replied cupping Sam's cheek.

"It's not his fault, he doesn't know about… my past," Sam pointed out fairly. "And he said he was sorry and I forgive him. I forgive you," he added with a weak smile as he looked to Kurt.

"It's your house, dude," Puck told Blaine. "Your call."

"Fine, let's sort this mess out," Blaine nodded.

Tension was still heavy in the air and Kurt crossed his arms across his chest suddenly feeling like a child and not knowing what was expected of him. It was Sam who pulled away from Blaine and stood to meet Kurt. He held his hand out to him with an encouraging smile which Kurt tentatively returned before taking Sam's offered hand. The blonde gave a comforting squeeze before guiding Kurt to the bed.

Kurt and Sam sat holding hands by the headboard while Blaine and Puck sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed. They were looking at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation as they tried to work out what they should say first.

"How do you know each other?" Kurt finally asked when it seemed no-one else was willing to be the first to speak.

"I saw you and Blaine with each other at McKinley," Puck answered. "And I got jealous."

"He asked me to find out who Blaine was from you," Sam admitted.

"Then Puck came to Dalton so he could… speak to me," Blaine said. "He was worried about the Karofsky situation. We both were." Blaine added giving Kurt a single look that showed he had calmed down and wanted things to be ok between them.

"It was you who told him about the… kiss," Kurt realised, shuddering a little at the memory of Karofsky forcing a kiss upon him.

"The three of us started meeting up," Puck continued. "I introduced Sam and Blaine to one another and they got all gay for each other at first sight."

"So, you two… you're…?" Kurt asked looking between them.

"We're boyfriends," Blaine answered.

"Quinn?" Kurt asked looking to Sam.

"She doesn't know," Sam replied. "I wasn't ready to come out. I was using her as a cover all along. At first I thought maybe I could try and be straight but… I like cock too much," he said with a boyish grin sharing a special look with Blaine who smiled fondly back at him. "Quinn didn't know about my sexuality until that coming out day at McKinley." Kurt nodded, remembering Quinn's reaction. "I had a talk with her, explained I was gay and that I was sorry. But she doesn't know anything about Blaine."

"Um, and the underwear?" Kurt asked a little uncomfortably.

"I like wearing it," Sam admitted coyly.

"The rucksack in your wardrobe?" Kurt questioned slipping his hand out of Sam's and clasping his own together as he looked at Puck, knowing that he wasn't going to like the response.

With a deep sigh, Puck ran his hand through his mohawk as he tried to think of a way to answer Kurt's question.

"Remember all that stuff I told you about being Slater's bitch in juvie?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded, his eyes straying to Sam, assuming he was the bitch in this scenario. "Well, when I came out, I knew that pussy didn't do it for me anymore. I wanted cock."

"Charming, Noah," Kurt commented dryly.

"I wanted you," Puck told him. "But I knew I couldn't just have you straight away. I knew getting you to trust me and… like me… would take time. But, I'm a dude. I was horny as fuck. I needed something… someone."

"So, you and Sam have… been intimate with one another?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Puck admitted and Kurt turned his face away from them all and stared at the wall. "But that was before I ever took you out on a date. And… and it's over now. We're just friends. You're the one that I want."

"How many times?" Kurt asked resting his head back against the headboard and closing his eyes.

"A lot," Puck answered honestly since he had no idea of the total number.

"And Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking a little as he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Blaine confirmed. "I was involved in the arrangement also."

"Did you screw Finn too?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself and Puck winced but shook his head 'no'. "Why not? You had no problems having sex with the only other people I've crushed on."

"Kurt, it isn't much different to all the times Puck's been with Santana in the past," Sam pointed out. "You accepted that first date with him knowing about all that stuff. I know this situation isn't a normal one but you shouldn't let it change anything."

"How am I supposed to react to all of this?" Kurt asked sitting up straight and forcing himself to keep his head held high. "I want somebody to tell me how I'm supposed to respond right now."

"I know this is a lot for you to process," Blaine said gently. "Maybe we could all just watch a movie. Give ourselves time to calm down and think things through. Then we can talk in a little while. If we take the time to think things over we're less likely to say or do things that we regret."

"No, I am not in the mood to watch a happy little movie with a perfect ending," Kurt replied. "I just… I don't know. I need some air."

He shifted off the bed and took quick steps to the bedroom door. He struggled with the lock a little before pulling the door open and hurrying out, his footsteps echoing slightly as he left.

"Go after him," Blaine told Puck nudging his shoulder lightly.

Taking the shorter teen's advice, Puck hurried after Kurt. He jogged down the staircase and reached out for the front door when he heard a slam from the back of the house, indicating that Kurt had stepped out into the backyard. Letting his hand drop, Puck quickly moved through the house then pulled open the back door and joined Kurt out in the garden.

He hesitated for a moment as he admired Kurt's form where he was standing on the raised patio, looking out at the neatly kept green lawn. Clearing his throat to signal he was there, Puck stepped up behind Kurt, lightly circling an arm around the slender boy's waist. He expected Kurt to shove him away, but instead the countertenor sagged against him, falling into his arms.

Leaning in, Puck pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's temple, pleased that the other didn't pull away. He simply remained holding Kurt for a while as they looked out at the garden before he gently turned the porcelain skinned boy round to face him. He kept one arm wound around Kurt's waist and moved the other up so he could cup Kurt's chin and tilt his head up.

"Just tell me what to do to make this all ok," Puck begged.

"I'm not sure if it can be ok," Kurt replied. "I know you've had others. Of course I know. You're Noah Puckerman. I was never under any delusions that I would be your first but… you, you would be mine if we… you know, engaged in sexual activity."

"Hey, I've told you before, there's no sexual pressure here," Puck said. "I want you to respect yourself and we'll wait until you're ready. I mean… if you still wanna be with me."

"But there is sexual pressure," Kurt told him sadly pushing the Jewish teen away from him. "Its easier to forget about the countless girls you've been with. They don't matter now that you realise your true sexuality. Even Slater can be overlooked. He wasn't a real relationship to you. But now you've had experience with other boys. You said that we'd learn this boyfriend thing together but… you're already so far ahead of me."

"It isn't like that," Puck insisted. "Sam and Blaine were never my boyfriends they were just… fuck buddies." He said not really liking the description. "I do care about them, I always will but not in the same way I care about you."

"I don't even really know how gay sex works," Kurt admitted, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I didn't think my lack of experience would matter but it does. You know how to pleasure women and you know how to pleasure men and you've had experiences of men pleasuring you. I can't do any of that. I'm just a gay virgin and I'm not going to be able to satisfy you."

"Kurt, that's ridiculous," Puck told him. "Look at me, sex isn't something to be scared of."

"I'm not scared," Kurt pouted. "I'm just… you've been having sexual relations with two boys at the same time. How am I ever going to compare with them? Everybody knows that you're a badass sex-shark. People at school probably assume that you've taken my virginity by now."

"People are always gonna talk," Puck pointed out. "We just have to ignore them."

"Noah," Kurt sighed. "When you came out of juvie, you couldn't even wait to woo me before having sex. You set up your little arrangement with Sam and with Blaine and pretty much all this time you've been engaging in sexual activity. If you couldn't refrain from intercourse while you were wooing me how are you going to be able to stay faithful until I'm ready to give myself to you?"

"It won't be easy," Puck admitted. "But I'll do it."

"What if you can't?" Kurt asked. "What if you get so sexually frustrated that you end up going back to them?" He asked pointing in the general direction of Blaine's bedroom window. "Where does that leave me?" He asked rhetorically. "It leaves me alone and unloved that's what. So there is sexual pressure. There's pressure on me to give myself to you sooner than I'm comfortable with just so I can keep you and then there's the added pressure of performing well so you don't laugh in my face and leave me for someone more experienced."

"I would never laugh in your face," Puck replied. "And I don't wanna be with anyone else. I don't want girls, or boys, or cougars, or MILFs. Kurt, I just want you."

"Just me?" Kurt asked and Puck nodded. "So… you're not having fantasies about sharing me with your special friends?" He couldn't help the bitterness that entered his tone.

"Ok, the thought of all four of us is kinda hot," Puck admitted and Kurt looked appalled as he turned his body away from him. "But I would never make you do something you're not comfortable with. I wouldn't want anyone else touching you anyway. Call me old fashioned, but I want you all to myself."

"But what if I'm terrible at sex?" Kurt questioned keeping his eyes on the floor as his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"You won't be," Puck replied confidently. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm pretty much the town whore. But I can't change the fact that my dick's had a lot of action. However…" he said taking Kurt's hand and placing it against his chest. "No person has ever made my heart beat this fast."

"You can't just win me over with a corny romantic line," Kurt told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Then tell me what I have to do," Puck said.

"Just take me home," Kurt answered pulling his hand back.

XXX

The drive was painfully silent. Puck spent more time gazing at Kurt than he did looking at the road but the countertenor refused to meet his eye or respond when he tried to make conversation. Eventually, they pulled up outside the Hummel/Hudson household but neither boy made a move to exit the car.

"You shouldn't be mad at Sam and Blaine," Puck decided to say. "They only did what I asked them to do. And the get together at Blaine's was my idea. I thought you should know the truth."

"How did you treat them?" Kurt asked. "When you were fooling around together, how did you treat them?"

"I… what do you mean?" Puck questioned uncertainly.

"Were they just your… bitches?" Kurt asked squirming in his seat uncomfortably. "Did you just use them for a quick tumble in the sheets and then leave? Or did you bring them flowers and cuddle up afterwards?"

"We… it was… it's complicated," Puck answered.

"Then explain it to me," Kurt requested.

"Well, there was no mouth to mouth kissing," Puck told him. "And we'd never do anything to seriously hurt one another but there was… um, punishments." He looked sideways at Kurt to gauge his reaction, noting how the countertenor's eyes widened in what appeared to be horror. "I, er, I had them both call me… 'Master'," he admitted and Kurt swallowed. "Sam's naturally submissive. He likes to be dominated."

"People took advantage of that, didn't they?" Kurt asked quietly. "Other people I mean."

"Yeah," Puck confirmed. "But that's not what I did. I took care of him, I promise. I treated him with respect and made sure he knew he was cared for, that he was beautiful and that he meant something. Now, that's all Blaine's job. Blaine's his boyfriend and now his…"

"Master," Kurt finished saying the word a little shakily. "If things were to work out between us, is that the type of sex life you're hoping for?"

"I, well, yeah," Puck admitted. "It doesn't have to be all the time or anything but… if you think you could be cool with that then… yeah. That's what I want."

"But… am I the submissive or the Master?" Kurt asked.

"You're the Princess," Puck replied. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm not really opposed to the thought of bossing you around," Kurt shrugged. "But in a sexual setting? I don't know if I could. When Karofsky said that you wanted to bottom for me, I figured it was just a joke and I played along telling you it'd be hot."

"You can be a bottom and still be in control," Puck said.

"Noah, please, I'm too inexperienced to really think about this stuff," Kurt replied. "I don't know if I'm a top or a bottom. I might not be good at sex; I might not even like it."

"That's insane, you'll love it," Puck assured him. "And I don't expect you to throw me over your knee and spank me then cuff me to the bed or anything the first time we have sex…"

"If we have sex," Kurt interrupted.

"Right, if," Puck continued. "We can take things slow. If you're willing to have your first time be with me then we can do it exactly how you want it. Music, candles, rose petals, whatever. Then we can experiment in the bedroom if and when you want. If you like something, great, and if you don't then that's fine too."

"I… I should go inside now," Kurt said. "I have a lot of homework."

"Kurt, are we still… together?" Puck asked.

"I think so," Kurt answered.

"Babe, I need something more definite than that," Puck replied placing a hand on Kurt's thigh.

"Maybe we should take a break," Kurt suggested. "I think that would be for the best."

"I changed my mind; 'I think so' will do as an answer just fine," Puck said.

"We're taking a break," Kurt said in a firm tone. "Goodbye, Noah."

He slipped out of the truck and began the short walk to his front door, Puck scrambling out after him and catching his wrist.

"Wait, just one thing," Puck told him pulling the china-skinned boy to him and melding their lips together. Hands at Kurt's lower back, Puck kissed him with all the passion in his being, using every trick and skill he knew to make the kiss one Kurt would enjoy and never forget. "Later, Princess," Puck said, refusing to say the word 'goodbye'.

Kurt appeared to be a little breathless and his tongue darted out to flick along his lower lip before he ducked his head, trying to hide the smile that formed on his mouth, betraying just how intensely he'd enjoyed the kiss. Puck watched as Kurt stepped into his house, hoping that the kiss was enough to ensure Kurt returned for more.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 27**

It was awkward. He tried to act as if his life wasn't a complicated wreck, but as Kurt stood by his locker only pretending to listen to Mercedes, he couldn't help but feel incredibly tense. Hugging his books to his chest, he set off through the corridor with Mercedes at his side. He flicked his eyes from left to right, looking out for a sign of Puck or Sam so that he could avoid crossing paths with them.

"White boy are you listening to me?" Mercedes demanded to know.

"I'm sorry 'Cedes," Kurt apologised. "My mind is elsewhere."

"Some place good?" Mercedes asked with a bright smile and Kurt ducked his head. "Damn, it's something bad," Mercedes realised. "Is Finn failing in his new step-brother role?"

"Finn's been great," Kurt told her. "Lazy and unhygienic… but great. He isn't the problem. My love life is."

"So things are still difficult with you and Puck?" Mercedes asked.

"Now more than ever," Kurt answered. "Which is ridiculous since we didn't even achieve the week long milestone. He and I are on a break. Perhaps time apart will do us some good."

"Look, I don't really get what's going on," Mercedes said. "And it's ok if you don't wanna tell me everything, but are you sure being alone again is what you want? Because, baby, gay or not, Puck isn't gonna be single forever."

"I know," Kurt responded and images of Puck passionately entwined with Sam and Blaine forced themselves into his mind. "But I can handle being on my own. I've years of practice at being single, I'll be fine. Being in a relationship is foreign territory for me and I'm at a complete loss as to how I should behave in order to make it work."

"Kurt, you've gotta learn sometime," Mercedes pointed out. "You're way too gorgeous and awesome to spend your life alone."

"Maybe being alone forever isn't as tragic as people think it is," Kurt suggested. "I've survived this long as the only person privileged enough to play with my penis, I'm sure I can continue without ever knowing the touch of another man." He caught the look on Mercedes' face and released a sigh. "I'm still a guy 'Cedes, occasionally I will refer to my male anatomy and masturbatory activity."

"I know you're a boy," Mercedes replied with a roll of her eyes as she linked their arms together. "And I know that deep down you just wanna be loved. Everybody wants that. And you will get it, but you've gotta let it happen. You can't keep running away. If you're not serious about Puck, then fine, we'll find you some other guy. But if you like him then it's nothing to be scared of."

Furrowing his brow, Kurt pulled Mercedes into the girls' bathroom so that they could talk privately. He also took the opportunity to check his reflection in the mirror and sort out his hair.

"He isn't a virgin," Kurt informed her and she let out a laugh.

"Well everybody knows that," Mercedes said. "Don't tell me you believed Quinn's story about the hot tub being perfect to help sperm swim faster."

"I meant… he isn't an anal virgin," Kurt clarified. "He's been with other guys."

"So?" Mercedes asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "It isn't really that surprising. Hello, it is Puck."

"I know who he is," Kurt replied. "And I know he's experienced. But I was naïve enough to think that his experience with boys would be limited."

"Oh, you wanted to be Puck's first boy didn't you?" Mercedes asked sympathetically.

"Well… yes," Kurt answered finding that response would be simpler than saying he hoped to be Puck's second. It certainly wasn't his place to explain to Mercedes about Puck's cell mate in juvie. He let out a soft sigh, wondering if he should confide in her about Puck's interactions with Sam and Blaine. "If I told you something, would you be able to keep it to yourself?"

"I… probably not," Mercedes admitted. "But if you tell me I can help you. Or I could try to."

"This isn't something I want people to know," Kurt replied shaking his head knowing that as much as he trusted Mercedes, she couldn't be relied upon to keep secrets.

"Could you talk to your dad?" Mercedes tried tentatively and Kurt shook his head vehemently. "Artie? He wouldn't tell anyone. Or you could get some advice from Miss Pillsbury."

"What I have to say would probably make her head explode," Kurt stated. "We better get to class. Just… try not to say anything about me and Puck ok. Just try."

Mercedes nodded and they headed out of the bathroom together before making their way to first period. Kurt scanned the hallways hoping he didn't come across either Puck or Sam.

XXX

He managed to avoid both boys until third period which he shared with Sam. Kurt was one of the first to arrive and opted for a seat at the back. He was less likely to have people throw things at him that way. As soon as Sam stepped into the classroom, Kurt instantly felt the blonde's gaze on him and tried desperately hard to look deeply immersed in his text book, unaware that he was holding it upside down.

"Can I sit here, Kurt?" Sam asked standing by the desk and looking a little nervous.

"Please, be my guest," Kurt told him pulling the seat out for him and Sam smiled as he sat down.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Sam asked as he took out his class things and Kurt knew the blonde was referring to Puck.

"No," Kurt answered.

"He really does care about you," Sam said. "You know that right?"

"Has he asked you to say all this?" Kurt questioned quirking a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"No," Sam replied. "Look, I know this whole deal is weird but… Puck's my best friend right now," Sam confessed. "I don't want him to be miserable."

"Trust me; it is not my desire to make him miserable," Kurt responded as he flipped through the pages of the textbook just for the sake of something to do. "All I want is to be happy and comfortable with myself. And I need to learn to be at greater ease with my sexuality."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion. "But you're more comfortable with being gay than anyone I know. You're so proud to be who you are, that's why I admire you so much."

"I didn't mean my sexuality itself," Kurt explained. "I meant I need to be comfortable and confident to act upon it. I need to educate myself and become more familiar with… sex." He whispered the last word, blushing horribly as he did so.

"Well… if you need to talk," Sam offered. "I've done it loads of times." He said in a matter of fact tone as opposed to a bragging one. "Or you could talk to Blaine. Or you could just talk to Puck. Let him be the one to teach you all this stuff."

"I don't know," Kurt said. "I think maybe I should see what's out there."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"Maybe I should try dating other people," Kurt answered though he sounded uncertain. "Get a little more sexual experience and relationship maturity. Then maybe I'll be more prepared to be with Puck and engage in the more… adventurous bedroom activities. Blaine goes to an all boy's school; surely he has to know some respectable dating prospects. Perhaps there's someone he can set me up with? When you think about it, he does owe me a favour after being so deceptive."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," Sam said. "You don't wanna throw yourself around like you don't matter. That'll only cause you damage." His eyes glazed over slightly as he was momentarily lost in painful memories of how he had been used and abused. "I get that you're not totally cool with this situation yet, but trying to get back at Puck by dating other dudes isn't a smart decision."

"I'm not out for revenge, Samuel," Kurt told him. "I'd just like to date. That's what teenagers do."

"So date Puck," Sam replied. "He won't mess you around or hurt you."

"I'm done talking about this," Kurt stated firmly before pouring his full attention into the lesson at hand.

XXX

At lunch time, Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Puck in the cafeteria so he headed to the parking lot and climbed into his baby. In his previous lesson, he had sent a text to Blaine asking to meet at the Lima Bean for lunch and the Dalton boy had agreed. The shorter teen was easy to spot in his school uniform so Kurt flounced right over and joined him at the table, finding that Blaine had already ordered coffee for him as well as some light snacks.

"Blaine," Kurt greeted with a nod and the boy nodded back with a smile. "I'll cut to the chase. I believe you owe me a favour and I know precisely what it is I would like to ask of you."

"I'm not setting you up with anyone," Blaine told him and Kurt scowled at him. "Sam text me. He was worried."

"It really isn't anybody's business if I wish to meet other gay teens and perhaps engage in romantic affairs with them," Kurt huffed.

"We're still your friends, Kurt," Blaine insisted. "I know we've hurt you and we need to re-earn your trust, but I refuse to set you up with anyone unless that someone is Puck."

"It isn't your place to dictate who I do and do not date," Kurt retorted taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know," Blaine nodded. "But Kurt, listen to me," he implored as he rested his hand atop of Kurt's on the table. "I understand that you have little experience when it comes to relationships, and there's nothing wrong with that. I also understand that it can be daunting to be in a relationship with someone who has had plenty of experience. But running around and being with other guys just so you can get some experience too is childish and you know that."

"Perhaps it isn't the most mature or responsible thing to do," Kurt admitted. "But why shouldn't I be a little reckless for once. I deserve to have fun just as much as the next guy."

"You can have fun with Puck," Blaine said. "You're lucky to still have your virginity, Kurt. You shouldn't throw it away now, you'll only regret it if you do. Most people end up wishing they'd waited to give that part of themselves to someone who really deserved it. Your first time can still be special Kurt."

"That doesn't mean it has to be with Puck," Kurt reasoned. "And who's to say I wouldn't regret my first time being with him? I just… I'm not saying I want to hook up with someone for a single night and let them have their wicked way with me. I'd just like to… practice this whole… sex stuff." He whispered and Blaine smiled fondly at him.

"Your innocence is adorable," he said.

"Don't tease me, Blaine," Kurt warned.

"Sorry, I'm not teasing," Blaine apologised sitting up straighter. "Listen, how about we make a little arrangement?" He asked raising one of his triangular shaped eyebrows.

"What kind of arrangement?" Kurt asked.

"Whenever you're free," Blaine said. "You join me and Sam in the bedroom department. Just hear me out," he said quickly when Kurt looked ready to either object or punch him in the face. "There will be no full-on penetrative sex. Well, not for you anyway. But we can instruct you on how to pleasure a man, such as Puck," he hinted making Kurt roll his eyes but he gestured for Blaine to continue. "We'll cover the basics, hand-jobs and blow-jobs. Kissing techniques if you'd like to. If you want, you could even sit and watch while Sam and I have full-on sex together."

"I'm not a voyeur," Kurt told him. "Or a pervert. I don't even watch porn."

"Really?" Blaine asked surprised and Kurt blushed.

"I just don't feel comfortable watching that type of thing," Kurt replied. "And I'm sure I don't want to watch you two when you're being intimate together."

"Then you don't have to," Blaine said raising his hands in an act of surrender. "Just think about my offer. Sam and I could talk you through everything, and give demonstrations if you're comfortable to do so. Consider it as sexual education. Wouldn't it be better to learn from two friends rather than some horny guy who doesn't really care about your feelings? And with us, we could stop at any time. Other guys may not be so understanding if you told them no." He said seriously and Kurt knew the boy was thinking about all the awful things Sam had gone through. Kurt's mind also drifted to the poor Dillon boy that Puck had told him about who had been brutally raped in juvie. "We could show you or tell you as little or as much as you want us to," Blaine told him giving his hand a squeeze. "And through it all, you'll still get to keep your virginity but you'll be more experienced, more knowledgeable and more comfortable with the idea of physical intimacy."

"Everything you've just suggested to me is incredibly messed up, you do realise that?" Kurt asked.

"Just think about it," Blaine pleaded. "I'd feel a lot better knowing you're safe and with people who aren't going to hurt you. I know Puck would prefer that too."

"Fine, I'll think about it," Kurt replied so Blaine would stop pressing the matter. "But… if I do agree," he said. "Then we have to be honest and let Puck know what's happening. Assuming of course I decide to get back together with him."

"Of course you're going to get back together with him," Blaine replied and Kurt arched an eyebrow, silently telling him to elaborate. "If you didn't have any intentions of getting back with Puck then you wouldn't even be thinking about getting some hands on sexual experience."

"I hate when you're right," Kurt pouted withdrawing his hand from Blaine's and picking up his chocolate filled croissant.

XXX

Back at school for his afternoon lessons, Kurt was still going to great lengths to avoid Puck. His need to keep away from the other teen led to him practically diving under a staircase so that he wouldn't be seen. He didn't realise that somebody was hiding under there already. As his eyes landed on one Dave Karofsky he let out a startled gasp which seemed to cause the jock mild amusement.

"Not the type of place I expected you to hang out under," Karofsky commented.

"Not the type of reading material I expected to interest you," Kurt responded indicating the open book in Karofsky's lap, 'Pride and Prejudice'. "And I know it isn't for an English class."

"I like to read," Karofsky shrugged. "I know I don't act like it but I'm actually sorta smart."

"Why are you hiding under here?" Kurt asked. "Surely the library is a better place to sit and read a book."

"The losers who hang out in there don't stop whispering about me," Karofsky admitted. "I'd go sit out on the bleachers but… Azimio would see to it that I get my ass kicked."

"I'm sorry he isn't more understanding and accepting of your sexuality," Kurt apologised.

"Not your fault," Karofsky told him. "And with the way I treated you I guess I kinda deserve it."

"Nobody deserves to be punished for being themselves, Dave," Kurt said. "Apart from murderers, rapists and paedophiles. But murdering or raping someone is a decision, being gay or lesbian isn't."

"So why are you hiding?" Karofsky asked.

"I'm avoiding Puck," Kurt confessed.

"I thought you two were dating," Karofsky said looking down at his book and trying to keep his voice casual.

"We're taking a break, my decision," Kurt told him.

"Did he hurt you?" Karofsky asked sounding very protective.

"No," Kurt answered. "He just… things got complicated when honesty was introduced to our relationship. I'm truly sorry about all he put you through."

"He told you about my mum," Karofsky guessed and Kurt nodded apologetically.

"I think it was really big of you not to rat him out to me," Kurt said.

"Thanks," Karofsky replied awkwardly. "Um… fancy skipping class?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind as an alternative?" Kurt asked him.

"Maybe just you and me hanging out in the auditorium," Karofsky suggested. "I've spent a lot of my lessons in there recently, we won't get caught, I promise."

"Then lead the way," Kurt replied before following after his former bully.

Sitting down together in the auditorium, Kurt and Karofsky made some tentative but pleasant conversation while they each begun work on a homework assignment.

"Kurt?" Karofsky asked after a few minutes had passed in a comfortable silence and the countertenor looked to him expectantly. "I don't know why I'm even saying this but… I know that Puck really cares about you, maybe even loves you. And… I don't like the guy but… he could make you happy and well, you deserve to be happy. I think you should give the asshole a chance."

Blinking in surprise at Karofsky's words, Kurt returned his focus to his essay for a few minutes. He then peered at Karofsky from the corner of his eye and considered him as a dating possibility. In all honesty, his history with Karofsky wasn't that much different to his history with Puck. Both jocks had bullied him in the past. He was aware that Karofsky was interested in him and he was fairly certain that Karofsky's experience with boys was as limited as his own.

"Dave?" Kurt asked and the larger boy looked up to meet his gaze. "Would you like to go to Breadsticks tonight?" He asked quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Thanks… but no," Karofsky answered and Kurt couldn't help but feel offended at the rejection as well as shocked. "I don't wanna be the guy you use to make Puck jealous. I do like you Kurt and… I'd have loved the chance to be with you… but I know I'm not your type. I might be out of the closet now but I don't even think I'm ready to date yet… and I'm definitely not up for being used."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised knowing that he would have in fact only being using the other teen.

"It's cool," Karofsky said. "I'd be willing to make-out with you in front of him though, just once."

Kurt laughed nervously, uncertain as to whether or not his companion was joking.

It was as they walked through the corridor together later on and Puck appeared at the other end that Kurt discovered Karofsky was being serious when he offered again.

"Just once?" Kurt asked to clarify and Karofsky nodded. "Ok," Kurt accepted before he could change his mind.

He allowed the other teen to gently press him up against a locker, Azimio's he noticed and he was sure it was a deliberate decision on Karofsky's part, and he placed his hands on Karofsky's shoulders. The larger boy leaned in and their lips met, so much softer than the forced kiss had been all those weeks ago. Knowing it would be their only kiss, Kurt accepted Karofsky's probing tongue and tried to make it good for them both. Although it was certainly nicer than the locker-room kiss-rape, it didn't ignite any of the feelings that burst in his body when Puck kissed him.

As they pulled apart, Kurt gave Karofsky a friendly smile before turning to catch the furious and jealous glare on Puck's face. Seeing the look gave him a perverse sense of satisfaction and he made his way over to meet the mohawked boy while Karofsky walked off in the other direction.

"Did it really have to be with him?" Puck asked.

"At least you never had a crush on him like I did on Blaine and Sam," Kurt retorted swiftly.

"Fine, fair point," Puck conceded though he still didn't look remotely happy. "Did it have to be the middle of the corridor where everyone could see?" He asked gesturing to their peers who were all whispering about the Kurtofsky kiss. "People are gonna think you're a little slut now."

"I didn't think of that," Kurt admitted. "And I honestly don't care. They can say what they want about me; I won't let it get to me."

"Are we done now?" Puck asked. "Can this being on a break shit be over?"

"No, not yet," Kurt answered as he made a decision in his head. "Soon maybe."

"Maybe?" Puck asked.

"Fine, definitely," Kurt told him and though the hurt-angry-jealous look was still present on Puck's features, a hint of relief and happiness shined through as well. "But before we get to that stage I feel I need a little sexual education. Could we possibly all meet at Blaine or Sam's after school? By all I mean you, Blaine, Sam and myself."

"Yeah, I'll make it happen," Puck nodded.

"Good," Kurt replied. "Then I'll see you later and explain everything then." He patted Puck on the shoulder before flouncing away.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 28**

After school, Kurt found himself making slightly strained conversation with Sam as the blonde sat in the passenger seat of his car. They were driving to Sam's house, Puck was behind them in his truck and Blaine would be meeting them a little later on. As Sam gave Kurt directions, the countertenor asked if Blaine had informed Sam about the sex education arrangement.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "He called me to make sure I was cool with it. Blaine takes care of me you know. He wouldn't make me do anything I'm not comfortable with, and he won't force you into anything you're not willing to do either."

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt questioned.

"Of course," Sam smiled.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Kurt asked. "Turning to you and Blaine for sexual education and experience I mean."

"I don't really know," Sam shrugged. "If knowing more about this stuff will make you feel more comfortable to be with Puck then I guess it's the right thing to do. But you still have the option to learn everything with Puck. He won't laugh at you if you don't know how to do something. Being a virgin isn't something to be embarrassed about, and having sex isn't something to be scared of."

"I'm not scared," Kurt insisted. "I'll admit that I have a degree of nervousness about the prospect and I do have an awkward attitude to anything sexually related right now but… I honestly never expected to have a boyfriend during my time in high school. The idea of anybody else coming out of the closet or finding me attractive just seemed like wishful thinking. For quite a while I had resigned myself to the fact that I'd be lonely and loveless until college."

"And now you have the sex-shark of McKinley wanting into your pants," Sam commented. "I guess I get why that's a little daunting. He isn't just looking to take your v-card though. Puck really cares about you. You aren't just another conquest to him."

"I hope not," Kurt sighed.

"Turn here," Sam instructed and Kurt turned, Puck swerved along after them from where he was still following in his truck.

They arrived outside the Evans' home and Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt before stepping gracefully out of the car. He walked a few paces behind Sam as the blonde moved up to the front door to let them in. Puck joined them by the door and Kurt could feel the Jewish teen's breath on his neck. Feeling the boy so close to him made him slightly nervous but Kurt tried his best to hide it. He followed Sam inside and the blonde led them to the lounge and invited them to sit down before offering to get drinks.

Seated on the sofa along with Puck, Kurt took the time to admire the way the room was decorated. The room was beautiful and understated and Kurt definitely approved. He particularly liked the design of the coffee table and studied the paint for a few minutes, preventing himself from having to look at Puck for as long as possible. By the time he was ready to meet the mohawked teen's gaze, Sam had returned and handed them a glass of juice each.

"Thank you," Kurt said politely before taking a sip, hoping the liquid would somehow calm his nerves. He was concerned over how Puck might react to the arrangement he had formed with Sam and Blaine. "What time do you expect Blaine will join us?"

"He shouldn't be too long," Sam answered and Kurt just nodded.

Feeling awkward, Kurt sat back more comfortably on the sofa, hoping that if he looked as though he owned the place he'd feel more at ease. It was left to Sam to make most of the awkward small talk. Kurt made an effort to respond with something vaguely witty or intelligent while Puck merely offered the occasional grunt.

Before Blaine arrived, Sam's mother came home with Stacey and Stevie. The two children rushed excitedly to Puck and gave him a hug before they came to stand in front of Kurt, looking at him with curiosity.

"I remember you," Stacey declared pointing at him. "You were at Sarah's house when Sam took me over."

"That's right," Kurt nodded remembering how that had been the day when he'd caught a glimpse of Sam's underwear and incorrectly assumed that Sam and Puck were sleeping together.

"This is Kurt Hummel, mum," Sam introduced. "Kurt, this is my mum."

"Nice to meet you dear," Mrs. Evans replied looking from Kurt then to Puck and pulling a thoughtful expression when she noticed the way Puck was looking at him. "Are you and Noah dating?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"No," Kurt answered at the same time Puck said "Yes."

Mrs. Evans simply raised an eyebrow in response to their contradictory answers.

"It's complicated," Kurt said choosing to look to the family photo hanging on the wall rather than have to witness Puck sulking on the opposite side of the couch.

"Complicated," Mrs. Evans repeated with a smile. "In my experience I find that when that word is applied to a relationship of any sort it usually means love. Will you boys be staying for dinner?" She asked quickly changing the subject for which Kurt was exceptionally grateful.

"No thanks Mrs. E," Puck replied.

"Kurt?" She enquired.

"Oh, no thank you," he replied and she smiled before telling them to behave and then heading elsewhere.

Stevie put the television on and he and his little sister were soon fighting over what channel to watch. Somehow, Puck managed to get hold of the remote and make the final decision. He started off with some sporting channel but after five minutes with Stacey curled by his side and fluttering her eyelashes at him he changed to the Disney channel.

As soon as Blaine arrived, Sam led the way upstairs to his bedroom with Blaine, Puck and Kurt following behind. On the way through Sam's wing of the house, Kurt couldn't help but voice aloud his awe at all the decoration.

Once inside Sam's large bedroom, the blonde locked the door then looked to Blaine as though waiting instruction. Touching his cheek, Blaine simply whispered for his boyfriend to get comfortable on the bed before he turned to Kurt. Hands on the countertenor's shoulders, Blaine searched his eyes and asked him if he was still sure about their new arrangement. After Kurt nodded, Blaine gave him an encouraging smile before joining Sam on the bed and suggesting that Kurt tell Puck.

While Kurt was standing uncertainly in the middle of the room, Puck was slouching against the wall, looking at Kurt quizzically as he waited for some form of explanation.

"Ok, will somebody please start talking and tell me what the fuck's going on here?" Puck asked impatiently.

"Well Noah, with Blaine's advice, I have come to make a decision on how I can prepare myself to be with you in a proper relationship," Kurt said. "Taking your past reputation into consideration, I am of course intimidated by your sexual experience in comparison to my own. So, it is decided that Blaine and Sam will… er, educate me," he ducked his head and focused on the carpet as he waited for Puck's reaction.

"Be more pacific," Puck replied.

"Specific," Kurt and Blaine corrected automatically.

"They are going to act as… tutors so to speak," Kurt told Puck, folding his arms over his chest defensively. "And I will be something of a pupil. With their help, I'm going to learn about physical intimacy."

"You're gonna give my boyfriend sex lessons?" Puck asked Blaine and Sam incredulously.

"Might I remind you that we're still on a break," Kurt interjected. "So technically I am not your boyfriend at this current moment in time therefore these lessons will not be considered cheating. Besides, you are hardly in a position to be judgemental Noah Puckerman."

"You said this being on a break shit would be over soon," Puck reminded him.

"And it will," Kurt replied. "As soon as I feel more comfortable with myself and… sex," he forced himself to say the final word in a normal speaking voice rather than a whisper.

"These lessons are to help Kurt," Blaine explained. "Nothing will happen unless Kurt consents to it. We'll only do as much as Kurt is comfortable with. If he only wants to talk about the different aspects of sex then we'll just give verbal description and instruction. If he wants to view how something is done then Sam and I will show him. If he wishes for a more practical approach then that's what we will do."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Puck asked obviously not keen on the idea.

"This isn't about you Puck," Blaine answered. "This is for Kurt."

"Why are you doing this?" Puck asked stepping closer to Kurt who stood up straighter and placed his hands on his hips. "Is this just some revenge thing to make me jealous? Because if it is, seeing you tangle tongues with Karofsky was punishment enough ok."

"This has nothing to do with revenge or me trying to inspire your envy," Kurt replied with a slight roll of his eyes. "The truth is that I am so uncomfortable and even embarrassed by my own inexperience. All I want is to learn and perhaps practice a few things so that I might feel more at ease to engage in sexual activity with you. I don't really know anything about this stuff. I'm just seeking some education."

"I'll teach you," Puck told him but Kurt just shook his head.

"Please refrain from starting a debate about this," Kurt said. "I've already made up my mind. I'm doing this. I'm not telling you so that I can receive your approval. I'm telling you because if we even hope to have a successful relationship together then I believe we should be honest."

"Ok, honesty," Puck agreed. "I don't like this idea. How's that for honesty? I don't want you to be with other people ok? I don't give a fuck who it is, I don't like it. I wanna be the only one to touch you like that. I wanna make you feel good and watch you fall apart."

"Noah, I'm doing this," Kurt stated firmly. "If you really want to be with me then you'll accept this."

"That's a really bitchy argument," Puck muttered turning his back to Kurt and pacing the room.

"I'm not going to give my virginity away," Kurt told Puck. "That's… I'm going to… I mean if…" he took a breath. "I'm saving my virginity for you. Sam and Blaine will teach me about other things, they'll teach me the theories of sex and perhaps there will be some practical demonstrations but… my virginity is so yours if you want it."

"Of course I want it, but… urgh, whatever," Puck shrugged miserably. "Look, I gotta go and… be pissed off," he mumbled before unlocking the door and leaving the room.

"He's mad," Kurt acknowledged about a minute after Puck had left.

"Did you really expect him to be happy about it?" Sam asked.

"No, not really," Kurt admitted. "But I really feel I need this. I just can't be with him in a full-on physical way until I know more about it. I really don't want to make a fool of myself. I read in a magazine once that your first time can shape your attitude towards sex for the rest of your life. If my first time is an embarrassing situation then I'm doomed to find the thought of sex mortifying for all time. If I'm more prepared and more knowledgeable I won't be so nervous and I'm less likely to perform poorly. This is the right decision," he said obviously trying to reassure himself.

"All the control is with you, Kurt," Blaine spoke up. "It's entirely up to you what happens in these lessons. We're ready to start whenever you are."

"Not today," Kurt replied. "I just… just not today. But I'll let you know. Thank you. I should get going, I'll show myself out," he gave the two boys an awkward wave before leaving.

He hadn't been driving in his car for long when he spied Puck's truck pulled up at the pavement, the Jewish teen sitting on the roof. Pulling up a little in front of Puck, Kurt stepped out of his car and walked to meet him. He lifted an eyebrow in silent question over Puck's seating arrangements but the muscular teen's only response was to offer out his hand.

"I am not sitting on the roof of your truck," Kurt stated.

"Fine," Puck replied jumping down neatly on his feet. "Dinner?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so," Kurt answered. "I really should get home."

"Kurt, please," Puck asked looking a little desperate.

"Very well," Kurt nodded.

"Great, just follow me," Puck told him getting back into his truck.

Without comment, Kurt returned to his car and waited until Puck was in front of him before driving behind to wherever it was the mohawked teen was going. At first, Kurt assumed they'd be going to Breadsticks but when he realised they were going in a completely different direction, he guessed that Puck might be taking him to another restaurant. As it happened, Puck didn't drive them out to a restaurant. He pulled up in a parking lot and waited for Kurt to get out of the car. Taking Kurt's hand, Puck led them down the street a little way to a takeaway restaurant. Puck paid and they returned to the parking lot. Puck had a large cheeseburger and fries while Kurt had a small portion.

Together, they sat on the hood of Puck's truck making attempts at conversation while they ate. It was a little awkward and tentative and Kurt could tell that Puck was still upset about the sex lessons arrangement.

"I do like you Noah," Kurt said. "You know that right?"

"Yeah I guess," Puck shrugged and Kurt frowned a little. He'd expected Puck to make a remark such as 'of course you like me, I'm a stud'. "I just like you a hell of a lot more than you like me."

"I'm sorry," Kurt offered weakly. "I've really no control as to how I do and don't feel about you, or other people or indeed anything. I can't predict how my feelings might change in the future. Perhaps I'll feel deeper things for you one day, perhaps not. But I do like you and I want to be with you. That counts for something right?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "I'll take what I can get," he said reaching a hand out as though to run his fingers through Kurt's hair before diverting and stealing one of his fries.

"Hey," Kurt complained and Puck just grinned at him with a mouth full of mushed up food. "Charming," Kurt said sarcastically before stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth and doing the same, a behaviour that was very out of character for him but it caused them both to chuckle and it broke the tension somewhat.

"Wanna know something?" Puck asked after they'd finished their food and Puck had convinced Kurt to sit upon the truck roof with him.

"Yes," Kurt smiled shifting a little closer to Puck for warmth, mentally wincing at the thought of dirtying his pants further.

"I totally jack off over you every morning," Puck smirked and Kurt blushed before shaking his head.

"And to think, for a moment there I thought you might actually say something romantic," Kurt replied though he couldn't deny that he felt oddly flattered over the fact Puck claimed to polish his morning wood while thinking of him.

"I'll try to be less crude in the future, Princess," Puck laughed throwing an arm across Kurt's shoulders. "I can give all the romance stuff a go if that's really what you're in to."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you're not doubting my romantic ability are you?" Puck demanded to know.

"In all honesty Noah, I am very much doubting your capabilities in the romantic department," Kurt replied with a teasing smile. "So you're going to have to prove me wrong."

"Just you wait Princess," Puck said. "When this sex lesson stuff is done with and you agree to be a proper couple, I'll show you romance. Baby, the Puckster will blow your mind. Then I'll help you blow your load," he added with a dirty grin that just made Kurt roll his eyes before elbowing Puck in the ribs lightly.

"It really is time for me to go home now I think," Kurt commented looking up at the slowly darkening sky.

"What? It isn't even nine o'clock yet," Puck told him. "Just hang with me a little longer. I'll give this romance thing a go right now if you stay."

"Another time maybe," Kurt replied before jumping off the truck roof. "Drive safely Noah," he said before sauntering to his car, honking the horn in farewell as he headed away.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 29**

Ordinarily, Kurt was a very confident person. A little too confident at times perhaps. But underneath all that arrogance and bravado rested a wall of insecurity and uncertainty. A bright Saturday morning found him feeling distinctly awkward and uncomfortable as he sat between Sam and Blaine on the Dalton boy's bed with a dildo in his hand, fresh out of the packaging.

"Would you perhaps like to inform me as to why I am holding such a toy?" Kurt asked.

"It's all part of your sexual education," Blaine informed him. "If you agree, Sam and I decided that we might start with a lesson about blow-jobs. A dildo is closer to the real thing than a banana or a popsicle."

"And because mine is so well used we thought it best to get you a new one," Sam chipped in.

"That's thoughtful of you," Kurt replied placing the dildo onto the bedspread then wiping his fingers on his jeans. "But I'm not so sure I feel comfortable experimenting with a dildo."

"If you would like to practice on the real thing then that's acceptable," Blaine told him and Kurt shot him a glare before letting out a sigh.

"I'm going to be a virgin forever," Kurt pouted. "Other than kissing, all I've done is give Noah a hand-job and that was through his pants."

"Relax; you're not going to die a virgin ok," Blaine told him. "And like we've said before, these lessons are for your benefit and will only go as far as you want. For now, we could just talk about techniques for giving a blow-job if that's alright?"

"I guess so," Kurt answered as he cautiously reached his hand out to pick the dildo back up, trying to get used to the feel of it in his hands. "It smells weird," he stated.

"Sam is an expert at giving head," Blaine said proudly and Sam blushed a little as he mumbled a thank-you. "There isn't really a right or wrong way to do it. Do you have a weak or strong gag-reflex?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Kurt replied. "Obviously I've never been in a position to perform oral sex and I've never deliberately tried to make myself vomit. Why, does it matter?"

"My gag-reflex is basically non-existent," Sam told him. "So I can take cock deep down my throat with no trouble. It makes it more enjoyable for me as well as for Blaine."

"So if my gag-reflex is too prominent I'll be terrible at giving head?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not," Blaine assured him. "You'll just have to compensate by using your hands to help and paying more attention to the head of the penis with your tongue. Oh and you should be careful not to scrape the penis with your teeth. And humming around the flesh always feels good and it'll improve your vocal chords, or at least that's what I read somewhere."

"Does, um, have you two… have you s-sucked Noah's cock?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes," Sam admitted and Kurt nodded quietly to himself having already expected the answer to be affirmative.

"How does he like it?" Kurt asked. "When he and I get to that stage I want it to be good for him. Is there anything he likes in particular?"

"Make eye-contact, he loves that," Sam advised.

"Pay attention to his balls," Blaine suggested. "And smear any pre-cum over your lips, that'll really turn him on."

"Will he expect me to swallow?" Kurt asked shyly.

"He won't expect you to do anything," Sam said. "He'll leave that decision with you."

"But just so you know, it turns him on more when you let him ejaculate over your face," Blaine informed him. "Don't worry," he said when he noticed Kurt's panicked look. "Semen is good for the skin."

"Ok, ok, I can do this," Kurt commented as he inspected the dildo in his hands before hovering it near his lips. He stared down at it, trying to force himself to open his mouth and accept the toy past his lips. "Although a little support may be necessary," he said.

"Get your dildo out, angel," Blaine instructed and Sam obeyed, pulling his own toy out of his bottom drawer. "Watch Sam," Blaine said to Kurt resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He'll show you how it's done and you just copy what you see."

"I can do that," Kurt said determinedly.

As soon as Blaine gave the nod, Sam parted his large mouth and flicked his tongue over the circular tip of the fake cock. Sitting beside him, Kurt copied the movement, closing his eyes at the first lick.

"That wasn't so bad," Kurt commented letting out a breath before watching as Sam stretched his lips around the dildo.

Kurt mimicked the action, finding it weird to have a sex toy in his mouth with two friends sat beside him. He copied Sam's movements as best as he could and soon found out that he had very little gag-reflex. He couldn't take the dildo as far down his throat as Sam could, but he still managed to swallow most of it.

"So, how do you feel about blow-jobs now?" Blaine asked once the two had finished.

"Better," Kurt answered. "But I'm still not sure how good I'll be with a real cock."

"We're here if you want to practice," Blaine reminded him.

"Thank you but I don't think I'm quite ready for that," Kurt said setting the dildo down again. "I'm not sure how I feel about receiving a blow-job either. I mean… does Noah like to give head?"

"He's up for just about anything," Sam smiled. "I love sucking cock, but getting sucked-off feels great as well. You don't have to be nervous about it."

"I just… being intimate with people," Kurt said. "It puts a person in a position of the utmost vulnerability. Since I'm somewhat of a diva, being vulnerable is not something I'm entirely comfortable with. Even when I touched Noah through his pants that one time I couldn't bring myself to let him touch me back. At the moment, I'm more comfortable with the idea of giving as opposed to receiving."

"Kurt, can I ask you a personal question," Blaine asked looking a little tentative.

"From the look on your face I can tell I'm not going to like this," Kurt commented. "But very well, ask away."

"Are you… um…" Blaine faltered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and looking most un-dapper. "Are things… not that it matters or anything… we're your friends so you needn't be embarrassed… but um… are you um… how's Hummel Junior?"

"Hummel Junior?" Kurt repeated and Blaine nodded down at the space between Kurt's legs. "My penis is fine," he said feeling his cheeks burn up.

"So you're not… small?" Blaine queried.

"I am perfectly well endowed thank you very much," Kurt responded.

"Ok, sorry, I just thought I'd ask in case size was the reason for your insecurity," Blaine replied. "Let's move on shall we? How do you feel about hand-jobs?"

"Other than kissing I suppose that's what I'm most comfortable with right now," Kurt answered still glaring at Blaine a little for suggesting that he might be small in the dick department. "I know I didn't give Noah a proper one, but through clothing still counts right? And touching someone else that way isn't really much different from… touching myself."

"Cool, so no need to go over hand-jobs then," Sam said. "Unless you want to that is."

"No, I don't think hand-job tutelage will be necessary," Kurt responded. "For now I'd like to focus on blow-jobs as the main obstacle. If I can be comfortable giving and receiving oral sex then I'll be a step closer to full-on physical intimacy."

"We're here to help, Kurt. Whatever you need," Blaine reminded him rubbing his back lightly. "We can even cover kissing techniques if you'd like."

"Why?" Kurt asked. "Did Noah say something? Am I a bad kisser?"

"Of course not," Sam answered. "From the way Puck goes on about you, you're the best kisser he's ever known."

"Really?" Kurt questioned not looking entirely convinced.

"Really," Sam confirmed bumping his shoulder lightly.

"Could I… if it isn't too much of a bother… could I kiss one of you?" Kurt asked. "Just once. Originally, I didn't want to share kisses because lip-to-lip contact just seemed too… emotionally intimate but I really need to know honestly if I'm a good kisser. And if I'm bad, please be man enough to tell me so that I might improve."

"Face me," Blaine said and Kurt turned to the shorter teen.

Reaching his hand out, Blaine placed his hand on the side of Kurt's neck then leaned in to press against his lips. Closing his eyes, Kurt imagined he was kissing Puck and moved his palm to Blaine's cheek, parting his lips so their tongues could greet one another.

"So… how bad was I?" Kurt asked once they'd pulled apart, his eyes still closed unable to look at the other two.

"Kurt, that was really good," Blaine told him. "More than good. For someone so innocent you sure know how to use your tongue."

Slowly, Kurt opened his eyes and could tell that Blaine was being sincere. He smiled at the confidence boost before turning to Sam and apologising for kissing his boyfriend. The blonde just chuckled and shoved Kurt playfully, assuring him that it was all ok.

"I think I've had enough for today," Kurt said. "Perhaps we could meet after school on Monday?" He asked and the other two nodded in confirmation. "Splendid, I'll see you boys then," he told them moving off the bed and collecting his bag from where he'd left it by Sam's desk.

"Hey wait," Blaine called grabbing the abandoned dildo and holding it out to Kurt. "Take this, practice your blow-job techniques. You'll probably feel more at ease doing it alone in your room."

Without comment, Kurt took the toy and shoved it into his bag before giving them an awkward wave and leaving the room.

A little later on when he got home, he entered his house clutching his bag tight against his chest, feeling nervous about the dildo hiding inside of it. He intended to head straight to his room and secure the sex toy somewhere no-one else would look but his step-brothers voice called him into the living-room. Upon entering, Kurt found Finn sat on the sofa with his Xbox set up and playing some action game on the large television. On the couch with him with a control pad in his hand and currently beating Finn's digital character was Puck.

"I'm starving little bro," Finn said as he pressed buttons frantically. "You couldn't fix me and Puck something for lunch could ya?"

"Sure, I suppose I could do that," Kurt answered looking at Puck but the mohawked teen was fully focused on the game. "Just give me a minute," he said before heading to his bedroom.

Shutting the door behind him, he opened his bag and pulled the dildo out before wondering where he ought to hide it. Hearing a set of footsteps, he panicked a little and quickly shoved it under his bedcovers just as there was a knock on his unlocked door. He called for the person to come in and Puck stepped through.

"I just kicked Finn's ass," Puck smirked closing the door behind him and leaning against it with his hands in his pockets, the stance drawing Kurt's attention to his crotch. "So, how'd your lesson go?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"It went well," Kurt answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, what'd you learn?" Puck enquired.

"Can we not talk about this?" Kurt asked with a sigh. "Please Noah, I know this situation isn't ideal but there's no need for you to make things more difficult. I think it would be best if we both just pretend as though these lessons are not happening. I'll make you and Finn some lunch now."

He stepped forward but Puck made no attempt to move away from the door.

"Seriously Noah, just get out of the way," Kurt told him. "I'm not in the mood to deal with childish behaviour or to fall into a verbal argument."

"Can we make-out?" Puck asked hopefully and Kurt found himself unable to fight off a grin.

"After lunch maybe," Kurt answered. "Now move."

Puck moved away from the bedroom door then followed Kurt back to the living-room. He watched Kurt head to the kitchen, paying special interest to the countertenor's ass, before starting up a new game with Finn.

After the three sat together and ate the late lunch Kurt had prepared, Kurt joined them in a few computer games. Around three in the afternoon, Finn ditched to go and meet Rachel, leaving Kurt and Puck alone in an empty house.

"Another game?" Kurt offered.

"Nah," Puck replied. "I'd rather go to your room and make-out."

"Just to make-out?" Kurt asked. "No pushing for anything more?"

"I promise," Puck answered.

"Ok," Kurt agreed standing up and leading the way to his bedroom.

Shutting the door behind Puck, Kurt made sure to lock it before shoving the Jewish teen up against the wood.

"Eager?" Puck smirked.

"Shut up," Kurt replied before forcing their mouths together and letting out a groan as their lips touched. "I've been desperate to kiss you all day," Kurt admitted.

"Be my boyfriend again and we can kiss whenever we want," Puck pointed out making sure to keep his hands safely resting on Kurt's back and not reaching down to grope his ass.

"Soon," Kurt told him. "When I feel I'm educated enough we can be together properly. Until then… a little make-out session here and there won't hurt."

Their lips met again and when Kurt managed to pull a series of moans from Puck's mouth, he felt even more confident in his kissing abilities. Without realising it, Kurt discovered that he'd dragged Puck away from the bedroom door and over to his bed. Or maybe Puck had pushed him to the bed. Either way, the two teens soon flopped down onto the mattress, resting on their sides as they kissed.

"Mmm, what is that?" Puck asked between kisses.

"What's what?" Kurt replied distractedly.

Puck pulled away for a few moments before reaching under the bedcovers and extracting the dildo, much to Kurt's embarrassment.

"Oh Gaga," Kurt exclaimed turning a fetching shade of pink as he took the toy from Puck's fingers and shoved it into his top drawer. "Blaine and Sam gave it to me. It isn't… I don't… it's just… they said I should use it so I could practice giving head ok. That's what they were teaching me about this morning, blow-jobs."

"Babe, relax," Puck told him pulling Kurt's hands away from his face. "It's cool. You don't have to be embarrassed alright, not in front of me. Besides, I've got plenty of toys of my own," he added and Kurt blushed harder upon hearing that piece of information.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" Kurt asked before slipping off the bed and heading to his bedroom door to unlock it.

"Kurt, I mean it; you don't have to be embarrassed," Puck said.

"Well I am," Kurt replied. "So just allow me a few moments of privacy so I can despair about my current mortification."

He headed away, presumably to the bathroom and Puck sank back on the pillows. Staring up at the ceiling, he waited for Kurt to return, thinking over what he ought to say when he came back. At first, he considered making up a joke so they could laugh about the situation, but he doubted Kurt was prepared to laugh it off just yet.

After five minutes of waiting, Puck rolled off the bed and left the bedroom in search of the other boy. He pushed down on the handle of the bathroom door and found that it was locked. He rapped on the wood with his knuckles then called out Kurt's name.

"If you don't let me in I'm gonna break the door down," Puck threatened.

He heard a huff of annoyance sound from inside before Kurt pulled the door open and glared at him before brushing past, heading downstairs rather than back to his bedroom. Puck followed and joined Kurt on the couch.

"Wanna make-out some more?" Puck asked.

"Not right now," Kurt answered. "Movie?"

"Sure," Puck nodded and Kurt got up to select a film before popping it in to the DVD player.

To begin with, the two teens were sat on opposite sides of the sofa, but barely ten minutes in to the film Kurt had scooted over and snuggled into Puck's side.

The movie ended just as Carole returned home, greeting the two boys with a warm smile. The woman instantly made her way upstairs for a shower after checking neither teenager needed to use the toilet.

"I need to get ready," Kurt said checking the time. "I have a sleepover planned with 'Cedes and Tina."

"Right, I guess I'll get going then," Puck replied and the two stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you at school," Puck said lamely before taking Kurt's hand, squeezing it lightly then bringing it to his lips and dropping a kiss to the back. "There, I totally did the romance thing," Puck grinned before heading away.

Shutting the door, Kurt looked down at his hand where Puck had kissed him. He smiled widely before hurrying upstairs to his bedroom. He locked the door, turned some music on loud and shimmied out of his jeans. Falling back onto his bed, he wrapped one hand around himself and lightly pumped up and down. Just a little kiss on the hand from Puck had made Kurt impossibly hard and a quick masturbation session was absolutely necessary.

As he worked one hand up and down himself, he reached into his top drawer and pulled out the dildo. He brought the toy to his lips and imagined he was sucking his boyfriend-but-not-boyfriend-because-it's-currently-complicated off. Reaching climax didn't take long, and he was soon panting and basking in the afterglow of his activities.

Hiding the dildo away, he got up and started getting ready to head over to Mercedes' house to spend a night with her and Tina.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 30**

At school on Monday, Puck somehow managed to persuade Kurt into a total of four make-out sessions throughout the course of the morning. In the cafeteria at lunch time, as Kurt pranced towards the Glee table with a tray of food, Puck pulled out the chair beside him so Kurt could sit next to him. Finn had been walking towards the table at the same time and assumed the seat was for him. Puck glared at the taller teen before shoving him off the seat and sending him crashing to the floor on his ass, thereby leaving the seat available for Kurt.

Taking the offered seat, Kurt set his tray down before helping Finn up, rolling his eyes at Puck as he did so.

"What?" Puck asked defensively. "Not romantic enough?"

"I think injuring my brother just to save me a seat doesn't quite fall into the romantic category," Kurt answered him. "But… thanks for trying," he smiled.

"Seriously Puckerman?" Santana asked from across the table. "Have you tapped Hummel's ass yet or what?"

Kurt blushed, Puck glared, Sam shifted uncomfortably, Finn clapped his hands over his ears so he wouldn't hear a response and the others tried and failed to not look so interested.

"None of your business, Lopez," Puck told her.

"And that would be a no," Santana commented. "You'd better hurry up and spread your legs Hummel," she advised. "If you starve Puck for sex long enough he'll look for it somewhere else. If he isn't getting it from someone else already that is."

"Santana," Puck said warningly knowing her words would get to Kurt.

"What?" She asked defensively when everybody at the table other than Brittany fixed a glare upon her as Kurt hung his head low staring down at the salad on his plate. "Oh don't tell me I hurt the Ice Prince's delicate feelings. Come on Hummel, I was just kidding. You losers really need to learn how to take a fucking joke."

"And you really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut," Rachel retorted bravely. "If Kurt isn't ready to give himself away then that's his decision. He doesn't need a girl like you pressuring him into things he's not yet ready for."

"A girl like me?" Santana repeated enquiringly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Berry?"

"She's calling you a slut," Brittany explained. "Take it as a compliment, I always do."

"Kurt, are you ok?" Mercedes asked.

"Fine," he replied poking at his food before dropping his fork. "Excuse me, I'm not really hungry." He stood up and walked away causing the others, minus Brittany, to glare at Santana again.

"What?" Santana huffed moodily.

"You're such a bitch," Puck told her standing up so he could follow after Kurt.

"Oh I'm sorry," she replied sarcastically. "Was my honesty too harsh for Hummel's virgin ears? Next time I'll be sure to sugar-coat the fact that it's only a matter of time before you get bored and move on to the next piece of ass. Just ask Quinn, she knows better than anyone."

"Santana, just stop talking," Quinn said before ditching her own food and storming off.

"I'll go," Sam offered when Mercedes made a motion to follow after Quinn.

Sending a last glare in Santana's direction, Puck and Sam left the cafeteria. Sam headed in one direction to go and comfort Quinn and Puck headed off in another to find Kurt.

It didn't take long for Puck to catch up with Kurt outside on the bleachers. He climbed up to the top where Kurt was sitting and sat beside him. He placed an arm lightly around his shoulders, tightening the hold a little when Kurt didn't pull away.

"Don't listen to Santana, Princess," Puck said. "She's always been a bitch, that's just the way she is."

"I know," Kurt replied.

"Then why'd you get upset and leave?" Puck asked.

"Hearing someone voice your insecurities out loud isn't exactly pleasant," Kurt responded.

"You mean… you think I'm gonna get bored and find someone else?" Puck questioned and Kurt nodded. "Kurt, come on, that's not gonna happen. I'm crazy about you. I don't care how long I have to wait to be allowed into your pants, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry," Kurt apologized. "I'm just not used to people being interested in me. Or at least, not when it's someone I too am interested in. Obviously I could never return Mercedes or Britt's affections for me because of my sexuality and although I think Dave Karofsky has matured since coming out he isn't my type. Even you aren't my type."

"Thanks, that doesn't bruise my ego or anything," Puck replied sarcastically.

"Well, you aren't my type," Kurt told him. "At least, not the type I always imagined myself to be with. That isn't necessarily a bad thing. It doesn't mean you're not what I want; you're just not what I was expecting. Anyway, how many of us actually end up with the type of person we thought we wanted. I suppose the type of guy I always thought I wanted isn't really what I want at all. Maybe deep down I do want the bad boy so that I might succeed in taming him where so many others have failed before me."

"You are talking about me right?" Puck checked.

"How many other people do I know that are as badass as you?" Kurt questioned.

"None," Puck smirked. "So this taming me thing, sounds pretty hot," he waggled his eyebrows and Kurt punched him in the arm even as he let out an awkward laugh. "I'm gonna be the best boyfriend for you that I can be, I promise," he said seriously.

"Me too," Kurt replied. "We can make-out now," he permitted and Puck leapt at the opportunity. "Mmm," Kurt moaned in appreciation as Puck nipped lightly at his lower lip.

"I could kiss you forever," Puck murmured against Kurt's lips, one hand resting at the back of Kurt's neck.

"Your lips taste like burgers," Kurt commented. "What do mine taste like?"

"I dunno, I'm gonna need another taste," Puck smirked and Kurt indulged him by meeting him for another series of kisses. "Your lips do taste like something," Puck stated. "But I'm not sure what. I'm gonna have to keep kissing ya some more."

"Any excuse for a make-out session," Kurt replied with an arched eyebrow but eagerly accepted Puck's mouth upon his own again.

"Let's do something tonight," Puck suggested. "You and me. We don't have to call it a date or anything. Let's just hang out, get to know each other better."

"I can't, Noah," Kurt replied and Puck's face fell. "I already have plans with Blaine and Sam tonight."

"Right, yeah, whatever," Puck answered trying to act nonchalant but the way he pulled away from Kurt and raked a hand through his hair betrayed his hurt, disappointment and jealousy.

"I'm sorry; I know this situation is difficult for you," Kurt said quietly. "But I truly feel I need to do this or I'll never be comfortable enough to engage in full-on sexual activity with you."

"I get it, it's cool," Puck responded with a shrug but they both knew it wasn't 'cool'.

"Maybe you and I could hang out another day?" Kurt asked. "We could take another mall trip. Or see a sporting event of some kind."

"You'd sit through a sports game for me?" Puck asked.

"For you, yes," Kurt nodded. "And well, maybe I could call you later. Talking on the phone is an underappreciated pass time."

"Sure, call me," Puck said pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"We ought to make our way back inside," Kurt said. "We don't want to be late for class."

"Right, of course not," Puck replied sarcastically but he stood and followed Kurt down the bleachers anyway. "By the way," he said just before he and Kurt parted ways. "Your lips taste like peanut butter."

XXX

Strutting into his class nearly twenty minutes late, Puck completely ignored the teacher's disapproving glare and dropped into the seat beside Sam. He took his notebook out and started doodling on the page.

"Was Kurt ok?" Sam asked as he pushed a sheet of paper towards Puck. The page consisted of Sam's handwriting of poorly spelled class notes. The blonde had taken it upon himself to write a copy for Puck as well as one for himself.

"Yeah I think so," Puck replied accepting the class notes and continuing them on as the teacher spoke. "Thanks dude. You manage to find Quinn?"

"Yeah, she ranted to me about Santana for a few minutes," Sam answered. "Then she randomly changed her rant and started bitching about Rachel for the rest of lunch. I sorta tuned her out but I nodded in agreement when I thought it was appropriate."

"Smart move, that's the best way to deal with chicks," Puck said. "So, you and Blaine are meeting up with Kurt today then."

"Um yeah," Sam replied awkwardly. "I really am sorry about this whole thing man. I know it sucks for you."

"Forget it," Puck shrugged. "At least he's learning this stuff with you guys rather than some perve he's met through the internet or something. I just… I don't know, man."

"You wish it could be you he did this stuff with," Sam said knowingly.

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "I mean, I'm ruined ok. I've gotten around a hell of a lot more than anyone ever should. I never had respect for myself you know. I just whored myself around. But Kurt, he's all pure and innocent. I kinda liked the thought of me being the only dude to touch him, for everything, not just his anal virginity," he said lowering his voice to a whisper. "I want his blow-job virginity too and everything else. I know it's selfish but I want it all damn it."

"It's ok, I get it," Sam assured him. "And we haven't touched him like that. We've only been giving instructions."

"For now," Puck muttered. "But today he might wanna take it a step further."

"Come on dude, the guy you love is saving his virgin ass for you. That's a lot more than most people get," Sam pointed out.

"I guess," Puck sighed before spending the rest of the lesson half-heartedly copying Sam's notes and feeling sorry for himself.

XXX

After school, Kurt and Sam drove to Blaine's house and the three teens ventured into the Dalton boy's bedroom. They sat on the bed, Kurt staring awkwardly out the window as Blaine and Sam greeted one another properly with a few passionate kisses.

"So Kurt, what would you like to do today?" Blaine asked.

"I think I would like to try and become comfortable with half-nudity," Kurt answered. "Naked from the waist up," he clarified. "Being comfortable with showing half of my body and viewing half of someone else's is a step in the right direction… isn't it?" He asked a little uncertainly.

"It is Kurt," Blaine smiled reassuringly. "Sam, why don't you take your shirt off, angel? Your body type is closer to Puck's than mine."

"Yes Master," Sam answered pulling his shirt off and Kurt was unable to prevent the nervous bite of laughter that escaped him when he heard the blonde refer to Blaine as 'master'.

"Sorry, it's just a little weird," Kurt said. "Noah isn't going to expect me to call him that is he?"

"That depends if the two of you decide to venture into more adventurous sex," Blaine commented. "But if things do progress that way, you don't necessarily have to use the 'master' title."

"And I think Puck would prefer to call you 'princess' anyway," Sam told him.

"Princess is acceptable," Kurt acknowledged.

"Kurt, you're avoiding looking at Sam's body," Blaine pointed out. "That's supposed to be the point here. Don't be shy, admire him."

Turning to Sam, Kurt scanned his eyes over his exposed torso finding the sight very appealing.

"You can touch him if you like," Blaine offered.

Biting his lip, Kurt moved a little closer to Sam and reached his fingertips out. He started by taking hold of Sam's hand. Holding hands was simple and didn't always have to be directly sexual. He was comfortable with hand-holding. Still not meeting Sam's eyes properly, Kurt brought his other hand to rest on Sam's shoulder. Again, the action wasn't overly erotic. However, when he dared to move his hand from Sam's shoulder down to the blonde's nipple, Kurt almost immediately snapped his hand back.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

"It's ok, just relax," Sam encouraged squeezing Kurt's other hand, the one still linked with his own, before slowly guiding the countertenor's other hand back to his chest. "Nipple play can be really good."

"It can?" Kurt asked in surprise. "I assumed only girls would enjoy that type of thing."

"Oh no, it can feel really good for a guy too," Blaine said. He moved so he was kneeling behind Kurt on the bed and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "May I open your shirt?" He asked.

"Well I… ok," Kurt agreed. "But don't take it off. And if I want it done back up then I will do so."

"Of course," Blaine answered.

"And be careful with the buttons," Kurt said quickly as Blaine began to undo them.

Once Blaine had worked all of the buttons, he parted the shirt either side then rested his hands on Kurt's bare stomach.

"Is this ok?" He asked and Kurt nodded as he swallowed down his nerves. "I see you're quite ticklish," he commented as he traced his fingers across Kurt's tummy, ribs and his sides. "I wonder if your nipples are sensitive," he crawled a hand up and gave the right nipple a gentle tweak. Kurt gasped in shock. "It seems like they are," Blaine smiled.

"That… that felt good," Kurt admitted.

"How about I play with them some more?" Blaine asked. "Just pay attention to what I do to you and copy the actions onto Sam."

"Ok," Kurt nodded.

"Lick your thumb and forefinger," Blaine instructed as he licked his own. "That's it," he said as Kurt did as he was told. "Now lightly pinch the nub. Some people like light pinches, other people like things a bit rougher."

"Ouch," Kurt complained as Sam released a moan.

"Clearly rough nipple play isn't to your taste," Blaine mused. "But Sam enjoys it. So does Puck. Puck enjoys having his sucked and bit as well."

"Bit?" Kurt repeated his eyes going wide.

"Not too hard," Blaine said. "Just like when you nip somebody's lip when you kiss. Think you could try that on Sam?"

Nodding, Kurt leaned forward and brought his mouth to Sam's chest. He flicked his tongue over Sam's nipple before closing his mouth around the hardened peak. He sucked on it for a few moments, instantly deciding that sucking nipples was too weird. Probably because he knew that he had been breastfed as a child and he didn't want to think about that sort of thing during foreplay. Still, he kept his mouth attached to Sam's nipple and gave a gentle bite before pulling back.

"See, that's not so scary," Blaine told him still stroking his hands all across Kurt's stomach, occasionally flicking a nipple.

"Could we have another oral lesson?" Kurt asked.

"Did you bring the dildo we got you?" Sam enquired and Kurt nodded, making a move to retrieve it from his bag but Blaine stopped him and indicated for Sam to get it.

Quickly finding the toy, Sam returned to the bed and handed it to Kurt. The countertenor took it in his hand and looked between the other two before ducking his eyes to the comforter in embarrassment.

"I was wondering if I could… well, I just thought… since I'm not ready to perform on the real thing just yet… maybe I could…" Kurt trailed off unsure how to voice his question.

"Kurt," Blaine said soothingly. "Just ask. You don't have to be shy, not in front of us."

"Very well," Kurt replied. "I wondered if one of you could grip the toy between your legs. That way, it would almost be like I was giving you head… it just wouldn't be the real thing yet."

"Good idea," Blaine smiled. "Sam, you can do the honours."

Kurt handed the dildo to Sam and the blonde stood beside the bed and tucked the toy between his legs so it stuck out almost like a real erection. Taking a pillow, Kurt kneeled on the floor before Sam, feeling a little foolish as he was faced with the fake penis.

"Just relax and imagine its Puck," Blaine advised. "Sam can even fake some moans if you like."

"No, no that won't be necessary thank you," Kurt replied before resting his hands at Sam's hips.

He took a gulp of air, looked up briefly to catch Sam's soft eyes and gentle smile, before returning his gaze to the dildo. Leaning forward, he parted his lips and flicked his tongue out to lick at the rubbery head of the sex toy. He then took the time to press a kiss to it before licking and kissing all the way up the length, Blaine offering praise from where he was on the bed.

Feeling more confident and less awkward, Kurt opened his mouth fully to wrap his lips around the circumference before swallowing halfway down the toy. He pulled back; pressing his tongue up against the place he imagined a thick vein to be if it were a real cock. Releasing the toy from his mouth with a 'pop', Kurt pressed a kiss to the head again before relaxing his throat and swallowing down almost to the base of the dildo. He sucked and slurped at the toy before remembering that the others had informed him Puck loved eye-contact during such an activity. Looking up, he met Sam's eye. He was sure he was blushing, and he strongly suspected he'd be blushing a whole lot more whenever he got round to performing the act with Puck on his very real cock.

"I think that's enough," Blaine said after several minutes. "Puck would have probably blown his load by now."

Pulling his mouth off the toy, Kurt stood up and placed the pillow neatly back on the bed.

"Thank you," Kurt said taking the dildo back from Sam. "I think that will be all for today."

"Ok, how about we meet up this Friday?" Blaine asked and the other two agreed. "Any thoughts on what you might like to cover in that lesson?"

"Surprise me," Kurt answered. "I'll show myself out."

"Bye Kurt," Sam said and Kurt nodded to him.

"Drive safe," Blaine called waving to him before reaching his hand out to Sam and pulling the blonde back on to the bed with him.

Kurt left quickly, sure that if he lingered for much longer he'd witness some close-up porn.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Just a short chapter here, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 31**

Over the next few days, Kurt and Puck were texting one another constantly as well as having late night conversations on the phone. They were just talking about anything that came to mind, simply getting to know one another. It was nice. At school on Friday, the two teens opted to take their lunch outside and eat together on the bleachers.

"And that's why Super Mario Brothers changed civilisation," Puck stated after delivering a long speech about the computer game.

"Fascinating," Kurt replied dryly.

"Hey, Mario is awesome, don't mock the little computer dude," Puck defended.

"You do realise there is nothing remotely sexy about your fascination with a fat Italian plumber?" Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Babe, please, Italian people invented pizza which is like the greatest food known to mankind," Puck insisted. "And the fact that Mario is a little fat guy makes his heroism even more impressive. And don't forget Luigi. Mario would be nothing without that lanky dude. Their bromance is epic."

"Your computer nerd-ism is oddly endearing in its supreme dorkishness," Kurt commented. "It would seem that badass Noah Puckerman is a dork like the majority of the hideous teenage boy breed. I myself am of course above such immaturity. That's one of the many reasons why I am far superior to all."

"Whatever, I can be a game console dork if I want to," Puck shrugged. "I'm a stud so anything I do automatically becomes cool."

"For the love of Gaga, why do I have to be so deeply attracted to someone so infuriating?" Kurt asked with a roll of his eyes, a smile in his voice and a teasing edge to his tone.

"Deeply attracted huh?" Puck asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Well you are very physically appealing," Kurt replied. "I'll not deny you of such a fact."

"Come on, you know you want me for more than just my good looks," Puck said. "My charm and personality do it for you as well, admit it."

"I suppose there are other attributes that make being in your company tolerable," Kurt responded. "Your kisses for example," he smiled and Puck grinned back as they moved towards one another for a kiss. "And I think you probably look sexiest when you play guitar."

"You look sexiest after a hot make-out session," Puck told him. "I got something for you," he said before searching through his bag. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he instructed.

Kurt cast the mohawked teen a wary look before complying. Eyes shut tight he held his hands out before him, fully expecting something crude to be placed in his outstretched hands. As the cool feel of metal met his palm, Kurt felt his brow wrinkle in confusion before Puck permitted him to open his eyes.

Looking down, Kurt found a circle shaped sterling silver box resting in his hand. The box was about an inch long in diameter with a hinged-lid. Scribed on top of the small silver box was the word 'Yours'.

"Open it," Puck encouraged and Kurt did so.

Inside the box rested a solid silver heart. Carefully, he tipped it out onto his hand feeling the full weight of it. Inspecting the heart, he smiled at the etching of his and Puck's initials upon it. The gift was incredibly corny and cliché but Kurt appreciated it all the same. Placing the heart safely back inside the circular box, Kurt re-read the 'Yours' message on top of the lid. He tucked the gift securely in the side pocket of his bag before looking to Puck, finding that the Jewish teen looked uncharacteristically nervous.

"Thank you," Kurt told him pressing a gentle kiss to Puck's mouth, the lip-to-lip contact making Puck relax. "You're actually rather sweet when you want to be."

"I told you I could do this romance thing," Puck replied smugly, his full confidence restored as he took Kurt's hand and dropped a kiss to each knuckle before twisting his hand round and pressing a kiss to his inner wrist. "Just don't tell anyone yeah? I have a badass reputation to maintain."

"Don't worry; I'll protect your secret," Kurt assured him. "Anyway, your sweet little gift has inspired me to give you something in return. I already have the perfect thing in my mind. Though you may have to wait a while. I know I won't be able to acquire such a thing anywhere in Lima. Either I'll have to take a trip out of town or browse the internet."

"Don't be a tease, princess. Tell me what you're getting me," Puck said.

"It's a surprise, Noah," Kurt told him. "You'll just have to be patient."

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Giving Puck a quick little kiss, Kurt secured his bag on his shoulder before heading down the bleachers, Puck following him and admiring his rear end.

"Kurt?" Puck asked and the countertenor turned to him with a smile. "I know you're meeting with Slaine tonight," he said in reference to Sam and Blaine. "And I get that these sex lesson things are something you need to do. It's cool, really. But… can we just be official with each other? With all the making-out we're practically boyfriends anyway. I know we're supposed to be on a break but we're not really doing the break thing properly. Can't we just put the boyfriend title back to our relationship?"

"Let's get to class," Kurt responded squeezing Puck's hand briefly before heading to their shared classroom, Puck sulking behind him.

For some reason, Kurt took them on the longest route to get to their classroom, pausing for a quick make-out session along the way, meaning that they entered about sixteen and a half minutes late. The teacher, Mr. Maher, was very particular about punctuality and always complained when students arrived late.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Puckerman, would you care to inform me and the rest of your peers why it is you are late?" Mr. Maher asked looking between the two of them disapprovingly.

"I'm very sorry sir," Kurt apologised. "My lateness is merely a result of indulging myself in some extra-curricular activities and losing track of time."

"And what extra-curricular activity might that be?" Mr. Maher demanded to know clearly unimpressed.

"I was making out with my boyfriend sir," Kurt answered with a wide smile before strutting to his seat.

Mr. Maher coughed uncomfortably and muttered something under his breath before scribbling notes down on the board. A smirk snaked its way onto Puck's lips and he swaggered through the rows of desks to sit beside his boyfriend, accepting a high-five from Artie and Tina on the way.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 32**

Later that day, Kurt nearly passed out during his sex lesson when he entered Sam's room to find the blonde bound stomach-down on the bed with a red ass. Eyes bugging out comically, Kurt faced the bedroom door and locked it. He heard the sound of skin slapping against skin and guessed that Blaine was spanking Sam some more.

"Seventeen," Sam's voice counted. "Thank you, Master." Another spank. "Eighteen. Thank you, Master." Another spank. "Nineteen. Thank you, Master." Then another spank. "Twenty. Thank you, Master."

"Good boy," Blaine cooed. "Are you ok Kurt?" he asked sounding amused as Kurt released a squeak in response.

"You could have warned me as to what I was going to walk in on this afternoon," Kurt hissed.

"Hey, you said for us to surprise you with this evening's lesson plan," Blaine reminded him.

"True," Kurt admitted. "But I didn't ask you to scar me for life."

"Just turn around Kurt," Blaine replied.

Slowly, Kurt twisted round to face the other two. His eyes instantly landed on Sam's bare red ass even though he didn't particularly want to look.

"How can you do that to each other?" Kurt asked not understanding the appeal at all. "Surely something so humiliating and painful can't cause any form of pleasure."

"Trust me Kurt, some people enjoy it," Blaine smiled and he untied Sam before turning the blonde on to his back, exposing his leaking member to the room and to Kurt. "See, Sam finds spankings arousing. So do I," he added gesturing to the tent in his pants. "In fact I find pleasure in giving and receiving a spanking."

"Puck likes it both ways too," Sam informed Kurt. "But I only like to take a spanking, I don't like giving them."

"Well I'm sure I won't fully enjoy it either way," Kurt replied. "It seems totally barbaric."

"It's all about trust," Sam said. "The trust I have in Blaine is what gets me off. He takes care of me. He'd never seriously hurt me. I mean, the spankings hurt a little but it's a good kind of pain."

"Are you at least willing to give it a try, Kurt?" Blaine asked gently.

"Noah really gets turned on by this?" Kurt asked and the other two nodded. "Very well, I guess I will test it out. But what happens if I don't like it? What am I supposed to tell Noah when he and I get to that stage of our relationship? Won't he be disappointed, get frustrated, and come crawling back to you two and leave me?"

"He isn't going to leave you for not being comfortable with something," Blaine said reasonably. "And trust me Kurt, this spanking kink might seem a little strange but I think you'll really like it if you give it a chance."

"I'm willing to test it out," Kurt replied moving closer to the bed. "But nothing too hardcore for now. Just a few gentle slaps, nothing extravagant."

Blaine held a hand out to Kurt and the countertenor took it, earning a comforting squeeze from the Warbler. The shorter teen then led Kurt closer to the bed and gently rolled Sam back onto his stomach. As soon as Sam's spanked ass was on display again, Kurt promptly blushed and he stared up at the ceiling.

"Just touch Sam's bum first," Blaine said gently and Kurt almost let out a childish bout of laughter at the word 'bum' but he held it in because he was far too mature to laugh at such a ridiculous thing. "Get yourself comfortable with feeling the flesh of somebody's rear. When you've made out with Puck, have you ever groped one another?"

"A little," Kurt nodded. "But that was over the clothing."

"Well this isn't much different," Blaine told him. "It's still skin, no different than touching someone's face or holding their hand."

"It's completely different and you know it," Kurt huffed as Blaine guided his hand so it rested on the swell of Sam's red bottom.

"See, that isn't so scary," Blaine smiled.

"Ok, being able to touch a guy's backside without fear of getting beaten up for it is a nice feeling," Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes pulling his hand back. "But there's a huge difference from groping someone's ass to spanking them."

"Just give Sam's butt cheek a little slap," Blaine encouraged. "Like this," he said before demonstrating by cupping his hand and spanking Sam's left buttock, making the blonde let out a soft moan. "Now you try."

"I think you two should put your money together and pay for me to receive therapy after these lessons end," Kurt stated before awkwardly tapping Sam on the bum.

"That was pitiful," Blaine told him. "He can take a harder hit than that, he won't break you know. And you don't need therapy."

Sending Blaine a mocking scowl, Kurt raised his hand for a second hit to Sam's ass. This hit was harder than the first but still tentative in comparison to the spanking's Sam usually received.

"Seriously Kurt, you can hit me harder than that," Sam said looking at the paler boy over his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about hurting me. I enjoy this remember."

Taking a breath, Kurt rested his hand over Sam's bum before pulling his arm back and then landing a harder spank, one that made Sam buck up into the hit and release a moan.

"Thank you, Kurt," Sam smiled at him.

"Feel free to carry on," Blaine told Kurt squeezing his shoulder. "That spank was a good one. Give him a few more like that."

"Ok," Kurt answered nervously before concentrating on applying the same amount of pressure with the next spank he gave. Once again, the hit was hard enough to create an audible slap throughout the room and produced a moan of pleasure from Sam's lips. "Is this… am I doing it right?" Kurt asked landing a few more hits at different parts of Sam's reddened behind.

"You're doing it perfectly," Blaine congratulated him. "Just imagine how this could be with Puck. Any time he does something a little bad then you have the right to punish him, my friend. Just think about it, bending him over your knee and punishing his arrogant ass, making him beg for your forgiveness as he counts out each spank. It really isn't such a barbaric thought right?" Blaine asked. "There's something hot about you being the one to take control of Puck and show him who the boss is. Don't you agree?"

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged patting Sam's ass lightly in apology before wiping his hand on Blaine's sleeve (he certainly wasn't going to rub his hand on his own clothing). "It wasn't completely awful I guess but I'm still not sure I'm convinced that spanking is for me. Maybe I'll need to try it out with Noah when the time is right and see if that type of sexual relationship can work for us."

"Fair enough," Blaine nodded before instructing Sam to put some pants on since his full nudity was obviously causing Kurt some embarrassment. "I see you're not comfortable with full-on nudity yet."

"Just give him time," Sam said. "I think you're doing really well, Kurt. It's sweet that you're working so hard to be ready for Puck, even if the situation is a little weird."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled awkwardly. "So… what's next?"

"Bend over my lap," Blaine instructed from where he now sat on the edge of the bed.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked his eyes going wide.

"Bend over my lap," Blaine repeated. "Any person prepared to administer spankings onto a partner should know how it feels to be on the receiving end themselves. You can keep your pants on. I just think it will be good for you to know what Puck would feel if you did this to him, and you'll understand better what Sam was feeling when we did it to him. You don't have to count or call me 'master' or anything. I really just think taking ten spankings would be good for you."

"Fine," Kurt answered shyly unable to make eye-contact. "But only five spankings."

"Deal," Blaine replied patting his lap in indication for Kurt to settle himself over his legs.

"The things I do for you Blaine Anderson," Kurt sighed as he moved into position.

"Hey, none of this is for me," Blaine reminded him. "You're doing this for Puck, don't forget that."

"Here, I'll help you through it," Sam said gently taking hold of Kurt's hands and petting his hair as the countertenor spread himself over Blaine's legs as he waited for his little spanking session to begin.

"Oh," Kurt gasped out in surprise, a giggle following soon after out of shock when he received the first spank.

"It can feel so good, Kurt," Sam told him. "It's ok to enjoy it; you don't have to be embarrassed."

He barely managed to nod in response before Blaine landed the second spank and Kurt once again found himself chuckling. He was sure he was blushing intensely but Sam's gentle eyes and soft smiles made him feel less awkward about the situation.

"Ooh," Kurt moaned bucking upwards into the third hit.

"You liked that one didn't you," Sam guessed pushing the hair out of Kurt's eyes. "Two more now."

The spanks came and Kurt stayed in his position over Blaine's lap for a few silent minutes in order to allow his mind the time to process what he had just allowed his friend to do to him.

"You ok?" Sam asked in concern when Kurt was silent for nearly two minutes. "It's understandable if you're a little freaked out," he added holding Kurt's face lightly in his fingertips as he searched his eyes trying to discern how Kurt was feeling.

"I… I'm fine," Kurt finally answered moving off of Blaine's lap. He perched on the bed, crossing his legs primly and looking quite uncomfortable due to the straining erection in his pants. "I just… I really didn't expect to even remotely enjoy such an act."

"Want us to get you off?" Blaine offered gesturing to Kurt's lap.

"No, no that would feel a little too much like cheating," Kurt responded. "I know that Noah says he understands my need to have these lessons and I am truly appreciative of his support but… I don't think I want to be sharing orgasms with either of you."

"That's fine; this is all about you, whatever you want," Sam assured him.

"Right, no pressure," Blaine said. "Although, you really should let my angel give you a blow-job. Even if it's only the once, you really ought to experience the wonderful things Sam's mouth can do."

Sam ducked his head and blushed at the praise, a happy smile on his lips as he heard how proud Blaine was of his talents. Kurt had to admit to himself that he was a little curious about Sam's blow-job abilities but he wasn't prepared to go that far yet.

"No thanks," Kurt said getting up. "Now excuse me boys, I ought to be on my way. Friday night equals family dinner in the Hummel-Hudson household."

"I'll walk you to the door," Sam told him tugging on a t-shirt and leading Kurt through the large house. "So, you and Puck are officially together again?" He asked.

"Yes," Kurt smiled. "I plan to eventually give myself to him anyway so I may as well start learning the boyfriend routine as well as these lessons with you and Blaine. Any ideas where I could take him for a date? Our first date together when he took me to see Rent was amazing. I want our next date to be equally as fabulous. But Puckerman-style fabulous. Is there a sporting event you know of that I might be able to take him to?"

"He actually likes crazy golf," Sam laughed. "Take him there, he'll love it."

"I can't," Kurt replied shaking his head frantically. "I'm terrible at golf."

"Even better," Sam shrugged. "He can stand behind you and show you how to hold the golf club properly. He'll really enjoy trying to teach you how to play the game. There's a crazy golf course near where Blaine lives and a Go Kart race track right next to it. He'd love that too."

"Well, thank you very much for the idea," Kurt said. "I'll have to look in to it. Oh, we definitely need to have a double date of some kind too. It'll be really fun."

"Yeah cool," Sam nodded. "You know, my parents are taking Stacey and Stevie out tomorrow. It's supposed to be decent weather so Blaine's coming over to hang in the swimming pool out back. You and Puck could come over too. We could have a picnic."

"Can I bring my own organic food?" Kurt asked and Sam laughed good-naturedly telling him he could. "Well great, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye man," Sam called after him as Kurt slipped into his car and drove on home.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 33**

It had been a long time since Kurt had been to a picnic. He'd certainly never enjoyed a picnic with a boyfriend before so he was having a little trouble trying to find the perfect outfit. Finding an old pair of skinny jeans in the back of the closet, he took them out and pulled them on. He just managed to force them over his thighs and bum. Holding his stomach in, his cheeks reddened with the effort it took to then do the jeans up. His feelings of triumph upon getting the old jeans on was short lived when he realised he couldn't actually breathe in them.

"Maybe not," Kurt said to himself before he struggled to get out of the jeans. "Oh no," he whimpered when he couldn't get them down his thighs. "Finn!" He called out desperately since his step-brother was the only one home. "Finn!" He yelled again until he heard the other teen's footsteps.

"Wha's goin' on?" Finn asked through the door his voice sounding thick with sleep.

"I need a little… help," Kurt replied in embarrassment.

Still in his baggy pyjamas with his hair sticking up in all directions, Finn sidled into Kurt's bedroom.

"Dude?" He asked in confusion.

"I can't get them off," Kurt admitted gesturing to the jeans trapped halfway up his thighs. "Don't you dare laugh," he snarled when he saw the amused smile break out on his step-brother's face. "Just help me out of them… please," he added.

"Um, ok, er… what, what do I do?" Finn asked awkwardly shuffling closer to Kurt.

Kurt staggered to his bed, his walk similar to that of a penguin and he collapsed onto the mattress with his legs outstretched.

"Just pull them off," Kurt instructed.

A deep frown of concentration took over Finn's features as he crossed the room to stand at the bottom of Kurt's bed. He took hold of the denim around Kurt's ankles and started to pull. His attempt to free Kurt from the jeans failed. All Finn succeeded in doing was yanking Kurt off the bed where he landed with a thud on his ass.

"Oops, sorry bro," Finn apologised with a shrug.

He smiled meekly as Kurt glared up at him and offered his hand to help the porcelain-skinned boy up.

"Try again," Kurt demanded. "Pull from the top this time."

Nodding, Finn kneeled before Kurt and tried to pull the skinny jeans down without touching any of Kurt's exposed skin. He also did it with his eyes closed so he didn't have to look at the bulge in his step-brothers underwear because he was sure that was somehow a crime or something.

"Dude, I don't think this is working," Finn said just before they heard a knock on the front door. "Um, I'll be right back," Finn promised getting up and leaving.

"What? No, Finn, don't you dare," Kurt hissed frantically. "That's Noah at the door; I don't want him to see this. Finn, get back here you… I hate you!"

He struggled to get the jeans off by himself again but if anything, he only ended up pulling them back up a little. Then he heard a boom of laughter come from downstairs before heavy footsteps. The next moment, his boyfriend had bounded into his room and was laughing heartily at Kurt's predicament.

"Sorry," Finn shrugged. "I tried to stop him."

"Damn, this is too good," Puck chuckled taking out his phone and snapping a photo of Kurt.

"Noah, if you dare send that," Kurt warned but it was too late. "You're jerks, the pair of you. Just get me out of these," he sighed.

"Relax, I got this," Puck told him. "Finn, you should probably go shower or something 'cause you sorta smell really bad."

"I don't smell bad," Finn denied before sniffing one of his own armpits and almost gagging. "Ok, I smell bad," he realised before heading off to shower.

"Alright princess, let's do this," Puck said clapping his hands together and striding towards Kurt. "Ready?" He asked hooking his fingers into the waistband.

"Ready," Kurt nodded.

Stealing a quick kiss from Kurt's lips, Puck yanked on the jeans and successfully pulled them down Kurt's thighs and off his legs leaving Kurt stood in his underwear, a pink blush blossoming across his porcelain flesh.

"You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" Puck asked as he admired Kurt's form. "I just wanna throw you down on that bed and…" he settled his hands on Kurt's waist and leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Tickle you."

"Liar," Kurt replied knowing that his boyfriend would love to do a lot more than tickle him. "Now avert your eyes so I can get dressed without fear of you taking advantage of me," he said gently pushing Puck away.

"I'll do my best to keep my hands to myself," Puck replied stepping away with his hands raised in surrender and leaning up against the wall. "You don't make it easy though."

Kurt's cell phone started to beep, alerting him to a number of text messages but he ignored them as he tried to find something to wear.

"It's swimming and a picnic at Sam's house," Puck reminded him when he pulled out a kilt and corset for inspection. "Just grab your swimming trunks and a shirt." He himself was wearing a pair of trunks under his army pants with a black tank top.

"Fine," Kurt huffed before changing out of his underwear and into a tight pair of Speedos, being sure that Puck couldn't see him change. He then slipped into a pair of denim shorts and pulled a sky-blue top on with it. The top was long-sleeved and loose around the neck, showing a hint of Kurt's nipple if he leaned over far enough. "I already have some food prepared," he informed his boyfriend after he had selected the perfect pair of men's sandals to accompany his outfit as well as snatching up a pair of blue tinted shades.

"Great, then let's go," Puck said leading the way downstairs as Kurt checked his text messages, all of them from his friends making fun of him for getting stuck in the skinny jeans.

They stopped in the kitchen so Kurt could collect the food from the fridge before they called a goodbye to Finn then hopped into Puck's truck.

"So, this surprise present you said you're getting me?" Puck asked on the drive to Sam's. "When am I getting it?"

"Well, I can't be too sure on an accurate date," Kurt replied. "But I found what I was looking for online last night and it has already been ordered."

"So I'll get it soon then," Puck grinned.

"Perhaps," Kurt responded. "And no," he said when Puck made to talk again. "I'm not telling you what it is."

"Tease," Puck pouted before singing along to the radio.

They reached the Evans' house and Puck pulled up before helping Kurt carry the food and knocking on the door. Sam answered and invited them through to the back garden. He was dressed in a pair of gold board shorts and Blaine was lounging on a large blanket in a pair of red swimming trunks and a pink pair of shades framed over his eyes.

Kurt and Puck joined Blaine on the blanket while Sam returned to the house to get drinks. Slapping Puck's hand out the way, Kurt arranged the different lunchboxes around the blanket. There was a box full of sandwiches, a box full of fancy cakes, a box of sausages, scotch eggs and mini pizzas as well as a box of fruit including grapes and strawberries.

"Sandwich first," Kurt ordered when Puck and Blaine both made to grab for a mini pizza.

The two teens pouted but did as they were told. Puck grabbed a cheese sandwich, Blaine took a ham and when Sam returned with glasses, straws, ice-cubes and a cold bottle of pop, he opted for a tuna sandwich. Smirking, Kurt then helped himself to a cake.

"Bitch," Puck grumbled and Kurt just made an 'mmm' sound as he licked the chocolate topping off his cake.

Easy conversation fell between the four teens as they happily drank and ate. Blaine was sitting with his legs spread wide and Sam was settled in between them, his back resting against Blaine's chest as his shorter boyfriend petted his blonde hair. It seemed that the couple couldn't stop kissing and touching one another. They fed each other sausages, cake and pizza while Blaine's hands wandered all over Sam's person. He stroked his hair, his arm, teased with his nipples and played his fingers over Sam's washboard abs. If it weren't for the fact Kurt was there he was sure that Blaine's hand would be on Sam's dick or fingering his ass by now.

Still, despite how sexual Sam and Blaine were with one another, there was still something romantic about watching them together. Taking off his pink sunglasses, Blaine held them carefully in his hand and stroked down Sam's torso with the shades before bringing them back up and fixing them on Sam's face. Winding his arms around Sam's waist from behind, Blaine leaned over to press a soft upside down kiss to Sam's lips.

"Love you, angel," Blaine whispered against Sam's mouth.

"Love you too," Sam responded and the blatant happiness in his voice made Kurt smile on his behalf.

Taking off his own blue-tinted shades and setting them aside, Kurt turned to Puck and shifted closer to him so that he was sat between the mohawked boy's legs. Puck's chin came to rest on Kurt's shoulder and his arms snaked their way around his middle.

"Hey you," Puck greeted pressing his lips to Kurt's cheek.

"Hey yourself," Kurt replied.

"So Kurt, how exactly did you get stuck in those jeans this morning?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I hate you," Kurt told Puck jokingly as he turned his head in embarrassment and hid his face against Puck's chest.

"How did you get out of those jeans?" Sam asked and Puck smirked in response.

"I have my ways," Puck said. "I'm a pro at getting sweet-assed things out of their pants after all."

"Not funny," Kurt remarked pulling his head back up. "I was having a little trouble deciding what I should wear today and I found those jeans at the back of my closet and thought I'd give them a try. I managed to get them on and do them up, I just couldn't move or breathe in them and then I couldn't get them off."

"Neither could Finn," Puck sniggered. "But I showed up just in time to be my princess' knight in shining armour."

"And then take an embarrassing photo and send it to everyone before helping," Sam added with a half-grin.

"Hey, anyone of you boys would have done the same to me," Puck defended dropping a kiss to the side of Kurt's neck. "Forgive me sweet-cheeks?"

"Only if you never call me that again," Kurt replied.

"Sure thing, sugar-thighs," Puck responded with a cheeky grin.

"Just stick to calling me princess if you ever want to get in my pants," Kurt advised.

"You got it," Puck answered taking a grape and then offering it to Kurt and pushing the fruit past his lips. "Sammy, catch," he said taking another grape and aiming at Sam's mouth, the blonde successfully catching it and swallowing it down.

Taking another grape, Puck threw it to Blaine but it missed and hit him in the side of the face. Scowling, Blaine picked the grape up off the blanket and tossed it back to Puck who caught it between his teeth and gobbled it down. He then reached for a strawberry and traced Kurt's lips with the pointed end of the red fruit before slowly feeding it to him. Unable to resist, Puck then turned Kurt's head so he could kiss him, getting a taste of the strawberry flavour.

"Come on angel, pool time," Blaine declared taking Sam's hand.

The two ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in creating a large splash. They laughed together as they had a little water fight, one that Sam was clearly winning before Blaine jumped onto his back and then distracted him from the game with kisses to his neck.

"That's called cheating, Dalton boy," Puck called in amusement, Blaine flipped him the finger in response. "Fancy a dip?" He asked Kurt.

"But the water will mess up my hair," Kurt pointed out.

"So, you look hot with messy hair," Puck shrugged as he stood and shrugged his tank top off quickly followed by his army pants. "You coming?" He asked offering his hand.

"If I must," Kurt replied accepting the offered hand and standing.

He stepped out of his sandals then shyly pulled off his sky-blue top, blushing under Puck's gaze.

"Like what you s-see?" Kurt asked trying to sound seductive. He might have succeeded were it not for the stutter on the final word.

"I love what I see," Puck assured him pulling Kurt into his arms and kissing him deeply.

Kurt groaned into his boyfriend's mouth, curiously exploring Puck's muscled body with his hands. He gasped as one of Puck's hands moved up his chest and passed over a nipple but he didn't pull away or ask Puck to stop. The mohawked boy's hands then came to rest at the top of Kurt's shorts, poised over the button and zipper.

"Can I?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded, allowing Puck to strip him of his shorts, leaving him in his tight Speedos. "You're so fucking hot, babe," Puck smirked before running to the pool and diving in with Blaine and Sam, instantly grappling with the blonde boy.

Slowly, Kurt walked to the pools edge. He sat down and simply dipped his feet in to the cool water as he watched Puck and Sam play fight while Blaine swam towards him.

"Don't think you can get away with sitting on the edge and looking pretty all day," Blaine told him. "You need to get as wet as the rest of us," he winked. "Come on," he encouraged holding his hands up for Kurt to take.

Casting him a wary look, Kurt linked his fingers with Blaine's and slowly slipped into the water that rose up to just beneath his nipples. Hands still holding Blaine's under the surface of the water, Kurt allowed himself to be pulled towards the middle of the pool where Puck had Sam sat on his shoulders.

"Glad you could join us, princess," Puck grinned before letting Sam fall back into the water with a splash. He then took a hold of Kurt and lifted him into his arms bridal style. "Take a breath," he said before sinking down to the bottom of the pool, bringing Kurt with him before pushing them both back up.

Shaking water droplets off his face and out of his hair, Kurt settled his feet back onto the bottom of the pool and gripped hold of Puck's shoulders as he glared at him.

"You are so dead," Kurt told him before pushing Puck back down into the water then pulling him up. He swam away from his boyfriend then splashed water at him.

Sam and Blaine laughed in amusement before joining in with the water fight, the three of them against Puck. All four of them laughed and it turned out that Blaine screamed like a girl whenever Puck lifted him up and threw him down into the water. As Sam made a playful attack at Puck, the Jewish teen ducked under the water and managed to wrestle Sam's trunks off leaving him naked. Holding the swimming trunks in his hand, Puck cackled manically before throwing them onto the grass by the pool.

"Noah," Kurt scolded but the other three only laughed.

Soon enough, Blaine had Sam bent over the pool edge with his nude behind on display. The blonde boy giggled as Blaine landed a few playful spanks on his bottom before releasing a moan when Blaine parted his ass cheeks and licked his tongue along his crack before probing and mouthing at his hole. Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly and Puck just smirked before gliding towards him through the water.

"You ok?" Puck asked running his hand through Kurt's hair.

"Fine," Kurt nodded as he admired how delicious his boyfriend's muscled body looked with water clinging to him. "I'm just not entirely comfortable with watching my friends have sex in a pool."

"He's only eating Sam's ass out, they aren't gonna have sex," Puck replied. "Um, well, they might actually," he admitted as the noise level of Sam's moans increased.

As Kurt moved in the water, he brushed against Puck's leg and the Jewish teen quirked an eyebrow at him as he felt Kurt's erection.

"Shut up, I can't help it," Kurt muttered.

There was a splash and the two turned to see Blaine and Sam face to face in the water, the blonde wrapping his legs around the curly-haired boy's waist as he impaled himself on Blaine's cock. Kurt immediately turned his eyes away from the sight and Puck scooped him up before carrying him out of the pool. Setting Kurt back on his feet, he took his hand and led him just inside the house where Sam had left four bath towels.

Taking one, Puck wrapped it around Kurt and carefully dried him off with it. His ministrations did nothing to alleviate Kurt's swollen member. If anything, the countertenor only became more excited. Draping the towel around Kurt's slim shoulders, Puck tugged him close for a quick kiss.

"Mind if I take them off?" He asked gesturing to Kurt's soaked Speedos.

"I… I don't… I… let me see you first," Kurt stammered out.

"Alright," Puck agreed instantly stripping off his swimming trunks without a hint of awkwardness or embarrassment.

"Oh my," Kurt breathed taking in the view of a fully naked Puck.

"Now it's your turn," Puck reminded him reaching his hands out to the top of Kurt's swimwear.

"Ok," Kurt mouthed with a nod and Puck slowly slipped them off, revealing his aching erection.

Puck barely had time to admire the view before Kurt pulled the towel off his shoulders and wrapped it around his waist.

"Sorry," he apologized shyly.

"It's cool," Puck told him placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and giving them a light rub.

"Noah?" Kurt asked nervously lowering his eyes to the floor.

"What is it, babe?" Puck asked lightly lifting Kurt's chin up.

"Is my… is my penis ok?" Kurt asked quickly his face burning with humiliation at the question. "I mean, I've always liked my penis but now you're my boyfriend it's really important that you like it too. I like yours. Your penis looks good," he glanced down at Puck's still exposed appendage. "More than good. But my penis is different to yours and well… is it ok?"

"Kurt, your cock is perfect," Puck answered slipping his hand up the towel and wrapping his fingers around Kurt's hard organ.

"Oh," Kurt gasped as his hands latched hold of Puck's upper arms. "Mmm," he moaned as Puck slowly stroked him and flicked his thumb over the head. "Noah, that feels good but… I really don't want to leave a mess over Mr. and Mrs. Evans' carpet."

"Right, good point," Puck agreed pulling his hand away and Kurt whimpered in disappointment as he practically fell against him. "Those two losers should be done by now, let's head back outside."

Grabbing hold of his and Kurt's swimwear, Puck led Kurt back outside. Sure enough, Blaine and Sam had finished with their pool sex and the two were lying on the blanket together, both naked, and eating more cakes and sausages. Completely unabashed about his own nudity, Puck made himself comfortable on the blanket. Kurt followed, keeping the towel securely around his waist and making a conscious effort not to look at Sam or Blaine too much. However, he didn't stop his eyes from ogling his boyfriend.

As the other three struck up an easy conversation, Kurt reached for his denim shorts and pulled them back on before folding the used towel and placing it neatly on the grass. He made a move to reclaim his shirt but Puck stopped him.

"Lie back with me," Puck said pulling Kurt down beside him on the blanket.

"I'll get some fresh ice-cubes," Sam offered taking the jug of ice (that was now just water) and heading inside.

Reaching for a strawberry, Puck fed it to Kurt and the countertenor flicked his tongue out to lick the juice off of Puck's finger as well. Kurt then reached for a handful of grapes and popped them into his boyfriend's mouth one by one.

Just as Sam returned, Kurt reached for his blue-tinted shades and put them back on. He then had Puck pour him a drink of lemonade and Kurt thanked him with a kiss before slurping the liquid down through a straw. He still couldn't stop himself from glancing at Puck's dick every few seconds but he was confident his boyfriend was enjoying the attention.

After gulping down their own drinks, a very naked Sam and Blaine stood and made their way back to the pool. They kissed and splashed one another before trying to do the famous lift from Dirty Dancing, with Sam holding Blaine up high over his head. So far, they weren't quite managing to pull it off but they were having fun all the same.

Finishing his drink, Kurt set his glass aside and rested with his hands behind his head. Beside him, Puck tipped out an ice-cube from Kurt's glass then dropped it onto Kurt's stomach.

"Noah!" Kurt squealed in shock from the cold.

A smirk was the only response Puck gave before bending his head and circling the ice-cube around Kurt's belly-button, following the trail with his tongue. With uneven breathing, Kurt let out a few soft gasps and moans as Puck moved the ice-cube up his flat stomach, through the valley of his chest and then circled his left nipple.

"Oh Gaga," Kurt moaned arching upwards.

"You like that?" Puck asked in amusement before latching his mouth onto Kurt's nipple.

"Mmm, more," Kurt begged as Puck continued to suck his left nipple while moving the ice-cube over to his right nipple.

Releasing Kurt's nipple, Puck gave some brief attention to the other one before travelling the ice-cube down and letting it melt just above the waistband of Kurt's shorts. He darted his tongue out to lap up the water before settling his nude body atop of Kurt's. Taking Kurt's hands, Puck threaded their fingers together then pressed the pale boy's hands down into the blanket either side of his head. Capturing Kurt's mouth, Puck rocked his hips downwards; the denim shorts the only barrier between the two of them.

"Noah," Kurt sighed jerking his hips upwards.

He heard more splashing and laughter sound from Sam and Blaine but Kurt was feeling too turned-on to care that they would see his and Puck's activities. Not that such a thing would bother Sam and Blaine anyway.

"Noah, please," Kurt whined unsure what he was even asking for.

"Please what?" Puck asked still rolling their hips together.

"Anything," Kurt gasped out. "Please just… just anything."

"Ok, relax baby, just enjoy what I do to you," Puck told him kissing the corner of his mouth.

Kurt nodded and allowed Puck to pin his hands above his hand with one of his own. He flinched a little when Puck's hand popped the button of his shorts but lifted his hips to aid Puck in removing the clothing article. Releasing his grip on Kurt's wrists, Puck reached for another ice-cube and ran it across Kurt's inner thigh on his left leg. Kurt shuddered at the cold contact, his legs spreading wider of their own accord. Scooting down low, Puck continued to tease the ice-cube around Kurt's thigh, following the path with licks, sucks and kisses.

He moved the ice-cube closer to Kurt's proudly standing cock and Kurt screamed in delight as the ice-cube made contact with the sensitive organ. Puck ran the ice-cube all over Kurt's cock and balls until it melted. He then settled himself on top of Kurt again and kissed him deeply as he ground their excited hard-ons together.

"Oh, oh Noah," Kurt groaned between kisses as he looped his arms about Puck's neck.

He was too lost in lust and pleasure to even consider being awkward or nervous about what they were doing. He was barely even able to acknowledge the fact that Blaine and Sam were jacking each other off as they watched the scene from the pool.

"Oh, oh, oh fuck," Kurt cried out bucking his hips upwards at a frantic speed.

"So fucking hot, princess," Puck growled out before sucking a mark onto Kurt's throat.

"Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah," Kurt chanted locking his legs around Puck and gripping the sparse hairs of his mohawk so he could guide him back into a kiss.

As Kurt caught Puck's bottom lip lightly between his teeth, the countertenor trembled violently as his orgasm shot through him, Puck cumming soon after him as he watched the expressions on Kurt's face.

"Hey," Puck grinned when the two had calmed down from their climax.

"Hey," Kurt responded as the realisation of what happened started to register in his brain, along with a feeling of embarrassment. "Did you two really have to watch?" He asked Sam and Blaine awkwardly.

"Yes," Blaine answered. "You took a really huge step today Kurt, great progress. You should be proud of yourself."

"We're all sticky," Kurt commented with distaste.

"Come on then, let's clean up," Puck replied jumping to his feet and hauling Kurt up and leading him to the pool.

This time, Kurt didn't have the energy to care about his nudity. He let his boyfriend pick him up and dive into the pool with him.

"You will have the pool cleaned before your brother and sister swim in it right?" Kurt asked Sam thinking of the two children.

"Totally," Sam assured him.

"You ok?" Puck asked Kurt as they stood in one another's arms in the pool.

"Yeah, I think so," Kurt replied. "I feel good."

They kissed again and the four had another quick water fight before getting out of the pool, drying off, redressing and eating the rest of the food.

As Puck drove Kurt back home, the two teens held hands the entire way. Parking up outside the house, the boyfriends turned to face each other.

"So," Puck said.

"So," Kurt repeated looking at Puck fondly.

"Nice weather today," Puck said lamely.

Kurt just rolled his eyes before leaning towards Puck and engaging him in a passionate kiss, hands roaming under shirts and groping bottoms as their tongues tangled together. The two had just broken their kiss when Puck's attention was diverted to a figure standing right in front of his truck. He let out a completely un-badass scream when he recognised the man as Burt Hummel.

Kurt's eyes widened as he saw his dad and he covered his mouth with his hand as though that would prevent his dad from realising he'd been having a make-out session even though it was highly probable Burt had seen far more than any dad ever should.

In response to their horrified stares, Burt simply raised an eyebrow in a very Kurt-like manner. Or maybe Kurt had learned that action from him. Either way, he indicated for his son to head inside. After casting Puck a sympathetic expression, Kurt collected his shades from the dashboard along with the empty lunchboxes and stepped out of the truck.

"Dad I…" He began but Burt just shook his head and gestured for him to enter the house.

As he walked away, Burt paid careful attention to his movements.

"Ok kid," Burt said to Puck. "I can see he's still a virgin. No need to scare you this time."

Puck just spluttered in disbelief as Burt followed his son inside the house.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 34**

It was on a Wednesday morning when Kurt's present for Puck arrived. He snatched hold of the parcel before his dad, Finn or Carole even knew it was there and took it away to his bedroom. Darting his eyes around, he decided to hide it under his bed in his hope chest along with his tiara collection, the muscle magazines April Rhodes had given him as well as the dildo he'd received from Sam and Blaine. Leaving the parcel where it was, he continued getting ready to face the day at school.

He hummed to himself as he pranced about the kitchen making a healthy breakfast for his dad when there was a knock on the front door. Answering it, he smiled as he found his boyfriend leaning against the door looking very sexy in tight pants and a silky green shirt. Stepping aside to let Puck in, Kurt greeted the mohawked teen with a kiss.

Back in the kitchen, the two were laughing and joking with one another when Burt walked in on them, just in time to see Kurt spread some peanut-butter on Puck's nose. He cleared his throat to gain their attention and the two offered him a meek smile before Kurt returned to smearing peanut-butter on the sandwiches he was preparing for Finn's lunch.

"Morning, Mr. H," Puck nodded and Burt jerked his head in response before taking a seat at the table.

"Here you go dad, nutritious and delicious," Kurt commented pushing a bowl of cereal and chopped fruit to his dad.

"Great," Burt said with no enthusiasm as he scooped up a spoonful then let it splash back into the milk. "Couldn't I get a little sugar with this stuff, buddy?" He pleaded.

"Absolutely not," Carole's voice said as she emerged from upstairs fully dressed. "Morning, Noah," she smiled. "Oh Kurt honey, I'll finish that, you sit down. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"I already ate," Kurt answered her as he reached for a piece of kitchen paper so he could clean off Puck's peanut-butter covered nose.

"Hey kid," Burt said to Puck. "Stop making sex eyes at my son. I'm trying to eat."

"Sorry," Puck shrugged not removing his eyes from Kurt's person. "Can't help it."

"Do you need any help in the shop today?" Kurt asked rapidly changing the subject and trying to ignore the way his boyfriend kept gazing at him. "It's been a while since I've fixed up a car and I'd love to help."

"Sure," Burt nodded. "But you're not getting paid this time."

"I don't do it for the money dad; I like to spend time with you," Kurt told him.

"What have you done?" Burt asked suspiciously. "Have you broken something? Has this punk landed you in trouble?"

"Dude, stood right here," Puck pointed out.

"I haven't done anything, dad," Kurt assured him. "I am merely showing you some love and affection. I am your son after all. Is it so wrong that I should verbally demonstrate how much I enjoy your company?"

"I still think you're up to something," Burt accused. "And if something goes wrong…"

"Then I'll get the blame," Puck guessed.

"Damn right you will," Burt confirmed.

"You worry too much," Carole told her husband kissing the top of his head. "And over nothing. Kurt and Noah are both wonderful boys, have a little trust in them. Oh Kurt honey, do you think you could try and wake up Finn before you two leave. If he's not out of bed in the next five minutes he's going to be late again."

"I'll try," Kurt replied before heading upstairs to Finn's room.

He knocked loudly on the door before entering. Cringing at the mess of the bedroom, Kurt made his way to Finn's bed and tugged a pillow out from beneath his head then whacked the snoring teen in the face with it.

"Huh, what?" Finn questioned as he sat up looking around him in confusion. "Rachel?" He asked.

"No, it's Kurt," he responded before hitting Finn in the face with the pillow again. "Now wake up and make yourself look at least half presentable."

Hitting Finn with the pillow a final time, Kurt left the bedroom and returned downstairs. He collected his school bag, said goodbye to his dad and Carole then hooked a finger into the belt loop of Puck's jeans and led him out of the house.

"You walked here," Kurt observed seeing that Puck's truck was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, I woke up early, jerked off while thinking of you and decided I'd walk over so you can take me to school," Puck smirked as they climbed into Kurt's car.

"So romantic," Kurt deadpanned. "It just so happens that I touched myself this morning while thoughts of you entered my mind."

"See, we both spunked this morning thinking of each other, that is romantic," Puck insisted. "So come on, tell me what dirty little fantasy was playing through that pretty head of yours when you jacked off about me."

"Those details are private thank you very much," Kurt retorted.

"Hey, I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours," Puck compromised. "If I know what gets you off I bet I can make things better for you when you're ready to do it."

"Fine, I'll tell you," Kurt agreed. "But if you laugh at me I will kick your ass… or just spank you," he said as an afterthought determinedly keeping his eyes on the road even as he felt Puck smirking at him with a lustful stare.

"No laughing, promise," Puck assured him.

"Very well," Kurt said pulling up to let a little old lady walking her poodle cross the road. "You and I were on stage, singing together and dancing. Oh my Gaga, the outfits were just fabulous they were…"

"Princess, I don't really care about the clothes in your fantasy," Puck interrupted. "Come on, get to the good stuff."

"You really need to respect my appreciation for fashion," Kurt told him. "Regardless as to whether it is clothing articles that appear in a fantasy or not."

"I totally respect it," Puck replied. "I let you take me shopping that time didn't I? Just tell me what happened, I want all the dirty horny details."

"Ok, ok, so we were on stage, singing and dancing," Kurt reminded him. "And the only form of light was from the hundreds of scented candles lit up and placed all about the stage. There was also different coloured rose petals falling from up above."

"I think I'm gonna puke," Puck commented before yelping when Kurt elbowed him in the ribs, being careful to keep control of the car.

"If you're only going to make fun of me Noah then I won't tell you what I imagined," Kurt said.

"Sorry," Puck apologised. "I know you like the idea of all the romance stuff and I wanna be the type of boyfriend who will do all that sappy shit for you. I mean, you're taking these sex lessons for me. I'm sorry ok, I'm listening now."

"Right, well then," Kurt continued after sending a slight glare Puck's way. "We stopped singing and dancing but music was still playing, and we were kissing. Then you started nibbling on my ear, whispering to me."

"Yeah, what did I say?" Puck asked curiously.

"You um… you begged me to f-fuck you," Kurt answered. "You begged me to fuck you." He repeated with more confidence. "Then I stripped you, almost ripping off those fabulous clothes in my desire to get you naked."

"Then what?" Puck asked now that the telling of Kurt's fantasy was getting more interesting.

"I told you to get on your knees before your princess," Kurt informed him as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, being sure to keep his eyes on the road. "Then I ordered you to take me in your mouth."

"Is that right?" Puck smirked feeling himself grow excited in his tight pants. "Was I good?"

"You're Noah Puckerman, of course you were good," Kurt tutted. "I made you choke a little as I forced my penis down your throat."

"Did I make you cum, Kurt?" Puck asked as he palmed at the bulge between his legs.

"Yes," Kurt admitted. "You swallowed. And stop that," he added slapping Puck's hand. "I do not appreciate you getting yourself off in my baby."

"Damn," Puck groaned placing his hands together behind the head rest of the car seat so he wouldn't be as tempted to touch himself. "Ok, so what happened after I sucked you off?"

"I started dancing again," Kurt answered him and Puck looked a little disappointed to hear that. "Pole-dancing," Kurt clarified and Puck's interest was fully restored.

"Did I get to dance with your sexy ass?" Puck wanted to know.

"You were not given the privilege, no," Kurt told him. "You were tied to a chair and forced to watch my every move. I'm quite flexible you know. I pulled off some rather spectacular moves as I danced naked on that pole. I bet you'd love to see me pole-dancing in the nude for real, wouldn't you?" Kurt asked daringly as he pulled into the McKinley High parking lot.

"Fuck yeah I would," Puck responded eagerly unbuckling his seatbelt and twisting to face Kurt better. "Keep talking babe."

"I danced for you," Kurt said. "Teasing you. I left the pole and gave you a lap dance instead. You wanted to touch me, but you couldn't because you were tied up. So you started begging. I writhed around all over you, lightly ghosting my fingers all over your skin and roughly pinching your nipples until I had you begging me to take you."

"I bet you fucked my ass hard right?" Puck asked as his fingers played at the back of Kurt's shirt collar.

"So fucking hard," Kurt replied. "I had you on your hands and knees, making you cry out like a wanton whore as I pounded into you."

"Fuck babe," Puck swore as his arousal strained against the tight material of his pants.

Peering round the parking lot, Kurt nervously bit his lower lip before unfastening Puck's pants. He carefully pulled Puck's member out and tentatively wrapped his fingers around the hard organ. Resting his forehead against Puck's, he let his breath tickle over his boyfriend's lips as he slowly pumped Puck's shaft.

"You were so desperate for me," Kurt said. "You needed me so badly. Not Santana or Quinn, or Sam or Blaine. Me. You wanted pleasure and I was the only one who could give it to you. Is that… is that how you really feel Noah?" He asked tightening his grip on Puck's dick, though not in a painful way. "Am I the only one you want?"

"Shit, only you baby," Puck breathed bucking his hips up a little. "I want you so bad all the time. I need you so freaking much."

"Really?" Kurt asked taking Puck's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling lightly. The mohawked teen nodded in response before growling in frustration when Kurt ceased his ministrations. "Then beg for it," Kurt demanded, his tone only giving the slightest of wavers. "Beg me to get you off."

Puck gasped at Kurt's demand as he stared deep into his eyes. The lust was clearly evident but Kurt's insecurity and uncertainty was still shining in his eyes. For a moment, Kurt looked as though he might pull his hand away and mumble apologies while blushing profusely for his actions. But Puck kissed him hard on the lips before Kurt could lose his nerve.

"Please Princess," Puck begged. "Keep stroking me. Let me cum for you."

Kurt's eyes darkened and he seized Puck's lips as he tugged harder on his boyfriend's pulsing member. His own erection yearned for release and he panted encouragingly when Puck's hand groped him through his pants.

"Don't you dare cum on my upholstery," Kurt warned him. "Mmm, Noah," he moaned before looking out the windshield to check nobody was watching, thankfully they weren't.

Soon enough, Puck's seed was seeping from his slit and all over Kurt's hand and Kurt had cum in his pants from Puck's over-the-clothing touches. Reaching in his bag one-handed, Kurt found a moist towelette and he cleaned his hand up.

"Did I really just say and do all that?" Kurt asked with a nervous laugh.

"Kurt, it was totally hot," Puck told him. "Don't be embarrassed alright."

"Right," Kurt nodded leaning in for another few sloppy kisses. "Maybe at lunch time you can tell me about what you were thinking when you jacked off this morning."

"Definitely," Puck grinned noting how Kurt now referred to it as 'jacking off' rather than 'touching himself'.

They headed inside together then parted ways to their lockers. Putting most of his things away but keeping what he needed, Kurt prepared to head to his lesson when he caught sight of Rachel rushing into the girl's bathroom. Concerned, he headed in after her and found the Jewish girl trying to comfort a slushie-covered Dave Karofsky. By the looks of things, her comments on grape being the tastiest of flavours wasn't helping the fact that the syrupy drink was stinging the jock's eyes or seeping down to his underpants.

"Go to class, Rachel," Kurt instructed. "I'll handle this."

"Don't worry, Dave, things will get better," Rachel said trying to be reassuring.

"Rachel, go," Kurt insisted and she pouted a little before leaving. "Let me guess, Azimio?" Kurt asked setting his bag down on the chair along with his jacket before helping the other teen wash the mess away.

"Yeah," Dave confirmed spitting out some of the drink that had entered his mouth.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised forcing Dave's head down over the sink so he could wash the sticky substance out of his hair. "I won't pretend that I haven't considered seeking revenge and throwing a slushie at you in the past but… you don't deserve a slushie facial for being honest about your sexuality. For your crimes against fashion, yes a slushie attack would be reasonable. But not for being gay."

"Um… thanks?" Dave replied uncertainly. "I'm sorry about the times I did this to you."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt told him. "I'm afraid that's going to stain," he said gesturing to Dave's t-shirt. "So, how are things for you at home?"

"Better I guess," Dave shrugged. "Its school that's the problem. Things aren't that bad, not really. I haven't had to take as much crap as I've put you through over the years but… I'm not used to being the kid who gets bullied."

"It'll die down. They'll get bored," Kurt said but they both knew it wasn't true. After all, Kurt had been telling himself that since Kindergarten but the bullying had never really stopped. It wasn't as bad for him now but that was because he had Puck to protect him. "Maybe you should join Glee Club you know. You'll find acceptance there."

"Maybe, Rachel keeps nagging me about it," Dave replied. "And she's talked me into going to her place for dinner with her dads tonight. She's been pestering me for ages and I've just run out of excuses not to."

"Rachel means well," Kurt said fairly. "She just lacks social skills."

"Yeah well, she's been kinda decent to me ever since I came out," Dave commented. "In fact she feels like the only friend I've got."

"All the more reason for you to join Glee Club," Kurt encouraged. "I know we're all losers but we have fun. And I understand things are awkward between you and Noah but… don't let that stop you from joining. You could be a great addition to New Directions. You don't even have to audition, you just show up."

"Fine, I'll join," Dave surrendered. "But um, if you could, do you think you could maybe not be all over Puckerman in front of me. Its cool that you're dating, I'm glad he makes you happy and everything but… I'd prefer if it wasn't flaunted in my face. I get jealous easily you know."

"Right, yes, of course," Kurt answered a little awkwardly at the other teen's admission that he still had feelings for him. "I'll be sure to keep public displays of affection to a minimum when you're around."

"Yeah, well, thanks," Dave said offering his fist out to Kurt who rolled his eyes slightly before bumping it. "I'll see you round."

Kurt just nodded and watched him leave before grabbing his jacket and bag then heading to his own lesson.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer – I still don't own Glee and lets be honest, I'm probably never going to**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**In a couple of hours I'm off to London for a few days so please don't expect an update**

**Chapter 35**

Lunch time found Dave joining the Gleeks at their usual table. He was pulled into the seat beside Rachel and Santana dropped into the seat beside him. By now, he was used to Rachel's breathless and boring babble about Broadway shows he'd never heard of so he wasn't overwhelmed by her talk and attention. However, he did find it a little disconcerting that Santana seemed to be slipping weird things into his food. Though as he watched her, he noticed that she slipped things into everybody's food other than Brittany's so he assumed it wasn't anything personal.

For the most part, he was just listening to Rachel talk at him, but eventually Artie started up a conversation making sure to include him. It was Brittany who put in the effort to keep the conversation flowing and eventually Tina and Mike joined in too. Finn was simply stuffing his face with food, Mercedes and Santana were arguing and Quinn was asking Sam all about Blaine. Kurt and Puck were not eating with them.

Kurt and Puck had opted to get their lunch off-campus. Knowing his house would be empty, Kurt had driven Puck to the Hummel-Hudson household and treated him with a stack of peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches. They both chewed their sandwiches down, Kurt releasing a groan of despair when a splodge of jelly dripped down his shirt.

Dropping his half-eaten sandwich onto the plate, he took his shirt off and tried to wipe away the jelly with a kitchen towel. His efforts made the stain worse so he added the shirt to the laundry pile. He then realised he was half-naked and that his nipples had hardened. Though he still felt a little self-conscious he determinedly acted calm.

"I need to find something else to wear," Kurt told Puck. "I won't be a moment."

"Sure you're not trying to seduce me?" Puck asked him.

"Not yet," Kurt replied moving up the stairs.

By the time he had found a shirt to match his pants and returned downstairs, Puck had finished his sandwiches as well as Kurt's half-eaten one. He scowled at his boyfriend half-heartedly before raiding the cupboards for a pack of Finn's cheesy chips. He chucked a packet to Puck too and they threw the corn snacks to one another to catch in their mouths. Although Puck aimed the chips well enough, Kurt kept flinching away meaning they just hit him in the face. Kurt threw the chips to Puck in all directions but the mohawked teen still managed to catch most of them. The rest ended up on the floor and Kurt left them knowing that Finn would automatically get the blame for the mess.

"Drink?" Kurt offered moving to the fridge and Puck nodded so Kurt handed him a soda.

They shared the can of soda before Puck took hold of Kurt's hand and pulled him closer for a kiss.

"I think its time I told you what I was thinking about when I jacked off this morning," Puck said as one hand rested just above Kurt's ass.

"I'm listening," Kurt told him before drinking the last swig of soda in the hopes of it helping the dry-mouth he was suddenly suffering from.

"It actually started in the choir room during Glee Club," Puck informed him. "I don't get why. But you stood up and argued with Schue, it was so fucking hot seeing you get angry. You're just so damn fuckable when you're pissed off."

"I'm always fuckable in your opinion," Kurt pointed out as he allowed Puck to steer him towards the living-room.

"Damn right," Puck agreed. "But in this hot little fantasy of mine, Schue didn't approve of you talking back at him. Since you were being so disrespectful to a school teacher I had no choice but to take matters into my own hands and show you a bit of discipline."

He pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck before sitting down on the sofa. Kurt remained standing, arms folded across his chest as he slowly twisted on his feet to face his boyfriend. His talks with Sam and Blaine during his sex lessons had made it clear to Kurt that Puck yearned for a kinkier sex life. The boy in question had also confessed as much to him. Though he had promised not to pressure Kurt in any way, Kurt knew his boyfriend would be disappointed if he never engaged in more adventurous sex. Taking a breath, Kurt asked Puck to continue, nervous but interested to hear about his boyfriend's morning jack-off fantasy.

"I bent you over the piano," Puck smirked. "Pulled your sinfully tight jeans down along with the girls' panties you were wearing. You looked amazing in girls' underwear, princess."

"I can make any article of clothing look good," Kurt stated proudly, his mind drifting to the present he had hidden for Puck upstairs. He briefly wondered if he should give it to his boyfriend at that time but decided against it. "So Noah," he continued walking closer to the couch then opting to kneel before Puck between the Jewish teen's legs. "What exactly did you do once you'd pulled my little girl panties down my ass?"

"Well I had to be a responsible boyfriend and punish that beautiful ass," Puck replied. "I spanked you, right in front of the entire Glee Club."

The thought of people watching was not a turn-on for Kurt at all, but in the safety of a Noah Puckerman fantasy it was acceptable. Pushing up from his knees, Kurt settled himself over his boyfriend's lap.

"How many times did you spank me?" Kurt asked and he was sure his face was blooming red just at the mere thought.

"I gave you ten spanks," Puck answered as he rested his hand on Kurt's jean-covered ass. He wasn't being entirely truthful. He had in fact spanked his boyfriend twenty times and made him count them off in his fantasy but the real Kurt would probably handle ten spanks with greater ease than twenty. "Want me to give a little demonstration?" He asked roaming his hand over Kurt's clothed bum.

"If you like," Kurt replied with a touch of nervousness.

Puck raised his hand then landed a light tap on Kurt's butt cheek.

"You can hit me harder than that," Kurt told him after releasing an inelegant snort of laughter over the pathetic excuse for a hit.

"How's that?" Puck asked after making a second hit. It was harder than the first but still not as hard as he would have spanked Sam or Blaine.

"That's ok," Kurt answered a little shyly. "I kind of… I kind of like it. I let Blaine do it to me once in our lessons but… I like it more with you."

"So you should, I'm your boyfriend," Puck responded delivering another light spank to Kurt's backside. "Can I?" He enquired pulling at the waistband of Kurt's jeans, asking to pull them down.

Silently, Kurt unbuttoned his pants and pushed down the zipper. He lifted his hips so Puck could slip the jeans down to the backs of his thighs. The fourth spank was as light as the others, but Kurt felt it better without his jeans in the way. He still felt a little awkward and vulnerable to be in such a position and his face was burning in embarrassment, but his groin was rapidly hardening with arousal in response to each spank.

"Wait," Kurt called out after the sixth hit and Puck froze worrying that he'd freaked the countertenor out or pushed him to do too much too soon. However, Kurt simply pushed his underwear down his round butt-cheeks so he could feel the spanking even more. "Keep going."

Puck dropped his hand onto the flesh of Kurt's bare ass and the porcelain-skinned boy gasped at the contact. He took the last few gentle spanks, the temptation to giggle very high but he managed to ignore it. After the tenth spank, Puck lightly ran his hand over the globes of Kurt's ass before pressing a soft kiss to each cheek. He pushed Kurt's underwear back up then Kurt twisted round on Puck's lap, his erection creating a tent in his underwear.

"Do you want me to?" Puck asked tracing the outline of Kurt's cock.

"Please," Kurt nodded and Puck lightly gripped him through the material. "Your fantasy," Kurt prompted. "What happened after you spanked me?"

"You were hard," Puck told him. "Just like you are now. I placed you on top of the piano and I had Sam come over."

"Sam?" Kurt questioned wrapping his fingers around Puck's wrist to stop the mohawked boy from stroking him.

"Yeah," Puck shrugged wondering if he should have left that detail out but it was too late to take it back. "I had him blow you. Honestly, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a fantasy right? And Sam is fucking awesome at giving head. You really should let him suck you off just once."

"You and Blaine keep saying that," Kurt said. "Honestly it's a little weird that you keep encouraging me to let someone else's boyfriend put their mouth around my penis." He let out a sigh before accepting the fact that everything about his relationship with Puck was weird. "I'm sorry, what happened after you had Sam suck me off?"

"He crawled away to eat out Brittany and Santana," Puck admitted and Kurt let out an annoyed groan.

"I'm not so sure I care to know how your fantasy panned out," Kurt commented. "Your mind conjures up some bizarre things."

"I know," Puck sniggered. "And I haven't even mentioned the Finchschue threesome yet."

"Fincheschue?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow and frown of disgust.

"Finn, Rachel and Schue," Puck clarified. "What can I say? My mind is very disturbed. And that was just all background features anyway. You were the main star of my little dirty fantasy, princess."

"Please, get to the erotic stuff that I might enjoy hearing about," Kurt urged. "My erection is starting to deflate."

Seeing that Kurt's cock was indeed wilting, Puck quickly rubbed his hand over the bulge in Kurt's underpants, stirring the organ back to life.

"I totally worshipped your beautiful body," Puck told him as he continued to palm at Kurt's hard-on. "I started down at your feet, kissing and licking at your Doc Martins."

"If you ruined them with your saliva…" Kurt said threateningly and Puck chuckled over his boyfriend getting defensive over fantasy footwear.

"Then I kissed, licked and nibbled my way up your strong slender legs," Puck continued. "I splashed kisses all over your stomach, suckled at your sensitive nipples, left some marks on your neck making it clear that you're mine."

"And then?" Kurt prompted his voice going higher than usual as Puck snaked his hand beneath his underwear to take hold of his cock and pump it up and down.

"Then I kissed my way back to this beautiful big dick of yours," Puck answered squeezing said appendage. "I sucked your balls into my mouth and then I ate out your tight little asshole."

Kurt clutched his arms around Puck's neck as he writhed into his boyfriend's hand. Having his boyfriend touch him in such a way was amazing but he wasn't so sure if he was fond of the thought of having his ass licked out. He certainly didn't like the idea of performing such an act. It just seemed so filthy and degrading. He'd have to ask Sam and Blaine about it next lesson.

"I got out my huge purple vibrator," Puck continued and Kurt forced himself to focus on what Puck was saying. "We didn't need lube coz it was a fantasy. I just took that toy and shoved it right up your greedy little hole. Then I watched you fuck yourself on it. You told me how good it felt."

Kurt let out a muffled groan in response, his own hand reaching for Puck's equally hard dick. He shifted his position a little so he was sat beside Puck rather than on his lap. Taking Puck's circumcised penis in hand, he tried to match Puck's speed and rhythm on his own cock. Their lips found one another before Puck broke the kiss to carry on talking.

"After you fucked yourself on the vibrator, you got hold of Finn's drum sticks and shoved them both up my ass," Puck said letting out a whimper. Kurt wasn't sure if the noise was a result of the way he tugged on Puck's manhood or if his boyfriend got a thrill from the idea of having Finn's drum sticks up his anus. "Everybody else watched on as you fucked my ass with Finn's drum sticks. Then you pulled one out and beat my ass with it, but you kept the other pounding in and out of me, hitting hard against my prostate."

The thought of drum stick sex wasn't a turn-on for Kurt, but Puck's hand on his shaft definitely was. Pulling harder and rougher at Puck's dick, Kurt forced another kiss onto his boyfriend's lips as they got one another off.

"Oops," Kurt groaned seeing how some of his or Puck's jizz had splattered onto the couch.

"Don't worry about it," Puck told him placing a cushion over the mess. "It'll dry up and your old man will convince himself that it's just mayonnaise or something."

Kurt just made a non-committal sound in his throat as they both tucked their spent cocks away and pulled their pants back up.

"Are you good?" Puck asked always concerned about his boyfriend after they engaged in some form of sexual activity.

"More than good," Kurt nodded standing up.

"Great, I might make a proper sex fiend out of you yet," Puck joked with a smirk.

"If I am to become a sexual deviant it will only be for you alone," Kurt replied seriously pulling Puck to him by his shirt for a heated kiss. "Mmm Noah?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah princess?" Puck replied against Kurt's lips.

"When we, you know, do it," Kurt said. "I want it to be special."

"It will be, babe," Puck assured him. "Whatever you want, I'll make it happen. It can be as romantic and badass as you want."

"Prom," Kurt stated. "I want it to be prom night."

"Damn that's ages away," Puck muttered. "But sure. If that's what you want then that's what we'll do. We can book a hotel room or something. I'll save my money up."

"No, we'll both save our money up," Kurt corrected. "And we're going together right? To prom I mean."

"Well duh," Puck shrugged. "And don't worry; I'll make a proper romantic prom proposal nearer the date."

"Not if I ask you first," Kurt retorted. "Now come on, we should get back to school."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**I'm back!**

**Chapter 36**

On Friday, Dave Karofsky officially joined the Glee Club. His old friends from the football and hockey team served him a proper multi-slushie initiation. Being hit with one slushie was bad enough, but being hit by about fifteen at once was so much worse. Rachel had been walking along with him at the time but the stocky male had lunged in front of her taking the full-force of the hit and leaving the Jewish girl slushie-free. She led him to the nearest bathroom to help clean him up, Brittany and Tina joining them. It at least earned him the sympathy of his fellow Glee clubbers but it was clear from the expression on his face that he didn't care for their pity.

"You should probably consider bringing extra clothes to school and keeping them in your locker," Tina advised.

"Or purchase a raincoat," Rachel suggested.

"Or just buy one of those little umbrella hats," Brittany said.

"I should punch those jerks in the face," Dave grumbled.

"There are more of them than you," Rachel pointed out. "You need to keep your head down and avoid any form of confrontation as best as you can. If they all attacked at once they could cause you severe injury."

"Just stick with us, we can totally protect you," Brittany told him. "Especially Santana, she can always fight back with her vicious words and go all Lime Heights Adjacent. She's totally hot when she does that," she added.

"Maybe I should just bust up the damn slushie machine," Dave mused as Brittany blew puffs of air over his head to dry his hair.

"Well somebody ought to file a lawsuit," Rachel said. "A lot of problems would be solved if they removed it from the cafeteria. We wouldn't need to bring extra clothes to school or show up late for class because we had to clean up in the toilets."

"That wouldn't help," Tina pointed out. "Azimio and his cronies would just find some other way to bully us."

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked the only male occupant of the bathroom since he had gone quiet and was staring forlornly at his reflection.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just… I really thought Z was my friend you know," Dave answered. "I knew coming out wouldn't be easy but I figured he'd deal with the situation and be as supportive as he could. We've been best friends since kindergarten. Now all those childhood memories seem like a load of bullshit."

"Maybe he'll come around and mature one day," Brittany shrugged.

"Very unlikely," Tina commented. "Some people are just born to be life-long jerks."

"Just forget about Azimio," Rachel told Dave as she sorted out his shirt collar. "Clearly he wasn't worthy of your friendship. Besides, he lacks any form of musical talent. I was unfortunate enough to over hear him singing along to the radio in the parking-lot and he was completely out of tune."

"Thanks Rach, that makes me feel so much better," Dave replied and Rachel smiled mistakenly thinking that the jock was being serious.

"I have an idea," Rachel claimed. "How about you and I sing a duet together? It'll be fun and working with me will help you improve on your own talent."

"Well I… um…" Dave stammered looking to Brittany and Tina who both shook their heads at him signifying 'no'. "Ok," he agreed reluctantly when Rachel batted her eyelashes at him.

"Perfect, meet me in the auditorium promptly at 12:01. This performance is going to be something truly epic, I just know it," Rachel declared before heading out, her mini-skirt swishing with her movements.

"You should have said no, Dave. Rachel's a nightmare to work with," Brittany said before heading away.

"The best way to deal with Rachel is to pretend to listen and agree with everything she says," Tina advised. "Good luck with rehearsing."

"Thanks," Dave said leaning against the sink, not ready to leave the girls' bathroom just yet. "Hey, I'm sorry about all those times I used to make fun of your stutter," he told her.

"Forget about it," Tina replied with a shake of her head. "I was faking it anyway."

"You faked a stutter?" Dave asked in surprise and she looked a little ashamed. "How did you manage to keep that act up for so long?"

"I got so used to it that it became kind of natural," Tina answered. "Just like faking an orgasm."

Dave nodded as she walked away before gaping after her when it registered in his mind what she had just said.

XXX

In Glee Club, the Gleeks were treated to a Rachel and Dave duet. Kurt was surprised to find how much he enjoyed the performance. It was a great song selection that showed off both of their vocal ability. Although Dave lacked Rachel's confidence, there was something endearing about him that made him so easy to watch. He wasn't as good a mover as Mike or Kurt but he was much better co-ordinated than Finn. He needed some work but with practice Kurt was sure Dave would be able to dance as well as Sam and Puck.

Singing wise he was also surprisingly good. Out of all the Glee boys, his voice was most similar to Artie's. There was something about Dave that made Rachel easier to watch. The Jewish girl was always a pleasure to listen to, but Kurt often felt the desire to gauge his own eyes out when he saw the expressions on her face. However, seeing her sing with Dave rather than singing with or to Finn showed that she was capable of giving a beautiful vocal without looking insanely desperate to create mini Finn's and Rachel's on stage.

"He's not bad," Sam commented when the performance ended and they all applauded, Mr. Schue offering his praise.

"Yeah I guess he's ok," Puck admitted somewhat begrudgingly. "I'm still way hotter though right?" He asked Kurt.

"Of course Noah," Kurt assured him before following Mercedes to go up and give Dave and Rachel a proper congratulations.

"Don't get jealous," Sam whispered to Puck. "The dude needs a friend like Kurt, and Kurt's completely in love with you even if he hasn't said it yet. Dave isn't competition."

"Whatever man, I don't get jealous," Puck laughed shrugging Sam's words off and ruffling his friend's blonde hair.

"Come on, we should at least try and make the guy feel welcome," Sam said standing up and forcing Puck along with him. "Hey, good job, man," he said offering his hand to Dave for a high-five.

He stepped back a bit and nudged Puck forward giving him a pointed stare.

"Yeah, you got a decent voice, dude," Puck said feeling awkward in Dave's company and avoiding eye-contact with him.

"Thanks," Dave replied stiffly before turning away to talk to Finn before Mr. Schue asked them all to sit back down.

"I'm proud of you," Kurt whispered to his boyfriend having witnessed his attempt to get along with Dave.

XXX

After school, Kurt had another sex lesson scheduled with Sam and Blaine. He had decided to take the presents he'd got for Puck along with him so he could ask for Sam and Blaine's opinion on the gift. Sat together on Sam's bed, all of them topless to help encourage Kurt to be comfortable with half-nudity, Kurt withdrew the items from his bag.

"Now don't let Noah know that I told you," Kurt warned. "But he gave me a little present a while ago. A little box with a solid silver heart inside bearing the word 'yours' as well as our initials."

"What? I didn't give him that idea," Blaine said in confusion. "Did you?" He asked Sam and the blonde shook his head. "Wow, Puck actually managed to do something romantic by himself. I'm impressed. So what have you got him in return?" He asked curiously.

A little shyly, Kurt revealed a pair of girl panties to the two boys, the word 'yours' bedazzled across the ass.

"Initially I thought I could wear them for our first time together," Kurt explained as Blaine held his hand out to take a closer look at the panties, nodding in approval at Kurt's choice. "But now that we've decided for our first time to be prom night there's the chance that these panties won't match my prom outfit. But I really want to wear them for Noah because I know this type of thing really turns him on."

"You can still wear them for him," Blaine said. "It doesn't have to be prom when you give him your virginity. Maybe you could wear them for your first time doing something else. Oral sex maybe," he suggested. "Or you could wear them for a spanking session," he winked having heard all the details from Puck.

"Perhaps," Kurt replied taking the panties back and putting them away.

"Have you tried them on?" Sam asked and Kurt shook his head. "Well maybe you should," he suggested. "Just get comfortable with wearing them first. Back when I started wearing girl panties I wasn't that into it, but I love it now. I think it would be better if you make sure you're comfortable to wear them before wearing them in front of Puck."

"I agree," Blaine said running his hands up Sam's bare torso and absentmindedly playing with the blonde's nipples. "Maybe you could parade around in them for us first."

"I'll think about it," Kurt replied taking out the second item he had purchased for Puck. "I also got him this but… I don't know if I should give it to him or not. And if I do, I don't know what I should say or when the right moment would be."

Handing the box over to Blaine, Kurt fiddled with the quilt cover as he waited for his friend's opinion. Inside the box was a silver bracelet inscribed with the words 'Yours Forever'.

"Kurt, this must have cost you a small fortune," Blaine commented.

"It's masculine but still beautiful," Sam stated as he admired it. "He'll love it."

"I know he'll like the bracelet," Kurt said. "But I worried that maybe the inscription I selected was a little too… permanent sounding. Forever is a long time and who's to say if we'll survive as a couple after High School? I just don't want to come on too strong and freak him out."

"Do you want to be his boyfriend forever?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Kurt sighed. "Being with him is wonderful and I really can't imagine being with anybody else but… there was a time when I was deluded enough to believe that Finn would turn gay for me." He shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Kurt, don't think too much about the future," Blaine advised. "Or the past. Just focus on the here and now. Wanting to be with Puck forever, is that how you feel about him right now?"

"It is," Kurt answered without hesitation.

"Then there's no reason why you shouldn't let him know that," Blaine said.

"But what should I say when I give it to him?" Kurt asked.

"Just say whatever comes to mind," Blaine suggested.

"No, I need to plan my words or I'll just laugh nervously and start talking about different fashion designers or my tiara collection," Kurt said. "I want this present-giving to be special. I need to say the right thing."

"Maybe you should say 'I love you'," Sam told him and Kurt stared at the blonde in silent wonder before shaking his head and putting the bracelet away in his bag.

"So, shall we begin today's lesson?" Kurt asked changing the conversation. "I did have some queries about… well… eating ass." He screwed his face up in revulsion just from saying the words. "The thought of it is rather nauseating for me. Does it even feel good? I've tried to imagine how it might feel to have Noah's tongue licking me down… down there… but the idea just seems weird and gross."

"Honestly Kurt, it feels great having your ass licked out," Blaine told him squeezing Sam close and kissing his throat. "Performing the act isn't always a pleasant thing, but it's great when you're on the receiving end."

"Eating ass isn't my favourite thing to do," Sam admitted. "Some of the people I used to do it for smelled kinda bad and didn't always wipe themselves properly after taking a dump."

Blaine's hold around Sam became more protective and Kurt felt bad for Sam. He guessed that Sam was vaguely mentioning some of the abuse he had suffered before moving to Lima. Puck had never given Kurt details and Kurt certainly didn't want to know. He placed his hand on Sam's knee and gave what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

"For me, it's the fact that I'm making Blaine feel good that gets me off," Sam said. "Being in a loving relationship means that you both make sure the other person receives pleasure too, right?"

"That's right, angel," Blaine answered turning Sam's face so he could meet his lips.

"So, having someone eat your ass is good but eating somebody else's ass might not be so good?" Kurt asked.

"It depends on the person," Blaine replied. "Sam gets enjoyment from the fact he's giving me pleasure. It could be that way for you if you tried it. Or you could surprise yourself by discovering you like it. Of course, its better if your partner cleans himself properly, which Puck does, so it shouldn't be too smelly or disgusting."

"Well as much as I enjoy admiring Noah's behind I am never going to stick my tongue in it," Kurt said decisively. "If he enjoys eating ass then I'll try it that way but I just can't stomach the thought of putting my tongue near someone's butt-hole."

"That's fine," Blaine told him. "But this particular topic is a little difficult to truly educate you in. We don't have a substitute asshole. We can't give you a toy to practice with like the dildo."

"Well then, I suppose that's something I'll just have to learn hands-on with Noah," Kurt commented.

"Or we could give you a demonstration on how it's done," Blaine suggested. "You could watch us together, or one of us could try it out on you."

"Or we could do something else," Sam added seeing how uncomfortable Kurt looked at the offer.

"It's ok," Kurt replied. "I'll… I'll watch. Or I'll try to. If I may, could I perhaps ask you to try and make it more romantic than pornographic? I like romance," he said shyly pushing his hair back into place.

"Romantic ass licking," Sam sniggered. "Well we can try."

Blaine chuckled along with his boyfriend and Kurt had to laugh a little at the idea of making something that he viewed with such disgust into something romantic. Shifting himself so that he was leaning against the headboard, Kurt settled comfortably to watch Sam and Blaine's display. The two talked quietly before Blaine decided that he would be the one to lick out Sam's ass. Ridding the blonde of his jeans, Blaine tapped Sam's bare bottom, encouraging him to raise his ass into the air.

From his position, Kurt had a clear view of Sam's behind and he noticed the small birthmark on the blonde's butt-cheek for the first time. He still felt a little awkward watching his friends be intimate together but he reasoned that it was better than watching strangers in a porno. At least with Sam and Blaine he knew that they loved each other and weren't just faking pleasure and orgasms for money.

As Blaine spread Sam's cheeks apart, exposing the hole nestled in the middle, he talked Kurt through what he was doing. He swiped his tongue up along Sam's ass crack and the blonde released a blissful moan. Noticing that his nipples were hard, Kurt wondered if it was from the temperature of the room or if watching his two friends was exciting him. He hoped it was just too cold but the stirring between his legs suggested arousal.

Stabbing his tongue into the ring of Sam's asshole prevented Blaine from saying much more. So Sam took over the conversation as best as he could, telling Kurt how good it felt for him to have Blaine's mouth and tongue pleasuring him. It wasn't long before Sam's words became incoherent as Blaine reduced his boyfriend to a string of grunts and moans.

After the ass-eating session, all three teens were hard. With a little coaxing from Blaine, Kurt found the courage to remove his pants. All three were naked for a while and Kurt tried to get comfortable with the other two admiring his body as well as feel at ease looking at theirs. He then decided it would be a good time to try on the girls panties. Once he'd slipped them on he flounced across the room and gave a twirl. Feeling Sam and Blaine's gazes upon him made Kurt feel awkward but as he caught sight of himself in the mirror he found himself feeling rather sexy.

"I look good," Kurt acknowledged with a touch of arrogance that Puck would be proud of.

Blaine beckoned him back over to the bed. The shortest of the three arranged it so that Sam was in the middle, his erection standing proud between his legs. Leaning on his side, Blaine roamed his hands over his boyfriend's nude body before encouraging Kurt to do the same.

"Sam and Puck have similar body types," Blaine pointed out. "You can touch and kiss almost any part of a person's body to give them pleasure. Different people have different responses and sensitivities of course, but part of the fun is exploring a partner's body and discovering all their pleasure spots."

He then touched and kissed various places all over Sam's body, getting a different type of noise for each body part. Tentatively, Kurt joined in and discovered that Sam was very ticklish on the ribs. Gaining more confidence, he realised he could make Sam giggle if he flicked his tongue around his belly-button, make his body arch up if he toyed with his nipples and make his legs tremble if he licked along his inner-thigh. However, Kurt did make sure not to touch or kiss Sam's cock, balls or ass. He left those intimate areas for Blaine.

After some time, the combination of Kurt and Blaine's teasing kisses and touches made Sam cum.

"You hardly even touched his cock," Kurt commented in surprise.

"The human body is a wonderful thing," Blaine responded. "Now get comfortable, it's your turn," he told him.

"My penis is out of bounds," Kurt warned as he spread himself out in between the other two, slipping the panties off so he wouldn't stain them with his cum. "As are my balls. You may touch my ass but any fingers that dare to enter my hole will be chopped off."

Twenty minutes later, a breathless and gasping Kurt was begging the two boys to touch his cock. However, they refused since they suspected Kurt would regret allowing such an intimate touch afterwards when his head was clear of lust. With a light twist of his left nipple from Blaine and an open-mouthed kiss to his right hip from Sam, Kurt found his release.

Before Kurt had time to be embarrassed they switched positions so that Blaine was in the middle for them to tease to orgasm.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 37**

Saturday morning, Kurt helped Carole make breakfast, the two of them singing along to the radio. The sound of their singing woke Burt up and the smell of the food tempted Finn out of bed. The gangly teenager sat himself at the dining table, practically drooling as he waited for his breakfast to be served.

"Hey, you wanna help me out in the shop today buddy?" Burt asked as he read the morning newspaper.

"Later maybe," Kurt replied. "I have a date with Noah. I'm taking him out to Westerville. There's a Crazy Golf course and a Go Kart track, it should be fun."

"Cool, can I come?" Finn asked.

"Absolutely not," Kurt answered. "It's a date. I don't want my step-brother bumbling around when I'm trying to be romantic with my boyfriend."

"I don't know Kurt, maybe Finn should go with you," Burt suggested. "Just to keep an eye on things."

"I repeat, absolutely not," Kurt said firmly. "Noah and I are just spending time together dad. It's no different than Finn going out with Rachel."

"I know, I know," Burt replied. "But that Rachel girl is a proper young lady. She's waiting until marriage for… grown up activities. But you and Puck, you're both teenage boys and… sit down Kurt," Burt instructed. "I think you and I should have a proper talk about the um, the bees and the… bees."

"Please don't," Kurt begged turning beet-red and Finn nearly choked on his food before snatching his plate up and moving to eat his breakfast in the living-room.

"Carole, could you give me and Kurt a few minutes?" Burt asked.

"What? No, that is not necessary," Kurt insisted. "Carole, Carole stay." He pleaded her but the woman just smiled at him sympathetically before leaving.

"So, sex," Burt began and Kurt slapped his hands over his ears and started singing. "Kurt, come on, cut that out. This is a serious discussion and it isn't easy for either of us."

"Dad, please, I will happily stay a virgin forever if you just stop talking," Kurt said and Burt just quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"As much as I like the sound of that," Burt replied. "I know that ain't gonna happen. You deserve to be loved Kurt, in every way. I know that Puck is experienced, but I don't want you to let that pressure you. It's your body and you should respect it. You wait as long as you need to until you're ready to give yourself to someone that way. If you want to wait twenty more years then that is perfectly fine, better in fact. You should definitely consider waiting twenty years, or twenty-five."

"Do excuse me," Kurt said standing up. "I have to go and repress this entire conversation."

"No way kiddo, we're not done yet. Sit," Burt ordered and Kurt let out a groan as he slumped back into his chair avoiding his dad's eye at all costs. "Look, I ain't an expert on gay sex. But as far as I can tell, you need to be careful, use lots of lubricant to loosen up your… um… opening. Now, you can't get pregnant, but you still need to use condoms to protect yourself against sexually transmitted diseases."

"That's great dad, I feel so much more knowledgeable about all this now. I think you've taught me everything I need to know so I'll just be on my way," Kurt said quickly once again making a bid for escape but his dad stopped him.

"Sex is a big deal, Kurt," Burt told him. "You shouldn't rush into it with your eyes wide shut. You need to know what you're doing and you need to be safe. And make sure that boyfriend of yours treats you right. And you treat yourself right too, do you hear me? I don't want you throwing yourself around like you don't matter. I know you're growing up Kurt and I know I can't stop you having a boyfriend or doing… stuff. But I want you to be responsible. I know these things are probably going to happen for you soon and I want you to know what you're doing so you're not scared, confused or uninformed."

"Ok, I'll be responsible and I'll be safe," Kurt assured him. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, see you later, buddy," Burt said clapping Kurt on the shoulder.

XXX

Half an hour later, an embarrassed Kurt was glaring at his boyfriend for laughing in amusement upon hearing about his awkward sex-talk with his dad.

"Shut up Noah, it wasn't funny," Kurt glowered as he drove them towards Westerville. "It was mortifying. In fact, it may well have caused me such severe psychological harm that I may never have sex."

"Never?" Puck asked with no trace of laughter in his voice now.

"Relax big guy, I'm kidding," Kurt told him. "I want to have sex with you. Lots and lots of romantic love-making as well as hot sweaty sex. But not before prom."

"It was kinda cool that your old man bothered to give you the dreaded sex-talk," Puck said. "My old man never stuck around to tell me the facts of life. I get that it was embarrassing but it's good that your dad cares about you enough to talk about all that awkward shit. Hell I got my sex talk from Santana while she de-virginized me. I really wish I'd waited you know. I should have saved it for you."

"You were still just a kid when you slept with Santana, Noah," Kurt pointed out. "We're still kids now really. You couldn't have possibly known back then that it might have been better to wait for my fabulous ass. Besides, we can't change the past."

"I know," Puck shrugged. "I just, I wish I could be better for you. I always feel like you deserve so much more."

"Don't talk like that you big girl," Kurt replied moving one hand off the steering wheel to squeeze his boyfriend's thigh. "I'm happy to be with you and I'm proud to call the Noah Puckerman my boyfriend. So don't sulk and feel inferior just because I happen to be so naturally amazing. You're more than enough for me, I couldn't ask for better."

"Cool," Puck said in a voice full of awe and a starry-eyed expression, the likes of which Kurt had only ever seen him display the previous year whenever he had looked at Quinn's pregnant stomach protecting his baby girl inside.

XXX

Twenty minutes later, they reached the Crazy Golf course. On Kurt's insistence, he paid for them and they took their clubs and balls to the first hole. Puck took his go first and got a hole in one, easily guiding his blue ball into the hole. Putting on an act of confidence, Kurt set his red ball down and held his golf club, eyeing up the distance before taking a hit. He hit the ball too hard and the force sent it skimming over the hole rather than falling in. It then ricocheted back towards his feet, forcing him to jump out of the way so the ball wouldn't scuff his shoes. His failure also ignited Puck's laughter.

"Bite me, Puckerman," Kurt snapped scathingly before hitting the ball again, this time too light so the ball only rolled forwards a few centimetres.

"Come 'ere princess, the Puckster will show you how it's done," Puck assured him.

Setting his own golf club on the ground, Puck stepped up behind Kurt and instructed him on how to hold his own club. He pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before whispering advice into his ear. With Puck's help, Kurt managed to get his ball into the hole.

Collecting their balls and holding their clubs, the two teens progressed to the second course. It was still a simple one but the difficulty was mildly increased. Of course, Puck still managed to knock his ball easily into the hole with one shot. This time, Kurt stubbornly refused Puck's help and took a total of five hits before his ball fell into the hole. Puck was good enough to pretend that he hadn't seen Kurt knock it in with his foot.

They continued to make their way around the golf course, Puck showing off how good he was and Kurt embarrassing himself with how useless he was. Kurt allowed his boyfriend to help him some of the time, but for the most part he was determined to complete it himself. On the seventh hole, he poked his tongue out in concentration as he tried to aim the ball over the ramps, round the bend and into the hole. He quickly lost patience and used his club to push the ball in.

"Cheater," Puck smirked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt replied smiling innocently before landing a light slap to Puck's butt with his golf club.

"Pervert," Puck said as though the word was a form of extravagant praise.

He then hooked a finger into the waistband of Kurt's pants and pulled him close before stealing a kiss. Hearing a few giggles, Puck pulled away from his boyfriends lips and turned his head to see a group of younger girls watching them with a great deal of interest. Puck smirked at the attention while Kurt blushed before taking Puck's hand and leading him on to the next and final hole.

Just as he had done on all the others, Puck completed the final course with great ease. He did a little victory dance in celebration and Kurt snorted when he realised his mohawked boyfriend was deliberately imitating Finn's abysmal dancing technique.

"Don't be so mean," Kurt scolded placing his red ball down so he could tackle the final course.

"I'm not being mean," Puck objected. "Imitation is the highest form of flattery."

"If you say so," Kurt replied smoothing his hair into place before hitting the ball. "I despise this game," he decided with a huff when his ball hit one of the obstacles and came rolling back towards the starting point.

"Here, let me help princess," Puck laughed stepping behind him once again and coaching the slender male on how to get his ball across the Crazy Golf course and into the hole.

"Finally," Kurt sighed in relief sharing a one-armed hug with Puck.

"And you couldn't have done it without me right?" Puck asked with a wink.

"I'm sure I would have handled it fine without your assistance," Kurt teased before they handed their balls and clubs back in then headed across the way to the Go Kart track.

Puck tried to convince Kurt to let him pay for the Go Karting but Kurt refused to let him. As they were handed helmets and directed to a Go Kart each, Puck boasted about how he was going to kick Kurt's ass out on the track.

"Hope you're hungry, princess," Puck said. "'Cause you're about to eat my dust."

"You wish," Kurt retorted. "My knowledge of cars far exceeds yours. Try not to cry like a freshman when I beat you so spectacularly."

They slipped into their separate Go Karts, ensuring that they were safely strapped in before racing fiercely around the track. They had agreed to circuit the track five times and that the first of them to do so would be named the winner. As predicted, Kurt indeed did beat his boyfriend quite spectacularly. He just smirked in satisfaction as he waited for Puck to finish his laps.

"What took you so long?" Kurt called to him with a smirk.

"Babe, you are ridiculously hot right now," Puck told him.

XXX

After the racing track, they headed back to Kurt's baby and began the drive back to Lima. They decided to stop and eat at Breadsticks. Both boys had wanted to pay for the meal so eventually agreed to split the bill. Their waitress was kind enough to give them free refills as well as a half-priced dessert. Somehow, Puck convinced Kurt to a challenge to see who could eat their portion of the pudding the fastest. Unsurprisingly, Puck won, though judging by the look of him, more of the dessert had dropped down his shirt rather than gone in his mouth.

"I can't take you anywhere," Kurt said in amusement. "And you've ruined a perfectly good shirt. Those chocolate stains will be a nightmare to get out."

"Dude, what the hell?" Puck asked in a frantic whisper gesturing towards the other side of the restaurant.

Confused, Kurt turned to look in the direction Puck had indicated and his eyes widened as he caught sight of Finn and Quinn sitting down together looking more than friendly.

"Forget about them for now," Kurt said feeling bad for Rachel. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our date."

They finished their drinks then left their money before heading out, careful not to be seen by Finn or Quinn. Back in Kurt's car, Kurt's cell phone started to ring. As he was driving, he handed it to Puck and asked him to answer it. The caller turned out to be a hysterically crying Rachel sobbing about her very recent break-up with Finn.

Dropping Puck off at home, Kurt kissed him goodbye before driving on to Rachel's to fulfil his duties as a friend. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened as Rachel hadn't sounded very coherent on the phone. All he did know was that Finn had dumped Rachel and he was already back with Quinn. Pulling up outside Rachel's house, Kurt's eyes strayed to the glove compartment. The bracelet he'd bought for Puck was tucked safely away in there. He had planned to present it to him after their date but with Rachel's distress it didn't seem like the right moment so it would have to wait.

Exiting his car, Kurt headed up to the Berry's front door and he was invited inside by Mercedes before he even had a chance to knock. Walking into Rachel's badly decorated bedroom, Kurt discovered the Jewish girl to be a crying mess in Dave Karofsky's arms, the poor jock looking totally bewildered as he patted her on the back awkwardly mumbling soft reassurances.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Songs included:****  
****'Little piece of my heart' – Janis Joplin****  
****'Ex-girlfriend' – No Doubt****  
****'Untouched' – The Veronicas****  
****'Judas' – Lady Gaga****  
****'Enough is enough' – Donna Summer****  
****'I look so good without you' – Jesse James**

**Chapter 38**

It was an entertaining if slightly awkward Glee rehearsal on Monday afternoon. Bitter about her break-up with Finn, Rachel of course insisted on honouring the occasion with a solo. Finn had his eyes on the floor shifting awkwardly in his seat as Rachel moved up to the performance space. Quinn looked less than amused as she took hold of Finn's hand and squeezed it harder than necessary, as though taunting Rachel that Finn was now hers.

Mr. Schue had looked as though he wanted to deny Rachel of her desire to sing about her emotions so as to spare any unnecessary awkwardness, but the man didn't look as though he had the bravery or idiocy to try and stop her. He simply took a seat with the rest of the Glee kids and tried not to look too uncomfortable as Rachel gave a long verbal introduction about why she had selected such a song before indicating for the band to start in with the music.

"Didn't I make you feel, like you were the only man?" Rachel sang, one hand holding the microphone and the other resting on her hip as she shot Finn a contemptuous glare that even impressed the likes of Santana. "And didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can? Honey, you know I did! And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough, But I'm gonna show you baby, that a woman can be tough."

"Woo!" Brittany called encouragingly.

"I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it…" Rachel sang.

"Take it!" Kurt sang along with the other girls minus Quinn.

"Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!" Rachel sang placing her hand over her chest before wrapping her fingers around the large black heart that hung from the necklace around her throat.

"Oh, oh, break it!"

"Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah, yeah…" Rachel pulled the heart pendant as far as it would go to the left before letting it drop.

"Oh, oh, have a!" Sam and Dave had joined in with Kurt and the girls for the backing vocals and Artie, Mike and Puck were clapping along to the beat.

"Have another little piece of my heart now, baby," Rachel sang sending another glare at Finn before turning to pay attention to the rest of her audience and current spontaneous backing singers. "You know you got it, if it makes you feel good."

Despite the delicacy of the situation, with Finn leaving Rachel for Quinn, it was still an enjoyable performance. As always, Rachel sang her heart out and having been instructed what to wear that day by Kurt and Mercedes, the girl looked smoking hot to boot. She finished the song with a satisfied smile as she gave Finn and Quinn a once over before turning her back on them, making a show of flipping her hair as she did so. The other girls plus Kurt and Dave met her in a congratulatory group hug.

"We totally need to have a girl's night," Mercedes decided. "We can do it at my house. Make-over's, movies, ice-cream, singing and the burning of photos are all it takes to mend a broken heart. Or just busting a car window," she added jokingly nudging Kurt's side.

"My parents say I shouldn't play with fire," Brittany said.

"Then we'll just deface the photos instead," Santana told her. "You can help, you're good at defacing pictures with all the practice you've had."

"Great, I'll totally bring my special coloured pens," Brittany smiled.

"What time do you want us there?" Tina asked.

"Around seven," Mercedes shrugged. "You coming Dave?" She asked.

"Um, I thought you said it was a girl's night," he answered in confusion.

"Kurt's coming," Brittany told him. "He's totally an honorary girl and now so are you. You can sleep next to me and Santana because you're like a giant teddy bear," she threw her arms around him before sitting back down.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," Kurt said patting Dave on the shoulder before reclaiming his seat beside Puck as Mr. Schue called for their attention.

XXX

He had his dad drop him off outside Mercedes' house. Saying goodbye and promising to be well behaved, Kurt walked up the drive to find a nervous looking Dave on the doorstep. The boy had a rucksack and a sleeping bag with him, clearly prepared for the girly sleepover, but it didn't appear as though he had knocked.

"You look terrified," Kurt commented in amusement.

"I've never been to a girls' sleepover before," Dave replied. "Are the stories about underwear-clad pillow-fights and lesbian experimentation true?"

"Only if it's an exclusive sleepover with Santana and Brittany," Kurt answered. "Relax, it'll be fun and I'll be sure to protect you should things go awry."

"These make-over things," Dave said. "They aren't going to put make-up on me are they? Because I'm really not into that type of thing."

"Don't worry; the main focus will be on cheering Rachel up," Kurt told him before knocking on the door. "Now just be calm. If you let them know that you're scared then they will eat you alive. You need to control your fear. That's the best way to deal with girls."

"I'll try and remember that," Dave said just as Mercedes opened the door to admit them.

She led them up to her bedroom where Brittany was doing Rachel's hair, Tina was painting Rachel's nails and Santana was sitting with her hair half done. Mercedes returned to her position behind Santana and continued straightening her dark locks.

After setting their things down, Kurt guided Dave over to Mercedes' DVD collection so they could pick out a film together.

"Hey Hummel," Santana called once her hair was done. "Get your skinny gay ass over here and do my nails."

"Of course," Kurt replied. "Since you asked me so politely," he said sardonically.

As he got to work on Santana's nails, Brittany allowed Tina to do her hair and make-up and Mercedes and Rachel somehow tricked Dave into agreeing to have his nails painted a vibrant purple.

"Um, Kurt?" Dave asked and the countertenor looked up from Santana's crimson talons to see what the other boy wanted. "Isn't this the type of thing you said you'd protect me from?"

"Oh, oops," Kurt said apologetically. "Don't worry, we have nail polish remover. I'll clean it off for you in the morning."

"Maybe we could give you a facial too," Brittany suggested.

"Yeah, a cum facial," Santana smirked.

"You repulse me," Kurt told her.

"Lighten up," Santana replied with a roll of her eyes. "Now dish the dirt, have you let Puck fuck the virgin out of you yet?"

"That really isn't your business," Kurt responded and the Latina quirked an eyebrow while the other girls tried and failed not to look interested and Dave looked equally as sympathetic as he did uncomfortable. "If you must know, we've decided to wait until Prom night. We want it to be special."

"I think that's really romantic," Tina sighed with a smile.

"Oh please, that's super lame," Santana scoffed.

"Well nobody expects you to understand the intricacies of love and romance," Rachel commented. "Have you decided on the location yet?" She asked Kurt.

"We're going to book a hotel room," Kurt told them.

"Why?" Santana asked. "A motel room would be a lot cheaper you know."

"But a hotel room makes for a far more romantic setting," Kurt countered.

"Do you know what position you're gonna do?" Brittany asked.

"Whoa, I'm not so sure I wanna know all the details," Mercedes said.

"I do," Tina grinned.

"In all honesty I haven't really considered that aspect of it yet," Kurt admitted. "I'm not even sure if I'm going to top or bottom. I know I'd like to try it both ways just to see which I prefer but I'm not sure which way I'd like to try first."

"Can't you try both at the same time?" Brittany asked and the others just stared at her for a few seconds before collectively shaking their heads.

"I think you should be on top," Tina said. "Take control Kurt, show Puck that he belongs to you."

"No way, you should definitely bottom," Santana insisted. "Puck is a boy who knows how to fuck. I never once had to fake a single orgasm with him."

"Really?" Tina asked sounding envious. "Whenever me and Mike get a moment alone without his mother around, I always have to fake it."

"Ask him to play with your ass," Brittany advised. "One of the times I had sex with him; it wasn't all that good until he stuck his fingers up my bum, then I came like crazy. Oh and another way to get really great orgasms is to…"

"That's enough Britt," Santana interrupted. "We don't want to corrupt the innocent minds of the virgins in the room." She snickered and Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes rolled their eyes in unison. "What about you Dave?" She asked turning to the football player. "Do you need any advice about boys from your Auntie Tana?"

"I think I'll pass," Dave said.

"Dude, seriously, I know how men's minds works," Santana told him. "With my help you can have any guy you want writhing underneath and begging for your cock."

"Meaningless sex isn't really a turn-on for me," Dave replied. "Anyway, I'm still coming to terms with my sexuality. I'm not ready for a boyfriend. Being single works for me right now."

"That's very admirable, Dave," Rachel beamed. "I am in complete agreement. I am Rachel Berry and I do not need a man to make me happy. Or more accurately, I do not need Finn Hudson."

"I hear you, sister," Mercedes nodded. "We're divas, we don't need a guy."

"Well you losers can say you don't want a guy as much as you want," Santana said. "But if you're going to be single then I strongly recommend you get yourselves a vibrator."

"I have loads in different colours," Brittany told them. "You can have one of mine if you want."

"No thank you Brittany," Rachel said looking scandalised.

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes stated when Brittany looked to her.

"Dave?" Brittany asked offering him a kind smile.

"No thanks, Doll," Dave answered.

"Ok, but let me know if you change your mind, Teddy Bear," she said crawling towards him and wrapping herself around him in a tight hug.

Noticing Santana's jealous look, Dave pulled Brittany closer against him and threw a smirk at the Latina.

"Come on girls, its movie time," Tina decided and they all set themselves comfortably around the T.V sharing bowls of popcorn and chips as well as drinks of pop.

Brittany remained snuggled up to Dave with Tina on her other side. Mercedes was on Dave's other side with Rachel beside her. Next to Rachel was Santana and Kurt was beside her. The movie was a tearjerker and after Tina, Santana was the first to succumb to tears. Feeling her hand slip into his, Kurt laced their fingers together and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Soon enough, Brittany was sobbing into Dave's shoulder and he was tenderly stroking her hair. Rachel was next to start crying and leaned into Santana. Under ordinary circumstances, Santana would have probably pushed the Jewish girl away, but on this occasion she allowed the contact. Next to fall apart was Mercedes. Much like Brittany, she curled into Dave and the boy petted her hair too. Pulling his eyes away from the T.V screen, Kurt caught Dave's eye and then the two of them started to sob too.

As the film came to an end, Kurt reached for a box of Kleenex and took out a tissue to dab at his eyes before passing the box along. They put on a comedy next to lift their spirits, more of the snacks being eaten this time round and light chatter breaking out as they only paid half attention to the film.

After the second film had finished, hairbrushes were pulled out and the girls were taking turns to sing, all of them dancing around while Kurt and Dave sat on Mercedes' bed together watching them.

"I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend," Brittany sang into her hairbrush enthusiastically dancing around. "I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them, And you know it makes me sick to be on that list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed…"

"Beautiful Brittany," Kurt told her when she finished the song and Dave made them all laugh as he did an uncanny impression of Mr. Schue.

Selecting her song, Santana began her very seductive performance that was clearly intended to soak Brittany's panties. From the looks of things it was working, even as a gay male Kurt could tell that Santana was sexy and even Tina looked a little turned-on by the way Santana moved sensuously and sang flirtatiously.

"I feel so untouched," Santana claimed through song running her hand up and down her writhing body. "And I want you so much," she cast Brittany a sultry expression as she gazed right into her eyes. "That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now," she edged nearer to Kurt and Dave, practically given the two boys an unwanted lap dance but they laughed in good spirits all the same. "Need you so much somehow, I can't forget you, been going crazy from the moment I met you…"

"Damn, I am so hot," Santana commented arrogantly as she caught sight of herself in the mirror after finishing her song. "I would totally nail me."

Moving to the centre of the room, Tina took her turn to sing, opting for a little Lady Gaga.

"I wanna love you," Tina sang intensely, performing to the two boys. "But something's pulling me away from you, Jesus is my virtue, and Judas is the demon I cling to, I cling to…"

The other girls danced along with her for the chorus, re-enacting the moves from the official Lady Gaga music video.

"I'm just a holy fool, oh baby, he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby. I'm just a holy fool, oh baby, he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as…"

Kurt and Dave applauded enthusiastically as the song came to an end before Mercedes took her turn to sing solo.

"If you've had enough," Mercedes sang with fierce attitude as the other four girls danced behind her, Kurt and Dave clapping along. "Don't put up with his stuff, don't you do it. If you've had your fill, get the check pay the bill, you can do it. Tell him to just get out, nothing left to talk about, Pack his raincoat show him out, just look him in the eyes and simply shout! Enough is enough, I can't go on, I can't go on, no more no. Enough is enough, I want him out, I want him out that door now…"

"And that fellow Glee Clubbers," Rachel announced when Mercedes had finished. "Is what we call, Chocolate Thunder."

Laughing, she and Mercedes shared a hug before Rachel eagerly took her chance to sing solo for them all.

"Hey boy, I would have thought that when you left me, I'd be broken with my confidence gone, so gone. Hey boy, I would have thought that when you said, that you don't want me, I'd feel ugly and sense something was wrong. Standing in front of the mirror," Rachel sang looking upon her reflection. "My skins never been clearer, my smile's never been brighter."

She spun round with a slightly cartoonish grin before her features calmed into a normal expression as she sang the chorus.

"I look so good without you, Got me a new hairdo, Looking fresh and brand new, Since you said that we're through, Done with your lies, Baby now my tears dry, You can see my brown eyes, Ever since you said goodbye," Rachel sang as she danced around with the other girls, looking so happy that it almost seemed as though she was genuinely over Finn. Of course, they all knew Rachel couldn't get over the boy that quickly. Still, it was good to see her have fun for a while. "I look so good; I look so good without you. I look so good; I look so good without you…"

They applauded Rachel and all got up to hug her before singing some group songs, Kurt and Dave joining in with the singing and dancing.

When it became too late for them to continue singing at such a loud volume, they all sat in a circle on the carpet eating ice-cream as they talked quietly about the current school gossip, rated the hotness of the boys in their school and celebrities as well as bitching a little about Finn and Quinn.

It was around two in the morning when Rachel and Tina fell asleep close together. The others continued to whisper together until around four when Brittany and Mercedes fell asleep, the two of them snuggled up to Dave.

"Wow, gay guys really do get all the chicks," Dave joked before dozing off himself.

Barely ten minutes later Santana had fallen asleep in Kurt's arms, her hand awkwardly close to his crotch and her short silk nightgown slipping down to reveal part of her left breast.

"Oh gross," Kurt commented as he tentatively moved Santana's arm away from his groin area.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 39**

At the weekend, Kurt drove out to Blaine's house in Westerville for his next lesson. He was a little shocked when Sam answered the door in nothing but a pair of purple panties but he got over his surprise quickly. Obviously, Mr and Mrs Anderson were not at home. He followed Sam through the large house up to Blaine's bedroom, unsure what to think of the fact that Sam was crawling on his hands and knees.

Entering Blaine's bedroom, Kurt received another slight surprise when his eyes landed on his boyfriend sitting on the bed with Blaine. As Kurt shut the door asking why Puck had joined them, Sam crawled over to Blaine with his head bent down and eyes on the floor.

"For this particular lesson," Blaine explained as he ran his hands through Sam's hair, like an owner petting his dog. "Sam and I decided it would be best for Puck to be present."

"And what precisely will this lesson entail?" Kurt asked finding that he felt a lot more nervous with Puck being involved in his sexual education.

"If you agree to this little experimentation," Blaine said. "And only if you agree, then we would like to try out some of the more adventurous aspects of sexual relations."

"Care to be more specific?" Kurt prompted.

"Bondage," Blaine answered and the single word filled Kurt with nerves. "Being tied up by a partner in a sexual setting can be incredibly erotic," Blaine continued. "But it isn't for everybody. Allowing yourself to be in such a vulnerable position is a true test of trust. This doesn't necessarily mean you and Puck have to engage in this type of activity when you become fully sexual with one another, but it is possible that you will enjoy this so I really would encourage you to give it a try."

"I'll be tied up too," Sam said from his kneeling position on the floor. "I'll help you through it."

"I don't know," Kurt responded quietly. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Are you at least willing to try?" Blaine asked gently.

"Maybe," Kurt answered hesitantly before moving towards his boyfriend. "Is this type of thing important to you?" He asked.

"It's a real turn-on," Puck admitted. "But nothing's more important than you being comfortable and feeling safe with what we do. And it works both ways; you can tie my up too." He leaned in to press a kiss to the side of Kurt's neck knowing his boyfriend was particularly sensitive there. "Just think about it, whenever I'm a bad boy you can just tie me up and spank my ass."

"That idea is an incredibly tempting one," Kurt confessed taking hold of Puck's chin and guiding their mouths together for a quick kiss. "I'm not sure I like the thought of being the one tied up though," he said turning back to Blaine who now had Sam cradled in his lap.

"It's understandable to feel nervous about this type of thing," Blaine said kindly. "But if you ever decide you do want to tie Puck up and play with him a little, then it'll be good for you to know how it feels to be on the receiving end. I wouldn't be able to take care of Sam as good as I do if I didn't know how it felt to play the part of the submissive myself. My knowledge and experience from being a submissive to Puck is the reason I'm such a good master to Sam when we play like that. Right, angel?" He asked the blonde.

"Yes, Master," Sam responded and Blaine smiled before giving him a little kiss. The submissive teen then turned his attention to Kurt offering him a supportive smile. "Before, when my ex and his friends used to tie me up, I hated it."

It wasn't often Sam mentioned the past abuse Kurt knew about but didn't know all the details of, but as he touched on the subject now Kurt felt himself leaning closer to Puck for comfort, not liking the idea that there were people out there who could treat people so badly, especially someone as sweet as Sam.

"But that was different," Sam said. "They didn't care about me. I wasn't safe. But Puck treated me with care and now Blaine takes care of me. I know I'm safe with him and that there isn't anything to be scared of. And we have my safe word set up just in case I want to stop. So really, even though I'm the one tied to the bed I have the most control. I just have to say one word and our scene will stop."

"Do you… do you enjoy it?" Kurt asked. "Being tied up I mean, now that it's with Blaine."

"I do," Sam answered sincerely. "I don't really get why but I like having someone else being in control of me and dictating when I get punished or pleasured. Being tied up hands more power to my master and that really does it for me."

"Could I just watch Sam be tied up first?" Kurt asked. "And then decide whether you can tie my up or not?"

"Of course," Blaine nodded and he kissed Sam's cheek before instructing him to lie down on the bed.

Standing up, Puck pulled Kurt with him and led him to Blaine's desk chair. With Kurt sat on Puck's lap, the two boyfriends watched Blaine set about binding Sam to the bed.

"What's your safe word?" Blaine asked.

"Rocky," Sam answered.

"Good boy," Blaine smiled down at him brushing the bangs out of Sam's eyes.

Reaching into the bottom drawer of his dresser, Blaine took out a set of handcuffs as well as two long silk scarves.

"Arms," Blaine said and Sam raised his arms above his head so that Blaine could handcuff his wrists to the headboard. "Good boy," he praised again.

"Thank you, Master," Sam replied gazing up at him adoringly.

Unable to resist, Blaine dipped his head to meet Sam in a kiss. From his place on Puck's lap, Kurt turned away for he felt like an intruder on an intimate moment. Even though he'd witnessed Blaine having sex with Sam in the Evans' backyard pool, Kurt found the idea of watching the two of them kiss to be so much more invasive.

"You ok, princess?" Puck asked speaking quietly.

"Fine," Kurt answered kissing his boyfriend's jaw before turning back to their two friends.

After slipping off Sam's purple panties, Blaine moved to the bottom of the bed. Blaine tapped Sam's left leg and the blonde stretched it out so Blaine could tie his ankle to the bed post with one of the scarves. He then did the same with the right so that Sam's legs were spread out in a V. Grabbing a pillow, Blaine then rubbed Sam's stomach encouraging him to raise his body up so the pillow could be pushed underneath his hips.

Seeing Sam so exposed and helpless made Kurt feel a little dizzy. Feeling Puck's member digging into his rear, he could tell that the sight turned him on. Still uncertain whether he could handle trying out a little bondage session himself, Kurt laced his fingers with Puck's as he watched Blaine and Sam.

"Feeling good, angel?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Master," Sam answered and Kurt was sure the question had been more for his benefit rather than Sam's.

Reaching into the drawer again, Blaine pulled out a strip of black material and knotted it round Sam's head covering his eyes.

"The blindfold heightens Sam's sensitivity to touch," Blaine informed Kurt.

As if to prove his words, Blaine trailed his fingers delicately from Sam's kneecap and up his inner thigh. The contact made Sam gasp. Blaine continued to torture Sam with teasing touches and Kurt had to admit that there was something erotic about watching Sam be at Blaine's mercy in such a way.

There was no form of mistreatment between the two lovers. It was just a different way for them to find sexual gratification. Sam's enjoyment was clearly visible and the bulge in Blaine's pants boasted his arousal. Taking up a tube of lubricant, Blaine probed Sam's exposed opening, stretching his hole accordingly. He then eased a vibrator inside of Sam's anus and switched it on. The moans that sounded from Sam's large lips made Kurt's cock stir in interest over what he was viewing.

"Enjoying the show?" Puck asked with a smirk, his hand cupping Kurt through the material of his grey trousers.

"Not quite as much as you," Kurt responded grinding his hips downwards onto Puck's hard-on making his boyfriend growl. "Now if you'll excuse me I wish for a closer look," Kurt said moving off of Puck's lap and sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed to watch.

On closer inspection, Kurt could see that Sam's body was starting to glimmer with sweat. A bead of pre-cum was leaking from the slit of his penis and his chest was rapidly rising and falling from his irregular breathing. The blonde's thighs were also beginning to tremble from the sensations of the vibrations that were coursing through his body on account of the toy in his ass.

With Kurt looking on, Blaine switched the vibrator off and slipped it out before fitting a large butt-plug in its place to keep Sam's hole open. He then took the time to give Sam's nipples some attention. He tweaked and flicked the hard nubs before nibbling on them lightly and soothing the sting with his tongue.

"There are different things you can try when you have a partner tied up," Blaine said doing nothing but running his hand over Sam's torso now. "I've just been teasing Sam with touches and toys. If I wanted, I could bring him to the edge of orgasm and then deny him his climax. I could have sex with him this way. I could give him all kinds of pleasure or I could punish him. If I had him tied stomach-down I could give him a spanking. You and Puck might like to try out gags. Sam doesn't like them so I never use a gag on him. You can also use whipped cream to lick off of one another's bodies, or chocolate sauce, or syrup. Sam and I tried out peanut-butter and jelly but that wasn't too nice. We've tried ice-cream as well, the coldness adds to the sensation."

Kurt nodded remembering how good it had felt when Puck trailed ice-cubes over his body.

"When I tie Sam up," Blaine said. "One of my favourite things to do is tease him until he begs me for release. Now if you'll excuse me."

Lowering himself on top of Sam's body, Blaine rutted his jean-clad hard-on against Sam's nude erection. The two shared a mouth-to-mouth kiss before Blaine pulled away. The shorter boy shuffled down Sam's body, touching and kissing every part of him he could reach before positioning himself between Sam's stretched legs.

By now, Puck had also moved over to the bed to be closer to the action. He was sat opposite Kurt and blew his boyfriend a kiss. Kurt smiled before watching as Blaine removed the butt-plug from Sam's body. The dark-haired Warbler then pressed his face against Sam's asshole and licked his tongue around the area.

It was barely a minute before Sam was moaning and writhing in his bonds. After lapping at Sam's ass for a few minutes, Blaine pulled away and pushed the vibrator back inside his boyfriend. Turning it on as high as it would go, Blaine thrust the toy in and out of Sam's welcoming hole.

"Oh, oh, Master," Sam cried out thrashing his head from side to side in ecstasy. "Please, I… I need, mmm, nrgh… I need to… I need to cum. Please Master!"

Blaine teased him a while longer, Sam's moans and begs ringing around the room before Blaine wrapped his free hand around Sam's throbbing cock. Just two strokes was all it took for Sam to cum.

"Did you like that, angel?" Blaine asked fondly as he removed the blindfold.

"Yes," Sam nodded breathlessly. "Thank you, Master."

"Such a good boy," Blaine told him rewarding him with a kiss. Reaching across to the nightstand, Blaine grabbed the bottle of water on top and carefully lifted Sam's head up so the boy could have a little drink.

Moving to the bedposts, Blaine untied Sam's ankles one at a time, pressing loving kisses to each foot once it was released. He then unlocked the handcuffs before kissing Sam's inner-wrists.

"Think you can be comfortable with trying bondage out, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm willing to try," Kurt replied. "But only with Noah. I'm sorry but it's going to be difficult enough to allow him to see me that vulnerable, I don't think I could handle being that exposed with you two as well."

"That's fine," Blaine told him. "If you'd like to try it now then you're welcome to use one of the guest rooms."

"Well princess?" Puck asked. "I'm up for it if you are."

"Ok," Kurt answered since both he and Puck were sporting erections from watching Blaine and Sam. "But if I want to stop…"

"Then just say the word," Puck told him. "Um… you need to pick a word first though."

"Gaga?" Kurt suggested but his boyfriend shook his head.

"No, it needs to be something you wouldn't normally say," Puck said.

"Rachel has incredible fashion sense," Kurt replied.

"Too long," Blaine commented. "Just a single word, Kurt."

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged looking around Blaine's bedroom for inspiration. "Gaston," he said after scanning through some of Blaine's DVDs and coming across Beauty and the Beast. "It's very unlikely I'm going to say that by accident."

"Cool, Gaston," Puck repeated. "If anything gets too much and you don't like it then just use your safe word. I won't be mad."

"Here," Blaine said handing Puck the scarves and handcuffs before directing them to a guest room.

As they walked to the guest room, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little nervous but he was determined to at least try this new thing out.

"Sure about this, princess?" Puck asked. "You know you don't have to."

"I know," Kurt responded standing a little awkwardly in the magnolia painted room. "But I want to try."

"Ok," Puck said closing the door before meeting Kurt in a reassuring kiss. "Let's do this."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 40**

After closing the door of the guest room and sharing a simple reassuring kiss, Kurt and Puck stepped a foot apart from one another. Ten minutes passed by and neither teen had spoken or made movement. The erections they had been sporting from watching Blaine and Sam together had wilted and both were left with nothing but nerves.

Kurt was nervous about being tied up and allowing himself to be completely vulnerable to Puck. Puck was nervous about making sure he did everything right and didn't scare his boyfriend.

"Noah?" Kurt asked tentatively and their eyes reconnected for the first time. "Could you please take charge here and say or do something to move things along so that some progress might be made. This is too much out of my depth; I have no idea what to say or do so I'm really relying on you to guide me through this new and currently terrifying experience."

"Terrifying?" Puck repeated.

"Perhaps that was too strong an adjective," Kurt amended. "However I am incredibly nervous and uncertain as to what I ought to be doing right now so… instructions please."

"Right yeah, I can do that," Puck nodded before moving to the bed and placing the handcuffs and scarves onto the mattress. He stepped out of his sneakers and pulled off his socks before turning to face Kurt who was still stood in the middle with his arms wrapped around himself. "C'mere princess," Puck beckoned and Kurt moved towards him.

They shared another little kiss before Puck gently pushed down on Kurt's shoulders so that he was sat on the edge of the mattress. Puck then kneeled at his feet and unlaced Kurt's boots and removed them along with his socks.

"How do you wanna do this?" Puck asked and Kurt just shrugged in response as the two boyfriends threaded their fingers together. "Well I could cuff you to the bed fully clothed first," Puck suggested. "Just to help you get used to the being tied up part. If it freaks you out too much with clothes on then we'll ditch the idea. But if you're cool with it we can try it with you shirtless, then without your pants and then if you're still ok with it we can try it with you completely nude."

"Let's do it that way," Kurt agreed. "But if I go topless I want you topless too. And if I can handle full-on nudity then I'd like you to be naked too. I may not feel so vulnerable that way," he explained to Puck who nodded in understanding. "The fact that I'd get to check you out is just an added bonus." He smiled and Puck smirked before stealing a soft peck from Kurt's lips.

"On your back then, babe," Puck said picking up the handcuffs.

"Always so charming, Noah," Kurt retorted trying to act witty so as to disguise his nerves as he situated himself comfortably on the mattress.

He placed his arms up over his head and jumped a little when Puck snapped the metal around one of his wrists.

"Ok?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded.

Looping the cuffs through the headboard, Puck cuffed Kurt's other wrist. He rested his hand on Kurt's cheek and looked down into his boyfriend's eyes so he could see how he was coping. Kurt managed to smile, looking fairly calm with the situation though not particularly fond of the handcuffs.

"I could go back to Blaine's room and ask for more scarves if you don't like the handcuffs," Puck offered and Kurt agreed to the idea claiming that his love of scarves should help him feel more at ease anyway.

In Puck's brief absence, Kurt crossed the room to look out the window and peer down at the large backyard. It was odd to think that he was preparing to let himself be tied up by his boyfriend but he tried to ignore how strange it seemed to him. He reminded himself that it was something his boyfriend found to be a great turn-on. He would try it out for Puck's benefit and hope he could enjoy it so as to make the Jewish teen happy. Considering how patient Puck was being about the sex issue, Kurt owed it to Puck to at least try these kinky things.

"Kurt?" Puck asked returning to the guest room with some more scarves. "You good, princess?"

"I think so," Kurt answered. "The fluttering in my stomach seems more butterfly than bat-like so I think that's a good sign."

"Cool," Puck smiled. "So how about we lose a little clothing now?"

"You first," Kurt said.

"Can't wait to see my guns huh?" Puck asked arrogantly as he dropped the scarves onto the bed then tugged his top off before dropping it to the floor and showing off his muscles. "Now it's your turn."

Eyes down, Kurt carefully removed his shirt before folding it and placing it neatly on the little table beside the bed. He then sat in the middle of the mattress with his legs outstretched waiting for further instruction from Puck. Kneeling behind him, Puck pressed a kiss to the nape of Kurt's neck before lightly massaging his shoulders.

"Just try and relax," Puck advised. "It's just you and me ok, nothing to worry about."

"I'm ready," Kurt told him after Puck massaged his shoulder for a few minutes more.

Puck moved so that Kurt could lie down on his back. Arms thrown over his head, Kurt admired Puck's abs as the mohawked boy tied his wrists to the headboard, being sure not to pull the scarves too tight on Kurt's arms. Puck then crawled to the bottom of the bed and tied one end of each scarf to Kurt's ankles and the other end to the bed posts. He kneeled between Kurt's legs, looking at his boyfriend spread out in the shape of an X.

"Tell me how you're feeling?" Puck asked resting his hands at Kurt's slim hips.

"Like I'm in a porn movie," Kurt responded and Puck's lips twitched in amusement. "One where I'm about to be put through sexual torture."

"Hey, you know I'd never hurt you," Puck said.

"I know," Kurt replied. "This is just really… strange," he decided to say since he couldn't think of another word to describe it. "But I'm ok with it," Kurt assured him.

"Good," Puck responded before draping himself over Kurt's bound body and claiming his mouth for a kiss.

As their tongues sparred together, Kurt tugged his arms up trying to wrap them around Puck to bring him closer but his movements were restricted.

"I want to hold you," Kurt complained with a pout.

"Sorry," Puck apologised. "But the point of you being tied up is so I can do what I want with you."

"I thought this was supposed to be an exercise in trust," Kurt said seriously.

"It is," Puck answered running one hand up and down Kurt's torso. "You being tied up is you trusting me to do what I want to you."

"If I may," Kurt asked. "What do you want to do to me?"

"I wanna kiss you forever," Puck grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed gently at the corny line. "I wanna get you out of your pants," Puck admitted. "I wanna see your beautiful ass and your pretty cock, maybe spank you a little." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck before gently nibbling on his ear and idly playing with the countertenor's nipples. "But I'd honestly prefer to have you spank me."

"We'll have to save that for another day," Kurt told him before letting out a pained yelp when Puck pinched a nipple too hard.

"Sorry babe," Puck apologised quickly before sucking on the sensitive nub. "There's actually something else I'd like to do today if you'll let me."

"And what might that be?" Kurt asked feeling a little nervous but curious.

"I want to give you an orgasm," Puck answered speaking the words against Kurt's neck where his face was once again buried. "I wanna give you head, princess."

"While I'm tied up?" Kurt asked and Puck nodded. "We'll see," Kurt said. "If I still feel ok being in this position while fully naked then maybe we can try that."

"You're totally the best boyfriend ever," Puck responded kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Moving off of Kurt, Puck moved to the bottom of the bed and untied his ankles. He then carefully unfastened Kurt's pants before slipping them down his legs and pulling them off.

"Fold them," Kurt ordered pointedly when Puck made to just toss them on the floor.

Doing as he was asked, Puck folded the pants placing them on top of Kurt's neatly folded shirt. He then tied the scarves around Kurt's feet to the bed posts again.

"Kurt, you still good, baby?" Puck asked when Kurt turned his head to the side, closing his eyes and burying his face in the pillow. It was evident that he was trying to force his legs shut as well but the bindings were preventing him from doing so. "Do you wanna stop?"

"I haven't said the safe word have I?" Kurt snapped. He let out a long breath. "Just give me a minute."

"Babe," Puck said cautiously stroking Kurt's chest soothingly. "I won't think less of you if you wanna quit."

"I'm not so sure I like this," Kurt replied turning his face back towards the ceiling but keeping his eyes shut.

"Why not?" Puck asked gently. "Tell me how you're feeling."

"Vulnerable," Kurt answered. "And I don't like feeling that way. At school I constantly put on a mask acting strong like nothing ever hurts me but… I know I have weaknesses just like every human being does and well… this is mine. I know you've seen me in my underwear before but I had the freedom to move, I wasn't tied up. I just don't like feeling so helpless."

"You're safe with me," Puck responded cupping Kurt's face, the touch causing him to open his eyes. "You know that right?"

He dipped his head and kissed Kurt's lips hoping to get rid of some of his boyfriend's anxiety. Pulling away, he smoothed Kurt's hair back then ran his hand down Kurt's throat, down his chest then rested it on Kurt's flat stomach. His eyes journeyed all the way down Kurt's body before moving back up again and looking deep into Kurt's own eyes.

"Is that a smile?" Puck asked noticing one corner of Kurt's mouth lifting upwards.

"You… the way you looked at me," Kurt said. "It made me feel… beautiful."

"So it should," Puck replied kissing him again. "Because you are. Feeling less vulnerable now?"

"A little," Kurt answered. "Not completely. I don't think feelings of vulnerability will ever completely fade away."

"Think you can handle going naked?" Puck asked and Kurt shook his head.

"Not so soon," Kurt told him. "Just kiss me some more."

"I can do that," Puck smiled before introducing their lips to one another.

They made out for a while and Kurt's arousal over their activities became evident. Puck lightly cupped the bulge in Kurt's underwear making the countertenor gasp and arch upwards into the touch. Kissing his lips and rubbing his groin lightly, Puck hoped the sexual excitement would calm Kurt's nerves enough for them to be able to proceed. He really wanted to see his boyfriend naked then have his dick in his mouth.

"I'm ready," Kurt said against Puck's lips. "But you get naked first."

Moving away, Puck pulled his jeans off to reveal his very interested penis to Kurt's eyes. The pale boy blushed at the sight but a smile was present on his face. After untying the scarves from Kurt's ankles, Puck slowly slipped his underwear down to completely expose his boyfriend.

"You're beautiful," Puck told him placing a kiss at Kurt's inner-thigh.

Hitching Kurt's leg up, Puck tied one end of the scarf to Kurt's ankle and the other to the headboard so that Kurt's body was partially folded in half. His left leg was still free of any bindings.

"This ok?" Puck asked wanting to make sure Kurt was comfortable with the new arrangement.

Physically, Kurt was more than flexible enough to handle the position but he was very nervous of the extra exposure that came with it. His dick, balls and ass hole would all be on display to Puck's gaze. He wanted to hide away, stop his boyfriend from seeing him, but he knew he couldn't hide forever.

"I can handle it," Kurt insisted after several tense and silent minutes.

Kissing his other thigh, Puck hooked it over and tied him up. He could tell that Kurt still wasn't fully comfortable but he was at least remaining calm.

"Can I touch?" Puck asked, his hands hovering over Kurt's nude behind.

"Ok," Kurt mouthed and Puck lightly squeezed the porcelain skinned boy's ass.

Massaging Kurt's bum cheeks in his hands, Puck lowered his head so that he could get a closer look at Kurt's virginal hole. He flicked his tongue out over the small opening and Kurt flinched violently at the contact.

"Noah," Kurt whimpered and it wasn't of the pleasured kind. "That's… that's enough now. Gaston," he said his safe word and Puck worked as fast as he could while still being gentle to release Kurt from his bindings. "I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled once he was free and had covered his lower body with the bed covers.

"It's cool," Puck assured him. "Think you can tell me what was too much for you?"

"I'm not really sure," Kurt answered leaning into Puck's embrace, his eyes dropping to stare at Puck's hard cock. "Being naked, being tied up like that, having you touch, well lick, that part of me… it was just too much. I'm not even keen on the idea of us licking each other's butt-holes out. It seems so dirty and vulgar."

"That's fine, I won't do it again," Puck told him. "But how do you feel about this being tied up business?"

"I think it's something I can get used to," Kurt said. "I'll probably feel more comfortable with it after… after prom."

Nodding in acceptance, Puck kissed him sweetly then gave him a tight hug.

"You wanna get dressed now?" Puck asked but Kurt shook his head.

"No I… well if you still want to," Kurt said. "I'd really like it if you gave me my first blow-job. But only if you still want to."

"Hell yeah I want to," Puck grinned making to pull the covers away from Kurt but the other teen held them in place.

"Could you be under the covers when you do it?" Kurt asked. "At least to begin with."

"You got it, princess," Puck told him.

He kissed Kurt's lips again before crawling under the covers and gently pushing Kurt's legs apart. Even under the quilt he could hear Kurt's gasps and shaky breaths as he lightly kissed the head of Kurt's penis before wrapping his lips around the flesh and taking him deep down his throat.

"Oh Noah," Kurt panted amazed at how wonderful it felt to have his boyfriend's mouth around his manhood.

As he started to thrust his hips upwards a little, Kurt threw the covers off and looked down to see Puck between his legs. They made eye-contact with one another and Kurt clenched his fingers into the pillows underneath his head as he continued to buck upwards.

"Oh Gaga," he sighed clamping his knees together around Puck's head before letting his legs fall apart again.

The volume of his moans increased and Puck bobbed his head at a faster pace as he sucked on Kurt's dick. A surprisingly manly grunt sounded from Kurt's lips as he spilled himself into Puck's mouth.

Swallowing down all that Kurt had to offer, Puck let Kurt's penis fall from his mouth before crawling up the bed and holding himself in a press up over Kurt's body. Blinking his eyes open, Kurt smiled at him and looped an arm about his neck, pulling his boyfriend's muscular body flush against his own as they kissed.

"Fuck I love you," Puck said and Kurt just hugged him tighter not yet ready to return the sentiment though he was certain he was truly beginning to feel it.

XXX

After dressing and making their goodbyes to Sam and Blaine, Kurt drove Puck home. Pulling up outside the Puckerman house, Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's arm to stop him from leaving.

"I have something I want to give you," Kurt said. "I was going to give it to you after Crazy Golf and Go Karting but then Rachel called and I wanted it to be a special moment that I gave it to you and the special moment never seemed to happen." He let out a nervous laugh and Puck just smiled waiting for Kurt to continue. "But well, after everything we did today, now seems as special a time as any so…" Kurt reached into the glove compartment to pull out a box which he then handed to Puck. "This is for you."

Puck opened the box to reveal the silver bracelet complete with the 'Yours Forever' inscription.

"If you don't like it…" Kurt began but Puck silenced him with a kiss.

"I love it," Puck told him. "Now are you gonna be a proper boyfriend and do the honours?" He asked with a grin holding his wrist up.

Smiling, Kurt plucked the bracelet out of the box and carefully fastened it around Puck's wrist.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 41**

"Kurt, are you ok?" Rachel asked concernedly watching the boy shift around in his seat during their History lesson.

"Fine, Rachel," Kurt replied with a slight hiss still fidgeting in his seat.

"Dude, you sure?" Dave asked from his seat in front of them beside Mercedes. "You don't look very comfortable."

"I warned you not to buy those pants," Mercedes teased.

"How dare you?" Kurt asked highly affronted. "These pants are amazing, I love them."

"But are you sure you're ok?" Rachel pressed. "Is the material irritable to your skin?"

"There is nothing wrong with my pants," Kurt insisted still moving about in hope of finding a comfortable way to sit.

"Then what is wrong?" Mercedes asked. "Come on, talk to me, white boy."

"Nothing, just leave it," Kurt pleaded as his face started to burn up in embarrassment.

"Your face is going red," Rachel pointed out. "Are you getting a fever?" She asked placing her hand to his forehead to check his temperature but he simply batted her hand away.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," Dave suggested.

"Oh for Gucci's sake, I'm not sick," Kurt groaned.

"Then what's up?" Mercedes asked.

"I have a butt-plug in my ass," Kurt hissed to the three of them and their eyes widened dramatically before they all averted their gaze from him.

He ducked his head in embarrassment, extremely thankful that the other students surrounding them were all talking too loud to hear his outburst. The previous evening, Kurt's sex lesson had involved finger penetration before leading to the butt-plug currently lodged up his rear. Using liberal amounts of lube, Kurt had fingered his own opening experimentally while Puck had looked on. Sam and Blaine had left them to it. Along with some making-out, Puck had replaced Kurt's fingers with his larger ones.

The butt-plug had been Blaine's suggestion and Kurt found himself wondering how the other three boys had tricked him into agreement. He was sure the butt-plug hadn't been so annoyingly uncomfortable the evening before when he'd worn it around Sam's bedroom. But since inserting it back inside himself that morning the object had become more and more of a nuisance. He just couldn't find a way to sit comfortably with the plug inside of him and every time he walked through the corridors he felt it. The fact that his friends now knew he had a sex toy nestled between his butt-cheeks only added to his mortification.

Raising his hand in the air, he asked for permission to use the restroom. After the teacher nodded for him to go, Kurt walked out of the room, extremely self-conscious about the butt-plug and worrying that Rachel, Mercedes and Dave might be able to tell it was there if they looked. Making it to the boys' bathroom, he hurried inside and found Sam stood at the urinal.

"Hey Kurt," The blonde smiled shaking his penis dry before washing his hands.

"Sam," Kurt replied with a forced smile before heading into a stall and unbuckling his belt before pushing his pants down. "Ow, damn it."

"Kurt, are you ok?" Sam asked from the other side of the door.

Taking a breath, Kurt decided the situation would be much easier if he just invited Sam into the stall so he could take the plug out for him. It would be more embarrassing that way, but the unease would end much sooner. Making his decision, Kurt pulled the toilet stall door open and grabbed hold of Sam's t-shirt before yanking him inside then bolting the lock back up.

"Um, Kurt?" Sam questioned in confusion seeing the countertenor with his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs.

"Please, just get it out," Kurt begged with a sigh turning round and presenting his ass to the blonde.

"You sure?" Sam asked gently. "I could run and get Puck if you prefer."

"No, that'll take too long," Kurt complained. "I need it out now, please."

"Ok, just relax," Sam said soothingly resting one hand on Kurt's lower back before gently pulling the butt-plug out of his anus with the other.

As soon as it was out, Kurt whimpered with relief and pulled his boxers and pants back up. Turning back to Sam he gave a grateful smile before giving the boy a hug.

"Thank you," Kurt gushed. "That thing was killing me."

"I guess they're not for everybody," Sam replied breaking the hug and looking down at the object in his hand. "Um, you're not sore or anything down there are you?"

"No, it wasn't painful, just incredibly irritating… a bit like Rachel," Kurt laughed awkwardly. "Right well, let's go."

They stepped out of the stall together to find Puck standing with his hands in his hips (in a macho way) an eyebrow quirked in askance and a smirk forming on his mouth.

"Did I just catch my two favourite boys being naughty?" Puck asked in a playful tone.

"Ha-ha," Kurt deadpanned.

"Butt-plug got uncomfortable," Sam explained throwing the small black object to Puck who caught it before placing it in his letterman jacket pocket.

"You up for trying something, Kurt?" Puck asked with a wicked grin making it clear that he was referring to some form of sexual experimentation.

"Possibly," Kurt answered looking to the main door of the boys' bathroom. "Did you lock the door?"

"Of course," Puck assured him stepping closer and resting his hands at Kurt's waist.

"So what exactly did you want to try?" Kurt asked feeling his heart start to beat faster in anticipation.

"I want Sam to give you a blow-job," Puck answered offering a smile to the blonde. "Seriously babe, Sam's mouth is crazy talented. You've gotta let him go down on you at least once."

"I don't know," Kurt said uncertainly reaching his hand out to squeeze Sam's shoulder when he saw his expression and realised his hesitancy might be offensive to Sam. "I really loved you giving me head but you're my boyfriend, we're supposed to do those things together. Sam's with Blaine. I just think it would feel too much like cheating."

"Baby, I'm right here with you," Puck pointed out. "I'm cool with this and so is Blaine. Right?" He asked Sam who nodded.

"I know this is a little unconventional," Sam admitted. "But don't think of it as cheating because it's not. Cheating is going behind people's backs and sneaking around with other people, betraying them. We're not like that. We all trust each other. It's ok if you'd like to do this and it's also ok if you don't."

"I am a little curious about how good they say you are," Kurt confessed and Puck chuckled a little before kissing Kurt's neck and fiddling with the waistband of his jeans.

"Come on, I promise you'll love it," Puck encouraged.

"Do… do you want to?" Kurt asked Sam and the blonde nodded before dropping to his knees on the tiled floor. "Ok," Kurt agreed helping Puck to unfasten his pants.

As Sam kneeled below gently pulling Kurt's cock free from the confines of his underwear, Puck moved up behind his slender boyfriend, slipping his hands under Kurt's shirt to tease with his nipples and suckle at his throat. A long shuddering breath broke through Kurt's lips as Sam easily took his shaft down his throat. Pleasured whimpers sounded from his mouth and his eyes fell shut. If it wasn't for Puck supporting his weight, Kurt was sure he'd have fallen over since his legs certainly didn't have the strength to keep himself up anymore. He had thought Puck's mouth on his dick was the greatest experience ever but Sam's skill was far superior. Puck and Blaine really hadn't been exaggerating when they had praised Sam's blow-job talents.

"Oh, mmm, oh fuck!" Kurt cried out as his orgasm rocked through him barely a minute after Sam first taking his cock into his mouth. "Holy Gaga," he breathed out collapsing into Puck's arms feeling a little dizzy.

"His mouth's fucking awesome right," Puck grinned giving Kurt's dick a gentle squeeze before tucking it away and pulling his boyfriend's pants back up.

"Wow," Kurt sighed blinking his eyes open and resting his hands on Sam's shoulders as the blonde stood up. "That was amazing, Sam."

"Thanks," Sam smiled blushing faintly at the praise.

"Wow," Kurt repeated. "I think I picked the wrong boyfriend," he joked.

"Hey," Puck pouted and Kurt smirked at the look on his face before pressing a kiss to his lips. "That's better," Puck grumbled.

"Ok, ok, I need to return to History," Kurt said. "Of course everybody's going to think I was having a dump," he frowned.

"Nah, they probably think you met me in the Janitor's closet or something," Puck told him.

"Oh never mind," Kurt sighed. "Let's just get out of here. Oh and Noah, you're joining me and my family for dinner tonight," he informed him.

"Huh, but I thought Finn was having Quinn over tonight," Puck said.

"He is," Kurt nodded. "But you're coming too."

"Do I have to?" Puck asked as Sam unlocked the main door and led the way out of the boys' bathroom.

"You don't have to," Kurt replied. "But I won't let you kiss me again if you don't agree to attend."

"Family dinner, sounds awesome," Puck said quickly.

"You know Kurt, you won't have any problems handling Puck," Sam said in amusement. "You've already got Lima's bad boy whipped."

"I'm not whipped," Puck objected.

"Keep telling yourself that Noah," Kurt teased as he slipped his hand into Puck's larger one, smiling as he saw the silver bracelet he'd bought him coiled around Puck's wrist. "But everyone knows I have you wrapped around my little finger. Kiss," he ordered when they stopped outside Kurt's History classroom.

Pushing Kurt up against the wall, Puck kissed him passionately, pressing himself against the countertenor's body. Sam just shook his head at them in amusement before carrying on down the corridor to his class.

"Mmm, Kurt," Puck groaned against the porcelain-skinned boy's mouth. "You're so fucking hot, princess."

"Noah," Kurt panted gripping at Puck's mohawk before the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them and caused them to break apart.

"Mr Puckerman," Kurt's History teacher said in a disapproving tone. "Please put Mr Hummel down so that he can return to class."

"Yeah, in a minute," Puck replied leaning in for another kiss only to be rejected.

"Sorry sir," Kurt mumbled to the teacher before heading back inside to take his seat beside Rachel.

XXX

Just a little after six, Quinn arrived at the Hummel/Hudson home to join them for dinner. She and Finn sat in the living-room with Burt while Kurt helped Carole in the kitchen. A little before half-past six, Puck turned up on the doorstep. Opening the door for him, Kurt smiled as Puck handed him a selection of flowers. He then lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend when he noticed the soil still attached to the roots.

"Whose garden did you steal these from?" Kurt asked.

"The old lady next door," Puck admitted and Kurt just rolled his eyes before standing aside so the other teen could enter.

Closing the door, Kurt followed Puck through the hallway, staring at his ass on the way. Leaving him in the company of his dad, Finn and Quinn, Kurt returned to the kitchen and put the flowers Puck had picked for him in water.

"Well, it's nearly a romantic gesture," Carole smiled as she admired the flowers. "I can manage the rest in here, Kurt," she told him. "You go and save Quinn from all the sport talk in there."

Nodding, Kurt entered the living-room where the three males were indeed passionately discussing sport, Quinn looking incredibly bored by the conversation. Moving to sit on Puck's lap, an action Burt eyed very carefully, Kurt interrupted their conversation and tried to bring up a subject Quinn could discuss too.

They ended up talking about school and Glee Club until Carole called to them all that dinner was ready. Sitting around the table, Quinn insisted on a prayer. Puck then insisted that he get to pray too.

"Yo, J.C, Satan dude, Morgan Freeman," Puck began and Quinn looked appalled, Finn confused, Kurt and Carole both rolled their eyes and Burt looked faintly amused. "I pray that I remain hot and badass forever and that the Puckzilla will never lose the ability to satisfy my princess, Kurt Hummel."

"Watch it, kid," Burt warned no longer looking amused.

Finn's stomach rumbled and everybody took that as a cue to start eating. After asking how Puck's mum and sister were doing, Carole struck up a conversation with Quinn. It led to the two women talking about prom. Kurt joined in to discuss dress styles and colour options before Quinn diverted the conversation to her and Finn's campaign for Prom King and Queen.

"What about you kiddo, you gonna run for Prom King?" Burt asked and Kurt laughed at the question.

"In case you're forgetting dad, not many people in Lima are open-minded enough to accept gays. Ever since Dave came out his old friends have been giving him hell. Mercedes had to clean slushie out of his hair every day last week," Kurt said. "If Noah, Sam, Dave or myself dared to run for Prom King the rest of the student body would massacre us."

"So who's your competition for Prom King and Queen?" Carole asked of Quinn.

"Tina and Mike," Quinn answered. "They might cause a problem for us because they'll get all the Asian's votes."

"Well it won't be much of a problem," Puck told her. "There are only about three other Asians at our school."

"Santana is running for Prom Queen," Quinn said in an annoyed tone. "She might get a few male votes on account of her boob job. And Fiona James and Jack O'Conner are also running for King and Queen. She's a Cheerio and he's a star player on the Football team so they're our biggest threat."

"What's the big deal about King and Queen anyway?" Puck asked. "It's just a stupid crown."

"It is not just a stupid crown," Quinn said defensively. "You wouldn't understand."

"Well I'm sure you guys have Kurt and Puck's votes, right?" Burt asked.

"Of course," Kurt answered reasoning that he was probably obliged to support his step-brother and his girlfriend.

"Nah, I think I'll vote for Lopez," Puck smirked and Quinn glared daggers at him.

"How many weeks left till the prom?" Carole asked pulling Quinn's attention to her before she threw her knife at Puck in outrage.

"Three weeks and two days," Quinn answered promptly. "I already have the perfect dress but I'm still struggling to find the right pair of shoes and bag to match."

"Well Kurt can help you with that stuff," Burt offered. "I'm sure you'll be taking a shopping trip with Mercedes soon for all that stuff right?"

"It is getting close," Kurt realised. "I do need to get prepared," he said thinking more about what would happen between him and his boyfriend on prom night rather than his outfit decision.

"So, I'm guessing you two are going together?" Burt asked looking between Kurt and Puck.

"Damn right," Puck answered with a nod setting his knife and fork down and picking his chicken breast up in his hand and tearing a strip of the meat off with his teeth.

"And after the prom?" Burt asked gripping hard to his glass of water.

"I'll be going back to Rachel's for a sleepover with Mercedes and Tina," Kurt lied.

"A sleepover," Burt repeated looking at Kurt intently, clearly seeing the lie in his son's eyes. "Well have fun. Smart, safe fun," he added giving Kurt a significant look that clearly meant they would be discussing this more elaborately at a later time.

"Well if Kurt's staying out can the guys come back here for a games night?" Finn asked.

"I think that will be alright, Burt what do you think?" Carole asked and her husband nodded his agreement.

"You gonna come, man?" Finn asked Puck.

"Um, can't," Puck replied. "After prom my ma's gonna wash my hair," he said lamely but miraculously, Finn believed him.

A little later, as Kurt said goodbye to Puck at the front door, he decided that he was going to officially ask Puck to be his prom date the next day and he knew exactly how he wanted to ask him. However, he would need to ask Sam or Blaine if he could use one of their guest bedrooms because he certainly didn't want to risk his or Puck's family walking in on his Kurt Hummel Special Prom Proposal.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Song included is 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leppard**

**Chapter 42**

"So, everything ready?" Blaine asked standing in one of the guest bedrooms with Kurt.

"I believe so," Kurt responded. "All I need now is for Noah to show up. You remember what I want you to do?" He asked.

"I do have intelligence to match my talent and good-looks you know," Blaine replied.

"Yes, along with a large dose of arrogance," Kurt teased. "Now seriously, how do I look?"

"Super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot," Blaine grinned.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "You don't think I've gone over the top with this outfit? Be honest with me Blaine, I need this to be perfect or I will just die of mortification."

"Relax," Blaine smiled softly at him stepping forward to rub the taller teen's shoulders in a gesture of comfort. "As soon as Puck sees you all his blood is going to rush southwards and he'll cream his pants. Trust me, you look amazing."

"Don't judge me," Kurt warned. "But I'm beginning to feel nervous." Blaine quirked an eyebrow and his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Ok, you can judge me," Kurt sighed.

"It'll go great," Blaine assured him. "And you don't even have to worry about being rejected. You already know you and Puck are going to the prom together, this is just an extra confirmation."

"How long till he and Sam get here?" Kurt asked wringing his hands together.

"Another ten minutes," Blaine answered after checking his watch.

"And you're sure I look good?" Kurt questioned as he pulled the wardrobe door open to re-check his reflection in the mirror on the inside of the door. "How's my hair? Is the eyeliner and mascara too much?"

"You look amazing," Blaine told him. "The hair is awesome and the eyeliner and mascara make your eyes smoulder. I know all this sex stuff still makes you feel a little awkward, but you are sexy Kurt. Really, really sexy."

"I'm so nervous I think I might projectile vomit," Kurt said.

"Please don't," Blaine replied wrinkling his nose in distaste at the thought. "Just stay calm, this will be fun."

Nodding, Kurt closed the wardrobe and moved to the little podium in the middle of the room with a pole protruding from the middle. He stepped onto it and gripped the cold metal before doing a test spin around it to ensure it was safe.

"How did you manage to get a dancing pole anyway?" Kurt asked.

"I borrowed it from Jeff," Blaine answered. "He's in the Warblers with me."

"And why does he have a lap dancing pole?" Kurt questioned.

"Because he bought it using his dad's credit card," Blaine shrugged checking his watch. "They should be here soon. I'll go down and meet them; you stay here, keep calm and remember to enjoy yourself."

"Ok, I can do that," Kurt nodded as Blaine left the room.

Stepping carefully off of the podium, he moved back to the wardrobe and pulled it open to check his reflection again. He had allowed Blaine to style his hair for him. The Dalton student had gone for a just-been-shagged look. Part of Kurt wanted to reach his hands up and comb and spray his hair into his preferred styles but he refrained from the temptation. The dark eye make-up truly did make his eyes stand-out and Kurt hoped it made his gaze more sensual.

On his feet, Kurt wore a pair of toeless leather boots that zipped up to his mid-thighs. There was a splash of viewable skin before the dark purple hot-pants he was wearing. The material hugged his bum and emphasized the size of his groin while hanging low but tightly to his hips. The tiny hot-pants only just covered the underwear Kurt wore beneath them. On top he had a black and purple corset that he could unzip from the back. It only just covered his nipples and with the way it hugged his flat tummy and waist it better accentuated the slight curve of his hips. Around his throat was a black choker complete with purple studs.

"I look like a streetwalker," Kurt thought out loud. "But a thin streetwalker," he said to comfort himself.

Taking a breath, he picked up the long black leather coat that was resting on the bed. He pulled it on so that his outfit would be mostly covered from view when Puck first entered the room. Hearing three sets of footsteps, Kurt realised Blaine and Sam were already leading Puck to the guest room he was currently waiting inside. He stayed still and quiet so as not to alert Puck to his presence.

Just as Kurt had requested, Blaine and Sam led Puck into the room with a blindfold over his eyes. They guided him to the edge of the bed and sat him down on the mattress. The mohawked teen's hands were cuffed behind his back and Blaine pressed the key into Kurt's hand before moving to the door. Sam hit play on the C.D player before joining Blaine at the door and quietly stepping out and closing it behind them.

Key in hand, Kurt quickly uncuffed Puck's wrists before moving to stand on the podium, hands holding onto the pole and head turned to look back at Puck over his shoulder. With his hands free, Puck removed the blindfold, his eyes landing on Kurt seeing the back of the long black leather coat and the leather boots.

"Princess?" Puck asked curiously as he eyed his boyfriend up.

Kurt gave no answer, instead he started to sing, making his voice lower and huskier than normal but still with his distinct sound.

"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on, Livin' like a love with a radar phone," Kurt hooked one leg around the pole and spun half way round before holding on with one hand and leg and bending backwards, his head towards the floor and back curved like an upside down U. "Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp," he pulled himself upright, let go of the pole and let the leather coat slip off his slim shoulders and fall to the floor. "Demolition woman, can I be your man? Razzle 'n' dazzle 'n' flash a little light, Television lover, baby, go all night," he continued to sing breathily as he danced around the pole, making a conscious effort to shake his hips and wiggle his bum. "Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah."

Since his eyes landed on Kurt, the blood had rushed instantly to Puck's dick. His erection had only grown harder as he heard his boyfriend sing and watched him dance. His tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth as he watched Kurt's performance.

A smirk formed on his lips and he paid rapt attention as Kurt stepped down from the podium and strutted sassily towards him to dance seductively in front of him.

"Hey! C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up, Break the bubble, Break it up," Kurt sang as he lifted one leg and placed his booted foot on Puck's thigh. "Pour some sugar on me," he sang as he unzipped the boot. "Ooh, in the name of love," he sang in Puck's face, one hand gripping the Jewish teen's chin as he grabbed the heel of his boot with the other and took it off. "Pour some sugar on me," Kurt sang repeating the process with the other boot. "C'mon fire me up," he straddled Puck's lap once both boots were off. "Pour your sugar on me," he lowered himself backwards, his head nearly touching the carpet and the action making his corset ride up to reveal an inch of his stomach that Puck couldn't help but run his hand across. "Oh, I can't get enough," Kurt sang as he sat upright and ground himself down against Puck's clothed erection before stepping away.

Moving back to the podium, Kurt stood with his back up against the pole, one arm wrapped around it above his head, one knee raised up with his bare foot resting against the cold metal and his other hand toying with the choker around his throat.

"I'm hot, sticky sweet, From my head to my feet, yeah." Kurt declared through song. He continued to dance before pausing to reach his hands behind his back and unzip his corset before throwing it in Puck's direction.

After catching the corset, Puck's smirk had widened and he dropped the clothing to the floor before shucking off his own shirt. He massaged himself through his pants and watched with keen interest as Kurt danced round the pole for him. Putting his finger and thumb to his mouth, Puck let out a loud wolf-whistle and Kurt stepped off the podium again to dance in front of him.

"You gotta squeeze a little," Kurt sang, though it sounded more like moaning than singing as Puck grabbed a handful of the boy's ass. "Squeeze a little, Tease a little more," with Puck's help, Kurt shimmied out of the purple hot-pants revealing the underwear with the word 'YOURS' bedazzled across the ass. Puck showed his appreciation for the girl panties with a playful slap to Kurt's butt as he danced.

Kurt turned so he was facing Puck and pushed the muscular boy onto his back before tugging him out of his jeans.

"Take a bottle, shake it up, Break the bubble, break it up," kneeling on the edge of the bed, Kurt crawled up the mattress so that he was atop his boyfriend. "Pour some sugar on me," he sang as he ran his hands over Puck's fully nude body. "Ooh, in the name of love, Pour some sugar on me, C'mon fire me up," he all but panted as Puck's hands began exploring Kurt's panty-clad one. "Pour your sugar on me, Oh, I can't get enough."

Puck didn't permit Kurt to finish the rest of the song, he attached his mouth to Kurt's instead, allowing Kurt to take control and dominate the kiss with his tongue.

Pulling his mouth away from Puck's, Kurt trailed kisses down his boyfriend's jawbone then all the way down his torso before placing a gentle kiss to the tip of Puck's circumcised cock, the contact making the blood-filled organ jump in excitement. Flicking his tongue over the head, catching a taste of the pre-cum that was seeping out of the slit, Kurt made eye-contact with Puck. He gave what he hoped was a sexy smile before wrapping his lips around Puck's cock and swallowing down as much of the length as he could take. He hummed around the flesh in his mouth, keeping eye-contact with Puck at all times as he sucked the mohawked stud's dick, his head bobbing up and down.

"Oh shit, princess," Puck groaned bucking his hips up. "Fuck, you look so hot with Puckzilla in that pretty little mouth."

Breathing through his nose, Kurt poured all his concentration into giving Puck oral pleasure. A real cock was different from his dildo; it was better in every way. The weight felt better in his mouth and the taste and smell increased his lust. Sporting an erection himself, Kurt rubbed his lower body against the mattress to create some friction as he continued sucking Puck for all he was worth.

Sensing that Puck was close, Kurt pulled his mouth away, a spike of arousal pulsing through him at the surge of power he felt when he heard Puck's disappointed whimper. He knew his boyfriend was desperate to cum and he received a great thrill at the knowledge he was the one who had got him to such a stage and was now denying such a privilege.

"Turn over," Kurt ordered and Puck hastened to obey. "That's it, baby," Kurt praised licking his lips as he admired Puck's nude ass.

Ignoring the ache in his jaw, Kurt lightly roamed his hand over Puck's bottom before raising his hand in the air then dropping it down onto Puck's right buttock with a smack.

"Oh yeah, again," Puck called out.

Kurt landed a second slap to Puck's left butt-cheek, keeping his hand there to wobble the other boy's butt lightly. He gave a little tap to the back of Puck's thigh before landing a heavier spank on the swell of Puck's ass. The hit made Puck groan and thrust his ass up in the air. Kurt spanked his boyfriend a few more times before ordering him onto his hands and knees.

As soon as Puck was in the desired position, Kurt wrapped his fingers around Puck's member giving a few gentle strokes while continuing to beat his ass with the other.

"That's it princess," Puck moaned encouragingly rocking into Kurt's hand and then back into the sharp slap of the spankings. "Just like that. Spank my ass, make me your bitch."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Puck's little mumble but made no comment as he continued to stroke his boyfriend's cock while spanking him. Once again, he got Puck to the brink of pleasure before pulling away.

"Oh Kurt, please, please let me cum," Puck begged as Kurt rubbed his stinging red ass soothingly.

"As the princess I think its only fair that I get to cum first," Kurt said as he moved to sit up against the headboard, legs spread. "Care to give me a little help, Noah?" He asked coyly.

"Mmm yes," Puck answered eagerly moving his face between Kurt's legs and inhaling the scent of his cock through the panties. "Fuck yes." He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the panties and pulled them down to free Kurt's erection, but he didn't remove the panties from Kurt's body completely.

"Ah, ah, ah," Kurt said gripping Puck's mohawk as he went to take his cock into his mouth. "Somebody needs to ask permission."

"Please princess, let me suck your beautiful cock," Puck asked forming his lips into an adorable pout.

"Hands," Kurt said holding his out for Puck to take so that he wouldn't be able to jerk himself off at the same time. "Good," he praised linking their fingers together. "And keep your butt raised in the air, no humping the mattress. You don't cum until I say you do," Kurt said in an authoritative tone. "Um… if that's ok?" He added a little nervously, slightly ruining the commanding affect he'd been portraying so well up to that point.

"Anything you want, princess," Puck replied making sure his ass was up in the air. "Please can I suck you now?"

"Since you asked so politely," Kurt smiled giving Puck a nod.

Like a starving man, Puck devoured Kurt's member, sucking and slurping at the organ as hard and fast as he could, desperate to make Kurt cum so that he would be given permission to cum as well.

"Mmm, oh Noah," Kurt panted watching his boyfriend's head bob up and down between his legs. The sight alone was almost enough to make him cum. "Look at me, baby," he instructed and Puck met his eye. "Spit or swallow," Kurt cried out giving Puck the choice; the Jewish teen opted to swallow.

Breathing heavily, Kurt let go of Puck's hands and pushed the boy's head away from his lap. Pulling his girl panties back up over his bum, Kurt manoeuvred Puck so that he was on his back. Spreading himself half on top of him, Kurt reached his hand to Puck's swollen member and teased his fingers along the length of the shaft. He pressed a kiss to Puck's lips before voicing the question he wanted to ask.

"Noah Puckerman," Kurt said. "Will you be my date to the prom?" He asked.

"Of course," Puck answered meeting his lips for a gentle kiss.

Kurt took Puck's dick fully into his hand and pumped the organ up and down, producing a series of pants and moans from Puck's lips.

"Now you can cum," Kurt told him before covering Puck's mouth with his own.

"Holy shit," Puck exclaimed after he'd gotten his breath back from his intense orgasm. "You were so fucking hot, princess. I loved seeing you like that." He held Kurt's face lightly in his hands and brought their mouths together for some sloppy making-out. "You good? I mean, you liked all that right?"

"Loved it," Kurt replied. "I gave my first blow-job," he said proudly. "And I got to officially ask you to the prom before you could ask me. That means you're the girl in the relationship," he teased.

"Bullshit," Puck laughed running his hands down Kurt's spine and cupping his panty-covered ass. "People who think there's one guy and one girl in a gay relationship are fucking morons. The whole point about being gay is that its two dudes. Sure, one might be more effeminate, but at the end of the day you still got two dudes with two cocks and not a single chick."

"What did you plan to wear for the prom?" Kurt asked. "I refuse to be seen with you unless you look fabulous."

"Kurt, apart from you I'm gonna be the hottest guy there," Puck insisted. "Don't worry; you'll totally be drooling over me."

They kissed again before moving off the bed. Puck grabbed all of their clothes and they walked down to Blaine's bedroom, Puck still fully naked and Kurt just in the girl panties. Not bothering to knock, Puck entered Blaine's room and Kurt followed him inside to find the other two sitting fully-dressed at Blaine's desk, the Dalton boy helping Sam with his homework.

"Have fun, Puck?" Blaine asked with a wink.

"Hell yeah," Puck smirked kissing Kurt's cheek before helping Kurt redress in the clothes he had worn before putting on his sexy outfit to perform in.

"Stop being such a show-off and get dressed," Kurt told Puck landing a playful slap to his exposed bum. "Sam, Blaine," Kurt said and the two turned to face him while Puck dressed. "I just wanted to say thank-you for all the help you've given me with these sex lessons."

"Sure, no problem," Blaine said.

"Glad we could help," Sam smiled.

"Yes well, I won't be needing such lessons anymore," Kurt told them. "I think the rest is up to me and Noah."

"That's great Kurt, really," Blaine told him getting up to hug the taller boy.

Kurt hugged him back and pressed a kiss to the Warbler's cheek before pulling Sam into an embrace and kissing the blonde on the forehead.

"Dinner?" Kurt asked of Puck.

"Sure," Puck nodded. "We could make it a double date," he said extending the offer to Blaine and Sam.

"Ok," Blaine answered on their behalf. "I know a neat little restaurant not far from here. My treat."

As Blaine searched the room for his wallet, Kurt and Sam headed outside to start the car. Puck remained behind with Blaine.

"Dude, why haven't you asked him yet?" Puck demanded to know.

"Asked who what?" Blaine replied in confusion.

"Sam," Puck said. "Why haven't you asked him to the prom?"

"I didn't realise I was supposed to," Blaine answered. "Does he want to go?"

"It's the prom, of course he wants to go," Puck replied draping an arm around Blaine's shoulder and leading him out after the shorter teen had tucked his wallet into his back pocket. "And he's waiting for you to ask him, so pop the question you Hobbit."

"Ok, should I ask him when we're out to dinner?" Blaine asked.

"I don't care how or where you ask him," Puck responded. "Just make sure you do."

Nodding, Blaine led the way through the house and the two teens joined Kurt and Sam in Kurt's Navigator.

"Sam, can I take you to the prom?" Blaine asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Dude, you could've tried to make it a little more romantic," Puck said and Blaine blushed a little before facing Sam with a sheepish grin.

"Angel?" Blaine prompted awaiting Sam's answer.

"Yeah, yeah I'd love to go with you," Sam smiled obviously not caring about the way Blaine had asked him, just happy that the boy had. "Thank you so much. This means so much to me," he said leaning in for a passionate kiss.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Song included is 'Paper Bag' by Anna Nalick**

**Chapter 43**

With just one week left until prom, the Glee girls were getting a little desperate and somewhat psychotic about dresses, shoes, bags, hairstyles and dates. So they called upon Kurt and he fulfilled his role of honorary girl and took them shopping to give his expert opinion. They were in a shop together, the girls trying on different dresses while Kurt passed judgement.

"Isn't this dress cute?" Rachel asked stepping out and giving a twirl in a bright orange dress adorned with both large and small sparkly pink butterflies.

"No, absolutely not, that is hideous," Kurt told her.

"But I really like…" Rachel tried to protest but Santana and Mercedes had already shoved her back into the changing room.

"Next," Kurt called and Tina emerged in a white gown.

"Oh no way," Santana commented. "You look like the Corpse Bride."

"Try a darker coloured dress, Tina," Kurt advised from where he sat on a couch.

"Does this hairstyle say 'Prom Queen'?" Quinn asked from beside Kurt showing him a photo shot in a magazine.

"It looks more Drag Queen in my opinion," Kurt told her. "Besides, that wouldn't compliment your bone structure very well. You should go for something like this for your hair," he said pointing to another photo where the celebrity had her hair in an elegant knot at the back of her head with a few curled tendrils framing her face.

"Miss Fabray," a shop assistant said standing before them with a pair of shoes. "We managed to find the size you requested."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled taking the shoes and slipping them onto her feet to make sure they would fit. "They're perfect, these are the ones. I have to have them. Finn's just going to love showing me off at prom," she said smugly with an evil smirk to Rachel who had re-emerged from the changing-room wearing a purple sequined dress with a large puffy skirt. "I'm sure I can count on you all to cheer with extra enthusiasm when Finn and I receive those shiny crowns."

"Dream on, that crown is totally gonna be mine," Santana insisted.

"You don't stand a chance," Quinn retorted. "You don't even have a date for the prom and everybody knows that the Prom Queen always has a cute guy as her date. Nobody is going to vote for a girl who shows up to a dance on her own."

"How about I go all Lima Heights on your face," Santana suggested threateningly. "Do you think people will vote for you if I mangle your face up?"

"Girls, just calm down and refrain from scratching one another's eyes out," Kurt said. "There is no need to resort to physical violence."

"It's only a dumb crown," Tina added. "Who cares who wins?"

"I care," Santana and Quinn said at the exact same time. "And you're running for Queen too." Quinn pointed out.

"So? Me and Mike are only doing it for fun. We're not going crazy over it," Tina said looking in the mirror and turning from side to side in the navy-blue and storm-grey dress she was wearing. "Kurt?" She asked uncertainly.

"It looks good, but I don't think it's the dress," Kurt answered. "And Rachel, stay away from dresses with puffy skirts, they make you look shorter."

"Oh my god, I totally love this," Brittany exclaimed coming out to twirl around in a dress that was a mixture of colours. "I feel like I'm wearing a rainbow."

"I approve," Kurt commented. "It really suits you Britt."

"Girl, you look hot," Mercedes told her.

"Um, sweetie," Santana spoke up after checking the price-tag. "You look amazing but this dress is really expensive. Can you afford it?"

"Oh… no," Brittany responded with a disappointed sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll find something else," Santana assured her before unzipping the dress for her.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay in your company I should pay for these and be on my way," Quinn said after putting her own shoes back on and holding the ones she intended to wear to prom. "I have a date with Finn to get ready for," she added shooting another smug look in Rachel's direction.

"Just ignore her," Tina said to Rachel quietly as Quinn flounced away to buy the shoes and leave.

"Isn't it enough that she managed to steal the boy I'm in love with from me?" Rachel asked rhetorically. "Does she really have to brag about it as well?"

"Of course she does, she's a bitch, being nasty like that is her duty," Santana replied before picking a tan colour dress off the rack and holding it against her body in front of the mirror. "Will this dress make me look naked?"

"Most likely," Kurt nodded. "Here, try this one," he said getting up and selecting a red dress in the Latina's size.

Sitting back down, Kurt waited for Santana to step back out in the red dress. When she did, he and the girls all clapped in appreciation.

"Now that is most definitely the dress for you," Kurt confirmed and Santana smiled seductively at herself in the mirror. "Now, bag and shoes," Kurt said before browsing through the stores accessories until he found something suitable and affordable to match. "Perfect," he grinned after seeing the completed ensemble.

"Look how hot I am, prom date or not, I am totally winning this Prom Queen thing," Santana smirked.

"Is it lame that we're going to the prom without dates?" Rachel asked with a sigh.

"Well we don't really have a choice," Brittany pointed out. "We're performing at the prom so we have to go. Anyway, who says we have to have a date? There's nothing wrong with a girl showing up looking completely awesome and having fun dancing with anyone. That's what I'm going to do. No way am I going with Artie after he called me stupid. I'm just going to go alone, hold my head up high, look beautiful and dance with everybody else's dates."

"At this rate I won't even look half-ok and nobody will ask me to dance," Rachel said. "None of these dresses are right. Of course Finn left me for Quinn, she's beautiful in ways I never will be. I totally should have gotten that nose job." She clutched her nose as she looked despairingly into the mirror.

"No you shouldn't, you're perfect the way you are," Mercedes told her hugging her from behind. "And don't worry, we have Kurt here, he'll find you a knock-out dress."

"Indeed I will Miss Berry, have no fear," Kurt said getting up to look through a selection of dresses in the girl's size.

"What happened to the Rachel who sang 'I look so good without you' anyway?" Santana asked. "You seemed like you couldn't care less about your break-up with Finn a few weeks ago."

"That was before the truth of the situation and the accompanying pain sank in," Rachel replied. "I was foolish to even think a girl like me could ever get a happy ending with someone like Finn. He's the football star and I'm just the girl everybody makes fun of."

"Forget about Finn, he's an idiot," Tina said.

"That's easy for you to say, you have Mike," Rachel pointed out. "And Kurt has Noah. And if Brittany and Santana can't get dates to the prom then I have no chance."

"Look, I'm not looking forward to this dateless night either," Mercedes said. "But if we're gonna do this we may as well look our best. And we can all be there to laugh when Quinn doesn't win Prom Queen."

"That's right, vote for Santana, bitches," Santana said.

"I have an idea," Brittany spoke up and they turned to look at her as she threw a black feather boa around her neck along with a short forest green dress. "Rachel and Mercedes can go to the prom with Teddy Bear," she said referring to Dave. "And Santana can come with me. As my date."

"Be serious, Brittany," Santana scoffed.

"I am being serious," Brittany replied. "I'd like to go with you. We'll look totally hot together."

"Don't be…" Santana cut herself off before she could voice the word 'stupid' but the hard look that swept across Brittany's face made it clear she realised what the Latina was about to say. "I'm running for Prom Queen," Santana tried to explain. "If I show up with another girl as my date like some giant Lesbo then nobody is going to vote for me."

"You shouldn't care what people think," Brittany told her.

"Well I do," Santana retorted. "Someone zip me out of this thing," she said and Mercedes stepped forward to open the girl's dress for her.

The friends were awkwardly quiet as Santana headed into the changing-stall to put her clothes back on before buying her prom dress. She didn't even say goodbye before leaving the store.

"Come on sweetie, this dress will look stunning on you," Kurt said picking out a lime-green dress for Brittany.

Somewhat subdued, Brittany moved to get changed.

"So, what are you two going to do?" Tina asked Rachel and Mercedes. "Are you going to go to prom with Dave? I think it'll be nice if you do. He won't have anyone else to go with," she said sadly.

"Yeah, we'll ask him," Mercedes nodded. "I always figured I'd go to prom with Kurt so I guess it makes sense to go with Dave. A girl just needs a fabulous gay boy in her life sometimes. You totally have to give me a dance though, white boy, Puck can't keep you to himself all night."

"A dance you shall certainly have, my lady," Kurt promised pressing a kiss to her cheek. "And you Miss Jones are going to look amazing in this," he declared handing a dress to her.

She headed into a changing stall along with Tina so the Gothic girl could help her zip it up.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked Rachel gently winding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Rachel answered. "I just have a lot of angst and misery to journey through before I can offer a true smile. I always used to fantasize about prom you know. Most of my fantasies involve me performing on stage but prom has always been important to me."

"Let me guess, you imagined yourself going to prom with one Finn Hudson and dancing in one another's arms under the mirror ball after being named Prom King and Queen?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"No," Rachel replied. "Being Prom Queen isn't my dream. That's Quinn's. I want to win a trophy at Nationals and countless Tony Awards and have a full night of Broadway in honour of me, celebrating my talent. I've never wanted a crown."

"Then what is your dream prom night?" Kurt asked her.

"Just wearing a beautiful dress and having a boy come and pick me up." Rachel said. "He'll tell me I look pretty. Then I'll look in the mirror, and I'll feel pretty. Then we'll dance and laugh all night. I'll have fun. Nobody will make fun of what I'm wearing, or call me 'Man Hands' or 'Boy Hips'. I won't get slushied or have my lipstick flushed down the toilet. And I won't have any reason to storm-off dramatically. I won't even need to stand in the spotlight and have people hear me sing. I always imagined that on prom night, I'd just blend in with the crowd. Feel normal for once, like I'm truly a part of this school and I'll just have fun."

"Don't worry, you will have fun," Kurt assured her as his phone began to ring. "It's Noah, I have to take this."

He moved away to talk privately to his boyfriend and Rachel turned back to her reflection in the mirror. She could hear Mercedes and Tina giggling from the changing rooms, obviously having problems getting in or out of the dresses. Brittany was quiet and probably taking a few minutes to herself to sulk in privacy over the Santana situation.

On her own, Rachel walked away from the area they had all been occupying and moved further down the shop. She looked around at some of the tiaras and jewellery on display before coming to stand by the floor to ceiling windows. The sunlight was streaming in, the harsh glow forcing her to squint her eyes a little. She placed her palm flat against the window then rested her forehead on the pane.

"She don't run from the sun no more," Rachel sang to herself, music sounding from nowhere as a few members of staff in the background hummed in harmony with her. "She boxed her shadow and she won, Said I can see you laugh, through these bottle caps, and this wire around my neck ain't there for fun."

She pushed away from the window and raised the volume of her voice for the chorus. The shop assistants formed behind her, still creating a backing harmony while people in the street paused outside the window to watch Rachel perform.

"But someday we'll all be old, And I'll be so damn beautiful," Rachel sang at them. "Meanwhile I'll hide my head, Here in this paper bag," she covered her face with her hands. "'Cause if I can't see you, Then you can't see me, And it'll be ok, Fly little bee away," she uncovered her face and pointed out a small bee buzzing around outside of the shop, the black and yellow creature zooming around the heads of her audience. "To where there's no more rain, and I can be me."

Moving back to the window, Rachel placed her hand on the glass and walked along, dragging her hand across the window pane as she did so. On the other side, the little crowd moved with her. A Finn and Quinn look-a-like were the closest to her, whispering to one another and pointing and laughing at Rachel.

"Yeah they talk about her," Rachel sang. "She smiles like she's so tough, she says 'hey can you talk a little louder, I don't think my heart is broken enough'." One hand still resting on the window, she hit the fist of her other hand against the glass, though not hard enough to cause a crack or break. "But someday we'll all be old, and I'll be so damn beautiful." She sang moving away from the window again then running around the store singing her heart out. "Meanwhile I'll hide my head, Here in this paper bag, 'Cause if I can't see you, Then you can't see me, and it'll be ok, Fly little bee away, to where there's no more rain, and I can be me."

She continued singing before returning to the area she'd started out in. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany were still in the changing rooms and Kurt was still on the phone. Standing in front of the mirror, Rachel sang the final chorus.

"But someday we'll all be old, And I'll be so damn beautiful, Meanwhile I'll hide my head, Here in this paper bag, 'Cause if I can't see you, Then you can't see me, And it'll be ok, Fly little bee away, To where there's no more rain, And I can be me." Rachel finished the song and took a breath just as the other three girls stepped out of the changing area.

"Did you just say something?" Brittany asked the shorter girl.

"No, nothing," Rachel answered giving a fake smile before selecting a dress off the rack at random.

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes cried taking the dress off her and placing it back. "No friend of mine is going to the prom in a leopard print dress."

"Mercedes, that dress is perfect for you," Kurt gushed as he returned to them. "I think we should check out another store to find something for you two girls though," he added to Rachel and Tina.

"Right, well you guys go ahead and me and Britt will catch up once we've bought our things," Mercedes said.

Nodding in agreement, Kurt, Rachel and Tina continued on without the other two. Much to their delight, Kurt quickly found the pair a perfect dress. Black for Tina and pink for Rachel.

"You girls look perfect," Kurt told them after they came out of the changing room. "Tina Cohen-Chang, you are a beautiful but dangerous vampire princess and Rachel you…"

"Look like an enchanting goddess sent down to grace us mere mortals with your stunning beauty and mesmerising voice," a familiar voice supplied and the three friends turned to face the speaker.

"Jesse," Rachel breathed while Kurt and Tina shared a concerned look. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick out my tux," Jesse told her with a charming smile.

"Tux?" Rachel repeated in confusion.

"Well of course," Jesse said. "I need a new suit to wear for when I take you to the prom."

"Prom," Rachel repeated too stunned by her ex-boyfriend's unexpected appearance to say anything more intelligible.

"You're speechless I see," Jesse commented with a show-face grin. "My talent, good-looks and charisma often have that effect on people. A lot of changes have happened in my life since we last spoke. I think we ought to catch up. Let me take you to lunch."

"Ok," Rachel nodded moving towards him.

"Rachel," Kurt said grabbing her arm. "You need to change back into your clothes first."

"Oh," Rachel realised looking down to see she was still wearing her prom dress.

"I'll wait for you outside," Jesse told her taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it before leaving.

"Jesse," Rachel sighed dreamily before quickly moving to get changed.

"Finn is totally gonna flip when he finds out she's going to the prom with him," Tina commented.

"You're not wrong," Kurt said. "I think it would be best if we…"

"Didn't tell anybody about this," Tina finished and Kurt nodded. "I agree."

"Right, this is Rachel's decision. It isn't our place to tell anybody, it's her business, not ours," Kurt insisted.

"Right," Tina nodded.

"Right," Kurt said.

As soon as Rachel left with Jesse, Kurt and Tina both whipped their cell phones out to call Mercedes, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Sam, Dave, Blaine, Artie and Santana. It wouldn't be long before word reached the ears of Quinn and Finn.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**

**Chapter 44**

In Monday's Glee rehearsal, all the girls and Kurt could discuss as they walked in was the upcoming prom. Mike just about managed to feign interest and pretend to listen, Artie kept shooting sad and longing looks to Brittany as he tried to listen discreetly and Puck, Sam and Dave were completely ignoring the prom talk in favour of discussing the most recent televised football match.

As Mr. Schue arrived, he greeted them all with an enthusiastic smile as he waved a stack of sheet music in his hands, informing them all of song selections for them to perform at prom. He was just beginning to try and convince them to sing a disco number when Finn stormed into the room and kicked an unsuspecting chair.

"What the hell?" Finn cried looking outraged.

"Finn, come on, disco isn't that bad," Kurt told him.

"I don't care about disco," Finn replied throwing his hands in the air. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded to know pointing a finger at Rachel accusingly.

"Ok Finn, I think you need to calm down," Mr. Schue said reaching a hand out to squeeze Finn's shoulder comfortingly but the teenager recoiled from the touch still glaring at Rachel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Finn repeated.

"Despite being clueless as to what you are referring to right now," Rachel answered. "I would like to respond by telling you that I no longer have to explain myself to you." She flipped her hair back and crossed her arms over her chest. "We are no longer a couple and therefore anything I do is not your business."

"I agree," Quinn stated her arms also folded over her chest and an ugly scowl fixed onto her otherwise beautiful face. "Man Hands isn't your girlfriend anymore, Finn. I am," she stated pointedly.

"This isn't about us," Finn replied to Quinn sounding annoyed with the girl.

"Oh of course not," Quinn responded. "How could it be? Everything just has to be about Boy Hips doesn't it? She gets all the solos, she gets the female leads in all the duets and in the small mind of Finn Hudson its all about food, sport and Rachel. Rachel this and Rachel that, Rachel, Rachel, RACHEL!" She screamed right in Finn's face causing the boy to take a step back from her.

"Ok, scary Quinn," Finn muttered to himself. "Look, I'm sorry. But I promise, this isn't just about Rachel, this affects all of us."

"Guys, come on," Mr. Schue said placing a hand on Quinn's back and guiding her back to a seat. "Enough arguing. I don't know what's going on here but I'm sure it isn't worth fighting about. Let's just focus on rehearsing for the prom. Finn, are you going to join us?" He asked looking to Finn who was shooting betrayed looks at Rachel.

"No," Finn replied. "I don't think I can work with her," he said glaring at Rachel before holding his hand out to his girlfriend. "Quinn, come on."

"Don't tell me what to do," Quinn warned him refusing to move from her seat.

"Why not? You boss me around all the time," Finn complained.

"Finn, that's enough," Mr. Schue told him sternly. "Now we need to get some work done. So please, just put your personal differences aside and let's practice."

"I've already said I'm not working with her," Finn stated shooting another glare at Rachel.

"This is ridiculous," Mr. Schue muttered to himself pinching the edge of his nose. "Rachel, explain to me what's going on."

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Finn," she replied. "Clearly he's the one with the problem."

"Finn?" Mr. Schue asked.

"She's letting Jesse St James take her to the prom," Finn complained.

"That's it?" Quinn asked. "That's what you're making such a fuss about?"

"Jesse's a creep," Finn stated. "He'll hurt Rachel again and mess her up so she can't perform which will affect all of us. I'm just trying to look out for us all ok, that's what a leader does."

"No, that's what a jealous ex-boyfriend does," Santana pointed out. "Face it, you love the fact that Berry gets all love struck over you, then as soon as she finds someone else you can't stand it."

"That's not true, I have Quinn," Finn said. "But Rachel's my friend and I don't want her to get hurt by some jerk."

"Then maybe you should stay away from her," Tina suggested. "Because you seem to be the person who hurts her the most."

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt asked raising his hand in the air. Mr. Schue nodded for Kurt to speak since he had lost control of the class. "I propose that we all head home today and simply wing it for prom night. We're never going to get any work done with all this drama and arguing going on."

"Dude, back me up here," Finn pleaded. "You're my brother, give me some support."

"While I agree that Finn is right to have concerns about Rachel's choice of prom date," Kurt said slowly. "I have to say that it is purely Rachel's decision as to who she goes with and we should all respect that. Although Jesse certainly isn't my favourite person, it is not my right to dictate who Rachel does and does not date, nor is it anybody else's." He shot a meaningful look to Finn. "If Jesse pulls another cruel stunt like the egging incident, then we will be here for Rachel as friends in her time of need. For now, we simply need to allow Rachel the freedom to make her own decisions. And Finn, dear step-brother of mine, you need to grow up. And you ought to pay Quinn more attention and appreciation. She's your girlfriend so you need to start acting like a proper boyfriend to her. I believe that is all I have to say on the matter."

"Dude, your boyfriend's totally hot," Sam commented to Puck who smirked in response.

"C'mon Princess, let's check out that girly movie you've been dying to see." Puck decided draping an arm over Kurt's shoulders.

"Movie date," Brittany cheered grabbing Dave and Mercedes' hands to lead them over to Puck and Kurt. "Let's all go. Apart from Finn because he's mean."

Together, the majority of the Glee Club left to take a group trip to the movies. Tina and Mike had other plans so they didn't go and Sam had a dinner date with Blaine. Finn and Quinn remained in the choir room, the blonde yelling at the taller teen with Mr. Schue doing his best to salvage things between them.

After buying the movie tickets and drinks and popcorn, the group made their way into the movie theatre and found some seats. Artie was in the aisle in his wheelchair with Rachel sitting beside him. Next to her was Mercedes, then Dave, and then Brittany, Kurt was beside her with Puck next to him and Santana on his other side stealing the mohawked boy's popcorn.

Artie was completely bored by the movie while Rachel was on the edge of her seat, utterly transfixed by the happenings on the screen. Mercedes was nibbling on popcorn as she watched with moderate interest. Dave and Brittany were paying little attention to the movie and whispering and laughing together instead. Kurt and Puck were constantly making-out while Santana chomped down popcorn, her feet draped over the chair in front as she mumbled to herself about how predictable the script was and how unconvincing the main actors were. Then every time somebody near them would whisper she would throw a handful of popcorn at them and hiss for them to be quiet.

Before the movie ended, the group was kicked out of the cinema, much to Rachel's dismay. As they were escorted out, Kurt apologised to her and promised that they could go together on their own to watch it properly another day.

Clambering into cars, the group then made their way to Breadsticks and pushed a few tables together before sitting down. Easy talk fell between them as they waited for one of the waitresses to come over and take their order, Santana munching happily on Breadsticks while they waited.

"Oh no," Brittany said. "Look who's here." She gestured to the entrance where Azimio and a group of his football friends were just walking through.

"Maybe we should just go," Rachel suggested looking between Puck, Kurt and Dave.

"No way," Puck replied. "Fuck what those losers think. If they've got a problem then they can leave."

A waitress had just stopped at their table asking after their orders when Azimio noticed them.

"Hey look boys," Azimio announced in a loud voice. "We've got ourselves a bunch of ladies."

"A truly imaginative insult," Kurt replied sarcastically. "I applaud you."

"Whoa, you talking back to me? Puckerman, control your little fag bitch." Azimio said.

"Don't you fucking talk to him like that!" Puck growled lunging out of his seat, grabbing hold of Azimio's shirt and roughly shoving him down against a table, disturbing the couple who were seated at it. He pulled his arm back and punched Azimio in the face before being yanked off by some of the other footballers.

The girls started screaming as a fight broke out, with the exception of Santana who started yelling about Lima Heights as she attacked any of the jocks she could reach, none of them stooping low enough to hit a girl. Grabbing Artie's wheelchair, Brittany pushed him away to safety, deliberately rolling over a few of the jocks' feet on the way. Mercedes and Rachel were huddling around Kurt while Dave stood protectively in front of them. While Puck was fighting off Azimio and another guy, Santana was beating the hell out of two others and another four attacked Dave all at once.

Kurt and Mercedes jumped in and tried to help but Dave shoved them out of the way, taking hit after hit but refusing to let any of the guys get by him and possibly hurt one of them. The male staff of Breadsticks came rushing out as soon as possible to try and break things up. Many of the customers had been scared away and had left half-eaten plates of food behind in their haste to get away.

Standing up on a table, Rachel looked about the place desperately before bursting into song.

"One way or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya…" She sang before letting out a yelp and ducking when a breadstick was thrown at her.

Somehow, the chaos came to a stop and Azimio and his friends were thrown out. The manager was then yelling at the Glee Clubbers and insisting that they also leave. Gathering their things, they waited by the doors until they were sure Azimio and his cronies had left.

"You're my hero, Teddy Bear." Brittany told Dave hugging him around the middle.

"Thanks, Doll." He replied with a wince patting her on the back.

"Dude, maybe you should go the hospital," Artie advised. "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine," Dave insisted through gritted teeth. "It's just a few cuts and bruises."

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes replied. "Baby, get your butt in the car right now." She ordered holding open the passenger door to her car. "I'm taking you to the hospital. No arguments."

With a heavy groan, he dropped himself into the passenger seat and Brittany climbed into the back before Mercedes drove them away.

"What the hell, Berry?" Santana asked staring at the shorter girl incredulously after Mercedes had driven away. "How was you standing on a table top and singing supposed to help?"

"It worked in the Coyote Ugly movie," Rachel replied defensively.

"You are such a loser," Santana told her. "Puck, you ok?" She asked though she didn't sound overly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good," Puck replied.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked as he held Puck's face gently in his hands looking him over, relieved that he didn't see any blood.

"They only managed a couple hits to my chest and a kick to my shin," Puck answered with a shrug. "Don't worry, babe, I'm all good. Come on, let's get out of here."

"We could go back to my place and order pizza," Rachel offered.

"Sure, sounds awesome," Santana replied sardonically but she slipped into the passenger seat of Kurt's car and waited for the others to help Artie inside.

Kurt then sat at the wheel and started the drive to Rachel's house. Parking up, he moved round the back to help Puck and Rachel get Artie out of the car and back into his wheelchair that had been placed in the boot for the journey. Santana waited for them with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Can you guys move it, I wants my pizza, and I wants my pizza now," Santana said.

"Sure you should be pigging out on pizza?" Puck asked her tickling her stomach which resulted in her slapping him round the head. "You're running for prom queen this Saturday, you ought to be shedding a few pounds."

"Go to hell, I'm sexy the way I am," Santana retorted as Rachel led the way up to her house and inside.

"Dads," she smiled as they all moved into the living-room where her two dads were cuddled up on the couch in front of the T.V. "This is Santana, Artie, and of course you already know Kurt and Noah. These are my dads, John and Adam." She stated proudly.

"Yeah, that's great, someone order the pizza now." Santana demanded before making herself at home on the couch and snatching up the remote to change the channel. "Hey Adam, how about getting me a drink?" She asked.

"A drink, of course," Adam replied rolling his eyes as he stood up, John patting his bum as he did so. "What can I get you?" He asked politely.

"Coke," Santana answered placing the remote control down after selecting a re-run of Friends.

"Would you boys like anything?" Adam asked and there were murmurings of assent as Rachel moved to the kitchen with her dad to help with the drinks.

"So do you give or take old man?" Santana asked John nosily.

"Santana," Kurt hissed shaking his head at her for her behaviour.

"What, I'm just showing a polite interest," Santana defended.

"Well it isn't your business so shut up," Puck told her from where he sat in an armchair with Kurt on his lap.

"Oh like you're not interested," Santana retorted. "I bet you're the one on top in the bedroom department." She smirked as she returned her attention to John who looked somewhat amused.

"Is that so?" John replied. "Tell me Santana, do you have any plans to emerge from the closet any time soon?" He chuckled lightly at the shocked expression on her face. "I'm never wrong about a person's sexuality, it's a gift," he declared.

"Shut up," Santana huffed turning her eyes to the T.V.

John only laughed a little more before engaging Artie in a more sophisticated conversation just as his husband and daughter returned to hand out drinks to them all.

"Did my husband manage to behave himself?" Adam asked.

"I was as good as gold," John smiled.

"Meaning you were behaving like a teenager again," Adam stated knowingly. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked sitting back down beside him, Rachel sitting on the floor by their feet.

"I can think of a few things," John whispered.

"Wanky," Santana commented.

They watched old episodes of Friends, light chatter circling among them as they waited for their pizza to arrive; Rachel had phoned to order it while in the kitchen making drinks. Twenty minutes later, they were all feasting on pizza slices. Rachel's dads stayed in the living-room with them, talking with them about a variety of topics. It soon became clear that Adam was the mature one in the relationship and that John still had the perverted mind of a teenager. Watching the married couple, Kurt could envision himself and Puck being similar to them in twenty years time if they stayed together.

"You ok, Princess?" Puck asked noticing how Kurt was getting lost in his thoughts.

"Never better," Kurt responded pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as he fiddled with the silver bracelet around Puck's wrist, the one he had bought for him.

At half-ten, Adam decided it was getting too late and that they ought to get home. After making their goodbyes, Kurt, Puck, Artie and Santana headed out to Kurt's car and he drove them home. He took his boyfriend home last and they shared a tender make-out session in the driveway.

"Just tell me," Puck said and Kurt shot him a confused expression. "I know there's something on your mind. Just talk to me about it."

"Prom night," Kurt answered. "Well, after prom night really. We have the hotel room already booked; my dad is content to believe I'll be with the girls even though he knows what's really going to be happening. You've said you'll bring lube and condoms so everything is planned."

"Yeah, that's a good thing," Puck pointed out. "What's the problem? Do you not wanna do it?"

"No, I mean not no, I mean, yes," Kurt rambled out before taking a breath. "I still want to make love with you. I just don't know how I want to do it and I feel it's an important decision that I should probably make before we're in that hotel room together."

"You mean you're not sure if you want to bottom or top?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded.

"I want to try it both ways," Kurt said. "But I'm not sure which way I want to try it first. I just want our first night together to be perfect."

"It will be," Puck told him kissing him. "Don't stress yourself out thinking about this. When the time comes, we'll do it whatever way you want. You'll know what you wanna do, trust me," he said kissing him again. "Now get yourself home before your old man comes to shoot me."

Kissing his boyfriend a final time, Kurt watched Puck get out of his car and disappear inside his house. Kurt then drove home thinking about whether or not he wanted to top or bottom for his first time. He'd given it a great deal of thought ever since he had first decided that he wanted to lose his virginity on prom night. Sometimes, he thought he wanted to bottom, then other times he thought he'd rather top. Coming to a decision was turning out to be a great struggle.

Pulling up outside his house, he headed inside with plans to call Mercedes and ask for her opinion. However, when he found his dad waiting for him at the dining table with two mugs of hot chocolate, he knew Mercedes would have to wait. Letting out a sigh, he sat down opposite his dad and wrapped his hands around the mug, feeling the warmth of the hot chocolate. He deliberately looked anywhere but at his dad, knowing that the time had come for what was surely going to be a highly embarrassing 'talk'.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 45**

Two cups of hot chocolate later, all was still silent at the Hummel-Hudson dining table. Burt looked clueless as to where to begin with the things he knew needed to be discussed, and an embarrassed Kurt was unwilling to start the conversation off. He hoped that if the lack of any form of speech dragged on for long enough that maybe his dad would give up and not give him the talk after all.

"Kurt," Burt began only for his son to interrupt him.

"Oh my, look at the time," Kurt exclaimed. "It really is late. I ought to head to bed, goodnight," he said quickly moving out of his seat and trying to make a bid for freedom but his dad called his name out sternly and ordered him to sit back down. "Do we really have to do this?" Kurt asked returning to his seat and placing his hands on top of the table, deciding that he'd have to get his nails done before prom.

"Yeah, we really do," Burt replied. "Now I don't like this anymore than you do. I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to do this talk until you were about thirty. You know what, if you just wanna stay a virgin until you're thirty that'd be great and we can save this talk until then."

"Let's just get this over with," Kurt sighed knowing he had no choice in the matter. "Please dad, just try and make it as quick and painless as possible."

"Ok, right, so… um, you see Kurt… the thing is… damn it, I'm no good at this kind of thing," Burt muttered. "This is what your mum was for. She always knew the right things to say. I'm pretty much useless in comparison."

"You're not useless, dad," Kurt told him lifting his eyes to meet his father's. "We've managed to get through everything else together; we can get through this awkward but necessary obstacle too. It's just a talk."

"Right, right," Burt nodded. "Just a talk. No need to be embarrassed."

"No," Kurt agreed. "No reason at all." He said even as his cheeks flamed with embarrassment and his stomach twisted with knots at the prospect of the speech to come.

"The first thing you need to know," Burt said, his entire face covered with a red blush making his head look like a tomato. "And this is important, is that there is a difference between… betweensexandmakinglove," he said in a big rush.

"I know that," Kurt replied being able to make sense of his dad's mashed up words.

"Good, that's good," Burt commented as he drummed his hands on the table top a few times before running one hand over his bald patch.

"Great, are we done now?" Kurt asked hopefully and his dad just frowned in response. "Sorry, please continue," Kurt said apologetically running his finger over the rim of his empty mug with the hopes it would distract from the awkwardness.

"You're a guy," Burt stated. "And you're a teenager. Its natural for you to want to have… you know."

"Dad, if we can't even say the word then this conversation is not going to be at all successful," Kurt pointed out reasonably.

"You're right," Burt acknowledged wiping his nose on the back of his hand then scratching his chin. "Ok, it's normal for you to want to have… sex. And sex can be great buddy, but I know you Kurt. Making love is what you'll want and it's what you deserve. Sex is just the physical side of the whole thing but making love is the romantic part with all the emotions. If Puck isn't ready to give you the romance then he doesn't deserve to touch you like that, you understand me?"

"Noah is romantic, dad," Kurt insisted. "Not traditionally romantic perhaps, but the fact that he puts in the effort means everything to me. Like when he came to dinner one night and bought me flowers. It didn't matter that he stole them from somebody's garden, he still took the time to do something sweet for me."

"If you think this boyfriend of yours cares about you and respects you enough to make love to you properly," Burt said as he looked up at the ceiling, rubbing one hand over his ageing face. "Then I trust your judgement."

"He does," Kurt replied with a small smile as he studied his fingernails. "I know Noah's made mistakes in his past and I admit that he used to have a bad reputation for the way he treated people he slept with, but things are different. He's learned from his mistakes and he's matured and I know I'm not just another conquest to him. He really cares about me."

"Yeah, I know he does," Burt commented. "That's the only reason the kid still has the equipment necessary to… well, to make my little boy a man."

"Dad," Kurt complained finding his father's most recent words the most mortifying part of the conversation so far.

"Sorry buddy," Burt chuckled. "Now back to this talk. Um, I don't know how you two are planning to do it and I really don't want the details, but… you gotta be safe. That means condoms; you know how to put one on right?"

"Yes, honestly dad, I know all this stuff, we really don't have to talk about it anymore," Kurt said. "I'm mature, I'm responsible and I know everything I need to know."

"We're not done yet," Burt told him determinedly. "I want you to be careful. Do we… do we need to talk about preparation?"

"Oh Gaga, no, please no," Kurt answered as his face burned from the heat in his cheeks.

"So, you know all about that stuff right?" Burt asked just to check. "Lube, fingers, stretching?"

"Yes dad, I know," Kurt replied desperate to get to his bedroom and escape.

"Ok, ok, I just needed to make sure. I don't want either of you getting hurt," Burt said gently.

Taking a breath, Kurt forced himself to look his dad in the eye. He could see in his dad's face how uncomfortable it was for him to have this conversation. The fact that he had clearly stepped out of his comfort zone so he could try and give the best advice and knowledge made Kurt realise just how lucky he was to have such a supportive father.

"Thank you, dad," Kurt said with a small smile. "This talk has helped."

"Just one more thing, kid," Burt said and Kurt braced himself for whatever his dad might say. "If something bad happens, if one of you starts bleeding… of course that's very unlikely," Burt hastened to add when he caught the horrified look on his son's face. "But if something does go wrong, then make sure you get yourselves looked at by a doctor. Don't be embarrassed and try to take care of it yourselves alright."

"Bleeding?" Kurt repeated feeling a little squeamish all of a sudden.

"Hey, that shouldn't happen." Burt reassured him. "If you kids just take it slow and be gentle with each other, make sure you use plenty of lube and… um, stretch properly. And I mean stretch the…"

"I know what you mean," Kurt interjected quickly.

"Right, well, as long as you two are gentle you'll be fine." Burt told him. "Um, I think we're done here, Kurt. You can go to bed now, kid."

"Gladly," Kurt commented pushing away from the table. He stopped only to give his dad a quick hug before heading upstairs.

In his bedroom, he took out his cell-phone and texted Blaine to ask about the likelihood of bleeding during anal sex. Thankfully, Blaine's response helped relieve him of the worries his dad had unintentionally placed in his mind. He then asked Blaine what his first time was like and asked if he bottomed or topped.

_I topped_. Blaine's text message informed him. _It was ok, very robotic though. There was no real feeling or passion. It was purely physical and therefore meaningless. Looking back, I wish I'd waited until I met Sam._

Kurt typed back a quick message thanking his friend and bidding him goodnight. He then sent a text to Sam asking the same question. A few minutes passed by before he received a reply.

_Its dif 2 xplane_. Sam's message read. _Will tlk 2mz. Nite x_

Kurt responded with a thank you and a goodnight before texting Santana and Brittany to ask what their first times were like.

_1st time 4 what?_ Brittany asked.

_Your first time being physically intimate_… Kurt began before deleting the message reply to Brittany and starting again. _Your first time having sex?_ He asked the question in a simpler term.

_1st time having sex with who?_ came Brittany's response.

_With the first person you had sex with._ Kurt answered.

_I can't remember back that far._ Brittany replied and Kurt sighed before sending her a text saying not to worry about it and goodnight.

A minute later he received a response from Santana.

_Disappointing. The guy jizzed b4 I even had a chance 2 start faking it. Don't worry, Hummel, Puck's a great fuck, you'll love it._

He rolled his eyes at the Latina's comment but sent her a quick thank-you message anyway before getting ready for bed.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading**

**Also, I am perfectly aware that Rachel's dads are named Hiram and Leroy, however, as stated on the 1****st**** chapter this story was written ages ago and is being re-posted and when I originally wrote it Rachel's dads had not yet been named. **

**Chapter 46**

"Well I'm glad you find amusement in my mortification," Kurt quipped as he drove Puck to school, his boyfriend laughing heartily after hearing about the awkward father/son talk.

"Sorry Princess," Puck grinned stretching his arm up to scratch the back of his head. As he did, the sunlight hit the silver bracelet on his wrist and Kurt smiled as he saw the shimmer. "You doing anything later?" Puck asked.

"I'm going to teach my dad how to cook trout without burning it," Kurt replied. "Then I will attempt to teach Finn how to chew his food with his mouth closed. Why, did you want to do something?"

"I was just thinking," Puck said turning to look out the car window and Kurt sensed that he was feeling uncertain about whatever it was on his mind. "I'm sorry if I'm out of line here and if you think it's a dumb idea I totally get it but… I thought maybe you could like, um well, sort of introduce me to your mum."

"My mum's dead, Noah," Kurt pointed out keeping his eyes on the road, his tone coming out icier than he intended.

"Yeah, sorry, I know," Puck muttered sounding dejected as he continued to stare out the passenger window. "I just thought I could go with you to visit her grave maybe. But it was a stupid idea, just forget it."

"No," Kurt responded after a brief silence. "That's sweet of you to ask. Morbid, but sweet. I'd love for you to meet her. We could go after school."

"Are you sure?" Puck asked turning back to face him as Kurt turned into the McKinley High parking lot.

"I'm sure," Kurt answered parking up and unbuckling his seatbelt. "Sorry I snapped a little." He apologised taking Puck's face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Still love me?" He asked playfully.

"Always," Puck told him seriously dropping a hand to Kurt's hip and guiding their mouths together for a deeper kiss. "You up for a little make-out session in the Janitor's closet?" Puck asked waggling his eyebrows.

"As wonderful as that sounds, if one ignores the hideous location that is," Kurt said. "We need to go to class. This is a school; we come here to receive an education, not to make-out with gorgeous boyfriends."

"Fine, let's go learn something," Puck groaned getting out of the car.

Stepping out, Kurt moved next to Puck and wrapped his arm around the mohawked boy's waist. Puck lazily draped his arm over his shoulders in response. Climbing up the school steps, Kurt pulled the door and held it open for Puck to step through before him. As they continued on their way through the school corridors, Kurt dropped his hand down a little lower and slipped it into the back pocket of Puck's jeans so that he was groping his ass.

"Pervert," Puck joked, breathing the word into Kurt's ear, the warm breath of air tickling the shell of his ear.

They stopped at Kurt's locker, Puck resting his hands on Kurt's hips as he stood behind him. Opening the door of the metal cabinet, Kurt placed a few things safely inside and took some other things out before closing it up again and then following Puck to his locker further down the corridor. He was talking to Puck about cars in an animated manner when he paused mid-sentence as he caught sight of Puck's decorating on the inside of his locker door.

"You have a photo of me in your locker," Kurt stated in wonder.

"Of course I do," Puck responded with a shrug as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What?" Puck asked suspiciously, not sure what to make of the expression on Kurt's face and the glint in his eye.

"History isn't an important subject," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Not really. Missing one silly lesson wouldn't be too bad now would it?"

"I guess not," Puck shrugged still not sure what Kurt was getting at.

"I'm glad you agree with me, Noah." Kurt smiled. "Since we share the same opinion on the matter of American History I'm sure you won't object to my sudden change of heart." He grabbed a handful of Puck's shirt and pulled him towards him for a quick kiss. "I think we should make-out in the Janitor's closet after all."

"Awesome," Puck commented with a smirk before taking Kurt's hand and leading the way.

Opening the door, he let Kurt step inside first before following him. As he was closing the door behind them, Puck caught sight of Santana staring right at them and making obscene gestures. He just smirked in her direction before pulling the door shut and locking it, effectively blocking Santana from view.

In the darkness of the closet, Puck ran his hands up Kurt's body before lightly cupping Kurt's face. He dropped a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead, then one on each of the countertenor's eyelids before pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"Such a gentleman," Kurt remarked sounding frustrated as opposed to complimentary.

Before Puck could respond, Kurt had slammed him roughly against the wall before devouring his mouth, one hand moving to cup him through the denim of his jeans and grope the fast growing bulge. Puck certainly wasn't about to complain over Kurt taking charge, he opted to enjoy it instead. He looped his arms about Kurt's neck, rocking his hips forward to create more delicious friction between Kurt's hand and his own jean-clad cock. A moan rippled through his throat as Kurt tugged on his mohawk and nipped at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Like that?" Kurt asked pressing kisses along Puck's jawbone before taking his earlobe into his mouth and nibbling lightly.

"Hell yeah," Puck responded enthusiastically bringing his hands to the top of Kurt's fancy shirt and carefully opening the buttons. "What about you?" Puck asked with a smirk once he'd gotten Kurt's shirt fully open and had lightly pinched a nipple.

Kurt just nodded before linking his fingers around Puck's wrists then pressing the Jewish boy's hands against the wall either side of his head. Meeting Puck in another kiss, Kurt pressed their bodies closer together so they could grind their clothed hard-ons against one another.

"Shit, you're so fucking hot, princess," Puck commented breathlessly through a series of sloppy kisses. "Fuck, I want you."

"You already have me," Kurt told him thrusting frantically against his boyfriend. "I'm yours Noah, I'm so yours."

Kissing and panting, the two teens rocked their hips eagerly against one another until they released a sticky mess in their pants. Breathing heavily, they stared at one another in awe, their eyes having adjusted to the darkness at some point.

"Best History lesson ever right?" Puck asked with his hands still pinned against the wall.

"Definitely," Kurt agreed kissing his boyfriend again, slower this time, before opening the closet door.

As he stepped out into the corridor, Puck landed a playful spank on Kurt's ass. The porcelain skinned boy turned round to give him a mock glare before sauntering his way through the halls, wiggling his butt enticingly as he moved.

XXX

On his study break, Kurt met up with Sam and the two walked about the school grounds together before sitting on the concrete against the wall of the building. Sam was good enough to spread his letterman jacket on the floor for Kurt to sit on so as not to dirty his pants. The blonde was quiet as he stared thoughtfully up at the sky. The clouds overhead were tinged with a light grey, suggesting that rain might be on the way. Kurt remained equally silent by the boy's side, waiting for him to speak and tell him about his first experience with sexual intercourse.

"His name was Graham," Sam finally said running a hand through his hair and looking down at his sneakers. "He was my first boyfriend and master. He was a little older. I hadn't met anyone else like me before. Gay, I mean." He added as a form of clarification. "So I felt like I had this real strong connection to him because we were both gay. I was still a little scared and confused about who I really was so I really looked up to and admired him, thinking that he had all the answers. Does… does that make sense?"

"Yeah, yes it does," Kurt nodded. "I confess that I had a similar view of Blaine when I first met him. I understand completely why you were so attracted to this Graham guy."

"Yeah well, it didn't end up so good," Sam admitted as he pulled his knees up to his chest and locked his hands around them. "At first, he seemed really cool you know? He made me laugh and whenever he looked at me it felt like the sun was shining or something. But all that sunshine didn't last very long. Soon enough he was making me scream and cry and whenever he looked at me I felt… I felt so afraid and helpless."

"Sam," Kurt said gently as he cautiously reached his hand out to place on top of the blonde's. "If this is too upsetting for you, then you don't have to tell me. I'll understand."

"It's fine, I'm good," Sam assured him squeezing Kurt's hand for comfort. "My first time hurt like hell." Sam admitted and Kurt couldn't help but wince. "He lubed himself up but that was it. He didn't stretch or prepare me at all. That night, he invited me over because his parents were out. I knew that we were gonna have sex that night and I really thought I was ready for it, that it'd be perfect."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised not knowing what else to say and Sam simply shrugged.

"It all seemed so romantic at first." Sam laughed bitterly. "He'd made me dinner and everything. There were candles and music was playing and he poured me a glass of champagne. I didn't realise at the time, for a long time actually, but eventually I figured out that he put… something in my drink. Then he took me up to his room and tied me to the bed. He used his belt to tie me up, my belt too. I guess that's why I can't handle being spanked or whipped with a belt."

"That… that's understandable," Kurt said, having to clear his throat part way through the sentence.

"Even after he tied me up he was still kinda gentle," Sam continued. "He kissed me and he touched me and… it felt good." Sam admitted with a touch of shame to his voice. "Then he lubed himself up and just forced his way in. It didn't feel so good anymore." He commented darkly. "He started off slow but then he was just pounding into me hard and fast. I don't think I even said 'no'. I just took it, hoping it would please him. It got… it got me off in the end. It wasn't a great orgasm but it was still an orgasm. And well, that's it. That was my first time."

"I'm so sorry." Kurt apologised. "I shouldn't have asked. I've just gone and stirred up bad memories."

"It's ok." Sam assured him nudging him in the shoulder playfully. "You shouldn't be so worried or nervous about prom night you know. Puck worships the ground you walk on. He'll make it amazing for you, you'll love it."

"I'm not worried," Kurt replied. "I am a little nervous, but I'm not scared about it. I just… I'm having a little trouble deciding how Noah and I ought to go about this intercourse business. I really don't know if I want to top or bottom first."

"But you wanna try it both ways right?" Sam asked. "You wanna see which way you prefer?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "But I don't know which way to try it first. I know that the stereotypical view is that a guy who looks like me should bottom. But the stereotypical view would think a guy like you would top and you don't. Trying to make a decision about this is like trying to choose between Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs or Lady Gaga and Patti Lupone."

"I have no idea who most of those people are," Sam confessed. "And I can't make a decision for you about this. But just so you know bottoming is amazing when you have a partner treating you the way you should be treated, which Puck will. But even though Puck will take his time and prepare you thoroughly, there will probably still be a little bit of pain. Nothing major, just more of a discomfort."

"And topping?" Kurt asked.

"Not really for me," Sam shrugged. "But it might be for you. And there wouldn't be any pain for you that way so it might be better for your first time. But I don't think you'd last that long being inside Puck on your first go. The sex would probably be longer with Puck being inside you."

"Thanks Sam," Kurt said. "Your talk hasn't really been that helpful. I'm still riddled with indecision but you have given me some new angles to look at the situation from."

"You'll know what you want when the time comes," Sam assured him. "Try not to think about it so much. Either way, I know it's gonna be really great for the both of you."

"I'm sure it will be." Kurt smiled confidently. "I just hope I'll be… you know… good." He laughed awkwardly and Sam smiled back at him before ruffling his hair, an action that most would be murdered for but Kurt allowed it. "Anyway, are you ok?" He asked wanting to make sure having the boy relive his first time hadn't made him miserable.

"Trust me, I'm fine." Sam answered. "All that stuff's in the past. I have Blaine now."

Kurt just smiled before pulling the blonde into a one-armed hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek before standing to his feet then offering his hand to help Sam up.

XXX

Straight after school, Kurt drove with Puck to visit his mother's grave. He stopped at a little shop to buy flowers before continuing the journey in silence. Soon enough, Kurt and Puck were walking hand-in-hand through the rows of tombstones until they found the one belonging to Elizabeth Hummel. Kneeling down on the grassy earth, not caring about dirtying his pants, Kurt placed the flowers down and traced his finger over his mother's name.

"Hey mum." Kurt breathed out. "I've missed you."

Kurt turned his head and offered a small smile to Puck. He extended his hand to the mohawked teen, inviting him to kneel before his mother's tombstone with him.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Kurt said squeezing Puck's hand in his own. "This is my boyfriend, Noah Puckerman. Noah, this is my mum."

"Hey," Puck whispered suddenly feeling a bit of an idiot talking to a tombstone but he knew it was important. "I see where Kurt gets his good looks from." He said and Kurt let out a short laugh, a single tear drop escaping with it. "Um, it's a pleasure to meet you." He continued raising his hand above the tombstone but not touching. "Can I?" He asked Kurt, seeking permission first.

"Of course," Kurt nodded.

"I'm taking your son to the prom this Saturday." Puck said as he rested his hand upon the headstone, the feel of it was cold. "I promise I'll make sure he has an amazing time. I really care about Kurt so I hope you approve of me dating him."

Puck let his hand drop and turned to look at Kurt. The slender male smiled sadly before pressing a kiss to the back of Puck's knuckles.

"Goodbye mum," Kurt said a while later after several minutes of companionable silence. "I'll visit again soon."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. H," Puck added patting the headstone in farewell before following Kurt back to the car. "D'you think she would have liked me?"

"I know she would have," Kurt answered driving to Puck's house.

"Can you stay for a while?" Puck asked.

"An hour tops." Kurt told him after checking the time on his phone.

He followed Puck inside and up to his room. Instead of the hot make-out session Kurt had expected, Puck set up a game on his Xbox then passed Kurt a control pad. They were playing a racing game and by sitting on Puck's lap and constantly moving so the mohawked teen couldn't see the television screen, Kurt ensured that he won.

"Cheater," Puck complained with an amused tone.

Dropping the control pad, he tickled Kurt's sides, causing the boy to squeal, before arranging him over his lap and landing a spank to Kurt's bum. He heard a mixture of a groan and a giggle sound from Kurt's mouth before he landed another spank on his boyfriend's ass. Three spanks later, Puck was pushed back on the mattress and Kurt was above him, kissing him deeply.

"Next game," Kurt declared moving off of Puck and reaching for his control pad.

This time, Puck was the one to cheat for the win. He stood up and did a very dorky victory dance. Kurt merely quirked an eyebrow before hooking his finger into the belt loop of Puck's jeans then pulling him close and pushing his jeans down Puck's hips. As usual, Puck was going commando so Kurt was greeted with a very interested looking Puckzilla. Kurt pressed a swift kiss to the crown of Puck's cock before lightly wrapping a hand around the appendage. He then guided Puck until he was positioned over his lap so that Kurt could return the favour and give Puck a little disciplinary spanking.

"I like your ass." Kurt commented in an offhand manner as he gently rubbed over the punished flesh.

"Good to know, princess," Puck laughed.

Landing a final light swat to Puck's behind, Kurt gently pushed the Jewish teen off his lap.

"I need to go now," Kurt told him before giving him a kiss. "You'll have to sort yourself out." He said apologetically gesturing to the erection still standing proudly between Puck's legs.

Showing himself out of the house, Kurt slipped into his car and headed home so that he could spend time with his dad and teach him how to properly cook trout.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 47**

Saturday, the day of the McKinley High School Prom finally arrived. In the morning, Kurt had picked up Mercedes, Tina and Rachel and driven them to the mall where they met up with Brittany, Quinn and Santana. The group of seven had their nails done and Santana also spent a short time in one of the tanning beds. Mercedes, Tina and Quinn had their eyebrows shaped and plucked while Kurt and Rachel both had a short trim to neaten up their hair and all seven of them had a facial.

After being expertly pampered, they agreed to get a spot of lunch. For the most part, it was salads all around. Only Brittany and Mercedes ordered themselves fries and a burger. Quinn eyed the high-fat food with disgust but refrained from making comment.

"I'm really excited," Tina stated. "I think prom's going to be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, especially for our little boy Hummel," Santana teased. "Tonight, Puckerman's finally gonna make Kurtie a man."

"Alright, just leave my boy alone," Mercedes said noticing how Kurt was blushing at all the teasing looks he was getting. "Hey my dad got me a new camera since somebody dropped and broke my last one," she sent a small glare at Brittany. "So I'm totally gonna be taking photos of all you sexy bitches tonight. The boys too."

"Other boys," Kurt corrected reminding them all that he was a guy too.

"Just so you know, both Jesse and I insist on only being photographed from our left side," Rachel told Mercedes.

"I doubt she wants to take many photos of you and Jesse St Jerk," Quinn quipped. "She doesn't want to risk breaking another camera after all."

"Whoa, play nice girls," Santana said as Quinn and Rachel glared at one another. "Q does have a point though. I doubt Mercedes wants to snap shots of the guy who screwed our Glee Club over last year."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here," Mercedes pointed out. "I can talk for myself. Look Rach, I don't like this Jesse dude, I never really did, but you're my friend and I want some pictures of you on prom night. And since I'm planning to take pictures of everybody with their dates that will include Jesse," she said looking specifically at Santana and Quinn.

"Santana and I don't have dates," Brittany commented. "Does that mean you'll take extra pictures of us to make up for it?"

"Sure," Mercedes smiled. "And you know you can come and dance with me and Dave."

"Totally," Brittany grinned. "I'm planning to dance with everybody else's dates. Not Finn though, he'll step on my feet."

"Finn won't be dancing with you anyway," Quinn told her. "He'll only be dancing with me. Then we'll be crowned Prom King and Queen and our popularity will be restored just as it should be."

"No way, that crown is mine." Santana retorted. "Face it; nobody's going to vote for a mother when they can vote for a hot bitch like me."

"Well you got the bitch part right," Quinn replied.

"Well Tina gets my vote," Rachel chimed in and Quinn just scowled at her.

"I'm voting for Santana," Brittany shrugged.

"Whatever, 'Cedes and Kurt will vote for me and Finn right?" Quinn asked.

"Finn is my step-brother," Kurt said apologetically to Santana and Tina while Quinn smiled knowing that Kurt would vote for her and Finn.

"Mercedes?" Quinn prompted.

"Oh who cares?" Mercedes asked and the looks on Quinn and Santana's faces made it clear that they both cared. Tina just rolled her eyes since she and Mike weren't taking the Prom King and Queen Campaign as serious as their competitors. "It's just a dumb crown. And with the way you two bitches are going crazy over it I think I'll give my vote to Tina."

"Well, if you'll all excuse me," Quinn said through gritted teeth as she stood up. "I have to be off. I've other meeting arrangements with some members of the football team and some Cheerio's."

"Trying to kiss some ass to get more votes?" Santana asked.

"It's called socialising," Quinn answered. "That's what you do when you're popular. Not that certain people at this table would know anything about that." She added, her comment clearly aimed at Rachel. "See you at prom." She smiled with false sweetness before flouncing away.

"You know what," Santana said. "I can handle Tina or even Fiona James winning this Prom Queen thing, just as long as that bitch doesn't win."

"Let's be honest," Tina shrugged. "It'll probably go to Fiona James and Jack O'Connor. They're a cute couple and they're actually popular."

"But Finn did help McKinley win that football game." Brittany reminded them. "He was pretty popular after that."

"I don't mind if Finn gets Prom King," Santana replied. "I'd love to win Queen and dance with him just to see the look on Quinn's face."

"Don't be so hard on Quinn," Mercedes defended. "She had a tough year."

"So? It wasn't my fault she did the nasty with Puck and didn't think to use contraception." Santana stated. "And in case you failed to notice, Quinn's pretty much gone back to being a bitch this year."

"Oh because you're such a nice person yourself," Mercedes commented sarcastically.

"Hey, I know I'm a bitch alright," Santana retaliated. "And I'm honest about it and way hotter."

"So much hotter," Brittany said in agreement.

XXX

The Glee boys plus Blaine had all gathered at Sam's house to eat snacks and play video games. Finn was devouring most of the food and Puck and Artie were winning the most games. Mike and Dave were placing bets on each game as to who would win, though they opted to bet with Doritos as opposed to money.

While Blaine was having a game against Dave, Puck and Sam were grappling on the floor. Puck had Sam in a headlock while the blonde had trapped one of Puck's legs between his feet at a very odd angle. Mike watched them together with mild interest while Artie looked downright confused. The bespectacled boy kept looking to Blaine as though expecting some outbreak of jealousy or possessiveness, but it seemed the Dalton boy had no issues with his boyfriend play-fighting with another known gay guy.

"Grab his nuts, Angel," Blaine advised to Sam distractedly as he pressed a combination of buttons to make his computer character kick Dave's in the face.

"Fuck!" Puck yelped as Sam followed Blaine's suggestion.

"Easy mate, he's gonna need those later," Mike pointed out and a chorus of sniggers sounded around the room before Finn's slow mind realised what they were referring to.

"Wait, you mean Puck and Kurt are gonna… have sex?" Finn whispered.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Blaine enquired as his character suffered a few blows from Dave's.

"No," Finn mumbled wiping some crumbs off his t-shirt. "But um, Puck, don't get my step-brother pregnant."

Hearing Finn's comment, Puck released Sam's head and yanked his foot away before turning to fix Finn with a disbelieving stare.

"Dude, tell me you're joking," Puck pleaded. "You can't actually be dumb enough to think a guy can get knocked up."

"He did believe the hot tub story," Mike reminded them.

"Well Quinn sounded very convincing," Finn said defensively. "And yes, I was joking. I know Kurt can't get pregnant. But seriously, don't hurt him man. And don't brag about going all the way with him afterwards."

"Why not?" Puck asked. "Kurt will probably brag to the girls about how great our sex was. Because I just know the sex is going to be epic."

"I don't know," Sam teased. "I think Kurt might be disappointed by your performance."

"Oh you're dead, Sammy," Puck told him lunging over and grappling with the blonde again while the others laughed just as Dave beat Blaine on the computer game.

As Mike and Artie took over the control pads, Blaine joined in with Puck and Sam's mock fight. He decided to play dirty and reached a hand up Puck's jeans to yank at his leg hairs. The three teens rolled around together on the floor, twisting nipples, spanking bums and pulling hair. They barrelled towards Dave and Blaine gripped the boy's ankle before pulling him down into the tangle of limbs. The larger teen grunted in shock before giving Blaine a wedgie, yanking out a few strands of Puck's armpit hair then slipping out underneath Sam and scrambling back to freedom. The physical interaction had made an affect on the boy but they were all decent enough to pretend not to notice the semi-erection that had formed in Dave's pants. As it was, Puck, Sam and Blaine found themselves sporting hard-ons too.

Blaine had ended up on top of Sam and was grinding his erection against Sam's ass. The bottom half of Puck's legs were trapped under the weight of both Sam and Blaine. He just quirked an eyebrow at Blaine who continued to roll his hips downwards, poor Sam trying desperately hard not to moan.

"Um guys," Artie spoke up clearing his throat awkwardly having defeated Mike on the computer game. "If you'd like some time alone then we can leave."

"Sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners," Blaine apologised before pushing himself up to his feet.

"Dude?" Finn asked staring at Sam in confusion. "Do you know you're wearing girls' underwear?"

Sam flushed a little as he stood, pulling his jeans higher up from where they had slipped down revealing a hint of the purple panties he wore underneath.

To cover the awkward silence that had fallen around the room, Puck jumped up and hit Finn lightly on the shoulder as he challenged him to a game.

XXX

Later that day, Kurt had taken a shower and then came to stand in his bedroom with just a towel around his hips. He opened his underwear drawer and looked through, trying to decide what to wear. He had his usual tight boxers as well as a few pairs of girls' panties that he'd sent Brittany to buy for him as he was too embarrassed to do it himself as well as the panties with the word 'YOURS' across the ass. Of course, Puck had already seen those panties so they weren't really special anymore.

Reaching for his phone, he dialled Blaine to ask for advice on what underwear he should wear. After describing all of the options to Blaine, he was advised to either go commando or wear the silky black thong. Thanking Blaine and saying he'd see him later, Kurt hung up and opted for the thong.

He slipped the garment on and took great care with arranging his package into the silk underwear as best as he could. Standing before the mirror, he checked how it looked from a frontal view as well as from the sides. He also turned round and looked over his shoulder to admire his bum. Deciding that the dark colour acted as an interesting contrast to his porcelain skin, Kurt smiled in satisfaction before pulling on a pair of yoga pants.

Sitting at his vanity table, he carefully applied a clear coloured polish to his nails before waiting for them to dry. He then continued to get ready. After styling his hair, he dressed himself in his prom outfit, a pair of black leggings, a kilt, white shirt, black bowtie and black jacket. He added some mascara to his lashes to make his eyes stand out more before deeming himself presentable.

He made his way downstairs and into the living-room to give his dad and Carole a twirl.

"Do I look ok?" Kurt asked stopping before them with his hands on his hips.

"Very handsome," Carole answered holding his face in her hands, very much looking like she wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"Dad?" Kurt asked a little nervously as he fiddled with the hem of his kilt. He could see in his dad's eyes that he didn't appreciate the outfit choice, but of course his dad never really approved of anything that wasn't flannel. "Maybe I should change," Kurt said quietly moving towards the stairs.

"No buddy," Burt called to him quickly as he stood up and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "You look good."

Kurt offered his dad a grateful smile in return. He could still tell that his dad didn't think much of the kilt, but it meant a lot that his dad was willing to let him wear it anyway.

"Get together," Carole instructed them. "We need to take pictures."

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked just as his step-brother came jogging down the stairs with his shirt un-tucked and bowtie in hand.

"Mum, can I have a little help?" Finn asked.

Rolling her eyes fondly, Carole set the camera down on the coffee table and moved over to her son. She climbed onto the first step of the stairs so she could stand higher than Finn to tie the blue material for him. She then forced him to tuck his shirt in before guiding him into the middle of the living room to take a photo of her three men. She then took a few pictures of just Finn, then some of just Kurt before taking a few more of the two boys together. Burt then took the camera off of her so she could pose with the two teenagers. They also took a few picture of Carole with Finn, then of Carole with Kurt, before some with Burt and Finn and then Burt and Kurt.

Finn then left so he could go and pick up Quinn while Kurt waited for Puck. A little after Finn had left, Puck arrived. He knocked on the door and Kurt answered it to find his boyfriend wearing a sexy smirk and holding a single white rose which he presented to Kurt.

Taking the rose, Kurt smiled as he took Puck's hand and led him in, quietly assessing his boyfriend's white tux. He definitely approved of the look; Puck had never looked so handsome. Setting the rose down carefully on the coffee table, Kurt stood beside Puck so that Carole could take more photos. They took one with them standing back to back, one with their arms around each other and one with Puck pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

The couple had a drink with Burt and Carole while they waited for the limo to arrive. Sam and Blaine had booked and paid for the limo, refusing to accept money from anyone else. Mercedes and Dave would be joining them in the limo as well Rachel and Jesse.

Standing by the window, Carole saw the limo pull up so the four made their way outside. The others were already in the limo but they stepped out so that more photos could be taken. After they had all stood out in front of the car so Carole could take a group photo, Burt taking one with Mercedes' camera for her before handing it back, they climbed back inside one by one. Just before Puck could climb in, Burt landed his hand on the mohawked teen's shoulder and gave him a brief one-armed hug and a pat on the back.

"Thanks for taking him," Burt said in reference to Kurt and Puck smirked as his mind thought of the double meaning in that statement. His smirk disappeared when Burt glared in a way that was strikingly similar to Kurt.

"Um, enjoy your night," Puck said quickly before hopping into the limo and sitting beside his boyfriend.

The group of friends, plus Jesse, talked and laughed with one another on the trip to McKinley where the prom was being held in the school gym. They were all buzzing with excitement as the limo pulled up. Calling out their thank-you's to the driver, they all stepped out. Puck exited first and offered his hand to help Kurt out. He then helped Rachel out before standing aside for Jesse. Then he helped Mercedes out before leaving Dave to get out on his own followed by Sam and Blaine.

"We're actually going to prom," Rachel squealed in excitement holding Mercedes' hands and smiling widely at her.

"Yep," Mercedes confirmed looking at the shorter girl in amusement. "Come on, let's get in there and start partying. You and I are singing first, girl."

Holding hands, Rachel and Mercedes eagerly headed up to the building, somehow managing to run gracefully and effortlessly in their heels. Jesse followed behind them, a fond expression on his face as he watched Rachel skipping happily through the school hallways, keen to enjoy the prom. A little way behind Jesse, Dave walked along with Sam and Blaine, the three of them talking about football.

"Ready for this, Princess?" Puck asked from where he stood just inside the school entrance with Kurt.

"Completely," Kurt smiled before lightly gripping Puck's chin and pulling his face to his for a kiss.

"Hey, Romeo and… er… Romeo," Santana called out as she got out of her dad's fancy car and made her way up the steps to join them. "A future Prom Queen can't arrive alone, that's just all kinds of lame. You two gorgeous losers can have the honour of escorting me inside. Come on, let's go."

The two boys shared a look before looping their arms with Santana's and leading her towards the gym.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer – I still own nothing**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Songs included:**

**Spice Girls – Spice up your life**

**Nsync – Bye, Bye, Bye**

**Biffy Clyro – Many of Horror**

**Alicia Keys – No-one**

**Rod Stewart – If You Think I'm Sexy**

**Aerosmith - Crying**

**Chapter 48**

As Puck and Kurt escorted Santana into the gym where the prom was being held, they discovered that Rachel and Mercedes were already on stage with the jazz band and singing a duet. At one end of the room, there were several tables laid out covered with a variety of snack foods as well as a few bowls of different flavoured punch. Miss Pillsbury was hovering near the food and drinks tables and making sure everything was placed perfectly in position and ensuring students had clean hands before allowing them to touch anything.

Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste were talking and laughing together from where they leaned against one of the walls and looked out among the students, prepared to intervene should any hint of trouble emerge. Principal Figgins was sat on one of the chairs, his eyes closed and tapping his feet as he swayed to the music. Dressed in her favoured red tracksuit, Coach Sylvester was stalking through the gym and pulling couples away from each other when she felt they were dancing too close together. She was fighting a losing battle though as the couples just pressed themselves together again as soon as she moved on to terrorise someone else.

Mike and Tina were out on the dance floor, the Gothic girl wrapped around her boyfriend with their lips seemingly glued together. As Mercedes was on stage performing with Rachel, Brittany had taken it upon herself to dance with both Dave and Jesse. In his wheelchair, Artie was near the drinks table looking out longingly at Brittany. Sam and Blaine were stood off to the side, hands in their pockets as they watched everybody else dancing. In the middle of the dance floor, Quinn kept wincing and glaring at Finn every time he stood on her feet but forcing on smiles to direct at those around her in hopes of receiving their votes for Prom Queen.

"I call first dance," Santana announced before taking Kurt's hand and pulling him behind her onto the dance floor.

Puck just chuckled to himself as he watched them go before moving along to stand by Artie and try and cheer the boy up a little.

"I just want one dance with Brittany," Artie sighed.

"You'll get it man," Puck told him clapping a hand on his shoulder. "She'll dance with basically everybody tonight." From the look on Artie's face, Puck thought perhaps his words hadn't made his friend feel any better. "If you want, I could push you through the gym really fast," he offered wondering if that would create a smile on the handicapped boy's face.

"Please don't," Artie replied. "Look I'll be fine dude, just go find Kurt and have fun."

"Alright," Puck nodded. "But you're still singing with me, Sam and Dave later."

"True that," Artie confirmed and the boys bumped fists before Puck headed to the dance floor.

He worked his way through the crowd and found himself with an armful of Brittany before he could find Kurt. Telling Brittany she looked pretty, Puck twirled her around and they danced together to the duet Finn and Quinn were performing. Near them, Rachel was dancing with Jesse and Dave with Santana. It was as Brittany spun Puck around that he caught sight of his boyfriend dancing with Mercedes.

"You're so lucky, Puck," Brittany called to him above the music. "Kurt looks totally hot tonight and he's an awesome kisser."

"Yeah," Puck agreed. "You know Artie's feeling kinda down tonight, babe. I think you should dance with him tonight, at least once."

"I will," Brittany promised. "But I wanna dance with Santana too. A slow dance."

"So go get her," Puck encouraged nodding his head in Santana's direction.

"I think I have to wait for her to come to me," Brittany replied. "Why aren't Sam and Blaine dancing?" She asked suddenly.

Looking over in the direction of the two boys, Puck saw that they were just standing side by side as they watched everyone else. Not knowing how to answer Brittany's question, he simply shrugged before twirling her around again.

As Kurt took to the stage to sing with Santana and Tina, Puck found himself dancing with Rachel while Jesse left to use the restroom, Mercedes danced with Dave and Brittany with Mike.

"You haven't danced with Kurt yet," Rachel said accusingly.

"I haven't had a chance," Puck responded. "The girls keep stealing him away. But it's cool. He's gonna be all mine tonight."

"I think it's all so beautifully romantic," Rachel sighed. "In fact, I've been considering engaging in similar romantic notions myself."

"Huh?" Puck questioned.

"That is correct," Rachel smiled. "Tonight, Rachel Berry is going to take that all important step and give herself completely, in both physical and emotional aspects, to the one and only Jesse St James."

"You mean you're gonna do the nasty?" Puck asked before letting out a groan. "Damn it, Rachel." He sighed before taking her hand and leading her out of the gym and down a deserted corridor. "No way."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"You're not letting that creep pop your cherry," Puck told her.

"This is not up for discussion, Noah," Rachel retorted. "And it's not your decision to make, it is mine and mine alone."

"Whatever," Puck said rolling his eyes. "Rachel, this sex thing is serious ok. You shouldn't just throw your v-card away."

"I'm not," Rachel replied defensively. "I am a mature, independent and exceptionally talented young woman and I've reached the stage of my life where I am ready to share physical intimacy with another. Last year, I had the opportunity with Jesse but I wasn't truly ready, but now I am. It's prom night. There's dancing and singing, I'm wearing a pretty dress and romance is in the air. Tonight will be perfect for me."

"Bullshit," Puck scoffed. "Rachel, babe, you're smarter than this and I know you have a lot more self-respect than most girls. You deserve your first time to be perfect and romantic, and it really could be if you just wait. As your friend, I'm not sure if Jesse's the guy for you."

"None of you ever approved of Jesse, I realise that." Rachel commented. "But your opinions don't change anything. I care about Jesse and he cares about me."

"I know," Puck answered. "I don't like the guy, but I get that he cares about you. But he messed up last year, badly. He needs to do a lot more grovelling before he earns the right to deserve sharing something so intimate with you. If you guys date for a few months and then you wanna do it with him, fine. I'll be happy for you. But not now, Rach. This guy broke your heart last year and he's only just come back into your life. Just give it some time before you rush into anything."

"But I…" Rachel made to argue but Puck simply quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're right." She admitted. "Thank you, Noah."

"Come on," Puck said pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Let's get back inside my hot little Jewish American Princess."

Back in the gym, Brittany was on stage singing a Spice Girls song with Santana and Quinn.

"Slam me to the left…" Santana and Quinn sang together.

"If you're having a good time," Brittany sang.

"Shake it to the right…" Santana and Quinn.

"If you know that you feel fine," Brittany.

"Chicas to the front…" Santana and Quinn.

"Huh, huh, and go round…" Brittany.

Holding Rachel's hand, Puck led her through the throng of students until they found some of their friends. They ended up dancing together in a circular formation rather than dancing as couples. Kurt and Tina seemed to have improvised a dance routine to the chorus of the song and Mercedes, Dave and Jesse were copying them. Rachel quickly picked it up and danced with them too while Puck worked his own badass groove.

After the three girls on stage finished their song, Puck moved past Kurt, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and lightly squeezing his bum, then headed up to perform. Sam, Artie and Dave joined him on stage. Holding the microphone, Puck looked out and shot a wink at his boyfriend as the music started.

"I'm doing this tonight," Puck sang starting the song off. "You're probably gonna start a fight, I know this can't be right, Hey baby, come on."

"I loved you endlessly," Sam continued. "When you weren't there for me, so now it's time to leave, and make it alone."

"I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie," all four of them sang. "I wanna see you out that door, baby, bye, bye, bye. I don't wanna be a fool for you," they threw in a few pre-rehearsed dance moves to accompany the song. "Just another player in your game for two, you may hate me but it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye. Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough, It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye."

Finishing their group song, the four boys left the stage for Finn to do a solo. Dave danced with both Mercedes and Santana while Artie returned to the edge of the gym and watched Brittany dance with Quinn. Sam moved to stand beside Blaine again. As his shorter boyfriend nodded his head to the music and watched everybody else dance, Sam kept glancing at him wondering if Blaine was ever going to invite him onto the dance floor. Meanwhile, Puck finally managed to get a dance with Kurt.

"When we collide we come together," Finn sang. "If we don't we'll always be apart, I'll take a bruise; I know you're worth it, When you hit me, hit me hard."

"He's totally singing to Rachel," Kurt said into Puck's ear while Finn performed.

Looking over, Puck saw that Kurt was right. Finn's eyes were transfixed to Rachel who was happily dancing with Jesse, Tina and Mike. Luckily, Quinn was having fun dancing with Brittany and didn't notice that Finn's eyes were on Rachel as opposed to her.

As Mercedes and Tina took over the stage to sing a duet, Brittany approached Artie and perched on his lap. He rolled them out onto the dance floor and they just held one another as the two girls sang. Arms looped around Dave's neck, Santana looked over at Brittany and Artie enviously.

"Is it really so scary to just admit that you like her?" Dave asked the Latina.

"Shut up," Santana scowled at him continuing to watch the blonde girl.

"You and me together," Mercedes sang while Kurt and Puck gazed fondly into each other's eyes as they danced in one another's arms. "Through the days and nights, I won't worry 'cause, Everything's gonna be alright."

"People keep talking," Tina continued. "They can say what they like, But all I know is, everything's gonna be alright."

"No one, no one, no one…" Mercedes and Tina sang together. "Can get in the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one, no one, Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked Puck in an amused tone.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged pulling Kurt closer against him and tilting his chin up for a peck on the lips. "I just really love you."

Kurt just grinned widely in response and ran a hand lightly through Puck's mohawk as the muscular teen rested his head on his shoulder while they danced.

After the two girls finished their song and rejoined their dates on the dance floor, Sam was left alone while Blaine took to the stage.

"Sugar, sugar," Blaine sang and within seconds the stage was crowded with girls staring adoringly up at him as if he were somebody famous. "She sits alone waiting for suggestions, He's so nervous, avoiding all her questions, His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding, Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?"

As the Dalton student strutted around the McKinley stage, Puck left Kurt dancing with Mercedes and Dave and made his way over to a miserable looking Sam.

"Dude?" Puck asked gently winding an arm about the blonde's waist.

"He hasn't asked me to dance yet," Sam replied sadly with a shrug that was supposed to demonstrate indifference but the hurt in his eyes ruined the effect.

Not knowing what to say, Puck just pulled his friend a bit closer while still keeping a respectful distance between them and coaxed Sam into a dance.

"If you want my body," Blaine continued to sing, putting on a show for the girls gathered around and screaming excitedly up at him. "and you think I'm sexy, Come on, sugar, let me know, If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, Come on, honey, tell me so."

As Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany took to the stage after Blaine, Puck led Sam over to Dave before storming towards Blaine and dragging the younger boy outside the gym.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck demanded to know after releasing Blaine who was neatening out his suit.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked with a sigh.

"Sam," Puck said. "You haven't danced with him once all night. That's what this whole prom thing is supposed to be about and you're just letting him stand around. That's not cool, dude. Are you ashamed of him or something?"

"Of course not," Blaine answered sending Puck a glare for suggesting it.

"Then what's your problem?" Puck asked.

"I don't have a problem," Blaine responded. "I just… I don't… you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Puck challenged.

"The last dance I went to," Blaine explained with a sigh. "It didn't end so well. It was before I transferred to Dalton. I'd only recently come out. The bullying had already started, nothing too serious at first, just a few taunts and the odd shove. I was such a fool."

"Nothing's changed then," Puck commented and Blaine's lips twitched slightly before a haunted look passed over his features. "What happened?" Puck asked.

"I believed the teasing would die down after a week or two," Blaine said. "I thought if I held my head high and ignored them then it would stop. I was wrong. The boy who invited me as his date to the dance only asked me as a cruel joke."

"The kid stood you up?" Puck guessed but Blaine shook his head.

"We had agreed that I'd be the one to pick him up," Blaine answered. "My parents paid for me to have a limo. So I collected him from the corner of his street. He told me he wasn't out to his parents yet and I believed him. I didn't realise he didn't want me to knock on his front door in case his parents started questioning his sexuality or guessed that he was playing a key role in a cruel prank."

"What happened?" Puck questioned.

"The limo driver dropped us off," Blaine told him. "Then Michael, my date, convinced me to walk round the back of the school building with him. A group of his friends were waiting there, some girls too, including Michael's date. His real date. I should have made a run for it as soon as I saw all his friends and when Michael moved over to kiss her. I should have run." He said with a shake of his head.

"They beat you up," Puck stated knowingly.

"They kicked the crap out of me," Blaine admitted. "I didn't even make it to the actual dance. Half the school probably hooked up and lost their virginity that night. I ended up in hospital for five days."

"That sucks man," Puck acknowledged. "But that was the past. This is now, Blaine. You have friends here to defend you if any of the idiots at this school try to fuck with you, and you have a boyfriend in there who just wants you to dance with him. Now come on, man the hell up."

Clapping Blaine on the back, Puck led him back into the gym and the shorter teen fended off several girls from the Cheerio squad before gently taking Sam's hand in his own.

"Hey you," Blaine greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Sam replied ducking his head and looking at his shoes.

"Look at me, Angel," Blaine instructed and Sam instantly lifted his gaze to meet his boyfriend's. "Dance with me?" He asked and Sam's face lit up as he nodded in acceptance.

As Quinn and Brittany sang a sweet love song on stage, Blaine and Sam shared a slow dance out on the floor with most of the Glee Club dancing around them.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to dance sooner," Blaine apologised.

"It doesn't matter," Sam replied and they shared a quick kiss.

While Kurt and some of the Glee girls headed to the restroom to check their hair and make-up, Puck, Dave and Finn made their way to the food and drinks table. Puck and Dave had a drink of punch while Finn loaded up a plate with snacks and devoured them.

"That's really attractive Finn," Dave joked as the quarterback spoke with his mouth full.

"Trying to turn another straight boy gay?" Azimio asked with a sneer. "That Hummel fag really has messed you ladies up with his freaky disease."

"Hey, tha's my bro'er ya tal'in 'bout." Finn snapped, his words coming out as a slur due to the mashed up food in his mouth that he quickly swallowed down. "Leave Kurt and my friends alone."

Azimio looked ready to retort but Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste appeared.

"Is there a problem boys?" Coach Beiste asked.

"Not at all," Azimio answered. "I'll just leave you ladies." He added to Puck, Finn and Dave before slouching away, shoulder-bumping Dave as he left.

"Are you guys ok?" Mr. Schue asked and they nodded so the two teachers moved away.

"That guy so needs to get his ass kicked," Dave complained as he glared across the gym at his once best friend.

"He's not worth it," Finn reasoned.

"The jerks totally worth it," Puck countered. "We should gang up and teach the asshole a lesson."

"I know a way to really torture him," Santana commented as she joined them having seen and heard the interaction. "Let's tie him up, gag him, then lock him in a room with Rachel and force him to listen to her talk about all that boring junk nobody cares about. He'll beg for death within minutes of having nothing to listen to other than her irritating voice."

"That's enough, that's my girlfriend you're insulting," Finn interjected and the other three just looked at him.

"Dude, Quinn's your girlfriend, remember," Dave told him emphasising the blonde girl's name.

"I have to pee," Finn responded before walking away.

"Finn is such a loser," Santana remarked before taking Puck's drink out of his hand. She drained the contents before handing him back the empty cup which he frowned at before placing on the table. "Come on, let's dance bitches." She ordered before leading Puck and Dave back on to the dance floor.

Some time later, Rachel took to the stage to sing a solo. As the New Directions plus Blaine danced together, with the exception of Finn and Quinn, Jesse leaned up against a wall to watch the Jewish girl perform.

"There was a time," Rachel sang. "When I was so broken hearted, Love wasn't much of a friend of mine, The tables have turned, yeah, 'Cause me and them ways have parted, That kind of love was the killing kind, Now listen, All I want is someone I can't resist, I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed."

As usual, Rachel put everything she had into her performance to provide an emotional and stunning vocal. Her eyes strayed to Finn and she kept eye-contact with him as he gazed back at her over Quinn's shoulder. Watching her from where he was leaning against the wall, Jesse believed the lyrics and the intense looks to be for him.

"I was crying when I met you, Now I'm trying to forget you, your love is sweet misery…" Rachel continued to sing while her fellow students coupled up and slow-danced even though the song was more 'sad' than 'romantic'. "I was crying just to get you, Now I'm dying because I let you, Do what you do, down on me."

With the song over, Rachel left the stage for Kurt, Sam and Blaine to perform. She met Jesse on the dance floor and laughed in his arms as they danced together to the up-tempo number. So busy enjoying herself with the older boy, she failed to notice the dark look of jealousy on Finn's face before the taller teen came storming towards them, Quinn trying to pull him away with little luck.

"How about you try and keep your hands to yourself," Finn snarled shoving Jesse away from Rachel.

"Finn," Rachel hissed his name in an annoyed tone and sent him a pleading look to drop the matter.

"How about you go and dance with your own date and leave me to dance with mine?" Jesse asked in return pulling Rachel back towards him and smirking at Finn.

"I swear if you touch her again I'll beat the crap out of you!" Finn yelled before yanking hold of Jesse's shirt then throwing a punch.

"Finn, stop it!" Quinn shrieked.

"Jesse!" Rachel yelped backing away from the fight and watching through horrified eyes as the two boys punched and kicked at one another.

The teachers were quickly making their way towards the scuffle, arriving just as Finn started pulling on Jesse's hair.

"Guys, guys, break it up!" Mr. Schue called.

"Excuse me William, but I'll handle this." Coach Sylvester announced as she gripped both boys by the ear and took turns in glaring at them. "This is a school dance with foolish hormonal students and tragically awful music, it isn't a boxing ring. Now both of you are out. Move it Frankenteen," she ordered shoving Finn towards the gym doors. "You too mini-Schuester," she said to Jesse.

"No wait," Quinn begged. "Finn needs to be here, we're running for Prom King and Queen."

"Too bad Q," the Cheerleading Coach replied uncaringly. "You Glee losers weren't going to win those silly crowns anyway." She added under her breath as she followed the two boys to ensure they left the school building.

Quinn glared in Rachel's direction, looking ready to start a cat-fight, but Principal Figgins chose that moment to call for Prom King and Queen Candidates up on stage.

Everybody gathered together and all faced the same direction as Figgins stood by the microphone waiting for the would-be Kings and Queens to join him. Santana took her place on the stage first, resting a hand on her hip and smiling seductively at the students before her. Tina and Mike took their place on stage along with Cheerio Fiona James and her Football Jock boyfriend Jack O'Connor. Quinn was the last to take her place on stage and Finn had been kicked out.

Impatient sighs travelled around the gym as Figgins prattled on about boring things nobody cared about. Even Miss Pillsbury was fighting off a yawn and Mr. Schue was checking his watch while Coach Beiste was tapping her foot.

"And now, your 2011 McKinley High Prom King," Figgins said finally getting to the part everybody was interested in. "Jack O'Connor." He called out leading the applause.

"Woo! Yeah, that's right McKinley!" Jack roared in celebration accepting his crown and sceptre then shaking Figgins hand before blowing a kiss to his girlfriend Fiona who was looking very smug.

Tina and Mike applauded Jack politely, smiling on his behalf, while Santana looked unbothered and Quinn looked very sour as she glared heatedly at Fiona.

"Well done, Jack, well done," Figgins congratulated. "Silence please, children, silence please. Thank you. Now, ladies and gentleman, the moment you have all been waiting for…"

"Oh just shut up and give me the crown," Santana interrupted out of impatience causing a few hints of laughter.

Figgins frowned at her before clearing his throat and continuing.

"It is my pleasure," he said as he held the envelope containing the name of the winner. "To announce to you all this years Prom Queen. And the winner of the title of the 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen is," he fumbled with opening the envelope before blinking in surprise when he saw the name. He looked uncomfortable and somewhat apologetic before he read out the name. "Dave Karofsky."

Silence.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 49**

Silence. More silence. Even more silence. A mocking wolf-whistle. A single person giving a slow applause. A chuckle. A snort. Laughter.

As all eyes turned to him, a combination of amused, cruel and pitying looks, Dave wanted nothing more than for a hole to open up beneath his feet and swallow him whole so he didn't have to face the reality of what was happening. He had been elected Prom Queen, obviously by a secret ballot carried out as a vicious and cowardly attack on his homosexuality. Balling his hands into fists at his sides, his eyes found the face of Azimio, his ex-best friend and the person most likely responsible for his current humiliation. Glaring at the other teen who was openly laughing at him, Dave swept forward and punched Azimio in the face.

"You're gonna die, you asshole!" Dave yelled as Azimio lashed back, a circle of students forming round them as they fought, the teachers trying to break through and intervene.

"What's the matter Lady?" Azimio taunted. "You worried the crown won't match your outfit? Or did I just hurt your faggy feelings?"

Dave managed to land a few more punches before Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue managed to break through the crowd of students. The entire gym had heard Azimio's homophobic slur and Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue certainly didn't look happy. As usual, Figgins looked a little out of place and unsure what to do about the situation but the other teachers were taking care of it. It was Coach Beiste who ordered Azimio to leave and marched him out of the building while lecturing him about homophobia and how if he was lucky enough to not be expelled he definitely wouldn't be welcome back on the football team.

Miss Pillsbury meekly asked Dave if he was ok but there was still a wild rage about him. Ignoring the Guidance Counsellor, Dave stormed towards the stage and latched hold of the Prom Queen crown before snapping it into pieces, the action causing tears to well up in Quinn's eyes. On the stage, Dave took over the microphone and stared out at the gathered students, many of them keeping their eyes down on the floor.

"Anybody else wanna say something?" Dave demanded to know. "Come on, don't be shy. For me to win this stupid Prom Queen thing some of you in this room had to have voted for me. So come on, hands up, who voted for me?" He looked at them expectantly but nobody was raising their hands in the air. "What's the problem guys? If you can humiliate me in front of the whole school why don't you have the guts to admit you played a part in it right now, to my face?"

"Dave, just stop," Mr. Schue said gently moving on to the stage beside his pupil. "I know you're upset, but this isn't helping anything."

"No," Dave refused edging away slightly when Mr. Schue tried to take the microphone. "I wanna know exactly who voted for me so that I can thank them all personally for their votes and let them know just how much I appreciate their support." He said sardonically. "So come on, put your hands up so the rest of us can see just what a spiteful pathetic little coward you are. Who voted?"

"Me dude," a male voice said apologetically as one of the footballers raised a hand in the air.

"Levi Cox," Dave announced the boy's name into the microphone. "Thanks Levi." He told his team-mate sarcastically. "Come on, who else?"

Slowly, hands were raised in the air and Dave made more sarcastic thank-you's while the Glee Club sent glares towards a lot of shamed looking faces, the teachers standing by with disappointed expressions. Aside from the guys who were in Glee, all of the football team had secretly voted for Dave to win Prom Queen as had the majority of the Cheerio's. Jacob Ben Israel's hand lifted in the air soon followed by members of the AV club, the guys on the Hockey team and a group of girls who somehow managed to be popular without being cheerleaders. Some of the girls who admitted to voting were sobbing a little out of guilt.

Soon enough, most of the gym's occupants' had their hands in the air. It seemed that the only people who hadn't voted for Dave were the Glee Club, the Jazz band and just a handful of others.

"Wow," Dave commented dryly when it seemed as though everybody had owned up to voting him as Prom Queen. "I hope you all remember this night McKinley. Look around now and see just how many people are willing to deliberately make someone else feel completely worthless. Pretty much all of you." He pointed out. "And this is only in one high school. Just think of how many more cowards there are out there in the entire world willing to humiliate another human being over something they can't control. To all the people who voted for me, I hope you never forget this night, because one day it will be you standing in my position feeling like the whole worlds against you."

He released a dry chuckle before stepping off the stage and holding his hand out to Mercedes before pulling her into a dance. Music started and Mr. Schue jumped in to sing. The majority of students in the hall just watched Dave and Mercedes, many of them unsure how to react after hearing Dave's speech. As for the Glee Club, they followed Dave and Mercedes' example and opted to dance.

After scooping up the broken pieces of the Prom Queen Crown and reluctantly throwing the shards away, Quinn danced along with Brittany and Santana. Kissing passionately, Mike and Tina danced together while Rachel danced with Artie. Taking Sam's hand, Blaine led him proudly to the middle of the floor and they danced together.

"Come on, princess," Puck said before leading Kurt out to dance among their fellow Glee Clubbers. "Crazy night, huh?" He asked speaking directly into Kurt's ear to be heard above the music.

"Complete insanity," Kurt agreed. "That could have been me." He said sadly referring to Dave's cruel Prom Queen Election. "Or you, or Sam, or Blaine if he went to this school. It was just so horrible."

"I know," Puck nodded kissing his boyfriend's temple. "Dance with Dave." He said decisively before lightly pushing Kurt towards the other boy then pulling Mercedes towards him to dance with her.

"You know Puck, letting Dave and Kurt dance together will be a lot sweeter if you stop glaring," Mercedes told him.

"Right, yeah, my bad," Puck said forcing himself to stop glaring at Dave dancing with Kurt and focus on Mercedes. "I just feel bad for the guy. He's had a tough night; he deserves getting a dance with the hottest guy in Lima."

"I knew you were better than the idiot who used to throw dweebs in the dumpster," Mercedes replied. "Congratulations on growing up, Mohawk."

"Thanks," Puck smiled.

"You're welcome, dude," Mercedes said. "But if you hurt Kurt at all tonight, or ever, then I will cut you."

"What does that even mean?" Puck asked rhetorically before assuring Mercedes that he'd never hurt Kurt.

As the rest of the students finally started dancing again, Quinn left Santana and Brittany to dance together and accepted a dance from one of the guys in the Jazz Band.

"If it wasn't for this whole Dave thing I'd have totally won Prom Queen," Santana insisted.

"Totally," Brittany smiled at her. "I voted for you."

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Brittany answered with a laugh.

"Thanks," Santana replied. "I mean you totally did the right thing. It should have been me winning that crown anyway; I'd have looked totally hot with that sparkly tiara on my head."

"You're already hot," Brittany told her brushing a dark curl away from Santana's face and tucking it behind her ear. "You're beautiful."

"You too," Santana responded moving a hand to rest on Brittany's cheek.

"Can we have lady kisses now?" Brittany asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Santana nodded before bringing her mouth to Brittany's and kissing the girl in front of everyone. It wasn't really a shock, everybody already knew about Santana and Brittany's special friendship, but it was the first time anyone had witnessed it.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked Artie gently as they saw Santana and Brittany kissing.

"Yeah, I'm good," Artie shrugged.

XXX

Outside the front of the school building, the Glee Club plus Blaine had gathered together. Finn had been waiting for them all outside but Jesse had gone on home.

"Some Prom huh?" Finn asked. "Too bad I missed some of it."

"Well you wouldn't have missed it if you hadn't got in a fight over the girl who is your ex-girlfriend," Quinn stated pointedly. "It's no wonder I didn't win Prom Queen. Nobody was going to vote for me knowing that you would rather be with her." She gestured from Finn then to Rachel.

"Quinn, come on, don't be like that," Finn pleaded. "I was just looking out for a friend…"

"But she's not your friend," Quinn interrupted sounding resigned rather than angry. "She's the girl you never really got over and I'm just… I'm just the girl standing in the way. Just pull your head out of your ass Finn and admit that you love her so you two can go back to performing sickening love duets."

"Gross," Brittany commented as Quinn started to walk away.

"Quinn, wait," Mercedes called after her. "The girls are coming back to my house for a sleepover, you should come too. It'll be fun."

"Come on Q," Santana encouraged. "You can help us wax Berry's kneecaps."

"I don't have hairy kneecaps," Rachel said.

"Come on Quinn, we can complain about idiot boys all night," Tina told her.

"Alright, sure, I'll come," Quinn said moving back towards them.

"Wait, what's going on?" Finn asked. "Have you broken up with me?" He asked Quinn looking confused.

"Yes, you're dumped, deal with it," Quinn told him.

"Suck it up, bro," Artie encouraged. "So, are we going back to your place for a games night or what?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Finn shrugged.

"Well, you boys have fun," Kurt said. "You too ladies," he told the girls. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Noah and I have a hotel room waiting for us."

"Wanky," Santana smirked.

"Have fun guys," Blaine smiled with a wink.

"Be gentle," Sam added.

"Make sure there's a burglar alarm," Brittany advised.

"Tell me all the details after," Tina begged.

"Don't tell me anything," Finn pleaded.

"Shut the hell up, losers," Puck told them all. "Come on, princess."

Taking Kurt's hand, Puck led him to the McKinley High parking lot and over to Sam's car. The blonde had deliberately left his car there and given Puck the keys so they could use it to drive to the hotel. The other Glee guys would all be heading back to Finn's in the limo while the girls were waiting for Mercedes' dad to arrive with the mini-bus he'd hired to pick them up.

"You ok, babe?" Puck asked glancing at Kurt as he started the drive.

"Nervous," Kurt admitted.

"It's not too late you know," Puck said. "If you've changed your mind then I understand."

"No, I want to," Kurt assured him. "We're doing this. I'm just… nervous."

"Me too," Puck confessed quietly.

"Why are you nervous?" Kurt asked. "You're the sex-shark of Lima; you've done this plenty of times."

"Not with you," Puck pointed out. "I've never made love before. This is new for me too."

"Well Noah, I don't mean to put any pressure on you," Kurt said. "But you had better make this experience good for me or I will never be physically intimate with you again." He smiled to show he was teasing.

"Baby, after tonight, physical intimacy with me is all you're gonna wanna do," Puck promised him.

Kurt just laughed as he rolled down the window to feel the air on his face. Several minutes later, they pulled up in the hotel parking lot. Climbing out of Sam's car, Puck moved round to the trunk and grabbed out a large rucksack he had placed in there. Making sure the car was locked, he draped an arm across Kurt's shoulders and stole a quick kiss before leading him up to the fanciest hotel Lima had to offer.

They checked in at the reception desk, received the keys to their rooms and then took the elevator up to the top floor before finding their room and stepping inside.

Turning the lights on, Kurt looked around the room and took off his jacket before hanging it carefully over the back of a chair. He then sat on the couch and removed his boots before hurrying to the bed and rolling across the mattress to test how soft it was. A nervous laugh escaped him as he realised the bed he was lying upon was where he was going to lose his virginity.

"Drink?" Puck asked standing by their mini-fridge.

"It isn't alcohol is it?" Kurt questioned. "Because my body does not respond well to that stuff and I don't want tonight ruined by ill-timed vomiting or morning headaches."

"No alcohol," Puck assured him. "Lemonade?" He offered and Kurt nodded before moving off the bed and taking a seat on the sofa. "Here," Puck said sitting down with him and handing a glass over. "To us."

"To us," Kurt repeated as they clinked their glasses together before drinking. "So… when do we…?" Kurt asked trailing off and looking towards the bed.

"We've got all night, princess," Puck reminded him. "There's no need to rush."

"I thought you'd have had me half-naked by now," Kurt admitted.

"As tempting as it is to just pounce on you, I wanna do this right," Puck told him. "So I'm letting you set the pace. We'll make love when you're ready and we'll do it in whatever way you want. This night is all for you, babe."

Carefully placing both his and Puck's glass on the table, Kurt moved so he was straddling Puck's lap. Arms around the mohawked teen's neck, Kurt leaned down for a slow tongue-filled kiss. Moving away from Puck's mouth, Kurt kissed a trail to his boyfriend's ear and lightly nipped the lobe between his teeth.

"I'm ready," Kurt whispered.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 50**

Hearing that Kurt was ready, Puck felt dizzy with want and need for his boyfriend. Kissing him hungrily, he stood them both up and got to work on unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, finding the simple task more difficult than it should be. He was tempted to rip the shirt apart but he knew Kurt wouldn't approve of such an action.

Pushing Puck's hands away, Kurt took over and unbuttoned his own shirt. He folded it neatly over the arm of the sofa before helping Puck out of his shirt, eyes roaming over the Jewish teen's muscles appreciatively. The two boyfriends helped one another out of the remainder of their clothing until they were only in their underwear.

In contrast to Kurt's silk black thong, Puck was wearing lacy white panties. A forming wet spot could already be seen seeping through Puck's panties. Kurt trailed his hand down Puck's sculptured chest to give a light squeeze to the impressive bulge between his boyfriend's legs.

"Is this really happening?" Kurt found himself asking, hands touching every part of Puck he could reach as though searching for confirmation that he wasn't imagining things.

"It's real, princess." Puck replied winding one arm loosely around Kurt's waist. "Kurt, you're shaking." Puck pointed out in concern as he realised the slender teen was trembling just a little.

"I'm nervous," Kurt responded apologetically with a shy smile before letting out an awkward giggle. "Come on." He said in a slightly more confident tone as he took Puck's hand and led him to the bed. "Let's just kiss for a while."

Snuggling up together on top of the bedcovers, Kurt spread himself half on top of Puck's well muscled body and kissed him passionately. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's pale torso, Puck stroked his back soothingly hoping to help relax his nervous boyfriend so that he could fully enjoy the experience they were about to share with one another.

"I feel like I'm about to wake up any second," Kurt said, no longer kissing Puck but making sure their mouths still lingered together. "In the world of Kurt Hummel, this entire situation seems far too good to be true. Only a year ago you were one of just many Neanderthals who delighted in my torment."

"Hey, I'm sorry about all that, you know I am," Puck told him.

"I know," Kurt nodded stroking his fingers through Puck's strip of hair. "And you are fully forgiven. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty Noah. I just can't believe how lucky I am. When you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."

"Me too," Puck agreed. "I can't believe you actually gave me a chance. I've always been such a jerk. I don't deserve someone as incredible as you."

"Yet here I am," Kurt pointed out with a smile. "I'm all yours. So Noah Puckerman, just what are you going to do with me?"

"Hold on to you forever and beat up anyone who tries to steal you away," Puck answered. "Damn, I'm so gay." He chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that," Kurt replied as he played with Puck's scarred nipple absentmindedly while leaning down for more kisses. "Noah?" Kurt asked a little uncertainly as he pulled back so that he was straddling Puck's waist.

"Yeah, babe?" Puck asked lightly tracing circles on Kurt's hipbones.

"If I'm not…" Kurt began before closing his eyes out of embarrassment and continuing his question at a faster speed. "If I'm not any good at this, you won't leave me will you? I mean you'll stay with me even if my sexual performance doesn't meet your expectations right?"

"Princess, you'll be amazing," Puck assured the countertenor.

"You can't know that for certain," Kurt pointed out reasonably. "This is my first time Noah, while I can promise enthusiasm I cannot guarantee great skill or technique."

"Babe, you'll have natural talent," Puck told him. "You're gonna rock my world, simple."

"But if tonight does turn out to be a disappointing embarrassment, you won't leave me will you?" Kurt asked. "Because I can practice until I'm good enough for you. Blaine and Sam could restart my sexual education and help me improve if necessary."

"Kurt, shut up," Puck interrupted taking his boyfriend's face in his hands. "Even if you do a Finn Hudson and blow your load after ten seconds, I won't leave you, ok. I will never leave you. So get used to me princess, because you're stuck with this sexy badass loyal subject." Puck smirked and Kurt smiled faintly. "You're Kurt Hummel, baby, you can do anything. You sing, you dance, anything you wear looks amazing, you know all about cars, your cooking is delicious, you're the best kicker our lame-ass football team ever had and you were the sexiest Cheerio ever. And I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replied quietly lowering his body down and kissing Puck deeply, his own pink nipples brushing against his boyfriend's dusky brown ones.

Pulling his mouth away from Puck's, Kurt journeyed down the mohawked teen's torso before mouthing at his crotch through the lacy white panties.

"Mmm," Puck moaned appreciatively at the feel, slowly rocking his hips up as Kurt sucked him through the thin material. "Kurt." He breathed his boyfriend's name out as he spread his legs, the movement causing his junk to partially fall free from the panties. "Fuck yeah," Puck grunted as Kurt's tongue lapped out to lick at the exposed part of his cock and balls.

Pressing a quick kiss to Puck's inner thigh, Kurt hooked his fingers through the waistband of Puck's panties then slipped them down the strong tanned legs before throwing them to the floor. He silently admired Puck's circumcised cock before bending his neck to flick his tongue across the bulbous head. He smiled to himself proudly at the audible reaction he was able to pull from his boyfriend.

Opening his mouth wide, Kurt stretched his lips around Puck's cock before taking in as much of the organ as he could. He pushed his tongue up against the pulsing vein on the underside of Puck's cock adding more stimulation for his boyfriend as he breathed through his nose. Pulling back, Kurt moaned around the flesh in his mouth and placed his hands atop Puck's thighs as he kept eye-contact with the Jewish teen.

Staring back down at him and lightly jerking his hips, Puck reached a hand down to grab a handful of Kurt's hair. In response, Kurt lightly grazed Puck with his teeth, the action working as a warning for his hair to be left alone. Puck was quick to pull his hand away from Kurt's brown tresses and opted to grip his fingers to the headboard of the bed instead.

Kurt teased Puck's blood-filled erection a little while longer before pulling his mouth away. An annoyed groan escaped Puck's lips and Kurt only smiled coyly in response. Dancing his fingers down Puck's leg, Kurt pushed against his knee so that he spread his left leg out further. He then dropped a gentle kiss to Puck's inner thigh before sinking his teeth into the flesh and sucking a love bite into the skin. Pulling back, Kurt took a moment to admire his work before gracefully slipping out of his black thong.

Throwing the thong across the room where it landed a few feet away from Puck's white panties, Kurt repositioned himself so that he and his boyfriend were in the sixty-nine position. Kurt's legs were either side of Puck's legs, his cock and balls in the Jewish boy's face, and when Kurt lowered his head he was greeted with Puck's shaft. A startled but pleasured moan passed through Kurt's lips as Puck unexpectedly took his cock into the warm cavern of his mouth. Eyes falling shut, Kurt enjoyed the feel of his dick down Puck's throat for a short time before giving Puck's manhood some attention too.

As he sucked greedily on the mighty Puckzilla, Kurt fingered the love bite he had made on Puck's thigh. He accidentally scraped Puck's member with his teeth when his boyfriend took his balls into his mouth, but the moan that followed from Puck suggested that he'd enjoyed the light nip of the teeth. Pulling his mouth off of Puck's generously sized manhood, Kurt took a few moments to get his breathing under control, pumping Puckzilla with his hand in the meantime.

Dropping a kiss to the tip of Puck's penis, Kurt lightly fondled the Jewish teen's balls just as Puck moved his hands up to massage his ass. Kurt pushed back, very much liking the warmth of his boyfriend's hands on his buttocks. He also rocked his hips downwards, effectively shoving himself deeper down Puck's willing throat.

"You can spank me if you like," Kurt said before taking Puck's rock hard dick back into his mouth. He groaned around the swollen appendage as Puck's hand drew back before smacking his ass playfully. He wiggled his butt teasingly to show that he wanted more, and Puck obliged with a few more playful slaps while still sucking him.

Humming around Puck's member, Kurt sucked harder before pulling away when the tension in Puck's thighs hinted that he was close to climax. He turned his head to the side, a few splatters of Puck's cum hitting his face while he spilled himself down Puck's welcoming mouth just as the mohawked teen landed another spank to his rear.

Rolling off of Puck, Kurt moved so that he was sitting up. He watched Puck's chest heave up and down a few times before his boyfriend also sat up, grinning at the sight of his cum smeared across Kurt's cheek.

"You should definitely add this to your moisturizing routine," Puck smirked reaching his hand out and rubbing some of the white substance into Kurt's skin.

"Noah!" Kurt scolded slapping his boyfriends hand away. "I must clean this off immediately," he said moving off the bed and entering their little adjoining bathroom, pulling his black thong back on along the way.

Standing at the sink, he frowned at his reflection. The view of cum on his face wasn't one he approved of even if Puck did. While he was busy washing his face clean, Puck stepped in behind him wearing his white panties.

"Here, let me," Puck said taking the hotel flannel from Kurt's hand and gently cleaning his prom date's face. "You don't even know how beautiful you are, do you?" Puck asked staring down at the countertenor fondly. "I think that's probably one of my favourite things about you. As well as this hot ass of yours," he added squeezing said body part.

"I'm not exactly used to hearing compliments about my physical appearance," Kurt shrugged. "Mercedes and Tina have always raved about my daring fashion choices of course, but I've never really had people tell me I'm sexy or handsome or anything similar in that respect."

"That's just insane," Puck commented. "You're the sexiest guy I've ever met. And you're not just sexy, but you're cute and beautiful too. You're just perfect."

"My favourite thing about you is your eyes," Kurt replied gazing adoringly into the brown orbs. "Because every time you look at me, I do feel beautiful."

"Damn princess," Puck sighed pulling Kurt flush against him. "Things are getting too gay again, we need to man up and play with each other's cocks some more."

"Oh because that's not gay at all," Kurt said sarcastically with a laugh before meeting his boyfriend in a kiss before they left the bathroom.

Wearing nothing but their girl panties, the two teens sat down on the sofa again as they each had another glass of lemonade.

"Can we try it both ways tonight?" Kurt asked as he drained the last mouthful of his drink while he curled up against his boyfriend. "I really want to experience sex as a top and a bottom so I know which way I prefer for next time. Or which way you prefer."

"I'm good either way, babe," Puck told him. "Do you wanna top or bottom first?"

"I'm still not sure," Kurt admitted burying his face into the crook of Puck's neck, one hand sneaking down to palm at Puck's cock and inspire it to full mast once again. "I know I really ought to have made a decision by now but I just don't know."

"It's cool," Puck replied finishing his lemonade and setting the glass aside before roaming one hand over Kurt's bum. "How 'bout we get the lube and open each other up a bit. A little prep, stretch and fingering might help that pretty head of yours make a decision."

Kurt nodded his agreement and stood up from the sofa and walked back to the bed while Puck retrieved the lube and box of condoms from his bag that he'd dropped near the door to their hotel room. He joined Kurt on the bed and helped his slender boyfriend back out of the silk black thong before shimmying out of his white lace panties. Taking the lube, Puck squirted a generous helping onto his fingers before handing Kurt the bottle as he brought his hand down to Kurt's asshole and lightly caressed the entrance.

Covering his own fingers with plenty of lube, Kurt placed the tube on the nightstand before guiding his hand down to Puck's rear and circling the puckered opening. Making eye-contact and sharing a tender kiss, they gently slipped a finger into one another's holes at the same time. Kurt gasped and his tight ring of muscle clamped around Puck's finger, while Puck's body accepted the intrusion of Kurt's finger with little resistance.

"Am I doing this right?" Kurt asked when both had two digits scissoring inside one another.

"Yeah princess, that's good," Puck answered bringing their mouths together.

They traded kisses, saliva and moans as they fingered one another, spreading their assholes open in preparation for something bigger.

"Ready baby?" Puck asked between kisses, still working his fingers inside of Kurt's ass just as Kurt pumped his fingers in and out of Puck's hole.

"Condom," Kurt breathed out as he slowly withdrew his fingers from Puck's anus.

Letting his own digits gently slip out of Kurt's tight heat, Puck reached for the box of condoms, opened it up and took out a purple condom which Kurt then took from him.

"I'm topping first," Kurt said decisively whispering the words into Puck's ear before easing the latex over his penis, secretly thankful that he'd practiced putting a condom on his dildo so many times.

Shifting himself between Puck's legs, Kurt settled down over him and guided his member to Puck's well stretched entrance. He hesitated just a little before slowly pushing the head of his groin inside of Puck's ass.

"That's it, princess," Puck told him encouragingly and Kurt pushed in a little further, his forehead dropping onto Puck's chest.

"I don't know how long I'll last," Kurt mumbled apologetically forcing his manhood ever deeper into Puck's channel.

"Don't think about that," Puck replied rubbing Kurt's shoulders. "Babe, just look at me, focus on me."

Lifting his head up, Kurt met Puck in another kiss as he slid in the rest of the way, his balls resting against the crack of Puck's ass.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked pressing kisses to his boyfriend's neck. "Shall I start moving?"

Puck nodded in response and Kurt pulled out slightly before slowly pushing back in, carefully watching the other teen's facial reactions so he could try and work out what Puck did and didn't like. He rocked his hips experimentally as he tried to find a speed to suit them. Kurt quickly discovered that he very much enjoyed the sight of Puck with his head thrown back against the pillows, his neck exposed just waiting to be devoured with half-lidded eyes and his mouth wide open as he released a series of pants and moans.

Covering one of Puck's nipples with his mouth, Kurt slowed down his thrusting movements and snaked one hand beneath them to toy with Puck's cock. He laughed a little over his boyfriends whines as he teased him, but moved his face back up to give Puck a much deserved kiss. Rolling his hips, Kurt sped his movements up and slammed in and out of his boyfriends willing body with greater urgency.

"Mmm, Kurt, fuck," Puck groaned locking his legs around Kurt's waist, hands clinging to the porcelain skinned boy's shoulders. "Ah, ah, ah, ooh, oh yeah like that. C'mon, baby. Oh, ah shit, there Kurt, again… oh, oh, mmm, yeah," Puck cried out as Kurt located his lover's prostate.

"Noah," Kurt breathed out huskily snapping his hips frantically as he ground down against the boy beneath him, watching him fall apart so beautifully at his touch. "Love you," Kurt told him as their sweat slicked bodies pressed together.

"Love you so much, princess," Puck muttered jerking his body upwards and arching his back, desperate to feel Kurt even deeper inside of him. "Fuck baby, so good. Harder, please. Oh Kurt."

Teeth clashing together slightly as they kissed, Kurt was determined to make Puck orgasm before he did. Gripping hold of Puck's cock, Kurt stroked up and down, pumping his boyfriend for all he was worth as he eagerly thrust in and out of him, hitting Puck's prostate every other plunge.

"Oh Kurt, mmm, babe please," Puck begged tangling his fingers through Kurt's hair and not even being told off for it.

"You're so sexy, Noah," Kurt gushed, his wrist beginning to ache from stroking Puck so furiously but he ignored the discomfort.

"Princess," Puck panted out before he claimed Kurt's mouth and kissed him messily through his orgasm.

Seconds after Puck climaxed, Kurt followed and his body convulsed and shuddered as he emptied himself inside the condom. He slumped down onto Puck, unsure when he'd be able to move again.

"So?" Kurt asked when the ability to speak returned to him.

"Amazing," Puck answered, both still breathing heavily. "You totally rocked my world, babe."

Smiling proudly, Kurt melded their mouths together for a slow kiss before easing himself out of Puck's used hole. He left it to Puck to peel the condom off of his spent cock and throw it away. They slumped together on the bed for a while, Kurt letting out a small happy laugh as it truly registered in his mind that he'd lost his virginity.

"Are you going to top me now?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Give me at least twenty minutes, princess," Puck replied. "But yeah, Puckzilla totally wants in that pert little ass," he said landing a gentle swat to Kurt's bum.

"Drink?" Kurt offered and Puck nodded.

Standing up, Kurt walked to the hotel rooms mini-fridge and pulled out the lemonade to pour them both another glass.

"Hey Kurt, how about a shower before I make love to you?" Puck asked after drinking down his lemonade all at once.

"A shower would be most welcome right now," Kurt responded checking the time and seeing that it was not yet two am. They still had plenty of time.

Taking Puck's hand, Kurt led his boyfriend to the adjoining bathroom and they stepped into the shower together.

"We're just getting started princess," Puck whispered seductively into Kurt's ear before turning on the water.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer – we've reached the end and still I do not own Glee**

**Well hello dear readers, thank you very much for all your kind reviews, now here we are with the final chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 51**

Standing in the shower together, Puck let out a startled yelp as cold water came crashing down onto his skin. Although the icy water shocked Kurt too, he remained composed and simply twisted the dial and adjusted the water to a warmer temperature. For his boyfriend's sake, Kurt pretended to ignore Puck's less than badass reaction and tipped his head back so the warm water could beat pleasantly down his body.

Moving up behind the countertenor, Puck wound his arms around Kurt's waist pressing his front up against Kurt's back. Lightly taking Kurt's chin in his hand, Puck guided the slightly shorter teen's mouth to his own so they could kiss under the spray of the shower. As one of Puck's hands skimmed down to gently hold Kurt's penis, Kurt lifted one arm up and wrapped it backwards around Puck's neck.

"This is like a porn version of Dirty Dancing," Puck smirked taking note of their stance.

"I get to be Jennifer Grey," Kurt claimed. "You can be my Patrick Swayze."

"Deal," Puck agreed kissing Kurt again while trailing his fingers down Kurt's raised arm, Kurt following the movement then placing his hand over Puck's other hand that was wrapped around Kurt's cock. "You're getting hard already," Puck observed with a grin, his head bent so the water wouldn't get in his mouth or eyes.

"It feels nice," Kurt sighed, his breath ghosting across Puck's skin before he had to spit out a small mouthful of shower water.

"I feel her breath on my face," Puck sang huskily into Kurt's ear. "Her body close to me, I can't look in her eyes, She's out of my league, Just a fool to believe, I have anything she needs, She's like the wind."

Kurt smiled as he sank back into his boyfriend's hold, keeping his eyes firmly shut against the water. If it wasn't for the fact that Puck's erection was poking into his back and he had his hand softly jerking Kurt's member, the short serenade could have been considered romantic. Reaching for the hotel supplied soap, Kurt, turned in Puck's arms and got to work on washing his lover's muscular body, quickly discovering Puck's ticklish ribs.

"You little bitch," Puck said playfully pecking the other boy on the cheek.

"Language, Noah," Kurt reprimanded landing a smack to Puck's rear before soaping up the area, one finger circling dangerously close to Puck's opening.

"Hey, you've had your turn," Puck reminded him guiding Kurt's hand away from his ass and then round his front to wash his cock and balls. "You're the one getting his ass pounded next."

"I know," Kurt replied looking down and concentrating on cleaning Puck's engorged member. "And I'm looking forward to it. But… promise me you'll be gentle, at least to start with."

"You got it, princess," Puck said kissing the boy's lips before taking the soap from him and washing his slender ivory-skinned body.

Standing under the spray of water together, the two teens let the soap suds wash away before Kurt insisted that they shampoo and conditioner one another's hair. Puck complained that his mother had washed his mohawk for him before the prom but Kurt was having none of it. He lectured the Jewish teen about personal hygiene and the importance of hair care.

"Whatever Kurt, this talk is kinda turning me off." Puck pointed out. "Less talk and more making-out, babe."

"Maybe I'm not in the mood to kiss you now," Kurt teased turning his face away so Puck couldn't find his lips.

"Not really giving you a choice, princess," Puck replied before pinning Kurt against the shower stall tile, the cold surface causing Kurt to hiss as it connected with his skin. "Ready to kiss me yet?" Puck asked keeping Kurt's hands locked against the tiled wall either side of his head.

"I'm never kissing you again, you Neanderthal," Kurt told him defiantly though there was still a playful glint in his eye.

"Of course you are," Puck insisted confidently. "Your sweet little ass and hot little mouth just can't get enough of the Puckersaurus."

"Dinosaurs are extinct, Noah," Kurt declared squinting his eyes against the shower water. "Just like your sex appeal."

"Hey, I created sex appeal." Puck pouted and Kurt sniggered at him, turning his head away every time Puck tried to steal a kiss. "Such a fucking tease," Puck groaned releasing Kurt's wrists and turning the water off. "One kiss?" Puck begged.

"Nope," Kurt cackled pushing past Puck and running from the bathroom back to the bedroom in all his naked glory.

Bath towel in hand, Puck ran after Kurt and chased the male diva around the sofa a few times, their cocks and balls swinging everywhere as they moved. He finally caught Kurt and latched an arm around the boy's middle before hauling him up in the air and gently dropping him onto the sofa. He straddled Kurt's calves before lightly rubbing the towel over him to dry him off. After having his torso dried, Kurt wrenched the towel from Puck's grip then rearranged their positions so that Puck was sat on the middle seat of the couch and Kurt was straddling his lap. He draped the towel across Puck's shoulders then gripped the two ends and pulled Puck towards him and rewarded his boyfriend with a sensual kiss.

Resting his hands on Kurt's bum and giving a gentle squeeze, Puck enjoyed their lustful make-out session as he wondered how amazing it would feel to finally be sheathed inside of his beautiful boyfriend. Standing up, with Kurt in his arms, legs locked tight around his waist and arms around his neck, Puck carried him over to the bed. The towel was dropped somewhere on the floor along the way before Puck carefully placed Kurt in the middle of the mattress on top of the quilt cover.

"Think we can try something, babe?" Puck asked looming over Kurt and dancing his fingers across Kurt's flat tummy.

"Possibly," Kurt answered. "I'm not prepared to do anything too kinky tonight, but I'm open to suggestion."

"Right," Puck nodded pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's pink lips. "Well I actually wanna re-try something." Puck told him. "Remember when we tried the whole bondage thing and I tied you up?"

"Yes, I dimly recall how I freaked out and used the safe word we'd set up because I was unable to cope with the feelings of vulnerability being bound and nude inspired within me." Kurt commented, his body tensing up just a fraction but relaxing again when Puck placed a gentle kiss to the pulse point in his neck.

"Well, you're already naked," Puck smirked as he blatantly eye-fucked his boyfriend who blushed under the heated gaze but smiled at the same time. "And I'm not looking to tie each other up tonight. Another time maybe, but not now."

"Then what is it you wanted to do?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"When I tied you up that time," Puck said. "Do you remember what I was doing just before you used the safe word?"

"You were… licking out my asshole," Kurt replied.

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "And if the thought of me rimming you still freaks you out then it's totally cool, we don't have to do it. But, if you think you could be ok with it I'd like to try it again. You're not tied up this time and you've already fucked me so you should be more relaxed and eating your ass out will help prep you for my cock anyway…"

"Noah, you're rambling," Kurt interrupted reaching a hand out to cup Puck's face and stroke his cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You've been so good to me. Not just tonight, but ever since we've been together. As your princess I certainly believe you deserve a reward for being so wonderful." Kurt smiled at him.

"Is that a yes?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Indeed it is," Kurt answered kissing Puck's lips before turning onto his stomach and wiggling his butt in the air. "I'm all yours," Kurt declared demurely.

"You're the best, princess," Puck told him happily as he eagerly moved down the bed so he was in the perfect position to eat out his boyfriend's glorious behind. "Remember; just tell me if you want me to stop."

Kurt nodded before folding his arms and resting his head on top of them as he waited for Puck to begin. He let out a contented sigh as Puck gently travelled his hands up and down the backs of his thighs a few times before moving up to massage the globes of his ass. As Puck parted Kurt's butt cheeks, Kurt let out a soft gasp as the cool air of the hotel room hit his entrance.

"Such a pretty little hole," Puck commented before blowing his breath along the crack of Kurt's behind, smirking to himself as he saw Kurt's body tremble in pleasure. "I bet it tastes so good."

Lowering his face to Kurt's quivering opening, Puck poked out his tongue before licking the sensitive area. He heard a gentle moan from Kurt but no orders to stop so he kept going. Holding Kurt's cheeks open with his hands, Puck buried his face in Kurt's ass and probed him with his tongue. Concentrating on making it feel good for Kurt, Puck worked his tongue in and out of Kurt's opening to the best of his skill, keeping his ears alert to the noises Kurt made all the while. The gentle moans and pleasured whimpers spurred Puck on to delve his tongue even deeper into Kurt's passage, but he still kept listening in case Kurt wanted to stop.

"Noah," Kurt panted pushing his hips back and pressing his ass closer against Puck's face and feeling more of his invading tongue.

"Liking that princess?" Puck asked pulling his mouth away.

"Mmm, feels good," Kurt nodded, his face buried in the pillow and his fingers tightly clutching the duvet.

"You taste so fucking sweet, babe." Puck complimented before spreading Kurt's ass and spitting into the tight little hole nestled between the two cheeks. "I need to fuck you so bad."

"Yes, please, yes," Kurt moaned eagerly as Puck flicked his tongue around his hole. "Get me… get me ready," Kurt ordered through his panting breaths as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table and tossed it back to Puck.

"Kurt, you taste so good I could eat your ass all night," Puck told him as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before carefully slipping one finger into Kurt's entrance. "That ok, babe?" he checked and Kurt let out a whine as he nodded.

"More." Kurt requested so Puck complied and inserted a second finger into Kurt's hole. "Oh, mmm, Noah."

"You're taking that really well, princess," Puck commented as he scissored his fingers inside of Kurt. "I guess your hot little hole's really hungry for my cock."

"Oh fuck, I want you," Kurt confessed pushing back against the fingers inside of him, releasing breathy little moans all the while. "Please, Noah."

"Soon," Puck told him resting one hand at the base of Kurt's spine. "Just let me stretch you out a little more. I don't wanna hurt you, baby."

"I can take it," Kurt insisted sounding desperate and impatient.

Puck just smirked before adding a third finger along with the first two. He shoved all three digits in and out of Kurt's tight opening in a cork-screw motion, speeding up the pace and rhythm as Kurt whined urgently for more. Still working his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, Puck placed a kiss to Kurt's skin just above his ass-crack. He then kissed his way up the knots of Kurt's spine before sucking a mark onto the back of Kurt's neck.

"Oh fuck!" Kurt cried out as Puck's fingers teased against his prostate. "Oh Noah, please, I ne-need… I need you."

"Not just yet, princess," Puck replied with a wicked smirk as he continued to tease his boyfriend.

"Damn it, Noah," Kurt complained before latching hold of Puck's wrist and pulling the Jewish teen's fingers out of his asshole. "On your back," Kurt ordered even as he whimpered slightly at the loss of Puck's talented fingers.

Puck followed the instruction and moved so he was lying on his back. With nimble fingers, Kurt selected a fresh condom and slipped it onto Puck's member. Placing his hands on Puck's strong muscled chest, Kurt straddled his boyfriend and braced himself before sinking down onto Puck's cock.

"Nrgh, fuck, you're so big," Kurt said breathlessly, his tone almost accusing as he struggled to accept Puck's dick inside his body. "Mmm, oh my Gaga, sweet Armani… ow, shit… ah, mmm, Noah."

"Whoa, relax Kurt, breathe with me," Puck told him when his boyfriend forced himself all the way down on his cock, his face red from the effort, tears burning in his eyes and seemingly not breathing. "Breathe, baby, just breathe."

"I'm breathing," Kurt hissed at him before dropping his head so that his forehead rested against Puck's. "Noah," he sighed as he tried to get used to the feeling of being so stretched and full of cock. "Fuck," Kurt swore as he shifted a fraction, the movement sending a spasm of pain through his body. "You're too big."

"Relax, you can take it," Puck assured him stroking Kurt's hair away from his forehead, still damp from their shower. "C'mon, give me a kiss, babe."

One hand placed at the back of Kurt's neck and the other resting at the top of the boy's ass, Puck guided their mouths together and kissed his boyfriend deeply with the hope that Kurt would focus more on the kissing than the discomfort and dull pain.

After a few minutes, Kurt tentatively began to move. Pulling his mouth away from Puck's and sitting up, he placed his hands on Puck's chest again before pushing up. With just the head of Puck's circumcised cock still inside him, Kurt clamped his anal walls around Puck's manhood before relaxing his muscles then slowly sinking down onto Puck again. His eyes were clamped shut, teeth biting into his lower lip and pained whimpers sounding in his throat as he slowly moved up and down, valiantly trying to ignore the pain.

Hands at Kurt's hips, Puck continued to whisper little encouragements as he watched his boyfriend repeatedly impale himself onto his cock. For Kurt and Puck both, it felt like forever before the pain faded and the pleasure made itself known to Kurt.

"Oh yes," Kurt sighed as his lips formed into a smile. "Mmm yeah, oh Noah."

Kurt continued to gasp, pant and moan as he rode the boy beneath him. For a while, Puck was happy to watch his boyfriend's cock and balls bounce from the moment, but he eventually decided to reverse their positions. He flipped them over so that Kurt was on his back, legs locked around his waist. Claiming his mouth, Puck pulled out of Kurt's body before slamming back in, making sure to hit his boyfriend's prostate and ensure his hole was thoroughly used.

"Noah, Noah, Noah!" Kurt chanted clinging to his boyfriend's shoulders before gripping at the sparse hairs of his mohawk. "Harder, fuck. Love you."

"Love you more, princess," Puck grunted as he splashed kisses over Kurt's chest and sucked his nipples before meeting his mouth again.

"Oh, oh Noah, I'm close," Kurt panted.

"Fuck," Puck swore before pulling out, much to Kurt's protest, then flipping Kurt onto his hands and knees and plunging back in. "So fucking gorgeous."

He thrust deep inside Kurt's pliant body, his cock battering Kurt's prostate with every shove. He landed a few sharp spanks to Kurt's pert little ass before moving one hand round to tug roughly at Kurt's leaking cock.

"Mmm, oh, Noah, harder," Kurt ordered. "That's it; oh fuck me… like that, mmm yeah, just like that. Oh mmm, you better make me cum, bitch."

With a groan, Puck slammed himself even harder into his boyfriend's body as he continued to jerk the boy off, desperate to make Kurt cum as his princess had requested.

"Oh, oh, mmm yeah, ah, ah… oh fuck yes!" Kurt cried out thrusting himself back against Puck's shaft with great enthusiasm and need. "Noah, Noah… NOAH!" He yelled as he was pushed over the edge and collapsed onto his stomach, unable to hold himself up on all fours any longer.

Reaching his own orgasm and spilling himself into the condom, Puck slumped down on top of Kurt, dropping kisses to any patch of skin he could reach.

"Wow," Kurt breathed out, his body still shaking from pleasure.

Puck smirked proudly before pulling out and getting rid of the used condom.

"Shit," Puck swore excitedly as he spread Kurt's ass apart and admired the boy's well-fucked hole. "You're gaping."

"Hmm?" Kurt asked.

"Your dirty little asshole is fucking gaping," Puck stated happily. "Damn, it looks so beautiful. Kurt, baby, can I…?"

"Yes," Kurt answered resting his head comfortably on the pillow. "I know what you want to do, Noah."

Grinning, Puck pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's mouth before moving down to his ass. He lowered his mouth to Kurt's fluttering hole and stabbed his tongue inside the tight ring of sensitive muscle. Kurt shuddered, gasped and whimpered at the treatment but didn't ask for Puck to stop. He allowed his mohawked boyfriend to eat his ass out to his heart's content before they snuggled under the covers together.

"Thank you," Kurt said tiredly. "For making tonight so special for me. Everything was perfect. I love you so much."

"Love you too, princess," Puck replied kissing him sweetly then cuddling him close. "What?" Puck asked curiously when he heard Kurt chuckle.

"Next time we do this," Kurt said. "I am so dominating your sexy ass."

"Is that right?" Puck asked threading his fingers with Kurt's, his tone of voice suggesting he approved of Kurt's decision.

"Indeed it is," Kurt answered. "Congratulations Noah Puckerman. Not only do you have the honour of being Kurt Elizabeth Hummel's boyfriend, but you also have the privilege of being my bitch."

"Thank you, princess." Puck smiled before they kissed again.

**THE END!**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


End file.
